Meet Your Heroes
by AliasWritings
Summary: Tony Stark is no stranger to wanting to be anywhere but where you are. So when the billionaire meets a young girl who is in the same situation, he decides to cheer her up by introducing her to a certain red and blue hero. Was a One-Shot but I'm writing more. Tony notices this teenage girl whos a fan of Spider-Man and decides to let them meet. Cue best friends.
1. Meet Your Heros

**A little extra summary: From and outside point of view, Ada Tinnez has a good life. She comes from a wealthy family, goes to a great school, has many friends. But that's why they say not to judge a book by its cover. Things aren't always how they seem. **

**I honestly don't know what this is, it just happened. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote it. Had fun, it was just a random little one shot but I've decided to write more after reading the reviews. And now that I've started, I love it so much. **

** I'd also love to know what you think. Can't promise quick updates because I've got so many other stories in progress and life is getting busier.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Words: 3,837**

* * *

Tony Stark loved his life. Most of the time. This was not one of those times. He'd tried his hardest to get out of tonight, but if Pepper was anything, it was persistent. At least she came with him, even if she'd left his side.

Being in a room full of rich snobs was the farthest thing from what Tony thought of as enjoyable. Admittedly, he was one of those rich snobs. Or he used to be. He liked to think that he's changed.

If he was being honest, he'd forgotten what this event was even for. All he knew is everyone wanted to talk to him and he was getting a headache.

Speaking of headaches, Tony thought with a sigh as he scanned for an easy escape. Too little too late. Nathan Tinnez. Aka, a rich snob. Tony had met him a few times before at events just like this one. He knew the first time he'd spoken to the man that he didn't like him.

"Ah, Stark," The taller man greeted with a wide smile and Tony returned with a tight-lipped one of his own. He'd been here too long to try any harder. "How are you?"

"Peachy." Tony answered and if the man caught the sarcasm in his voice he didn't say anything.

"Have you ever met my daughter?" For the first time since he spotted the younger man, Tony noticed the young girl at his side. Teenager. Looks to be around Peter's age, the billionaire thought, a real smile pulling at his lips at the thought of the kid.

"Can't say I have." Tony nodded to the girl who smiled back. She didn't want to be here anymore than he did, Tony noted with a smirk. Her father most likely dragged her along.

"I was hoping to catch you tonight, I wanted to speak with you about some things." You and everyone else here, Tony thought to himself. The fact that he didn't even introduce his daughter or give her a chance to speak and do it herself irritated him.

With a quick scan of the room, Tony found himself nodding when he didn't see a polite way to excuse himself. He didn't care about being polite but knew Pepper would be mad at him if she heard he was being rude and avoiding everyone.

As Nathan began talking about something Tony was far from interested in, the billionaire noticed the man's daughter sneaking away.

He's not sure why it annoyed him so much. It was obvious to him that the teenager would rather be anywhere but here. Her tight smile matched his own in a way that screamed 'get me out of here'.

Tony had no doubt that Mr. Tinnez brought his daughter to show her off. It made him sick to think about. People like that didn't care about anything other than money and things that would benefit themselves.

He remembered a time when something like that wouldn't have been a big deal to him. Sure he wouldn't have liked someone parading around their sixteen-year-old kid but it felt different now.

Peter was the reason. He knew it even if he wouldn't admit. The kids changed him for the better. And maybe he was getting soft in his old age.

What felt like many hours later, Tony was able to slip away from the man talking his ear off. He saw Pepper in the distance, looking as beautiful as ever. He put up with the man long enough, that had to be good for something.

"Please, can we leave." He wasn't begging, he wasn't. But if it came to it, he would. He really didn't want to be here.

"Tony, we've only been here an hour and a half." Pepper reminded her fiancé with a smile. At least he was trying.

"That's it!?" Tony whisper shouted at her, his eyes going wide. He could've sworn it was at least four hours.

"Yes," Pepper chuckled. "How about you take a break and go get something to drink."

Sighing, Tony nodded as Pepper kissed his cheek before disappearing into the crowd. Moving through the bodies blocking his way, Tony headed for the bar.

"I see you escaped my father. Congratulations, that's not an easy feat." A young voice said from beside him after he ordered a club soda. He was nine months sober, even a crappy party wasn't going to change that.

"Is that why you here and not anywhere else?" Tony asked the teenager, leaning his back against the bar.

"How do you know I don't want to be here?" She shot back, copying his position.

Snorting, Tony twist to the side to set his drink down. "You look like you five seconds away from murdering everyone in this room." He supplied simply.

"That's a little drastic, I was thinking the fire alarm would be easier. And less messy." The teen shrugged, not surprised or put off by his comment.

"I'll cause a distraction, you pull the alarm and we'll make a run for it." Tony was only joking but he wasn't above actually doing it.

"Sounds like a plan." The girl agreed before chuckling. "I thought people like you enjoyed these things."

"People like me?" Tony questioned, hoping his voice didn't betray how those words made him feel.

"I mean- I'm sorry," The girl shook her head. "Uh, just... I grew up around these people. They're all the same. Egotistical, money-hungry assholes."

Raising his brows, Tony glances away from the crowd and down at the girl, amused by her language. He couldn't have said it better himself.

"But I should know by now not to take the press seriously. You actually seem like a cool dude." She shrugged again, leaning back on her elbows.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Ada." She sighed, a vibrating sound following right after her voice. Her phone, Tony realized. It had been placed on the bar between them, the screen lit up with a notification.

He wasn't snooping. Or he hadn't meant to. He couldn't care less about the Instagram message the girl received, what caught his eye was her lock screen.

Smirking, Tony waited until she had placed her phone down once more before speaking. "Spider-Man, huh?"

"What?" Ada asked, seeming distracted by something. "Oh," She mumbled before Tony got the chance to say anything, realization dawning on her. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Not judging," Tony held his hands up in surrender. "He's a cool dude." Peter is to never know he said that.

"I sometimes forget you're an avenger."

"You and me both." Tony mumbled to himself, wincing as he took a sip of his drink. He hated club soda. "That's interesting though." He commented, tapping her screen to once again show the artwork of Spider-Man. "You do that?"

"Yeah, I dabble." Ada nodded, turning to face the bar and look down at her phone.

"It's good." Tony complimented with a shrug.

"At least someone thinks so." He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear her words but they piqued his curiosity.

"Daddy dearest not a fan?" He guessed.

"Yeah, well, art isn't good enough to live up to the family name." Ada said with false cheeriness and Tony suspected she was repeating her father's words. "It's whatever."

"He can't control you forever." Tony told her and Ada met his eyes, offering a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"That fire alarm is sounding really good right about now." The teen said with a tired sigh.

"Tell me about it." Tony mumbled.

"Tony," He didn't jump, he didn't, anyone who says otherwise has had too much to drink. And when did Pepper get so sneaky? And in those shoes? "I promise we'll leave soon, maybe try talking to a few more people."

"I am talking to people," Tony told her while gesturing behind him to Ada. "Pepper, meet people. Or more commonly known as Ada."

"Is he bothering you?" Pepper asked the young girl, ignoring Tony's offended face.

"No," Ada chuckled and shook her head. "He's actually been good company."

"At least someone here thinks so." Pepper said, throwing Tony one of her looks. "Oh, there's Mrs. Salivio." Pepper mumbled to herself when she spotted to older women across the room, leaving the billionaire and teen by themselves once again.

"Say that five times fast." Tony said, earning an amused snort from the teen as she nodded. "So about that fire alarm."

"I think we'd both get in more trouble than it's worth." Ada grumbled in disappointment, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"You're probably right," Tony agreed. "This sucks." He sounded like a child and he knew it but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Right? I could be listening to my music volumes louder than safe and reading some murder mystery book." Ada rambled. "I'd even settle for a cheesy romance novel, anything's better than this."

Casting his eyes in her direction, Tony observed the teens profile. He felt bad, she didn't want to be here anymore than he did. Probably even less actually. She shouldn't be here, he found himself thinking. There was nothing wrong with it, other than the fact that she obviously hated it.

Tony Stark was known for many things. Nowadays Iron Man was at the top of that list. And it was a long list. Over the years things have shifted around, his wild past may be behind him but was not forgotten by anyone who knew his name. He was a genius but that didn't mean every decision he made was smart. That something that hasn't changed.

Waiting for the confirmation text, Tony doesn't bother to think of any possible consequences that may come from this. What's the worst that could happen? The billionaire only shrugged off the question, his eyes shifting away from his phone to the teenager next to him. It pained him to see how much she truly didn't want to be here. And sure, it was just one event, she'd be leaving in a few hours to return home. But to what? Repeat this same process multiple times a week for years to come? All because her father says so.

"Hey, kid." He mumbled loud enough to get her attention. "You know how to get to the roof?"

"What?" She asked with a confused chuckle, her brows furrowing.

"The roof." Tony said as if that would actually clear things up for the girl.

"Um, yeah, I know how to get to the roof." Ada admitted, still regarding the man with suspicious eyes. "Can I ask why?"

"Well, if you're interested, I have a tip that a certain red and blue spider might be swinging by." He stated casually, feeling his lips turn up when he saw realization pass over Ada's face.

"Wait..." The girl trailed off, not allowing herself to get excited yet. "Like?" She questioned, her eyes flicking down to her phone where a picture of Spider-Man lit up her screen.

"The one and only." Tony smiled with a small nod, feeling better about the whole night as he watched Ada try to grasp the situation. Wonder if it was even happening. She couldn't hide the spark of excitement in her bright eyes though. "But if you'd rather stay dow-"

"No!" The teen quickly cut him off, looking around when her voice came out louder than intended. "No, I mean, really?"

"Really, kid." Tony chuckled. "He's on his way. I'll cover for you." He told her sincerely, nodding to where he knew the elevators were located.

"Uh, O-okay, is-okay." Ada stumbled over her words, unsure of how to act. Was she really about to meet freaking Spider-Man? She thought to herself. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it, kid." Tony waved her off. "Now, run along."

Huffing a laugh, Ada calmly walked away as to not draw attention to herself, trying not to let her smile become too big. She couldn't put how she was feeling into words. When Tony asked about Spider-Man earlier, she may have downplayed how big of a fan she was. Although the teen suspected he knew that. It wasn't creepy though, she admired the hero and thought he was awesome.

Entering the elevator, Ada pushed the last floor there was. She'd have to take the stairs the rest of the way but it wasn't a problem. The teen shifted on her feet, nerves and excitement mixing together and shooting through her stomach. She thought for a fleeting moment that this wasn't happening. Maybe Stark was just messing with her, but he wouldn't do that. Right?

Guess she was about to find out. Exiting the metal box, Ada moved to where she knew the stairs to be. Pushing the door open, the teen didn't even wonder why they always made those so heavy as she climbed the steps. She hesitated at the exit for a moment, smoothed a self-conscious hand over her hair before pushing into the cold night air.

It wasn't quiet. The city noise echoed off the buildings until it reached the teen's ears. But it was peaceful. Much better than it was inside. So much so that Ada found herself walking to the ledge, her eyes scanning the beautiful city being lit up by other buildings, street lights, headlights.

Resting her hands on the ledge, Ada leaned forward as a quiet figure dropped down behind her. He stood there for a moment, eyes taking in the girl before moving to their surroundings. He knew no one else was up here, now just to get her attention. With no better plan, Peter cleared his throat softly.

Jumping at the sudden noise, Ada spun around with a hand over her heart, wide eyes landing on the red and blue hero. "I'm so sorry." Spider-Man rushed to apologize, mentally cursing himself for scaring the girl.

"It's okay." Ada smiled, lowering her hand as her heart calmed down. It was still beating fast, but can you blame her? Spider-Man was standing right there. Like ten feet away. "Uh, hi." Cringing at her awkwardness, Ada kept her back to the ledge as she watched the hero. Avenger?

"Hi." Peter breathed back a greeting, lifting his hand in a wave. "I hear the party's a bust." He commented casually, taking careful steps towards her.

"No more than normal." Ada shrugged, watching him as he made his way next to her, leaning on the ledge like her. "I've never liked these things."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." She smiled up at him. "I am sorry though, I didn't mean for Mr. Stark to take you away from the criminals who are no doubt missing your company."

"Slow night." It was Peter's turn to shrug, his gloved hands resting on the concrete slab behind him. "I didn't get your name."

"Ada." She mumbled, her eyes looking up into the white lenses of his mask. "And yours?" The teen wasn't sure, but she thought the mask shifted as the hero opened his mouth before pausing to look down at her. "Had to try." She chuckled.

"Almost had me." Peter laughed as well, spinning on his feet to look out at the city.

Following his motions, Ada couldn't help but think about how young he sounded. Maybe he just had a soft voice but the teen imagined he wasn't much older than her.

"I bet you're used to views likes this." The teen commented, proud of herself for keeping her inner fangirl from breaking out.

"Yeah, I'll never get tired of it though." Peter sighed, his eyes roaming over the city he loved so much. He'd been out, idly patrolling around the edge of Queens when Mr. Stark had texted him. The man didn't offer much information, just an address and a quickly typed message about someone he should meet. The billionaire may have mentioned the young girl was a fan as well.

"What's it like? Swinging around like you do." Ada asked softly, her eyes moving from the picturesque scene in front of her and over to him. She felt envy towards the freedom he had. The teen often thought herself as selfish for being unhappy in her life. Her father was a wealthy man and even if he could be strict and uncompromising among other things. He'd never treated her badly. Harshly maybe, but he was a man set in his ways.

"Like flying." Spider-Man answered and Ada didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. "There's no other way to describe it, it feels like freedom."

"Sounds nice." A wistful smile graced the teen's lips as she once again looked out at the scene in front of her. There was an underlying feeling of sadness building inside her and it confused the girl. How could she be sad when Spider-Freaking-Man was standing two feet to her right?

Maybe it was the look in her eyes, the way her small smile turned into an even smaller frown that held so much sadness. She had a pretty smile, Peter would rather see it than her frown. Maybe that's why he offered. "I could show you."

Looking over in surprise, Ada's eyes shifted from the masked face in front of her to the hand he was holding out to her. It took longer than it should've to realize what he meant and when she did, the teen gave a disbelieving laugh.

But as fast as it came, it disappeared. "You have no idea how badly I want to say yes to that, but I can't." Both teen's shoulders deflated at her words and Ada offered an apologetic smile. "If my father doesn't see me soon, he'll probably send a search party. Also, I'm wearing a dress, doesn't seem like proper swinging attire."

"Another time then." Peter found himself saying, smiling even if the girl couldn't see.

"Another time." She nodded with a huffed laugh and a small smile. As much as she liked to dream, the teen didn't think she'd ever see the red and blue hero again. But she'd take what she could get.

When a vibrating noise cut between them, Ada looked down at her phone and frowned, feeling her heart drop and her stomach become heavy. "Speaking of my father..." She trailed off, holding up her phone that held a message from the man. "Thanks, for uh, for coming. You made my night. Week actually."

"It's no problem." Peter shrugged, standing straight as Ada did the same. He felt disappointed that she had to leave, the night had been boring until he'd got here. Even if they hadn't talked much, it was nice. Just talking about nothing, taking in the beautiful view, no one holding any expectations.

"Thanks anyway, it means a lot." The fleeting thought of asking for a picture passed through the teen's mind and she immediately dismissed it. She hated herself for it. It felt rude and insensitive, the guy was just trying to go about his night. And she didn't have anyone she cared to show anyway. Knowing she'd met him was enough. "I'd love to stay but he'll make me stay longer if I'm not with him."

"He sounds like a douche." Peter blurted out, cringing as soon as he did. "Sorry." He was sorry but he still meant his words. The dude sounded like a piece of work. Mr. Stark may have used a bit more colorful language to shortly describe the man to Peter earlier, but she didn't need to know that.

"Don't be, you are correct. And don't get me wrong, he's my father and I love him but..." Ada trailed off with a shake of her head and pursed lips. "Anyway, it was amazing to meet you."

"Y-yeah, you too." Peter stutter slightly. Even with the mask and the confidence it gave him, the teen still got flustered sometimes. And a beautiful girl saying it was amazing to meet him was definitely flustering.

Chuckling as Spider-Man scratched the back of his neck, Ada slowly inched back to the door. Despite her disappointment at having to leave, there was a smile on her lips as she watched him.

"Hey, I was serious about another time." Peter called after her. "I will take you swinging around the city."

"Oh yeah, how? You don't even know my last name." Ada laughed, pausing her steps. She pushed down the excitement she felt at the possibility of what he was saying. The gesture was appreciated but the teen wouldn't get her hopes up.

"I'm a superhero, I'll find you." Peter shrugged, throwing his arms out to the side.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." Ada said with a sarcastic tone, laughing again when he only shook his head.

The saying 'never meet your heroes' sprang to her mind and the girl thought she'd never heard something so untrue. Sure, sometimes people aren't who you thought they were. Sometimes they don't live up to expectations. But maybe we shouldn't hold people to those expectations. Shouldn't project onto them what we want them to be, need them to be.

And people lie, pretend to be someone they're not. Whether it's because that's how they want to be seen or because that's what the world is telling them they have to be. We shouldn't hold people to be someone they're not, but accept them for who they are.

"Goodnight, Spider-Man." The teen says softly, smiling as she waved.

"Goodnight, Ada." Peter said just as softly, watching as the girl walked backwards until she reached the door. She spun around to open it, swinging the grey object out and stepping inside.

The heat of the building warmed Ada's skin as she entered but the cold was still present on her back. Hand still holding the door open, the teenager turned back to Spider-Man, smiled and waved one last time.

Descending the stairs, Ada climbed back into the, thankfully empty, elevator and pushed the floor number that held the party. She clasped her hands in front of her, eyes glued to the doors, smile glued to her lips.

It didn't take long for her father to find her once she reentered the crowd of people. The older, yet still young man placed a hand on his daughter's arm as he looked down at her. "Where have you been?"

"Mingling." Ada smiled up at him, giving him an innocent look she hoped he'd buy. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just," Nathan sighed, his eyes sweeping over the people around them. "Stay by my side."

"Yes, sir." The teen muttered to herself as her father turned away, already trying to track someone else down to speak with. Across the room, Ada met Tony's eyes and smiled a more genuine smile at the man, tipping her head towards him in thanks.

Returning the gesture, the billionaire turned away as the teenager did, greeting Pepper when she approached. It wasn't much, he knew, but he felt a little better.

And somewhere deep in the heart of New York, a teenage hero planned to keep his promise.

* * *

'-'


	2. See the Stars

**Heeeey, another chapter. So I'm in love with writing this story. I'm having so much fun. I'm writing another chapter now even though I need to be studying for a very important test. So enjoy please.**

**I really want to know what you guys are thinking of this story. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Words: 3,302**

* * *

Manhattan. The home of many tall apartment buildings. Nice apartment buildings. Some more than others but all rather expensive. All with a great view of the city from the roof as well. Or so thought a certain dark-haired, teenage girl.

She'd taken to climbing the fire escape outside her bedroom window most nights. The stars still weren't visible from this high up, unfortunately, but it was still a killer view. One she was becoming accustomed to. One that filled many pages of her latest sketchbook.

In the back of her mind, Ada imagined one night she'd be joined by a Spider themed hero. She wouldn't admit it, tried not to let herself hope it would happen. He was busy doing superhero things and whoever was under the mask, he had a life as well. Leading two lives probably didn't leave him with much time. And that was okay. She'd got to meet him once, that would have to be enough.

Her life hadn't changed though. Not the big picture anyway. She would smile more when thinking about her too short of a conversation with Spider-Man. She'd done a lot more art of him. Having seen him in person was great inspiration. Ada hoped that one day, she'd be able to give him her favorite. It wasn't much, but he deserved something. A thank you for looking out for people when he had no obligation.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ada looks down at her swinging legs. The people walking way down below her looked so small. Like ants. Everyone going about their own business. She'd never been afraid of hights, or falling. If she was, she probably wouldn't be able to pull herself onto that ledge every night.

Running a hand through her long hair, Ada carefully shifts just enough to pull her phone from her pocket. 00:38. It was late. And a school night. Even if she wasn't tired, the teen figured it was best to turn in soon.

With one last look out at her city, the teen released another sigh before swinging her legs around and planting them firmly on the roof. Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Ada walked across the roof to her fire escape and climbed down until she reached her window.

_Maybe tomorrow_, the teen thought to herself as she climbed inside. _Or maybe not._

* * *

Another day gone, followed by another starless night. It was a clear night, but that didn't seem to help give Ada a bigger chance at seeing the stares. She tried not to be sad, or whatever. Ada's been blocking out her feelings for a long time now, she'd thought by this point nothing could make that so difficult.

She just wanted to see the stars. And talk to someone. Someone who doesn't have all these expectations. Her "friends" weren't really that. They were just people she found herself hanging around at school who only wanted to gossip and talk about stuff she had no interest in. And, hey, if that's what you like, go for it, but she didn't. She hated who she was around them. Her father treated her like she was nothing but expected her to be everything. It was hard after her mother died. Nathan was never the same after his wife died. He was still a hardass before, but without her to guide him the right way, he just...

Shaking her head and her thoughts away with it, Ada throws the paper airplane she'd just made off the roof, wallowing in her self pity. "I'm pretty sure that's littering."

Ada would never admit to the surprised yelp she let out as the voice sounded behind her. Nor the fact that she probably would've fallen off the fifteen-story building if it wasn't for the hands gripping her arm. "Shit! I am so sorry." Peter apologized, mentally slapping himself for being such an idiot. Sneek up on the girl who's sitting on the building's edge, great idea, Parker.

"Phew, okay." Ada whispered as she clutched the hand that was holding onto her. The teen has no idea why but the next thing Ada knew, she was chuckling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She gasped out between laughs, waving the hand that wasn't holding onto Spider-Man's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Pretty sure I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Ada breathed, stepping back from the superhero when she realized she was still holding onto him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I didn't mean to, I sometimes forget how quiet I am." Peter quickly tried to explain, wincing behind his mask.

"No." Ada shook her head, straightening her shirt. "Uh, I was the one sitting on the ledge after all."

"Yeah, that's really dangerous." Peter commented, moving his eyes away from her to where she'd been sitting.

"Well, I live for danger." Ada told him, smiling when she heard his slightly muffled laugh. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come." She tried to sound nonchalant, leaning against the brick ledge, just now noticing the backpack on the heroes back. She didn't comment on it.

"What, and not keep my promise? I always keep my promises." Peter said as he copied her stance. "Also, you're littering. Spider-Man stops crime."

"Gonna turn me in?" Ada joked. She thought she should be upset with him, for saying he'd come and not showing up for so long. But she couldn't be. He came after all and he was probably super busy. Plus he'd only had her first name to go off of, who knows how long it took for him to find her. And him just being here, she already felt like someone she wanted to be.

"I think I can let you off with a warning." Peter continued the joke, smiling down at the girl next to him.

"You've never thrown paper airplanes off a roof?" Ada asked him, cocking her head to the side as she watched him shake his head. "How long have you lived in this city?"

"Born and raised, actually." Peter informed her.

"Well, this is a disgrace." Ada stated, turning to brace her hands on the cold stone in front of her. "But I'm out of paper."

"As fun as watching little paper airplanes fly off the roof sounds, that's not why I'm here." The hero said as he jumped onto the ledge, offering the other teen his hand.

"You know, I may have never been told to stay away from strangers, but I think it's still implied."

"Your parents never told you to stay away from strangers?" Peter asked with a raised brow as he pulled the girl up with him, speaking again before she could answer. "And, anyway, I'm not a stranger, we've met."

"I don't even know your name." She jokingly argued, holding tightly to his hand so she wouldn't fall.

"Sure you do, everyone does. It's Spider-Man." Peter chuckled, his right arm held out by her side as a safety net. "Hope you're not scared of heights."

"Love them, actually."

"That explains your seating choice."

"It comes with a great view."

"Yeah, it does." Peter nodded without bothering to look away from Ada. "But I can show you better."

Ada couldn't help the huge smile that overtook her face as she looked into the bright white eyes of Peter's mask. "Really? Okay then, show me."

"Hang on tight." Peter smirked, pulling her closer to him, his arm around her waist as hers went around his neck. "Seriously, like, don't let go."

"I get it, bug boy." Ada nodded before pausing, her smile slipping from her face. "I'm sorry, was that offensive?"

"No." Peter chuckled with a shake of his head. "I give you permission to call me that inoffensively."

"Oh, well, I feel special." Ada's cheeky smile was back as her grip tightened. She was nervous but had no plan on telling him that. "Ready when you are."

"Okay." Peter nodded, securing his hold on the petite girl. "I got you."

* * *

"I admit, this is a much better view." Ada says before placing a chip in her mouth.

"You doubted me?" Peter asked in mock disbelief, taking a chip for himself, his mask pulled up to his nose allowing him to eat.

"No, of course not." Ada sighed, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. It truly was breathtaking. She didn't even know what building they were on. After Spider-Man jumped off her roof, Ada wasn't very aware of her surroundings. She'd been too busy hanging on for her life. It was terrifying and the most amazing feeling all at the same time. She may have also let out a shriek sound, but that's never to be spoken of. "I can't believe you brought snacks."

"Couldn't let you go hungry, could I?" Peter chuckled. "I just guessed anyway, I had no idea what you might like."

"Who doesn't like Doritos?" Ada questioned rhetorically. "I do prefer the spicey ones though, not gonna lie."

"Noted." Peter nodded before bringing another chip to his mouth. "What's up?" He asked, his voice softer this time when he noticed Ada looking up.

"Nothing, just..." Ada sighed, looking down at her hands. An overwhelming sense a sadness suddenly shot through her out of nowhere. It happens often, these feelings, she just had no idea why now. She was happy right now, so why was she sad? "I can't see the stars."

It was silent after her quiet words. She continued to look up, choosing to ignore the holes burning into the side of her head from Peter's eyes. She barely noticed when the boy shoved their snacks back into his bag until he stood in front of her, mask back in place. "C'mon."

"What?" Ada asked, all her attention back onto the superhero.

"Do you have to be home at a certain time?" He ignored her question, pulling the girl to her feet when she places her hand in his.

"Um, no." Ada shook her head. She knew her father wouldn't notice. This wouldn't be the first time she'd stayed out. "Why? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see the stars." Peter told her, gripping her hand. "I know a place. It's not exactly close but, I can get us there. If you're up for it."

"Sounds like an adventure." Ada said after a moment of debate. Screw it, she thought. What did it matter? For the first time in a long time, she felt good. Like herself, she liked who she was right now. She felt normal. As normal as one can feel when swinging around New York with Spider-Man.

"So you in?"

"Let's go, Spider-Man."

* * *

"Just hold still." Peter told Ada quietly as he slowly lifted his hand.

"You're lying." The girl stated with narrowed eyes.

"Am not."

"There is not a spider in my hair." She told him but did as he said and stood still.

"You're right, there's not." Peter shrugged, pulling the leaf from the girl's hair to show her, chucking when she knocked it to the ground with a glare.

"Just for the record, I'm not actually afraid of spiders." Ada stated firmly, trying to fix her windblown hair.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yup, but I'm starting to find a certain, very large spider to be annoying." She chuckled as well, pausing after only a moment to look back at him. "That was a joke, by the way, I don't find you annoying."

"I know." Peter laughed while nodding. "C'mon, let's go see some stars."

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Ada asked incredulously, looking at her surroundings from where she stood atop the Avengers Compound's roof.

"Yeah, it's fine. why are you whispering?"

"I don't know. I don't want someone to hear us and have the freaking avengers come...do avenger things."

"They're not even here." Peter chuckled with a shrug. "Not all of them anyway." He added offhandedly as he removed his bag from his shoulders.

"Oh, okay." Ada sighed, watching as Spider-Man dug a blanket out from the bottom of his backpack. "Thank you." She said as she sat on the thick, blue cloth, slowly leaning back until she was flat on her back.

"Wow." Ada mumbled as she looked into the sky. "They're even more beautiful than I remember."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite views." Peter said, his voice just as quiet as hers.

"I can see why." Ada muttered. "I mean, pictures aren't the same. It's different in person."

"I get that."

"My mother, she loved the stars." Ada found herself speaking after minutes of silence. "Uh, she would take me, when I was little. Just the two of us. We'd drive for what felt like hours, out somewhere. I never knew where, she said it was her secret place. We'd lie under the stars, just looking. Watching. It was my favorite thing. I haven't felt like that in a really long time and I'd forgotten what it was like. Until now. So, thank you, Spider-Man."

"Peter." The boy said quietly, turning to meet her surprised eyes as he pulled his mask off in one easy motion. "It's Peter."

"Peter." Ada repeated, her lips twitching upward. It felt amazing, knowing he trusted her enough to tell her his name and show his face. But she tried not to show it. She wasn't surprised by his age, she'd known it was close, if not the same as her own.

"Cute." She commented casually after a moment, earning a surprised chuckled from the boy.

"What?"

Shaking her head with a shrug, Ada repeated herself, words still casual. "You're cute."

Peter was glad it was so dark as he felt heat rising in his cheeks, but he still felt the need to look away from the girl. "You act like no ones ever told you that." Ada said as she watched his movements, gasping when he continued to look away. "Wait, no ones ever told you that?" She questioned, propping herself onto her elbows to look down at him. "How, dude? You're like a full ten. And despite what it sounds like, I'm not hitting on you, I'm just saying."

Snorting, Peter shook his head as Ada returned to her lying position next to him. "You know any constellations?" He asked curiously, comfortable with this girl he'd known less than a day. She was comfortable to be around. He didn't feel obligated to anything. Didn't need to wear any kind of mask, he sees that now.

"My mom did. She told me, I don't remember them all. That was her thing." Ada was quick to answer, her eyes tracking the stars. "She actually had her zodiac constellation tattooed. Sagittarius. I want to get a similar one when I can. I'm a Taurus."

"Leo." Peter said, raising his hand off the ground.

"A fire sign." Ada chuckled at the knowledge. "I think." She added with a thoughtful look.

"It is." Peter informed with his own chuckled.

"Thanks, for this." Ada said after yet another moment of silence.

"You already said that."

"I know. Just want to make sure you do too." She told him, turning her head to meet his eyes with a soft smile before looking back up at the stars.

Peter didn't say anything in return, only smiled as he continued to look up at the stars. It was nice. Relaxing. Just being. The silence surrounded them with the distant sounds of the nightly bugs.

Peter needed this, his life had been a lot lately. With school and Spider-Man, coming over to hang out with Mr. Stark. Train with the other avengers. He loved it all so much but it could become too much sometimes. He felt so tired some days. The kind of tired that sleep couldn't help. He didn't feel that now.

"Ada." Peter called out to the girl quietly, smiling as she blinked open her eyes to look at him. "It's late, let's head back."

"'Kay." The teen mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, a yawn breaking out as Peter picked up the blanket.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Peter joked as Ada wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trust me, as soon as we start swinging, I'll be awake."

"Don't worry, I won't drop you."

"Good."

"I can't believe you do that all the time." Ada said as the two teens landed on her fire escape. She had gotten past most of the terror swinging brought. Her stomach still dropped when Peter would wing a little too high, go a little too far, but she still loved it. "I think my stomach is in my feet."

Laughing, Peter nodded as he slipped his mask off. "You get used to it the more you do it, but that feeling never really goes away."

"Good, it wouldn't be as exciting if it did." Ada says as she leans against the brick wall next to her window. "It's late, you got a curfew?"

"Yeah." Peter admitted with a sigh. "But since it's the weekend I can stay out later."

"Okay." Ada nodded thoughtfully. "How'd you find me, anyway?"

"Good old detective work." Peter said, darkening his voice as he did, succeeding in his task to draw a laugh from the girl across from him.

"Well if superheroing doesn't work out for you, you might have a job with the police."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, well, I won't keep you any longer." Ada sighed, clapping her hands on her thighs as she stood straight. "Thanks for tonight, Peter. It means a lot."

"Yeah, it's not a problem. It was definitely a nice change of pace." Peter shrugged. He wasn't really sure how to reply. "Life can get busy, you know."

"Yes, it can." Ada nodded. "I don't want to overstep, but, will I see you again?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want this to be the last time they hung out. She may not have known him long, but Peter was the first real friend she's ever had. She didn't want to lose that so quickly.

"Of course." Peter answered quickly. "I'll take you to see the stars again."

"I'd like that. And I will show you the joy that is throwing paper airplanes off the roof." Ada told him, smiling in excitement for the future to come. "Can we contact each other, or should I just keep an eye out?"

"I have a phone." Peter chuckled.

"Okay, well here, put your number in mine." Ada said as she handed over her device.

"Military time?" Peter asked, turning the screen around to face her with a raised brow, only earning a shrug from the girl. Quickly putting in his information, Peter turns off the phone but freezes when the lock screen lights up. Smirking, Peter once again turns the phone around for Ada to see the Spider-Man art word she'd done.

"Don't let it inflate your ego." She mumbled as she grabbed the phone from his hand. "Thank you, Peter Parker." Ada read the name he'd put under her contacts, sending a quick text to him so he'd have her number. "I'm gonna hug you now, so don't make it awkward." She said before taking a step forward to wrap her arms around his neck, not for the first time that night, his own arms going around her waist.

"I'll warn you before I drop by next time." Peter said when they pulled apart. "That way I won't almost kill you."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that." Ada huffed a laugh.

"And maybe be careful around the edges of tall buildings."

"That's probably good advice." The teen nodded in agreement. "See you later, Spider-Man."

Pulling on his mask, Peter backed up to the fire escapes edge. "See you later, Ada."

* * *

**Eh, don't care much for the ending but my brain stopped working. Thanks for reading, hope it was enjoyable! **

* * *

**'-'**


	3. A Friend

**I've had this written, not sure why I didn't post. Sorry if anyone was waiting, I'm the worst. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Thanks for the feedback! Your reviews are great and I would love to read what you think of how the story is going. I've got some things planned, hopefully I can get a lot written. With everything going on, I should have time. **

**Thanks again for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**Words: 3,008**

* * *

A: _Can't tomorrow. My dad's dragging me to some fancy event. I didn't care enough to learn what it was for._

P:_ :(_

A: _I'm sorry. Next time, okay?_

P: _Next time. Need to catch up on homework anyway._

A: _School first, kid!_

P: _You can't call me that, I'm older than you._

A: _Pfft, whatever._

"Who are you texting?"

"Uh, just people from school." Ada answered her father, sliding her phone under her leg before Peter could reply.

"Stay off your phone at the table." Nathan told his daughter before turning his attention back to his food.

"Right, sorry." Ada spoke just loud enough for him to hear across the unnecessarily long table, her gaze turning down to watch her fork push her food around her plate. "Do you...want to watch a movie or something after dinner?" The teen asks hesitantly, peeking up from under her hair.

"Can't, I have a conference call in an hour I can't miss. And you need to study, we don't want a repeat of your last grades." The older man says without looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Yeah." Ada whispers to herself, her heart sinking further than she thought possible. "I'm done, can I be excused?"

"Yes." Nathan nods, waving his free hand at her.

Wasting no time, Ada stands and pushes her chair back under the table before grabbing her plate. Ms. Rosa would've cleaned it up for her, but the teenager always felt rude leaving things lying around when she could easily put them away. So washing off her plate, Ada places it in the dishwasher before walking to her room.

Sighing, the teen falls back onto her bed and closes her eyes. "Ugh." She groans, turning onto her stomach as she pulls out her phone.

P: _You ever been to the top of the Statue of Liberty?_

A laugh escaped the girl as she reads the text, her hands holding either side of the phone, allowing her to type her response, a weight lifting from her chest.

* * *

"Oh, Rosa, you didn't have to." Ada tells the older woman as she sets a plate a food down on the teenagers desk.

"You work too hard, niña." Rosa says with a smile, brushing some of the teenagers hair behind her ear.

Leaning into the woman's touch, Ada lets out a sigh and drops her pencil. "Well, you know how he gets if I'm not the best at everything."

"He just cares about your future."

"Could've fooled me." Ada says with a humorless laugh, leaning back in her chair.

"It's been a lot, since your mother." Rosa tells her. She'd been with this family since Ada was a baby. Emma had been a great mother, anyone who met her daughter could see that. She'd been the only one who could ever talk any since into Nathan. He was a stubborn man but he loved his wife. After she died, he lost himself.

"He's not the only one who lost her." Anger seeped into Ada's voice but it was short lived and the girl slumped in her chair. "I just miss her so much." Tears fills her eyes but the teen blinked them away before they could fall.

"Oh, I know, sweetie." Rosa cooed, moving forward to hug the teenager. "I miss her too."

"Now, how about you put those books away and take a break, yeah?" Rosa suggests as she pulls away from the girl, hands cupping the teen's cheeks, wiping a stray tear away with her thumb.

"Yeah." Ada nodded, trying to smile up at the woman. "Thanks, Rosa."

"You are very welcome, amor." With a kiss to her forehead, the woman turns and leaves the teenager alone once again.

Sighing, Ada rubs her hands over her face before pulling out her phone.

A: _You busy?_

A: _It's okay if you are._

A: _Was just wondering._

Throwing the phone onto her bed before she could make an even bigger fool of herself, Ada throws her head back and closes her eyes. "You're pathetic." She tells herself with a shrug, jumping to her bed when she heard her phone ding.

P: _Not busy. What's up?_

A: _Nothing._

A: _Want to swing by?_

A: _Pun not intended._

P: _I'll be there in 20._

A: _See you then._

Throwing her phone back from where she'd previously retrieved it, Ada spins around in her desk chair until she started to feel sick. "Ew, bad idea." The teen mumbles to herself as the room moves around her.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to throw up, Ada stands from her chair and walks over to her window, opening it for when Peter arrived. The teen caught herself in the floor-length mirror between her closet and bathroom door. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun. A random T-shirt hanging over some shorts. She looked like crap but couldn't bring herself to care.

Falling back onto her bed, Ada stares up at the ceiling and rests her phone on her stomach. The glow in the dark stars she'd hung there with her mother many years ago are still there. They still glowed, just not as brightly as they used to.

A knocking at her window made Ada turn her head Peter sitting there. He wore normal clothes but his mask was held in his hand. "Hey." She whispered to him before turning her head straight.

"Rough day?" Peter asked as he lied next to her, his gaze following hers.

"No more than normal." Ada sighed, twirling her phone between her hands. "You?"

"No more than normal." Peter repeated her words, smiling when he heard her snort.

"I don't want to go tonight." The teen mumbled into the silence, letting a deep breath out through her mouth.

"Where is it going to be?" Peter asked curiously, turning his head to look at Ada with furrowed brows.

"Some fancy building, I don't know. I stopped asking after like, the fifth one." Ada shrugged, turning her own head to look into his eyes with a curious look. "Why?"

"I think Mr. Stark said something about Ms. Potts forcing him to some overrated gala with a bunch of rich snobs." Peter explained before quickly adding. "His words, not mine."

"No, no," Ada shook her head. "He's right. I'll be sure to say hey if I see him. But who knows if it's even the same event."

"Hmm, yeah." Peter hums as he rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. "Maybe I could kidnap you. That's a good excuse not to show, huh?"

"Ha, yeah, I might take you up on that." Ada laughs, sitting up and looking down at him when she got an idea. "As much as I'd love that, it's better for everyone if I just suffer through a few hours of boring conversations. What you can do for me though, is help me find what to wear."

"When did I get dubbed as the gay best friend?" Peter asks while sitting up, watching Ada open her closet.

"About five seconds ago." She calls over her shoulder. "Only one problem with that, you're not gay."

"I could be." Peter says in mock offense.

"Not dressed like that." Ada tells him, her eyes scanning his outfit.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Peter questions with furrowed brows, looking down at his quickly put together outfit.

"Nothing, it's adorable." Ada sighs offhandedly as she emerges from her closet, holding a dress in front of her for Peter to see.

"No." He shook his head, pulling out his phone when the girl disappeared back into her closet.

"Fun fact about me," Ada started as she emerged with another item of clothing. "I dislike dresses. I mean, I think they're pretty, I just don't like wearing them."

"Yeah, me either." Peter said as he climbed to his feet, smiling as Ada burst out laughing. The image of Peter wearing a dress clouding her mind. "Not that one either."

"Okay, fine, fashionista. You pick." Ada throws the dress in her hands onto her bed and gestures to her closet. "What?" The teen called out in question when she heard Peter chuckling.

"Oh, nothing." The boy says with a grin as he emerges from the closet, familiar clothing held in his hands. "What's this?" He asks, even though he already knew.

"Absolutely nothing." Ada is quick to say, jumping off the bed, snatching her school uniform from Peter's hands and holding it behind her back. "Forgot I put that in there."

"I think it's great." Peter shrugs, ducking when Ada threw a pillow at him, laughing as he once again disappeared into the closet. "I have no idea what I'm doing but I found the perfect shoes." Peter called.

"You did, did you?" Ada stands from her bed and walks into the small room, raising a brow as Peter presents her with the red hightops he collected from the shoe shelf.

"Perfect." He smiles at her, shuffling forward until he stands in front of her, holding the shoes out.

"I'll have to wear a long dress to cover them. My dad will not approve." Ada takes the shoes from him, holding them in one hand as she looks through her dresses. "Haven't worn this one in a while." She mumbles, spinning around to show Peter the long, black, v-neck dress.

"Gonna be completely honest, it looks like a dress." The boy says, looking the clothing item up and down with a shrug.

"You're so much help." Ada remarks sarcastically and decides the dress in her hands was as good as any other.

* * *

Peter ended up leaving a few minutes before Ada needed to get ready, saying he wanted to start his patrol early. It didn't take nearly as long as it used to for the teen to finish. She'd been doing this for long enough now, getting ready for a black-tie event in under an hour was one of her skills. She was sure to send Peter a picture of her wearing the shoes he'd picked.

Her father arrived back home just in time to get changed himself before they were both heading out the door and into the awaiting car.

"Hello, Charles." Ada greets their driver with a smile from the back seat.

"Good evening, Ms. Ada." The middle-aged man nods back with a small smile.

"Drop the Ms., would you?" She asks for the millionth time, smiling up at him when he only shakes his head, attention back on the road as he drove.

Nathan sat beside his daughter, as quiet as ever as his stay glued to his phone. The teenager sometimes wondered if he could even hear them when he was so focused on something else or just chose to ignore them. Other times she couldn't care less.

The ride wasn't any longer than Ada was used to. Traffic was the same. It was all the same and they soon found themselves pulling to a stop in front of the building that hosted tonight's event. Whatever it was for. There were other people just like them, dressed in their fanciest clothing, all walking inside, a few others stopped to converse. Ada even thinks she spots someone sneaking off with a cigarette.

"Thank you." The teen says politely as Charles opens to door for her, offering his hand to help her out of the vehicle.

With a smile and a nod, Charles leaves the girl's side to join Nathan's, sharing a few words with the man before he disappeares back into the car, leaving father and daughter alone.

Silently, Ada took hold of Nathan's arm when he held it out to her. Entering the building, the familiar sounds of chatter and glasses clinking together reached the teen's ears. She'd felt fine all day, maybe a little bored until Peter arrived. But now all she felt was tired. The need to just go lie down was almost overwhelming.

Painting on her best smile, Ada nods in greeting to the people her father started speaking with. She tries to pay attention to what was being said but she had zero interest so the words went in one ear and out the other. The teen decided to put all her energy on making herself look present instead of actually listening.

Taking hold of her father's arm again, Ada moves alongside him as he approaches another group of people. As always, he barely introduces her before launching into whatever they were talking about.

When the teen notices no one in the group was paying her any mind, she let her attention drift to other things. There were a lot of people there, some she recognized, some she didn't. A bar in the distance to her right. Also, people milling around with trays of champagne among other things. Nothing caught the girl's attention until her gaze landed on a head of strawberry blond hair. Ms. Potts. If she was here, then...Tony Stark stood about ten feet from the woman, looking even less interested than the last time Ada saw him.

Excusing herself to the bathroom, Ada leaves her father's side and the small group of people around him and makes her way across the room. She lost sight of her target for a moment but found him soon enough. Thankfully, he had gotten away from whoever he was talking to, Ada was too tired to come up with an excuse to get him away.

"Surprised to see you here." Sarcasm leaked into Ada's voices as she walked up to Tony's side. Although the man himself would've sworn she teleported.

Smiling the first real smile of the night, Tony meets the teen's eyes as he speaks. "Good surprised?"

"Hm, haven't decided." Ada says with a thoughtful look, chuckling when the man rolls his eyes in a very mature manner. "Enjoying your night, Mr. Stark?"

"About as much as I bet you are." The billionaire answers, knowing full well that the teenager wanted to be here even less than he did. "Nice shoes." He commented when he catches sight of the bright red items peeking out from under the black fabric.

"Thank you." Ada looks down at her shoes as well, pulling her skirt back to show them more. "A friend picked them out."

"Not exactly black-tie apparel, is this a form of rebellion?" Tony questions, ignoring but noting the change of tone in her voice at the word 'friend'.

"Does it count as rebellion if he doesn't know about it?" Ada asks as her eyes catch onto her father from across the room, the man still in deep conversation with someone she vaguely recognized.

"Yes." Tony answers after a moment, his eyes following hers to land on Nathan. "How's life, kid?"

"Oh, you know, same old." Ada shrugs with a deep sigh. "Made a new friend though."

"Oh, yeah?" Mr. Stark asks before sipping his non-alcoholic drink. He had an inkling to who she was talking about but chose not to say anything.

"Mhm." Ada hummed. "You might know him, he likes to spend his evenings swinging around Queens while dressed in a red and blue suit." The teenager was sure to lower her voice enough that Tony was the only one who could hear her. Even is she didn't use Peter's name, she was still careful.

"Sounds vaguely familiar." Tony smiles with a shrug. Peter may have let it slip that he'd been back to see the girl but not much else was said. "He's a good kid."

"And an even better friend." Ada nods in agreement. She'd never been good at making friends, but it was easy with Peter. She never thought she'd find that person who she could be so comfortable with. Never thought she'd find a best friend. But for the short time she'd known the young hero, she believes she's done just that.

"Ah, Pep, you remember Ada." Tony says to his fiancée when the woman joins his side, his arm going around her waist.

"Of course, it's nice to see again." Pepper smiles to the girl, leaning into Tony's side.

"Likewise." The teenager nodded to the woman with a smile. They made a good couple, she thought.

"Enjoying your night?" Ms. Potts asks politely.

"Hm, honestly?" Ada questions rhetorically, her gaze sweeping over the people around them before looking back to meet Pepper's. "No." Normally she'd lie and tell whoever asked that she was having a great time. But she didn't feel the need to lie now. It was a nice change of pace.

"If only everyone here could be that honest." Tony mumbles into his drink, earning him a playful hit from Pepper.

"But alas, it doesn't matter." Ada mutters to herself as she catches her father's eye across the room. "It was nice seeing you both again. If you'll excuse me."

"What a nice girl." Pepper comments as she watches Ada leave, feeling the vibrations rumble through Tony's body when he hums in reply. "Very polite."

"Yes." Tony says as Ada reaches her father.

"Were you talking to Tony Stark?" Nathan asks his daughter when she stood next to him. It wasn't unheard of that Ada would speak a few words with people at these events, but it was rare.

"I just ran into him, thought I'd say hello." Ada says simply with a smile, taking her fathers arm when he nodded, her head turning back to meet Tony's eyes before looking straight once more.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm sure there are some. I won't be offended if you point them out and I'll fix them as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot and I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. **

**Until next time, freinds. Stay safe.**

* * *

'-'


	4. Not Pretend

**As promised, the next chapter. I was originally going to post this with the last one but it was a little over five-thousand words so I decided to split it into two. I'll try to have another chapter up soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Words: 2,299**

* * *

P: _Hey, wasssuuup?_

A: _Studying. Did you get into the caffeine again?_

P: _What? no. Anyway, wanna come over?_

A: _As in me, come to your place? That's new._

P: _I know. I think May's starting to believe you don't exist._

A: _Well, we can't have that, can we? My dads here now, I can get Charles to drive me. But I was serious about studying, I have a test next week._

P: _Bring your books, I'll help_.

A: _Be there soon._

Standing from her seat, Ada gets dressed with a quick look in the mirror. If she was meeting Peter's Aunt, she wanted to look at least like she hadn't just climbed out of bed. Stuffing her books into her bag, the teen throws it over her shoulder and leaves her room.

Nathan was in his home office, as usual when he was here. Ada found him quickly, knocking on the door to get his attention without entering.

"Hey, dad, I was wondering if I could go study with some people from school." It wasn't exactly a lie, but she still hated it, even if he probably wouldn't care if she told him the truth. The teenager wasn't willing to risk it.

"Don't be out late." Nathan said without looking away from his computer and Ada sighs. She probably could've told him there was a unicorn flying outside the window and he wouldn't blink.

"Okay, bye." Ada mumbled, turning to leave but pausing and looking over her shoulder. "Love you, dad."

Clutching her phone in her hands, Ada texts Charles quickly, asking him if he could drop her off somewhere before leaving the apartment, climbing into the elevator, and riding down to the garage. As said in his reply text, Charles was waiting for her and Ada wasted no time climbing into the back seat and giving him the address.

"Thank you, Charles." Ada smiles at the man when he parks the car. "Have a good day, okay?"

"Will do." He smiles back to her, watching until he was sure she was safely inside the building.

Before climbing into the elevator, Ada sends a quick text to Peter, letting him know she was there. Tapping her fingers against her thigh, Ada blows a heavy breath out of her mouth, stepping from the elevator when it opened.

"You sure you didn't drink a cup of coffee or something?" Ada asks Peter as she approaches him outside his apartment door.

"Yeah, why?" The boy questions as he turns to her, his phone disappearing into his back pocket.

"You're jittery." The girl observes, watching Peter all but bounce on the heels of his feet while wringing his hands together. He looked ready to burst.

"Yeah, well, I just want Aunt May to like you, you know? You're my best friend." Peter explained, shooting a glance at the closed door next to him.

"Ooh, best friend." Ada smiled, warmth filling her heart at the title.

"Next to Ned of course. And MJ."

"You mean the girl you're totally crushing on?" Ada teased with a smirk.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Seriously?" Peter asks and Ada chuckles. She was nervous about meeting Peter's Aunt, of course, she was. But she meets new people all the time, she just usually didn't care what they thought of her. She did now, but if she's learned anything over the years it's that you need to play it cool. Don't freak out because that's not going to help anyone or anything.

"I'm sorry." Ada apologizes with a soft smile. "As much as I love your hallway..."

"Right!" Peter jumps forward, hand wrapping around the doorknob before he twists it, pushing the door open. "Hey, May." The boy greets his Aunt as he leads Ada into the kitchen where the woman stood. "This is Ada."

"Hello." Ada smiles with a nod towards the woman. She was very beautiful, the teen noted. Her long hair was down, her face framed by her red glasses. She had a cute sense of style as well. And her smile was very comforting.

"She is real." May joked, laughing when her nephew groaned and turned away. "I'm only kidding. It's great to meet you, sweetie."

"You as well. I've heard a lot of good things."

"Well, in that case, they're all true." Ada shares a laugh with the woman. If Peter's praise of her wasn't enough to know how amazing of a person May was, meeting her confirmed that.

"We were just gonna study for a bit, okay, May?" Peter tells his Aunt, standing from where he'd leaned against the counter.

"Alright, let me know if you guys need anything." The woman nods, allowing Peter to lead Ada to his room.

"She's lovely." Ada comments as she entered the smaller room, smiling at the bunkbed.

"Yeah." Peter agreed with a nod, plopping down in his desk chair while Ada sat on the edge of his bed.

"This is so very, you." Ada said as her eyes roamed around the room. It was very clearly a teenage boy's room, but cleaner. With a few posters on the wall, Star Wars, and other movies. There were old parts and wires to things that were once some kind of device, Ada wasn't sure. And of course, the Spider-Man suit was hanging out of his closet. "Really?" She chuckled, standing to pick up the mask.

"Uh, well, I wa-, it's- I was gonna put that up." Peter stutter, feeling very small under his friend's gaze.

"Can I put this on?" She asks while turning the mask over in her hands, looking up in time to see Peter nod with a shrug. Huffing a laugh, the teen slipped the mask over her face. It was weird but super cool, she thought. Her hair was down so the part covered by the mask became stuck to her head, the rest of it flowed down her back. Clearing her throat, Ada did her best to deepen her voice as she spoke. "Hey, look at me, I'm Spider-Man."

Rolling his eyes, Peter can't hide the smile on his face as he threw a pen at Ada, laughing when she very poorly tried to dodge it. "Rude." She pointed to him, with the hand that wasn't resting on her hip before pulling the mask off, blinking as it pulled her hair into her eyes. "Be happy you have short hair."

"You could have short hair." Peter told her as he caught the mask she threw at him.

"Maybe one day." Ada sighs as she falls back onto Peter's bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Peter questions her, sitting forward in his chair when he noticed the odd look in his friend's eyes. She did that sometimes. It was always completely random, her eyes would change and she'd just look incredibly sad.

"Yeah." Ada whispered, turning her head to smile at him. "Now, help me study."

* * *

"This is so not fair." Ada groans as Peter laughs. "How come you're so smart?"

"I was born this way." Peter shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

"Did you just quote a Lady Gaga song?" Ada asks incredulously, picking her head up to raise a single brow at him.

"Maybe." Peter smirked before slamming the book in his lap closed. "Let's take a break."

"Ima take a nap." Ada mutters, curling into a ball on Peter's bed. "Wake me never."

"Sure." Peter chuckles as he walked out of his rooms to find something to eat. After searching around the kitchen, the teenager just grabbed a bag of chips and some cookies before returning. "Hm, Ned's coming over." The boy informs his friend without looking up from his phone.

"Okay, but I can't be held accountable for anything I say or do. My brain is mush right now, too much reading." Ada responds without opening her eyes.

"He's picking up MJ on his way." That got Ada's attention. The girl sat up, her eyes locking onto Peter's face with a smirk.

"Ooh, I get to meet the girl Peter's got a crush on." She says in a sing-song voice, laughing at Peter's annoyed face.

"Do not have a crush." He mumbles before throwing the bag of chips at her. Closed, of course, Peter would never waste perfectly good chips.

"Spicy Doritos." Ada observes, smiling to her friend before opening the bag and taking a chip. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Peter says around the cookie in his mouth, causing Ada to grimace.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth."

"Says the girl who just spoke with food in her mouth." Peter argued after swallowing his food.

"One chip isn't as bad and two cookies."

"Whatever." After that, the two teens continued talking about nothing until the others arrived. Ada would admit she was a bit more nervous meeting others her age. Even if she went to a school full of them. These were Peter's friends, she wasn't sure what she'd do if they didn't like her.

Ada hadn't even realized they were there. She was busy talking as Peter threw a ball in the air and caught it over and over to hear them. Peter had known, he'd heard them coming from a long way away but didn't see the point in saying anything about it. Plus he didn't want to interrupt Ada.

So when two other teenagers pushed their way into Peter's room, the girl froze but quickly gathered her bearings.

"Ned, Mj," Peter starts, still in his seat as he points between the teens. "Ada. Ada, Ned, and MJ."

"Hi." Ada's voice sounded meeker than normal as she waves to the other teenagers.

"How'd this loser get you to hang out with him?" MJ asked with a wave towards Peter, no real malice in her words.

"He bribed me with food." Was Ada's answer, the girl holding up the chip bag in her hands to further prove her point. "Chip?"

"Yes." Ned nodded, moving forward to take one from the bag.

* * *

It got late fast. Ned and MJ had to head home too soon for anyone's liking. Ada was enjoying the time spent with people her age that she actually liked. It was a welcome change to her life. It had always seemed impossible to her, having people to laugh with, people who enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed theirs.

Ada tried not to let her good mood turn sour as the night was coming to an end. After Peter saw the others out, she painted on a smirk and raised to brow at him, confidently stating.

"You like her."

"No, I don't." Peter was quick to say in return, shaking his head as heat rose in his cheeks.

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-is it really that obvious?"

"No, I don't think so. I just have a knack for these kinds of things. If art doesn't work out, I want to study human behavior."

"Huh, never would've guessed that."

Not long after, Peter offered to swing Ada home. He'd noticed her smiles stopped reaching her eyes and hoped to cheer her up. He threw her bag onto his back and held tight to her as he climbed out his window. Thankfully, it was dark and this side of the building let out into a small alley no one even cared to look down.

"Thanks for the lift, Spidey." Ada releases a sigh with her words while stepping back from her friend, gaze shifting to the scenery in front of her. The view from her building's roof was far from the best she's seen since meeting Peter, but it held something odd that the others didn't. Ada wouldn't call it comfort, but she didn't know another word to describe it.

"Anytime." Peter smiles down at her from behind his mask, turning to stand by her side as they both gazed out into the night. He'd agree, it wasn't a bad view. "Want me to hang around for a bit?"

"Nah." Ada sighs once more, tearing her eyes away from the city. "I'm late. And I'm sure Queens is missing its friendly neighborhood hero."

"Spider-Man is known to venture out every once and a while."

"So I've heard." Ada nods once, a small smile gracing her pink lips. "But I think tonight he should stick close to home. I'll see you later, Peter."

"Yeah, see you later." With a two-finger salute, Peter backs up to the edge of the roof, not bothering to turn away from Ada as he steps off, disappearing from her sight.

Letting out a soft breath, Ada lugs her bag onto her shoulder and makes her way to her fire escape. Despite the cold night air and the heaviness settling into her limbs, the teen wanted to stay there, on the roof, watching the lights flicker throughout the city like stars. She wanted to stay there until she could see the sun shining through the structures as it pushes itself into the sky.

Instead, the girl quietly descended the metal stairs until she reaches her floor. Opening her window, she sets her bag on the floor before following. Years ago it finally sank in. It didn't matter what Ada wanted.

She wanted to stay on the roof, but she didn't.

* * *

**Not the biggest fan of this chapter but that's okay, I got more coming that I do like. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway, I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

'-'


	5. Anniversary

**It makes me so happy people enjoy this story! I love reading what you guys think and I'm so gratetful for the favorite, follows, and reviews! **

**This is one of my favorite chapters along with the next one. I've the idea since I started this story, I really hope you guys like it too. I'd love to read what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Words: 5,838 (Oops)**

* * *

There's a funny thing about anniversaries. An event happens on a single day, forever to be remembered by a select few exactly a year from that time. Marked on a calendar. Marked in someone's mind. Most people celebrate these anniversaries. Weddings, birthdays, first dates. The small things and the big things.

They don't have to be good. Anniversaries can be for bad things. A bad thing happens on a day, forever to be remembered by those involved for years to come. A traumatic experience. The loss of someone in your life. Maybe they moved away, maybe they died. Some people lose their friends, distant family members. Close family members. Grandparents, cousins, siblings, children. Parents.

When Ada woke up the morning of an all too new Anniversary, the teenager only wanted to roll over, close her eyes, and leave them closed until the sun was past set. She wanted to forget, act like it never happened. Like everything was normal. Like her world didn't change dramatically three short years ago today.

She remembers the first anniversary of the day her mother died. She'd cried herself to sleep every night that week, her face shoved down in her pillow to prevent her father from hearing her. She realized later it didn't matter if he heard her. And in that moment, Ada had never felt more alone.

Ada had never been close with her father. She'd always gravitated towards her mother and the woman's natural loving nature. But the girl had never doubted Nathan loved her. She questioned that more and more these days. The doubt that was never even an inkling of a thought consumed her more often than not.

The time when Ada needed her father more than ever, he wasn't there. He never was. The teenager could never express how grateful she was for Rosa. The loyal woman who was a better parent than her own father. But she wasn't her mother.

When at school or fancy events, surrounded by other people, that's when Ada felt the most lonely. There could be hundreds of people right next to her but the teenager felt like she was the only one in the room. She was sad and the only one to hear her cries of anguish was her crumpled pillow that never fails to absorb her tears.

But that one fateful night when Tony Stark had taken some kind of interest in her, decided to let her meet Queens very own superhero, things changed. She made a friend, found someone who made her feel something good. Who was able to drag her decaying soul up from the dark depths of her mind. Peter was that person for her. He made her realize she could be okay again.

Only today those things didn't seem to matter. She only felt cold and alone. And maybe it was worse. She'd let herself be numb for so long and now after feeling again, everything felt worse, stronger.

Wiping her wet cheeks, Ada pulls herself from the comfort of her bed and onto the carpeted floor. It was warm and soft beneath her bare feet but it failed to warm the coldness swimming through her body.

Getting dressed for the day, Ada went with dark clothes when the colorful ones just wanted to make her cry. It didn't feel right, to dress like she was happy, like everything was okay. So she didn't. She wore dark pants and a dark top. Her equally dark hair falling in loose waves around her shoulders.

Nathan was already awake. Always was, even on the weekends. Ada wasn't sure if he slept, he always seemed to be working, always looked put together. She envied that about him. He never had a hair out of place while Ada wore baggy T-shirts and whatever pair of pants that are most convenient at the time. Only at home, of course, Nathan wouldn't allow her to go out like that.

The man himself currently sat at the pristine kitchen counter, sipping coffee from a mug while reading the paper. He'd get up to leave for work soon while treating the day like it was any other. Ada wondered if he even remembered. Nathan had always been closed off but after Emma died, he reached a whole new level.

On a normal day, Ada would greet her father with a smile and a good morning, but the teen couldn't find the energy. Didn't matter, she told herself, he barely ever lifted his head to acknowledge her anyway.

Deciding against breakfast, Ada hung around the living room, watching as her father placed his mug in the sink and walked out the door without as much as a goodbye, leaving the teen alone.

With her head down, Ada drags her feet back to her room to collect her shoes and purse. She knew where she needed to go. Where she wanted to go as much as she didn't. At the last second, the teen grabbed her phone from where it lay face down on her nightstand. Her eyes avoiding the picture of a happier time that sat just behind it. She didn't check for any messages, only slipped the device into her back pocket and walked out of the apartment.

Lifting her hoodie over her head, Ada turns down the street and walks the familiar path with her head down. It was almost like everyone around her sensed her foul mood, she didn't once bump into anyone, they seemed to be giving her a wide berth. Or maybe it was all in her head.

The flower shop had a bell hanging above the door. It dinged whenever someone entered or exited. Ada thought the sound was comforting and annoying all at the same time. It was the same one she'd come to the past two years. This year makes three. She never came inside any other day. She loved flowers but it just made her sad now.

Dark blue eyes roamed over the many flowers, their colors standing out brightly in the little corner store. She didn't browse, only looked until she found the bright pink lilies she's bought twice before.

She pays for them, a girl she doesn't recognize behind the counter, and made a timely exit. They were simple flowers, a simple bouquet. Beautiful, but not for long. They'd wither and die soon. Ada thought it was funny in a way. Paying an expensive price for something so precious just to watch as the life was slowly drained out of them, leaving nothing but a dark, crumpling shell behind. She felt she could relate in some ways.

Holding the delicate flowers close to her, Ada hails a taxi and climbs in. She thinks she sees the middle-aged man shoot her something akin to a sympathetic look when she tells him the address but the teen ignores him. Instead, her gaze stays glued out the window, watching their surroundings pass them by.

"Keep the change." Ada mumbles to the driver as she hands over some money, climbing out of the car before she could hear any reply he may have.

The cemetery was large. Of course, it was. So many people die every day and barely a fraction of them are buried here. Ada had no trouble finding the right grave, the word made her shudder. She hadn't been there many times in three years, she felt guilty about that. It was hard for her but she wasn't the one who'd died. It felt selfish.

There were dead leaves on the ground. Not many. The groundskeepers did a good job but it was impossible to keep every stray leaf off the ground twenty-four-seven. The wind blew lightly, stirring the hair that peeked out from Ada's hoodie and the leaves on the ground. It brought a chill with it. The cemetery felt colder somehow.

Eyes on her feet, Ada walked respectfully by the other headstones until she came upon the one she was there for. She'd read it over so many times in the past. There wasn't much, the few words were seared into her brain. She couldn't bring herself to look past where offset green grass met dark grey marble.

Unwrapping the crinkly plastic surrounding the flowers, Ada stuffs it into her hoodie pocket before carefully lowering them onto the ground where they'd lay until their life was drained from them.

She felt oddly calm the entire trip there, through her walk between the other blocks of granite or marble, marking the lives of other people. But as her knees hit the damp ground below her, the calmness seeped from her body and was replaced with something else. She felt sad, alone, scared, lost. It didn't happen slowly, her eyes didn't water and tears didn't slip down her cheeks. A sob tore its way out of her before she'd even registered how she was feeling. A hand flew to cover her mouth, stifling the noise.

I had been three years but sometimes it still hit her hard. Her mother was dead, she was never coming back. She was never going to see her again. Never going to hug her mother, laugh with her, cry to her, talk to her, fight with her. She wasn't going to be there for anything else. Wasn't going to be at another birthday, Christmas. Wasn't going to help her shop for a prom dress, a wedding dress. She wouldn't be there for any of it.

One hand braced her stomach as she leaned forward, the other one pulling away from her mouth just enough for the girl to drag in a ragged breath. Tears poured from her eyes, snot fell from her nose. She looked a mess but that was the last thing on her mind as she cried on her knees in front of the slab that marked her mother's life.

A little dash separated the years in which she lived. A simple dash held her entire life. All the things she'd done, accomplished. It didn't feel like enough. People who walked by didn't know everything that small indent held in it. All the great things that were cut short in only a matter of minutes.

Ada gasped out apologies over and over through the sobs that forced their way out of her throat. She didn't even know what she was apologizing for. Because she was crying. Because her mother was dead. Because it was her fault. All of the above? Did it matter?

An unknown amount of time past before Ada's crying finally slowed. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and her chest still felt heavy but the girl was able to breathe a little easier and sit back. There were tissues in her purse, she knew but didn't make a move to reach for them. Instead, she took deep breaths through her mouth as she stared at her mother's grave.

It hurt. She thought it shouldn't hurt this much still. Would it always be like this? People had said it would get better with time. And sure, she didn't cry every day as she did three years ago but it didn't hurt any less when she thought about it. Thought about her mother's smiling face. A face she would never see outside of pictures ever again. Maybe that was her punishment. It would never stop hurting.

* * *

It was getting late by the time Ada pulled herself off the ground and forced herself out of the cemetery. She didn't know the time, hadn't bothered to pull her phone from her pocket all day. But the sun had noticeably moved, though the sky was still bright and blue.

The teenager trudged along the sidewalk for a while, not destination in mind. She hadn't wanted to go home immediately even though she was exhausted. The people around her acted the opposite as that morning. It was almost like she was invisible. She definitely felt that way. Small, unseen. People bumped her shoulders as they passed. No one bothered to apologize or even tell her to watch where she was going. Like she wasn't there at all. She wished she wasn't.

The sun had once again moved noticeably in the sky as Ada arrived home. She'd just been walking, going no where until she ended up back here. She didn't even think about turning away when she entered the building, riding the elevator up to her floor.

The apartment was empty. Nathan was still as work. Rosa left town a few days before to visit her ailing sister. And there was no one else. Limply closing the door behind her, Ada listens to the sound echo throughout the room. There was nothing homey about this place. Everything was so clean, furniture not a centimeter out of place. There weren't even any photos. Not anymore. There used to be many planted around, a big family portrait used to hang above the mantel. They'd all disappeared overnight a little less than three years ago, never to be seen again.

Sighing, Ada locks herself in her bedroom, feeling little relief. It was the opposite of the other rooms. It was clean but not overly so, the walls held posters and paintings. There were only two photos. The frame on her nightstand protected a photo of Emma and Ada many years ago. They were both smiling wide, their matching eyes shining brightly. Her desk held one that portrayed the perfect happy family. Ada sandwiched between her parents, their arms thrown over her with smiles on their faces. Something of the past.

Anger and grief controlled Ada's movements as she roughly shoved both photos down. She couldn't stand to look at those smiling faces. Maybe they were real once but not anymore. She hadn't seen her father smile for real in a long time. If it wasn't for that picture, she'd have forgotten what it looked like now. Ada couldn't stand to look at her own face smiling so brightly, it didn't feel like her. The girl in those pictures wasn't the one looking at them now. Her mother's face almost taunted her, her eyes boring into her own as a warped version of her voice whispered to Ada, reminding her that it was her fault.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ada groans at the oncoming headache as she falls onto her bed, shoes still on her feet. She didn't close her eyes as she turned onto her side, gaze locked onto the overturned frame in front of her. She knew it was a bad idea, knew she'd cry if she looked. But she deserved to feel sad, this happened because of her. Reaching over, Ada brings the picture close to her, looking down at the woman who stared back.

As suspected, tears sprang to her eyes immediately, soon followed by cries that she didn't bother to quiet. She was alone now, no one would hear her.

The box of tissues on her nightstand had been full but was now close to empty as the floor was flooded them after being used. Ada paid no mind to the mess, she could clean it later. Her cries slowed over time, soon the teenager was just stifling, hugging the picture to her chest as she closes her eyes. Her face felt heavy and stuffy, hunger gnawed at her stomach but she had no desire to eat.

Ada didn't realize she'd dozed off until a sound woke her. She slowly blinks open her eyes, rubbing them to help clear her vision. She didn't know what the noise was, her mind was still clouded with sleep. But once it sounded again behind her, the girl turns around from where she sat on her bed.

Peter sat outside her window, his hand raised as he knocks softly. Ada quickly wipes her face, trying to rid herself of the tear tracks on her cheeks. She didn't know why he was here, thought about telling him to just go away, but the teen walks over to her window and opens it.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbles to the boy, not stepping back to let him in.

"You weren't answering your phone." Peter answers while trying to meet her eyes. It was obvious that she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

Avoiding his gaze, Ada pulls her phone from her pocket and tries to turn it on. "It's off." She informs him of the fact not even she was aware of, her eyes glued to the screen as it loaded. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Peter shrugs. "I was just wondering what you were doing. You hadn't answered all day so I thought I'd see if you were home." Ada only nods, her thumbing scrolling through all the notifications on her phone while Peter slips his legs inside. "Hey." He says softly, trying to gain her attention. "What's up?" He wasn't going to ask if she was okay, he thought that was stupid, she obviously wasn't.

Ignoring the question, Ada turns away and sits on the end of her bed, waiting for Peter to join her. Shoulders slumped, the girl reached behind her to retrieve the photo from beside her pillow, silently handing it to Peter without looking at him.

"It's been three years today." Ada whispered after a moment, clearing up any confusion he had.

Peter understood then. Why Ada was so sad. He'd lost his own mother and father before he was old enough to really remember them. Then his uncle not that long ago. He understood loss, understood how she was feeling in more ways than either of them knew.

"You look like her." Peter observes quietly, gaze shifting from the picture to Ada's face in time to see the girl wipe away a tear that escaped her eye. "I still cry, for my uncle." Peter confessed. "And I get sad when I think about my parents, even if I barely remember them."

"It doesn't get better, does it?" Ada questions when Peter wraps an arm around her shoulders, turning her head to look up at him.

"You'll always miss her. Be sad that she's gone. But the hurt lessons and you won't just cry at her memory, you'll smile too."

"Even if it was my fault?" Furrowing his brows, Peter opens his mouth to speak but Ada cuts him off before he can. "She left work early because I wasn't feeling well. If she hadn't been driving, the truck never would have hit her. She'd still be here."

"Nothing about that is your fault." Peter's words were soft but firm. He understood what it was like to blame yourself for someone's death. He did the same for his uncle. Despite the countless times he's been told that it wasn't his fault, he still held that guilt. So, maybe he was being hypocritical, trying to convince her of this when he did the same thing. "And she wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"You didn't even know her." Ada felt bad saying that. Her mother was an amazing person and she knew she wouldn't want her daughter feeling bad for anything. But that fact didn't change that it was her fault.

"Well, if she's anything like you, I know she wouldn't." Peter gave her a small smile, squeezing her closer to his side.

"I went to see her." Ada changed the subject. Peter's words might make her feel better for a short time, but it wouldn't last, she knew. She was to blame and there was nothing that could change that. "Brought her favorite flowers."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah." Ada shrugs, the movements shifting Peter's arm. "Dad doesn't go see her. I don't know if he's been back since the funeral. He went to work this morning, acted like everything was okay."

"Everyone copes differently." Peter offers weakly, earning a humorless laugh from the girl next to him.

"Cope." She whispers sarcastically. "It's like he doesn't even care."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You don't know my father." Sighing, Ada leans her head onto Peter's shoulder, taking the frame from his hand and setting it behind her. "Doesn't matter. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Have you eaten?" Peter also understood not wanting to talk about something so he'd honor her request.

"Not hungry."

"So, no." Peter concludes, rubbing Ada's arm before standing and holding his hand out to her. "C'mon, you need to eat. We can go out or raid your kitchen. I'm not a good cook but I make a mean grilled cheese."

"Peter." Ada sighs but takes his hand so he can pull her to her feet. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." Peter nods. "But you're my friend and I want too. I care about you. So?"

"I haven't had a grilled cheese in forever." Ada allowed herself a small smile, her hand clamped tightly in Peter's as she leads him from her room and into the kitchen. "Alright master chef, what do you need?"

Not ten minutes later, both teenagers sat at the counter, two sandwiches between them while Peter tells stories about the avengers. Simple things that he knew about them. Like Thor's love for coffee and pop tarts. Apparently, Steve plays Mario Kart. (He's not very good at it). Visions dislike for doors. How Clint would show up out of nowhere after being gone for a long periods of time. Tony's dad-like behavior. Ada's words, not Peter's. Ada knew they were all people, heroes but still people. Well Thor was a god and Vision is whatever Vision is, but still. She'd just never thought they could be so mundane.

"You ever arm wrestle Captain America?" Ada asks, her empty plate resting next to her elbow.

"I'm going to now." Peter laughs.

"Who's stronger, Thor or the Captain?"

"Thor." Peter answers without hesitation.

"Figured." Ada nods along with him, letting out a sigh as she looks down at her plate, eyes tracking the crumbs left behind. "I should clean this up, my dad will be home soon."

"Wanna go out tonight?" Grabbing his own plate before Ada can, Peter helps clean up their mess as he asks. "Or stay in. I _have_ been practicing my paper airplanes."

"Well, in that case." Taking Peter's hand, Ada pulls him back to her room where she grabs a stack of paper from her desk before going to her window. The sky held the last bit of the days light, casting a soft glow throughout the city.

"Alright, Parker, let's see what you got." Ada says as she hands Peter a piece of paper, setting the stack aside so she could fold her own. "Not bad. But now it's time for the true test. See who's can go further."

"On the count of three?"

"On the count of three." Ada nods, getting a better grip on the paper in her hand. "Three."

"Two."

"One."

* * *

"And Peter Parker finally wins one." Ada anounces to the imaginary crowd.

"Hey! I totally had that last one." Peter argues as he gestures out in front of them, watching the little white dots fall to the ground in front of him.

"No. But don't feel bad, I've been doing this a lot longer." Ada pats his shoulder, chuckling when Peter only rolls his eyes. "Unless you're going easy on me?"

"I'm afraid spider abilities don't help much with throwing paper off roofs."

"You say that like it's not a talent." Ada jokes while Peter limply throws another plane into the air.

"Oh, it's definitely a talent." Peter nods, turning his head to look at her with his next question. "You ever write messages on them?"

"Sometimes." Ada answers without moving her gaze from the city's skyline. "Just simple things, if I feel like it. Might do a quick sketch. Don't know if anyone ever sees them."

"I'm pretty sure I hit a guy in the head earlier." Peter puts in absentmindedly, causing a burst of laughter to spill from Ada's lips. He smiled then, glad he'd taken her mind off the horrible day she'd been having. He wished she'd told him, called him, he would've been there for her earlier. But he couldn't blame her. Not when he's done the same thing in similar situations.

"Will Queens be seeing Spider-Man tonight?"

"Not tonight." Peter shakes his head, pursing his lips. "He's busy being there for his friend."

Ada didn't bother fighting him on the matter, the dread that filled her gut at the thought of being alone was enough to combat any thought that it didn't matter what she wanted. Instead, she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go back inside." She mumbled after a moment, eye glued to the scenery in front of her.

"Then don't." Peter told her just as softly, holding out his hand to her. "Come on."

Taking his offered hand, Ada allows Peter to help her climb down from the ledge and back onto the roof. "You always wear that under your clothes?" She asks while Peter removes his shirt to reveal the spider suit.

"Not always." Peter shook his head while stuffing his clothes into his bag and retrieving his mask.

Ada didn't ask where they were going, only took hold of Peter's hand when he offered it up once more. It really didn't matter anyway, anything was better than staying here. And she trusted Peter. The realization of that fact didn't cause her to falter, it caused her to smile.

* * *

"You think someone will notice?"

"Surely." Peter mumbled in response to Ada's question, his eyes scanning the space in front of them.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Offering the slightly crumpled paper plane, Ada raises her brows in question to Peter. They'd arrived at the Avengers compound - something that still felt crazy to Ada - no less than thirty minutes previously. The stars had been dimly shinning for only a few minutes before dark clouds rolled in, blocking them from sight. Ada had then pulled the folded paper from her back pocket with a smile.

"I think I'll leave this one to the expert." Peter holds up his hands with a shake of his head. "Plus, I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure."

"How gentleman-like of you." Ada smiles, taking the plane between her fingers and aiming before throwing it, watching the white paper fly through the air until disappearing from sight. "Hmph, I think that was one of my best throws."

"You hear that?" Peter asks with furrowed brows, Ada's words going unheard as he looks off into the distance.

"Hear what?" Ada questions the boy moments before the sound reaches her own ears, soon followed by the icy chill of water soaking into her clothes and skin, pulling a surprised gasp from her lips.

"That!" Peter shouts in answer as the rain suddenly starts pelting down onto the two teenagers. Later, he'd beat himself up for not noticing sooner, but right now he reached for Ada, trying to cover her head with his jacket before grabbing his things and leading her away.

While Peter was navigating their way through the sudden weather change, Ada was giggling to herself, trying not to trip in the dark, her hand clasps tightly onto Peter's arm, trusting him to lead her.

"Oh my goodness." The girl gasps out when the water stops hitting her skin, a smile on her face despite the cold raging through her body.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologized, smoothing back the hair plastered to his forehead.

"Why? You don't control the weather." Ada laughs, shaking her head at him. "And doesn't matter, that was fun."

"Getting soaked with freezing rain is fun?" Peter questions her, unable to stop his own smile from overtaking his face as she lets out another giggle.

"Yes!" Ada whisper shouts at him, lifting her arms, the sleeves to her shirt soaked and dropping water onto the floor.

"Whatever you say." Peter laugh quietly himself before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on." They couldn't go back into the city now, and it was cold out, Ada needed to get dry or she might get sick. Peter wasn't worried for himself, he hadn't been sick since the bite.

"Woah." Ada whispered to herself as Peter leads her around inside the compound. She couldn't see much. It was dark, this part of the building was dead at this hour of the night. Or morning. The teenager wasn't sure of the time.

"This is crazy." Ada continues to keep her voice low, her sudden happy demeanor contagious.

Trying to keep their laughs quiet, the two teenagers carefully walk into a room, muttering to each other. It happened fast, Ada would've sworn her heart completely disappeared. One second she and Peter were whispering and giggling and the next they stood straight, posture ridged when a bright light flicked on.

"Uh, M-Mr. Stark." Peter stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the man across the room, a single drop of water falling from his hair and down the side of his face. He made no move to wipe it away. "It's raining." He supplies weakly, eyes glancing at the girl next to him to see her expression pretty much matched his own.

"So I gathered." The billionaire says simply, raising a single brow at the two of them.

"Hey, Mr. Stark." Ada waved sheepishly, her tight-lipped smile not doing anything to conceal her sudden anxiety.

"Ada." Tony nods to the girl, his eyes taking in her and Peter's soaked clothing as they dripped water onto the floor. "You're both aware it's two in the morning?"

"We are now." Peter shrugs his shoulders weakly, biting his lip when Mr. Stark only stares at him.

It was silent for a moment, nothing happened until Tony allowed the smile he'd been holding back to finally appear on his lips. Both teens obviously deflated at this and the man almost chuckled. He'd known they were there, always knew when they were. They weren't hurting anything, Peter never said anything and Tony never brought it up. And he figured it was good for Ada, the girl looked happier than he'd ever seen her. He understood to an extent what it was like. Nathan chillingly reminded him a lot of his own father.

"Sorry." Ada muttered just loud enough for the two other people in the room to hear, her shoulders bunched up, not from fear but from the cold coursing through her.

"Don't be." Tony waved her apology away, smiling softly towards her. "Peter, you know where the towels are. I'm going to sleep. Don't set anything on fire." He'd been sleeping better these days. Sometimes he'd find himself in the lab for forty-eight hours and Pepper would have to physically drag him out, but that didn't happen as often anymore. He almost had a normal sleeping schedule. Almost. "Good to see you, kid."

"You too, Mr. Stark." Ada waves once more when Tony nods at her again, smiling when he turns and walks down the hallway behind him. "I thought we were dead for sure." She whispers to Peter once the billionaire was out of earshot.

"Nah." Peter says after a moment. He'd been a little worried but not really, he knew Tony wouldn't be mad. Although, he didn't exactly expect him to just leave them be and go to bed. "You're freezing, c'mon."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ada follows close behind Peter as he leads her down the hall and into a room. A bedroom she noticed upon further inspection. "This yours?" She asks while looking around, spinning in a circle to see everything.

"Yeah." Peter responds while returning to her side with a towel. "Here. I have some clothes if you want to change, they might be a little big but it's better than your wet ones."

"Okay, thanks." It didn't take long to dry off and change. Peter showed her to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, allowing her to use it while he changed in his room. He'd given her some sweat pants and a science pun T-shirt that made her laugh. It was big like he'd said it would be. She had to pull the drawstring on the sweat pants a lot before tying it. The shirt almost hung off her shoulders but gathering the extra cloth at the hem, Ada tied a knot, making it fit her frame a little better.

"Is it safe?" Ada jokingly calls out as she leaves the bathroom, a hand placed firmly over her eyes.

"Very funny." Peter says in an unamused voice from his seat on the bed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her, the girl lowing her hand to see it right before it hit her stomach.

"It _is_ funny." She chuckled, carrying the pillow back to him. "You tired?"

"Nope." Peter popped the 'P' at the end of his word, back slouching as he pushed his lip out in a pout before lazily turning his head to look at the girl next to him. "You?"

"Nope." Ada repeated, turning her head to meet his eyes, a few strands of damp hair falling from its messy bun to frame her face. "I have the sudden urge to play basketball."

"We have a court."

"Inside-I'm not even gonna question it." Ada started but changed her mind last second. She was currently in Spider-Man's room at the Avenger's compound. Why would an indoor basketball court surprise her?

"Fair warning," Ada stared as Peter lead her from the room, keeping her voice low in fear of waking anyone else that might be there sleeping. "I played my last two years of middle school, prepare to be defeated."

* * *

**Hehe, love these two dorks. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'll blame it on the cat that won't leave me alone. **

* * *

**'-'**


	6. Can I Please Get a Waffle

**My dog chewed my computer cord and I couldn't use my laptop for a few days because it was dead. Sorry for the wait, I just got the new charger in.**

**I haven't made the timeline clear, now that I think about it. Maybe? I don't know. But basically**** everyone is happy and one big family because that's how I want it to be.**

**Someone said in the reviews that they doubted Peter would've revealed his identity so soon. Great point. I'm so glad you pointed this out. I love when people make things like this known. It will come up again later in the story and be explained why he did it so soon. Thanks for you're review ****Lavendor Queen and everyone else! So glad you're enjoying this story. **

**Another long one. **

**Words: 5,349 **

* * *

Turns out, even though spider abilities don't help in throwing paper airplanes, they do make you a great basketball player. Although Ada was a good player, Peter moved around her so well, it was difficult to steal the ball away from him. She didn't mind, it was still fun.

The game didn't hold their attention for long though, after playing around and just shooting the ball while talking for a bit, the teenagers moved on to other things. Peter showed her around more, the places he knew it was okay for them to be. There was a pool and Ada had to restrain herself from pushing Peter in.

There were lots of empty, quiet corridors they walked down. It was ominous in a cool way. Ada loved it. She pulled out her phone at one point, and convincing Peter to take a bunch of stupid photos wasn't difficult in the least.

They came onto the kitchen at one point, the two teens sat side-by-side on the counter as they had a snack. Ada wasn't sure at first but Peter assured her it was fine. It was nearing five in the morning when Peter dragged Ada to the couch to play video games for an unknown amount of time.

And that's where the two finally fell asleep.

Only an hour later, a certain blonde super soldier wandered through the room, dressed and ready for his morning run, stops short when his eyes landed on them. Peter, he knew but hadn't expected to see there. Sitting up against the couch, head thrown back as he sleeps, his mouth open slightly. In his lap sat the unfamiliar girl's feet as she lies along the couch, her arm falling limply onto the floor.

Shaking his head, Steve leaves the teenagers to rest and heads outside. It wasn't the weirdest thing to happen, especially since meeting Peter.

Fast forward a few more hours, the two teens were still frozen in the same position when Tony Stark wandered into the room on his way to the kitchen. Of course, he'd know they were there, he wasn't surprised but he did let out an amused snort. And if he took a picture of the two idiots, no one needed to know.

Tony Stark was known for many things, his cooking skills was not one of them. Although, much like everyone else in this building, things change since meeting one Peter Parker. He was by no means a master chef, but his food could pass for edible.

If Pepper were here, she'd give him a disapproving look for what he was about to do. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Standing in front of the couch, Tony looks between the teens before clapping his hands together as loud as he can.

The result was instantaneous. Peter's head jerked up, slurred words that sounded like 'I'm awake" fell from his lips. Ada was already close to falling onto the floor, and that's exactly what she did with a surprised yelp.

Peter, of course, laughed when he saw her, earning a pillow to the face. "Not funny, Parker." Ada groaned, pushing herself up as Tony spoke.

"Up and at 'em, kiddies, breakfast."

"Oh, what time is it?" Peter asks while rubbing his eyes. It felt like they were sleeping for five minutes.

"Too early." Ada grumbles, burying her head into the couch cushion.

"It's nine-thirty." Tony calls back to them from the kitchen, already making them their plates. "Now, get in here, your foods getting cold." When did he become the father of two whole ass teenagers?

"Waffles." Ada states, her head perking up as the familiar smell of the fluffy breakfast food wafted into the room. "Peter, get up."

"Wha...?" Peter whispers, confused about how she was suddenly so awake.

"Come on." Ada grabs his hand with both hers, pulling the boy up from the couch, dragging him into the kitchen and depositing him into the seat next to hers.

"Eat." Setting a plate of waffles and eggs between each child, Tony turns back to finish cooking. He knew if he was going to cook, it had to be enough for all the other freeloaders in this building as well.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." Both teenagers say simultaneously.

"Your welcome." The billionaire grumbles over his shoulder, hiding the smile that pulled at his lips. "It would seem you didn't burn the building down. Or anything else." He says while turning in time to see Ada steal something from Peter's plate, the boy fighting her fork away with his own.

"That you know of." The words escaped Ada's lips before she could stop them, her eyes going wide as she looks up to Tony, giving the man an innocent smile. "Kidding."

"Mhm." He only hums in amusement before shuffling more eggs onto Peter's plate. The boy was like an endless pit with how much he could eat.

Chewing her food, Ada sweeps her eyes across the room, choking when her eyes catch a certain someone. "You okay?" Peter asks his friend worriedly, patting her back as she nods.

"Yeah," Ada rasps in response. "Captain America just walked in the room, that's...a thing."

A freshly showered Steve walks around the counter, smiling towards both teenagers, offering his hand to Ada as he unnecessarily introduces himself. "Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"Ada, a friend of this dork." Catching Peter's pouting face, Ada turns to him with a smile. "Said with love."

"When you finish up, I wanna show you guys something." Tony tells the two teenagers casually as he goes about cleaning straightening up the kitchen, eating a few bites a food as he goes.

"I'll help." Ada jumps up - mostly done with her food - to help the man wash dishes, waving him off when he told her she didn't need too. "I actually like washing dishes. It's weird but I find it relaxing."

Peter shakes his head at her before joining, drying the now clean plates and bowls before passing them to Tony so he could put them away. The dishwasher beside the sink went unused. No one else wandered into the kitchen before the three found themselves leaving. It was a lazy day after a long weekend and most chose to sleep in.

Following behind Mr. Stark, Ada doesn't ask where they're going as he leads both her and Peter away. She had no idea where they were but with a quick glance up at her friend told her he did. So, she kept quiet and let her eyes roam around her new surroundings until they came to a stop in a room she had yet to see.

"Is that a '71 Chevrolet corvette?" The teenage girl asks in awe when her eyes land on the black vehicle, her feet carrying her to stand in front of it by their own accord.

"Hit the nail right on the head, kid, nice job." Tony nods as he and Peter walk over to her.

"I'd fail chemistry if tutors weren't a thing but put me in front of a car..." Ada trails off, circling the car to look at it from every angle. It was obviously in the middle of being worked on, but it was still a nice car.

"Does your father know where you are?" Tony asks Ada suddenly, the thought just now occurring to him. He might not like Nathan but he was still Ada's father. Tony was trying to be more responsible, okay?

"He knows I'm with a friend." The girl mumbles in response, sighing at the thought of Nathan. He'd let her stay out because she'd done well in school that week, aced all her tests at the cost of her head almost exploding.

Accepting her answer with a shrug, Tony motions for the girl to join his side to show her something in the engine. It's where the three of them would stay for longer than intended, working, talking, laughing. Ada's mood was a stark contrast to the day before. She felt happy, light. The smile never left her face, laughing wasn't hard. She felt like she thought she was supposed to, what she wished she could feel all the time.

Ada knew Mr. Stark was different than the media made him out to be. From meeting him herself and the stories she's heard from Peter. But hanging out, working on the old car made it real. She could see how close he and Peter were. Peter looked up to Tony so much, he was his mentor, his hero. Father figure. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Ada knew. Mr. Stark got this look in his eye when he looked at Peter. There was a soft smile that pulled his lips up effortlessly. It was a look a father gives his child. Ada knew because Nathan never had it. The man barely even looked her way.

Leaning against the wall, Ada observes the duo with a smirk. Peter was explaining something to the older man, an excited smile on his face. Ada couldn't understand any of the words leaving his mouth. Tony stood in front of him, arms crossed loosely over his chest as he smiles and nods to the boy. Ada would be lying if she said a pang of jealousy didn't shoot through her gut at the sight. She was happy, of course. Peter deserved that in his life. But she wanted that too.

Before her thoughts could drag her down into the self-pitying pit that lived in the back of her mind, Ada's phone buzzes in her pocket. The teenager was used to getting notifications. Got them all the time. She wasn't popular, per se. She knew people. Being the daughter of a rich entrepreneur would do that. People at school, even if their own parents were wealthy, tried to be nice, get on her good side. It wasn't real, she knew. They didn't care for her, not really. She could see through a fake smile in her sleep.

When she reaches for her phone, Ada doesn't know what the notification was for. Her phone was on vibrate so she didn't get a hint from the different notification sounds she has set. But it wasn't hard to narrow down, she turned most of them off.

Despite her best efforts, Ada's mood took a nosedive when she read the message on her phone. It wasn't anything bad, not really she supposed. But her father had a way of doing that.

Sighing, Ada pushes off the wall and hesitantly speaks. "As much as I hate to break this up, I regrettably need to head back into the city."

"I'll give you a ride." Tony offers - not that he'd take no for an answer - and claps Peter on his shoulder.

"You sure?" Ada asks, feeling impolite not to. But, how else was she supposed to get back? This was a better option than Peter swinging them. Which he has gotten better at, he hasn't almost dropped her in a while.

"Positive." Tony nods as he leads the two teenagers back to the main area of the compound. He obviously wasn't going to throw them out and let them fend for themselves. And he had nothing better to do. Pepper was out of town, it was the team's lazy day. Or one of them, Tony thinks, they act like they're vacationing most of the time. Would it kill them to clean up after themselves? He's not running a B&B.

The billionaire could hear the teenagers chatting quietly behind him. He had to smile to himself. If anyone asked him a few years ago about having kids, he'd have laughed and never thought about it again. He never thought he'd have kids. His own father was crappy at best and he only had him in his life for twenty-one years. Tony himself wasn't exactly a role model in his younger years either. He wasn't father material. Or so he thought until a fourteen-year-old Peter Parker came into his life. He was better. Peter made him better. Made him want to be better. Pepper said he made him soft. But Peter wasn't his kid, he had to remind himself. Even if he loved him. Would die for him.

And who knew he'd meet this girl who in many ways reminded him of himself. He looked at her and Nathan and saw Howard and himself. The memories ached deep in his chest and seeing it again, happening to someone else, brought that ache forward like when he was a teenager. The sadness and feeling of just being so alone was heavy in her eyes. Even when she smiled. Tony wasn't sure if others noticed. He imagined you'd have to know the feeling personally to see it. And he did.

If someone today asked him about having kids, he'd say he already did.

A shout brought Tony out of his thoughts. It came from the common room just ahead of them. It was a noise he'd become accustomed too. Although it still gave him a headache. Continuing down the hall, the avenger was unsurprised to find himself looking at one Sam Wilson, Clint Barton - how long had he been here? - and Steve Rogers. All three held controllers in their hands. Clint was grinning in triumph while Sam pouted. Steve just looked clueless.

"You cheated." Sam accuses Clint, acting as if that was the only plausible explanation.

"No, I'm just better than you." Clint shrugs casually, leaning back against the couch cushions. His eyes catch Tony's when the man walks into the room, looking as unimpressed as ever. The archer was about to throw some sassy remark when the two teenagers emerge from behind him. Peter he knew, the girl he didn't. "I thought you only had one kid."

"Very funny, bird brain." Tony says with zero amusement, pausing to let the teenagers catch up. It would be rude not to introduce everyone. "Ada. This is Sam Wilson and Clint Barton. You've met Spangles."

"Nice to meet you." Ada smiles, barely able to hide her amused snort at Mr. Stark's nickname for Steve.

"You too, kid." Clint says and Sam offers a nod while Steve waves.

"Even if we have no idea who you are." Sam adds after forcefully taking Clint's controller.

"I'm a friend of Peter's." Ada responds before anyone else can.

"You have friends?" Sam directs his question with mock confusion to Peter who only rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile. He was used to Sam's quips by now.

"I'd say sorry for beating your high score in Crash Bandicoot. but I'm not." Ada retorts, smirking when Sam's smile falls and he turns his wide eyes to her.

"That was you?" He questions while Tony and Peter chuckle.

"Hmm." Ada hums with a shrug. "I'd love to stay, give you some pointers but I gotta run."

"I don't know." Tony steps forward, mumbling as he looks between Sam and Ada. "I was kinda enjoying watch you knock him down a peg."

Laughing, Ada shakes her head while Sam rolls his eyes. "Another time." The teenager mumbles as she turns, stopping in her tracks before she can make it any further. "Is that the Black Widow?" She whispers to Peter, her eyes wide as she looks at the red-haired woman.

"Yeah." Peter nods. He remembers meeting all the avengers properly for the first time. He'd been star struck. Although Ada's eyes suddenly resemble a flying saucer, she was handling this very well. Better than he had.

"Want to meet her?" Tony asks, suddenly on her other side.

"Mhm." Ada was only able to hum in reply, her eyes still glued to the woman sitting casually at the kitchen counter.

"Nat," Mr. Stark gains the woman's attention, aware that she probably heard everything that just happened even if she acted as she hadn't. "Meet Ada." The teenager herself was standing frozen beside the man as he spoke. She vaguely thought about how in the few times Tony had introduced her, he's never used her last name. She didn't know why. Maybe he didn't think it mattered, didn't care to. And even though she doubted anyone here would find any recognition in her name, she was glad he didn't.

"Ms. Romanoff, it's so good to meet you." Ada smiles when the woman turns to look at her, an easy smirk on her lips. "I'm a fan." Fan didn't seem like the write words but Ada was to busy freaking out to find a better word at the moment.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Tony jokes, for which Ada was grateful. It easied the teen's nerves just a bit.

"Nice to meet you." Natasha smiles at the girl. "Any friend of Peter's is always welcome here."

"Thank you." Ada says just above a whisper. She admired the woman, sue her. "It was so great to meet you. Um, but I'm gonna go before I make of a fool of myself."

Shaking his head, Peter waves goodbye to the woman and moves to catch up with Ada. "I don't think I've ever seen you like that. You're always so chill when meeting people."

"Uh, yeah, none of those people were Natasha freaking Romanoff."

"I'm pretty sure that's not her middle name." Mr. Stark interjects when he also reaches the teen's side.

"Really? I had no idea." Ada shoots back sarcastically, smiling when Tony grumbles to himself.

Reaching the garage, Tony climbs into the driver's seat of one of his cars while the two teenagers take the back seats. They talk amongst themselves, Ada quickly coming down from the high of meeting someone she looks up too quickly when she thinks about where she was going.

"Is that a paper airplane?" 's question cuts through the teenager's quiet chatter and they both stop to look up and out the window to see the folded piece of paper Ada threw off the roof the night before.

Ignoring the question, the two teenagers turn to each other before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

The ride home wasn't a quick one even if Ada would've sworn it was. She knew it was just because she never wanted to leave that care. The banter between her and Peter that would occasionally be interrupted by Mr. Stark. She hadn't laughed so much in years.

Climbing from the car was much harder than it should've been. As soon as her feet hit the pavement, she felt heavy. Like someone had suddenly sat on her shoulders and chest. Ada imagined astronauts felt similar after going from zero gravity back to normal gravity. Or not. She didn't know any astronauts.

The teenager hid her sudden mood change with a smile, telling Peter she'd see him later and waving to Tony with the parting words. "Thanks for the ride. And breakfast, Mr. Stark! You're a really good cook!"

Trudging over to the elevator, Ada rides it up to her floor. Nathan was nowhere to be seen when she entered the apartment. The teenager knew he was probably in his office but did not attempt to confirm her thoughts. Instead, she heads to her bedroom. She'd changed into her clothes from last night since they had dried. But she wanted to take a shower and change.

It didn't take her long, she knew her father had wanted her home for something but he hadn't said what. Emerging from her room, wet hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, Ada's bare feet carry her to Nathan's office, where she stops outside the door.

"I'm having an associate of sorts over for dinner." Nathan starts when he notices his daughter standing there, half his attention on his computer screen. "I expect you to be here and look presentable."

Looking down at the sleep shorts and large T-shirt she wore, Ada resists the urge to roll her eyes at the thought of changing into something less comfortable. "And he has a son, about your age." Joy, Ada thinks dryly. "Talk to him, make friends." In other words, the teenager translates privately, get cozy with this man's son so he's more inclined to do whatever Nathan wants.

"Yes, sir." Ada says just loudly and clearly enough for her father to hear before she turns back to her room. She'd need to find something to wear. Dry her hair and apply makeup. She could already feel the heacache building behind her eyes.

* * *

Ada waited until the last second to paint the best smile she could onto her face. She'd taken her time getting cleaned up. Her hair was straight, the dark strands falling over her shoulders. She worse a simple, short, red dress. Black flats sat comfortably on her feet.

Dinner almost ready, being cooked by the lady who was taking over while Rosa was still out. Ada felt bad, she couldn't remember woman's names. Nathan answered the door when it was made known that his guests had arrived. He wore a nice suit but not overly dressy. A smile plastered onto his lips.

Nathan exchanged pleasantries with the man before motioning Ada to come over. "This is my daughter, Ada. Ada, this is Mr. Fletcher and his son, Christopher."

"But you can call me Chris." The boy tells her with a smile, leaning forward to take her hand. He didn't shake it, only squeezed it. And a little too tightly for Ada's liking. She didn't voice these thoughts, only gave a nod and a smile. He wasn't bad looking, she supposed. He was tall, taller than Peter. Slim in a muscley way. His blonde hair was trimmed and styled perfectly. Unlike Ada's deep blue eyes, his baby blues shined brightly.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Those words were much harder to say than they should have been, the teenager thinks as the group makes their way over to the table.

"So, Ada," Mr. Fletcher starts after a few minutes of speaking with Nathan. "How's school?" It was such a generic question. Ada imagined he just asked for lack of a better one.

"It's good." Ada answers with a smile sent his way, trying not to make it obvious how she was only picking at her food. She didn't feel hungry.

"Do you take part in any after school activities? Clubs, Sports?" The man continues after swallowing the food in his mouth. "Christopher plays football."

Of course he does, Ada thinks to herself but doesn't let the smile fall from her face. "I used to play basketball."

"Oh, what made you stop?" This guy really needs to learn when to stop, Ada continues her silent monologue.

"Guess I just lost interest." Ada lies and turns her attention back to her food, hoping the man would turn his attention elsewhere.

"Well, that's a shame." Ada only hums with pursed lips, fork pushing food around her plate. When Fletcher made no attempt to talk to her anymore, Ada stealthily pulls her phone from under her leg with one hand and opens her texts.

A:_ Kill me now, please._

P: _I'm concerned._

A:_ Business dinners suck._

"Texting your boyfriend?" A voice asks before Ada can see Peter's response. The teenager lifts her head, eyes locking with the blue ones across from her.

"Uh, no." Ada shakes her head at Christopher's question, sliding the phone back under her leg in fear that her father would see. Thankfully he didn't. He was in deep conversation with Mr. Fletcher and Chris had kept his voice low.

"Don't worry," The boy says with a smirk. "I get it. These things are boring."

"Yeah." Ada mutters before taking a sip of her drink. He was probably a nice guy, she just didn't care to find out. It was a little ironic though. She'd always wanted close friends but now she wasn't even making an effort. Maybe it was because she already had close friends, she didn't feel she needed anymore. And Chris was connected to this part of her life, MJ, Ned, and Peter weren't.

"So, basketball, huh?"

"Mhm." Ada only hums once again, not even bothering to look up from her plate.

"You don't talk much." Aren't you observant? Ada wanted to ask with sarcasm and snark but didn't. She didn't know what to say, honestly, but she didn't have to as Nathan's voice was suddenly directed at them.

"Kids, Mr. Feltcher and I are going to talk about some things in my office." He tells them as both men stand from their seats. "Why don't you two continue to talk. Maybe show Christopher around, Ada."

"Sure, dad." Ada smiles at her father as he turns his back.

"You two aren't close." The boy across from her states, confidence lacing his words.

"What gives you that idea?"

"I'm not close with my mom." Chris tells her with a shrug. "I mean, the only reason she and dad are still together is because of appearances. She's sleeping with the plumber in our building. Cliché, right?" He continues as if he was talking about the weather. "Dad knows. Doesn't do anything about it. Maybe he doesn't care."

Ada stares at him, her eyes giving away nothing as her brows furrow. "Sorry?" It came out as a question. She didn't know what to say. It was a shitty situation but he didn't seem all that bothered by it.

"Eh." He only shrugs, his fork falling from his hand and onto his plate with a quiet clang. Before he can say anything else, Ada stands from her seat, sure to push her chair back under the table.

The apartment was big, spacey, but there wasn't really much to show. It wasn't long before the two teens somehow found themselves in Ada's bedroom. Chris started looking at the pictures on her desk as Ada pulled out her phone.

P:_ Sounds boring af_

P: _My offer to kidnap you still stands but I'm not killing you_

P: _Please don't do it yourself, either._

P: _Ada_

A: _Relax, Peter. Almost got caught with my phone._

A: _I thank you for your concern though._

P: _That's what friends are for_

P: _Dinner over?_

A:_ Sorta_

"This your boyfriend?" Chris's voice catches Ada's attention. The teen lifts her head from looking down at her phone to see him showing her a picture of her and Peter. MJ had taken it. They were goofing off, making fun of those cheesy best friend pictures, smiling at the camera with their cheeks touching. She had one with Ned and MJ too. Her room had been filling up with pictures of them lately. Some just randomly appeared but she was sure she knew who was putting them up.

"He's not my boyfriend." Ada shakes her head, dismissing him to look back down at her phone. But before she could see anything, Chris speaks again.

"So you're single?"

Ada thought about lying, almost did, but for some reason, she didn't. "Yeah." She didn't mind being single. It was great in some ways. Sure sometimes she wished to have someone like that in her life but it wasn't an overwhelming feeling. She had her friends. She had people now. A relationship could wait. It would wait until she could find someone she wanted to be with. She'd rather be single than in a relationship with someone she didn't truly like in that way.

"Hmm." It was Chris's turn to hum as he set the picture back onto Ada's desk.

P: _Sorta?_

A: _My dads talking to this dude in his home office. I got the job of babysitting his son._

P: _How old is he?_

Ada realizes Peter probably thought he was really young with the way she worded her text and could imagine his laugh when she responds with.

A:_ Sixteen._

A:_ Or seventeen. I don't actually know._

P: _Is he cute?_

A:_ Peter, is there something you need to tell me?_

P: _You know what I mean!_

A: _Eh, he's not ugly but he's so bland. And right next to me so can we stop talking about him?_

P: _Fine I'll question you later_

"So, what does Ada Tinnez do for fun?" Chris once again cut Ada off from texting Peter. He was leaning against her desk when she looks up at him. He seemed relaxed, his arms were by his side, his hands gripping the edge of the table behind him for balance.

"Fun? What's that?"

Chuckling, Chris moves from his place by the desk to sit next to Ada on her bed. "You smoke?"

"No. But let me guess, you do." It didn't surprise her, a lot of the kids at her school smoked. Usually behind the bleachers or somewhere original like that.

"You've never smoked?" Chris asks like it's the most outrages thing in the world, shifting in his seat to look down at her.

"I didn't say I've never smoked," Ada says while side-eyeing him. "I said I don't now."

"Ooh, so she's not all good girl." He says, earning an eye roll from Ada. "Would you consider doing it again?" Furrowing her brows, Ada watches as Chris pulls out a hand-rolled blunt.

Scoffing, the girl shakes her head. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how much shit I'll be in if my dad smells weed in my room?" She'd be lying if she said it wasn't tempting. But she hadn't smoked in months and didn't feel like getting back into the habit.

"That's what the fire escape is for." He says like it's obvious, gesturing to the window behind him.

"I'm pretty sure that's for if there's a fire, actually."

"Well, if we don't smoke outside, there's a high chance that there will be a fire."

Opening her mouth to tell him that he's not smoking on her fire escape, Ada gets cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. Chris quickly stuffs the drugs back into his suit jackets inner pocket.

Shaking her head, Ada sighs when a voice sounds from her door. "Christopher, we're going now."

"Right." The boy nods, standing from his seat as Ada does the same.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Fletcher." Ada nods to the man politely, walking with him and her father to see their guests out.

"You as well." He tells her, stopping by the door next to his son.

"I'll see you later, Ada Tinnez." Chris tells her with a smirk before following after his father. The teenager didn't know what he meant exactly. She supposes if her father was going to be doing business with his father, then they may see each other again. But other than that, she didn't know. He didn't even have her number.

Shaking her head, Ada watches her fathers back as he retreats back into his office, leaving the girl standing by herself.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Tony is such a dad. I love it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

'-'


	7. Sleepover

**A bit of a shorter chapter. Just wanted to get something posted. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Side Note - LoveKitaSoMuch said they weren't very good at leaving reviews and I just wanted to say that your review means everything to me. A review can be as simple as a heart to eight paragraphs and I read every one and every single word. I cherish all of them. They make me see why I'm writing. When I feel bad about my story I'll come back and reread all those amazing reviews and it encourages me to continue writing. Thank you so much to those who take the time to write something positive about my writing! You're the reason I'm able to keep going.**

**Words: 3,059**

* * *

"You found it."

"Unfortunately." Ada grumbles as she looks down at the book in her hands. She had nothing against reading, she quite enjoyed it if it was something she was interested in. She wasn't interested in this.

"It's only like, seventy thousand words." MJ shrugs to her friend, leaning against the bookshelf in the small library the two teenagers occupied.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ada sighs. Why did her teacher feel the need to give them a reading assignment? She was fifteen, she knew how to read. And it's not like any of the book options would teach her anything. "Is it still murder if I give them a heads up?"

"That's called a threat." MJ informs her without looking up from her nails.

"Damn." Ada mutters, chewing her lip as she looks down at the book once more. It wasn't too bad, she tried to reason with herself. If she just put some time aside every night to read, she'd be done by the weekend. "Speaking of the weekends." The girl mumbles aloud, even though she'd been thinking silently. "You're not busy right? I'm having you guys over cause my dad's going out of town." Business trip he'd warned her about. Thankfully this wasn't something she had to come to.

"I could clear my schedule." MJ nods with a shrug, pushing her shoulder off the shelf to follow after Ada.

"Yes!" The girl silently cheers, excited at the idea of spending a night with her friends. "I'm ordering pizza and getting snacks. Was gonna do that today if you wanna help. And I was thinking you could spend the night. I haven't had a sleepover since I was like, six." She's not counting the other day at the avengers compound.

"I'm in." MJ offers her friend a smile as she checks out her book. The two friends then exit the building and walk side by side down the sidewalk until they reach a convenience store.

"Have you tried these?" Ada asks, spinning on her heel to face MJ, holding up a bag of super sour candies. "They're great. They make your head feel like it's going to explode."

"You're insane." MJ tells her dryly but her eyes were filled with amusement.

"I know, isn't it great?" Snorting, MJ follows behind the shorter girl as she puts any and every snack food in the little handheld basket she'd picked up when they first entered the store. MJ occasionally tossed something into the cart herself, idly letting her fingertips trail over the objects on the shelf until she comes to a stop on a certain item. "What convenience store has nail polish?" Ada asks when she sees what the taller girl was looking at. "Is that normal? The one I usually go to doesn't."

"Meh." MJ Shrugs as she picks up a ruby red bottle.

"I wouldn't have pegged that as your color."

"It's not for me, it's for you." MJ tells her, setting the bottle in the basket on top of a pack of gummy worms. "You wanted a sleepover. I'm painting your nails."

"Oh, okay." Ada nods, trying not to let the smile pulling at her lips take over her face. She still wasn't used to this. Having friends that really cared for her, who wanted to spend time with her and do things like paint each other's nails. It seemed girly, Ada wasn't a girly person but she couldn't help but get excited over the thought of MJ painting her nails. It was something so simple but it meant so much to her. "Want anything else?"

"I'm pretty sure you got one of every type of snack food in this building and then some." MJ points out, nodding towards the scratched up, blue basket in Ada's hands.

"Huh." Ada huffs, looking down, noticing her friend was correct. She wanted to be prepared, sue her. "And I can always get more later."

"Yeah." MJ chuckles with a shake of her head.

* * *

The rest of the week was one of the slowest weeks of Ada's life. School dragged by, that stupid book taunted her from where it sat on her nightstand. She'd almost finished it but every night she found herself falling asleep before she got very far. Reading boring things made her sleepy. She wasn't worried though, she would be able to finish it before she was supposed to...Probably.

Friday finally approached. Nathan left early that morning with a quick bye to his daughter before Charles took him to the airport. School that day was the slowest out of the entire week. Ada was so excited, she bounced on her feet and in her seat all day. Stacey, a girl in her history class asked if she was on something. Ada was sure if she'd said she was, the girl would've asked for some. Stacey, despite the cliché attitude that went with the name, was a nice enough girl. Didn't take shit from anyone, hated fake people - everyone at their school - and her local drug dealer was on speed dial.

As soon as the final bell rang, Ada was shoving her way through the school's front doors. People parted for her as she ran down the front steps. She had to get home. Had to change out of her annoying school outfit and get everything ready for the others. They'd be over soon.

Ada almost ran up the stairs in her building. She had so much energy she thought it'd be a good way to get rid of some of it. But her need to get to her apartment now won over and the girl rode the elevator up to the top floors. There was someone in there with her. She held tightly to the strap of her bag, trying not to move too much. Her body was practically buzzing, she didn't want anyone in her building spreading rumors that would find their way back to her father. Whoever said people's behavior in high school died down as they got older was full of bullshit.

Ada was pretty sure Mrs. Lorstien on the floor below her killed her husband. Or that theory had floated around after news of Mr. Lorstien timely death. He was like, eighty-seven. It wasn't all too surprising to hear that the man had passed in his sleep. His wife was a nice enough lady though, a little odd, but Ada liked her.

Calmly walking out of the elevator, Ada waits until no one can see her before bolting down the hall and to her door. She barely locks it before she was rushing to her room, tearing her shirt off as she went. She was sure she'd change into pajamas later, but for now, she wore loose jeans and an Iron Man T-Shirt. She thinks it'll get a reaction from Peter. But the man himself is to never know she owns it.

On the teenagers desk lied a basket filled with all the snacks she'd gotten with MJ earlier that week. Minus the sour patch kids she'd eaten through the week. The fridge was filled with soda and other beverages. The pizza would be ordered after everyone arrived. Now, she just had to wait.

Sighing, Ada throws her arms out, making no attempt to slow them in their descent and the appendages hit her sides. Maybe she shouldn't have rushed so fast. Pulling out her phone, Ada almost squeals when she sees Ned had texted the group chat, saying he was on his way. To which she responds with a gif of Will Ferrell cheering in the middle of a grocery store.

The others respond that they're also on their way soon after that. Ada was once again bouncing with excitement. She carried the snacks into the living room, setting them on the coffee table, unable to sit while she waited. Instead, she paces.

She knew the moment someone arrived. She had to buzz them up. It was difficult not to just go down and get them but she forced herself to stay inside.

A knock on her door finally came, Ada jumps before rushing over to open it and see Ned's smiling face. The boy wore casual clothes much like her own, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Edward!" Ada greets the boy with a huge smile, opening her arms to welcome him into a hug. She never thought she was much of a hugger until she met these guys. Now she loves them. And Ned was a great hugger.

"Ada!" Ned shouts back, wrapping his arms around the smaller girl.

"You're the first one here." Ada tells him after pulling away. "Welcome to my humble abode." She chuckles, gesturing out in front of them with her arm. Humble is nowhere near the correct word to describe her home. The kitchen and living room were all apart of a very large open space. The bedrooms were behind the kitchen that was to the left of the door. Nathan's office was to the right of the living room. It was a very modern style. Ada never really liked it, she thought it was plain and cold. But it was nice, she knew that.

"Damn, okay." Ned laughs as he follows the girl further inside, his eyes scanning the room around him. "You really are rich."

"Yeah." Ada sighs with a shrug. She'd admit, being rich had its perks. But she'd give it all away in a heartbeat if she could have her mother back. She knew that could never happen though. She'd settle for her father treating her like she was actually his daughter. "Well, make yourself at home. As soon as the others get here, we're ordering pizza."

"Sweet." Ned nods his head, placing his bag onto the pristine couch. "I brought..." The boy trails off, digging through his bag, finding what he was looking for and turning to show Ada who gasps when she sees the black and white card set.

"Yes!" She smiles widely, moving forward the gently take the Cards Against Humanity set from the boy's hands. "This is gonna be great." Ada says before her phone dings in her pocket.

MJ: _Let me up, loser._

A: _Yes, ma'am._

"MJ is here." Ada tells Ned, looking up from her phone and walking over to the door where she was able to press the button, allowing entrance to the girl waiting downstairs.

It didn't take long before the second knock of the night sounded on the door. Ada left Ned's side from where the two were reading and laughing at random white cards in the deck. She opened the door, looking on in surprise at not just seeing MJ but Peter as well.

"Hey, you two." She smirks, lifting her eyebrows at them suggestively.

"We ran into each other." Peter says quickly. Too quickly, earning him an odd look from MJ.

"Mhm." Ada hums, her smirk turning into a smile as she surges forward to pull them both into a hug. Peter accepts it. As did MJ, but the girl groans, making her displeasure known. "I'm so happy, you're here. We're gonna have so much fun."

"Nice shirt, by the way." Peter mumbles to Ada as she leads them inside.

"Thought you'd like it."

"I'm telling Mr. Stark."

"Don't you dare!"

After everyone was settled on the couch, Ada pulls her phone out and dials the pizza place, ready to read off the list. "Pineapple?" She mouths in question to Peter who only shrugs. She wasn't going to judge, she'd never tried it before.

Thirty minutes and way too many pizzas ordered later, Ada is once again allowing someone up to the floor, answering the door soon after. "Hello." She greets the delivery boy, smiling politely. Ned comes over, taking the pizzas so Ada can pay the man. "Keep the change."

"You sure?" The man, early twenties, Ada guessed, asks in surprise when he realizes how much there is.

"A hundred percent." She nods and smiles. It was her father's money. She didn't like throwing it around, didn't intend to ever make a habit out of it. But no one delivers pizzas because they enjoy it. "Have a nice night."

"Uh, you too." He nods to her, a more genuine smile on his face now. "Thanks."

"No problem." Softly closing the door, Ada turns back to the others to see them all gathered around the counter, sorting through the boxes of greasy food. "I wanna try the pineapple, see what all the fuss is about."

* * *

"No! Why is she running into the forest?" Ada shouts, gesturing wildly at the tv. The four teenagers had settled down after playing games to watch movies. They all sat on the couch, Ada stole the seat beside Ned, leaving it to where MJ and Peter had to be next to each other. "Go down the street where there are other people?"

"You know she can't hear you, right?" Peter asks with an amused grin, leaning forward to look at his friend. Horror movies weren't his favorite, but the girls had wanted to watch it, so he didn't complain. He was more entertained with the others reactions anyway.

"Yes, thank you." Ada grounds out, turning to shoot him a look. "That's not the point, Parker. The killer is basically going on a leisurely stroll and she's freaking out and running into the woods. It doesn't make sense."

"This movie doesn't make sense." MJ helpfully puts in, her eyes glued to the screen as she brings another piece of popcorn to her face.

"True." Ada nods before falling back into her seat. "Ugh, I gotta go to the bathroom. Don't bother telling me what happens. You see one horror movie these days, you see them all." She rambles as she untangles the blanket from around her, moving past everyone and down the hall.

The night so far had been everything she'd hoped for. Somewhere deep down, buried by all her excitement, she'd feared it wasn't going to be. Maybe someone or all of them would cancel, or just not show up. Maybe they wouldn't have any fun. But all those worries had been stomped out a while ago. This was one of the best nights she's ever had.

Washing her hands, Ada looks in the mirror, jumping when she thinks she sees the shower curtain move. Maybe that movie was getting to her more than she thought.

"Phew." The teenager breathes out slowly while she leaves the bathroom, stopping in the kitchen before going back to the others. They were still watching tv, Ned and MJ seemed to be arguing about something on screen. Smiling, Ada watches her friends for another minute before returning to her seat.

"Well," Ada starts as the credits roll, turning from left to right, looking down at the others. "I'm pretty sure the boiler downstairs room it haunted."

"No!" Peter and Ned say at the same time MJ nods, saying. "Yes."

"Another time." Ada laughs, once again untangling her legs from the blanket. "Ned, is your mom still picking you up?"

"Yeah, and Peter too." The boy confirms with a nod. "Can we watch something not horrifying before we leave though, please?"

"Of course." Ada nods, smiling softly at him as she grabs the remote, ready to find something to calm everyone's nerves.

* * *

"I've had so much caffeine, I don't think I'll ever sleep again." Ada states to MJ as the two girls move to her bedroom. The boys had just left. Ada was a little upset about that, but she also needed some girl time. "Which probably isn't a bad thing, gives me more time to do stuff."

"Like finish this book?" MJ asks, holding up the book from Ada's nightstand with an unimpressed look.

"Exactly like finishing that book." Ada nods a little sheepishly. "Which I will do tomorrow. Or the next day."

"Procrastinator."

"Yeah, there's no denying that." Ada shrugs. "Now, how do sleepovers work, exactly?"

"First things first." MJ holds up the bottle of nail polish that she didn't have a second ago, confusing Ada slightly but the girl just shakes it off and soon finds herself sitting on her bed with her hand placed on MJ's knee as the girl paints her nail red.

"So, I have a very serious question for you."

"I doubt that." MJ mumbles without breaking concentration.

"Peter." Ada states simple and MJ furrows her brows.

"That's a person, not a question."

"Come on, let's talk boys." Ada says with a chuckle. "You totally like Peter. And I'm all for it, I think it's great."

"Do you like Chris?" Ada, of course, had mentioned the boy to her only female friend.

"That's deflecting." Ada points a finger at her, raising a brow when MJ looks up.

"You didn't answer the question." The girl accuses with her own raised brow.

"I don't hate him," Ada shrugs, ceasing all movement when MJ glares at her. "But I don't like him. He's just like every other boy who goes to my school. Hard pass, thanks."

"Now, I answered your question, you answer mine."

Groaning, MJ keeps her head down and continues to paint her friend's nails. "I'm not talking about this."

"That's okay." Ada gives a short nod, smirking even though MJ couldn't see it. "Your silence is as good of an answer as any." Another, more deadly glare thrown her way had Ada shutting up about the topic for the rest of the night.

After her nails dry, Ada grabs her laptop and both her and MJ sit side by side against her headboard, laughing while making fun of cheesy romance movies until both girls fall asleep at some crazy hour of the morning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The reviews last chapter were great! I always love to read what you guys think of the story.**

* * *

'-'


	8. Trouble

**Wow, ha, it's been a while, sorry about that. A review made me rethink a few things. Gonna be honest, I didn't really have a plan for this story, it was orginialy a one shot. But I kept writing and I'm glad I did but that leaves stuff to be figured out and I have so many other stories I'm writing. Not just Marvel and most I haven't posted yet because I want to complete them first. **

**Anyway, I decided to update because it's been so long but I'm still figuring things out but I've got a better idea than before. And I'll let you guys in on a little secret, I'm not very creative, so.**

**The reviews last chapter were great! Very informative and I really appreciate that, especially since I wasn't sure about this story, it gives me ideas when you guys let me know what you wanna see more of. So thank you!**

**Words: 3,902**

* * *

When she opened her eyes that morning, Ada never would've guessed this is how the night would turn out. Maybe at one point in her life, not that long ago, being in this situation wouldn't have surprised her.

Her wrist hurt from where the metal was digging into it uncomfortably. Her butt had gone numb from the hard chair she's sat in for what feels like hours now.

She had moved past her panic. For the most part. There was still the underlying fear simmering in the pit that is her stomach. She felt resigned now. Sure, she could've handled the situation with a little more grace, they're so denying that. But what's done is done, she supposed.

The room smelt of old paper and stale coffee. The teenager shifts in her seat, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her free had to try and relieve her building headache. The clock on the far left wall was ticking so loud, Ada shot it a glare as if it would stop.

The day had been mostly normal for her. She'd gone to school, ignored the idle chatter that went on around her. It wasn't until she was leaving that the start of this giant downhill slope happened.

Someone coughs to the teenager's right. The girl doesn't bother looking over. It was his seventeenth cough. She'd been counting. Maybe he had a cold.

The air had been chilly that afternoon. Ada had pulled her jacket more securely around herself. She almost didn't notice the blonde boy leaning casually on the fence outside her school.

The clock on the wall continues to tick. The heavyset man in the corner continues to cough. Ada's headache continues to grow.

Christopher Fletcher had pushed off the black, iron fence when he saw her, an easy smirk gracing his lips.

That damn smirk. Ada shakes her head at the thought, rolling her eyes at herself. She had no idea how he even knew where she went to school. It was her own stupidity that got her here. Sitting in a stuffy police precinct somewhere in Brooklyn at an unholy hour of the night, her wrist handcuffed to the chair she currently sat in. A little overboard if you ask her, she didn't even do anything. Well...

The only reason she hadn't just ignored Chris was because her emotions felt heavier than normal. She knew why but the reason wasn't rare. So when he presented the opportunity to get her mind off things, she'd accepted.

Now everything was so much worse.

The two cops who brought her in had disappeared. A man and a woman. Both a little unreasonable. Because she was a teenager, she had to be trouble. Ada was pretty sure the lady had a grudge for anyone younger than twenty-five. Her partner had been a little more reasonable, but he didn't do much to counteract her behavior.

The chief had been the voice of reason in the end. An older man who Ada only guessed was too tired to deal with her. And it's not like she's gotten into this kind of trouble before, that had to count for something, right?

Whispers spread through the building and Ada had a pretty good idea why. They'd let her call someone instead of doing it themselves. She was grateful for that. If Nathan knew she'd gotten arrested, he'd kill her.

It hadn't taken her long to come up with a name. But she'd hesitated to call him for longer than she'd like to admit. There wasn't another choice in the end. Either she calls him or the police call her father. She felt it a little unrealistic that he wouldn't find out, she was a minor after all, but she'd like to prolong that from happening as much as she could.

Glancing at the overly loud clock, Ada sees a bit of time has passed since the whispers had died down. She was starting to get worried. Or, more worried. But as she shifts in her seat, the teenager hears footsteps and looks ahead. She thought she'd feel more relieved than she did.

"Alright," The more reasonable officer sighs as he produces the keys to the cuff encasing the girl's small wrist. "You're free to go, miss." His voice almost sounded bored. Ada was only glad his partner wasn't there.

Biting her lip, Ada looks up to meet Mr. Stark's brown eyes and mumbles sheepishly. "I can explain."

"Mhm." The man hums, his expression neutral while he unconsciously looks the teenager over for any obvious injuries. "Come on." He motions for her to follow him once the cuff was off. Ada's right hand immediately goes to rub the swore, red flesh of her wrist.

Ada obediently follows the billionaire through and out of the building, climbing into his car when he tells her too. He'd been quiet, it unnerved the teen. She didn't plan on asking how he was able to get her out. He wasn't any kind of legal guardian of her's after all. But he was Tony Stark. Ada honestly didn't care, as long as she didn't have to stay in there another second. And that her father doesn't find out. Unlikely, but a girl can hope.

Clearing his throat, Tony tells the girl to buckle up before he cranks the car and pulls onto the street. Getting a call from her in the middle of the night, asking him for help, had been the last thing he'd expected to happen. Then he'd learned what she needed help with. Even bigger shocker. Though, he was a teenager once himself.

"Trespassing," Mr. Stark finally speaks about five minutes later, face giving away nothing. "Drugs. Really?"

"Marijuana is basically legal." Ada supplies weakly as if it would help her case. And if the look Tony shoots her, it didn't.

"Not for recreational use and _definitely_ not for minors." His voice was still quiet, calm. Ada wasn't sure if that should be making her as nervous as she was or not.

"I wasn't even the one smoking." She mumbles in her defense. She almost had, would have if the police didn't show up when they did. And she hated herself for it.

"Really?" Tony questions. "Because you're the only lawbreaking teenager I saw in that building."

Sighing, Ada looks down at her hands in her lap. Turns out Chris is an even bigger douche than she thought. The first sign of trouble and the asshole bolted.

Glancing over at the girl, Tony sighs and pulls the car off the road, parking it. "Talk to me, kid, what's going on?" He knew her well enough to know this behavior wasn't like her. He wouldn't yell, wouldn't act like Howard would've.

"Nothing." Ada mutters without looking up, her hair falling forward, creating a curtain over her face.

"Nope," Tony says, making a buzzing sound. "Wanna try again?"

Turning her gaze out the window, Ada chews her lip and messages her sore wrist. "I had a fight with my dad." She admits, voice quiet and small, causing her to wince. She hadn't meant to sound so weak.

Nodding, Tony wrings his hands together when he has nothing else to occupy them. "Want to tell me what it was about?"

"Doesn't matter." Ada shakes her head. "It was stupid."

"Okay." Tony lets out another sigh. He couldn't push her to talk about it if she didn't want to. "What about tonight? Can you tell me what happened then?"

"This boy..." Ada trails off, letting out an unamused snort at how she sounded. "I don't know, I don't even really like him. I was having a bad day and I just wanted to distract myself."

Tony was starting to see an all too familiar road here. One he really hoped to steer the teenager across from him off of. Whenever he felt upset with something Howard did or even didn't do, Tony had done more than just trespass and smoke. Sure, he started out small, but it grew and grew and those mistakes will follow him for the rest of his life. Now he has the chance to stop this girl from making the same mistakes he did. If only he knew how to do that.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I didn't know who else to call." Ada says before Tony can speak, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"No," Mr. Stark shakes his head with a small sigh. "No, it's fine, kid, you can always call me if you need something."

"I'm sorry." She apologizes again, touching her chin to her chest when her voice breaks. Ada didn't even know what she's saying sorry for. For dragging him out at midnight to get her out of there. For doing the things that got her there in the first place. For being such a bother.

"Don't be sorry, kid." Tony tells her. "Just...try not to do anything like this again." Nodding, Ada keeps her head down to hide the wobble in her lower lip. She wasn't going to cry, she keeps repeating in her head. "And if you feel like it, call me, call Peter, just call someone, okay? This isn't a path you want to go down, trust me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ada whispers, stubbornly wiping away a tear that escapes her eye. "Can you take me home, please?"

"Yeah." Tony mumbles before putting the car back into drive and pulling out onto the street once more. The drive was silent, Ada stares out the window while Mr. Stark pays attention to the road. It isn't until he pulls to another stop outside the girl's apartment building that he speaks again. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ada nods with a deep breath. "Thanks, Mr. Stark. And I'm sorry, I know it's late."

"Nah, my bedtimes not for another few hours." Tony jokes with a casual shrug, smiling when Ada huffs a small laugh.

"Doesn't sound very healthy."

"Neither does smoking."

"Touché." Ada nods to him before pursing her lips. "Thanks again, Mr. Stark. For everything."

"No problem, kid."

"Well, goodnight." Ada mumbles before pushing the door open.

"Goodnight." Mr. Stark calls after her, waiting until she was inside and the door shut behind her before driving away.

* * *

Groaning, Ada angrily throws her pencil into the corkboard across from her, watching as it bounces off and hits the floor. Forcing a deep breath through gritted teeth, the teen then leans her elbows on her desk and runs her hands through her hair.

She's been staring at the same problem for over forty-five minutes, she just couldn't seem to get it. Closing her hands into fists, Ada feels her scalp burning as she pulls her hair when a familiar noise sounds behind her.

The girl doesn't bother turning around as Peter slips in through her window, nor when he takes a seat on her bed.

"Mr. Stark told me what happened." He says after a minute and Ada only shrugs, pulling out a new pencil.

"It's no big deal." She mumbles to him, not surprised that the billionaire had told him but still annoyed that he had.

"Yes, Ada it is." Peter states strongly, brows furrowed by how she just shrugged him off. "You got arrested, for trespassing and drugs. That's not nothing."

"What do you want me to say, Peter?" Ada finally turns to him, her chair spinning with her body, allowing her to stay sitting. "I was having a shitty day."

"And that was the solution?" Peter asks incredulously, waving his arms around with a confused look. He hadn't meant to sound so upset.

"Yeah, sorry, not all of us can be as righteous as you, Peter." Deep down Ada knows she's not really mad at Peter. She was mad at everything else, her dad, Chris, herself, her own stupid decisions. She had a headache and a shit tone of homework she couldn't focus on. But he was there and he was berating her for what she'd done. She didn't need that, she needed her friend.

"That's not what I'm saying." Peter tries to backtrack but his voice is still stern and Ada shakes her head with a huff.

"It sure sounds like it is." Ada cuts him off before he can say anything else. "And guess what, Mr. High and Mighty, I don't want to hear it."

"Really, Ada?" Peter questions in disbelief. He'd come here to talk to his friend and now they were fighting. It happened so fast he doesn't even remember how it started. It hadn't been his intention.

"Really, Peter." Ada shoots back, standing from her seat to stand in front of him. "Not all of us have superpowers as an outlet for our emotions so I did the one thing that I know works. Sorry I'm not perfect."

"This isn't you." Peter says, also jumping to his feet.

"Actually, Peter, it is." Ada looks up at him, tilting her head to the side. "I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

"A-"

"How about you just leave." Ada suggests though it's more of a demand. "I don't want you here right now."

Opening his mouth to say something else, Peter shakes his head and drops his shoulders in defeat before turning to the window and jumping out.

Ada stares at where he was standing, frozen for only seconds before she crumples to the floor, sobs racking through her body. It was so stupid. She didn't even know why she was so angry, why she took it out on Peter. Now she's ruined the one good thing she had in her life and she felt more alone than ever.

* * *

It was a miracle Ada was able to get herself out of bed the next morning, especially all the way to school. Her body worked on autopilot, carrying her from class to class. The voices around her sounded distant and distorted.

She felt mostly numb, she'd cried herself all out yesterday. She was exhausted and she hated herself. She was the only one to blame here, she knows that. It just made it all that much worse.

Lunch passes in a blur, a few people try to make conversation but she only picks at her food, ignoring them. That is until something breaks past the fog clouding her mind. Something about Spider-Man reaches the teen's ears. She doesn't know what it was about, but it was enough to get her attention.

"What did you say?" Ada asks Lucy, the girl a little ways down the table from her who'd spoken. All the chatter at the table stops as soon as she speaks, the blonde girl looks at her with big green eyes before she slowly speaks.

"Someone caught a video of Spider-Man." She informs her with a shrug. "He got hit or something, apparently he didn't get back up. I don't know, the video was super low quality."

Ada felt like she was going to be sick even without anything in her stomach. It would look suspicious jumping up as soon as she heard the news, Ada knows that. But the real reason she didn't was because she was frozen. All she could think about was Peter being hurt or worse and the last thing they did was fight. He might hate her now but that doesn't change the way that she feels.

Once her body could move again, Ada doesn't bother excusing herself before she stands and walks out of the cafeteria as fast as she could without turning heads. Her phone was in her hand before she reached the door and it was ringing in the blink of an eye.

"Come on, Peter, pick up, pick up." Ada mumbles to herself, her voice to quiet to echo off the walls of the empty hallway. "Please, please, please."

"Damit." Removing the phone from her ear when Peter's voicemail starts to play, Ada dials once again as she starts walking to the doors. It was much easier than it should've been to walk out of school in the middle of the day. Ada didn't bother thinking about why, just hit Peter's number again when it continued to go to voicemail.

Converse clad feet pound down the sidewalk. Ada has no idea where she was going, what she was going to do. She just needed to know Peter was okay. She almost hits herself when she realizes she needed to call someone else. Peter obviously wasn't going to answer, she just hopes he's ignoring her by choice.

"Ada?" Mr. Stark answers the phone on the fourth ring.

"Mr. Stark, is-"

"Peter's okay." Tony answers the question before she can ask, causing the teen to let out such a big sigh of relief than she has to brace her hand on the side of the building next to her. "Just a few bruises, he'll be fine."

"I thought-" Ada slaps a hand over her mouth when her voice breaks, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Where are you?"

Sniffing, Ada stands straight again, wiping her nose as she looks around her with a shuddering breath. "Uh, I left school."

"Yeah, kid, I know." Tony could hear the car horns and other noises in the background, as well as the trembling in Ada's voice as she tries not to cry. "Tell me where you are."

Ada has no idea where she is, she'd just been walking, hadn't paid any attention to where she was going. "Um, I'm between thirty-forth and Dyer." She tells him when she sees the signs.

"Okay, I have someone close, he's going to pick you up and bring you here." Not the most responsible thing, he thinks, but Tony Stark wasn't very responsible. And honestly, Ada sounds two seconds away from breaking down, she wouldn't be able to handle school for the rest of the day. It was only a few classes anyway. He'll do the homework for her if he has too.

It was a mixture of slow motion and fast forward getting to the compound. Ada thinks she zoned out for most of it because it seemed like she only blinked and the car was slowing to a stop.

Tony was waiting for them, motioning for Ada to follow as she climbs from the car. He looks calm, relaxed, it eases the girl's worries just a little. She knows he'd said Peter was okay, he just had a few bruises, but Ada needs to see him before she believed that.

"He's fine." Tony repeats to the girl when she reaches his side. "Come on."

Only nodding, Ada wraps her arms tightly around herself and walks next to the billionaire. She starts chewing her lip the closer they get, worried that Peter wouldn't even want to see her. She had yelled at him, told him to leave her alone. How could he not hate her?

Ada almost runs into Tony when he stops walking, having been wrapped up in her mind. They were outside a door in a part of the compound she had yet to be in. The med wing, she notices. Looking up, Ada catches Mr. Stark's eyes and he motions for her to go in the room next to them.

The door was half-open, Ada carefully steps forward and peeks inside. The details of the room escape the girl's attention, instead, her eyes fall on Peter who's sat sideways on the bed, legs swinging back and forth. He was wearing sweats and a T-shirt, his right hand fiddling with the hem. He looks board out of his mind.

Unable to find her voice, Ada knocks on the door, gaining the other teen's attention. His head snaps up, loose curls falling over his forehead. "Ada?" He questions, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Tears follow after her words, pouring down the girl's face. She doesn't think about him not wanting her there as she rushes forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"For what?" Peter asks, returning the hug.

"What I did." Ada hiccups, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "And what I said. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I know, I know." Peter assures her, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner. "I could've handled it better and I shouldn't have left like that."

"Well, I kind of told you to." Ada mumbles as she pulls back, wiping at her damp cheeks. "I heard something happen to Spider-Man at school and thought the worst. I tried to call but you didn't pick up."

"I don't have my phone." Peter admits sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't hate me, right?"

"Psh, nah." Peter shrugs, laughing when Ada rolls her puffy, red eyes at him.

"What happened?"

"It's stupid." Peter warns with a sigh. "Got distracted, a bus hit me." Ada's eyes widen and Peter is quick to continue. "Just got a few bruised ribs, nothing major. They'll heal in no time."

Taking a deep breath, Ada looks her friend over as if she could scan for injuries herself. "So, you're okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Then why are you still here?" She asks with a glance around the room they were in.

"Mr. Stark is overprotective?" Peter shrugs, unsure of the answer himself.

Snorting, Ada shakes her head as she takes a seat next to him. "I swear you're going to give me a heart attack."

"That's what I said." Tony appears in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "Doc says you're good to go, Pete. You guys hungry?"

"I could eat." Peter nods, turning his head to look at Ada in question.

The queasiness she had been feeling had dissipated a lot, leaving an empty feeling in the girl's stomach. She hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, she was quite hungry now. "Food sounds good."

"Perfect, I hope you like Thai food because I already ordered way too much of it."

Chuckling, Ada holds her hand out for Peter to take as he jumps off the bed before following behind the billionaire. By the time they reach the kitchen where the food sits in waiting, the girl had forgotten all about running out of school in the middle of the day.

"Woah, woah, woah, what is this?" Sam Wilson appears only five minutes later, his voice cutting through the trio's conversation.

"Thai?" Ada says, her food pausing midway to her mouth.

"Is school just not a thing anymore?" He questions, looking between the two teenagers and his watch.

"Guess that depends on who you ask." Ada shrugs, speaking before placing the food in her mouth. It was a habit, small things like that. Not talking with food in your mouth, be polite, sit up straight, no slouching. They weren't bad things, they'd just been drilled into her since she was little.

"Hm," Sam hums, narrowing his eyes at Tony who mimics the girl's shrug, food shoved in his cheeks as he chews. "Well, since you're here. Guess who holds the even newer high score is Crash Bandicoot?"

"Um, Mr. Barton?" Ada jokes and Peter snorts from beside her while Sam looks offended.

"Very funny," He says, sounding far from amused. "I do, for your information."

"Oh, okay," Ada shrugs, going back to her food like it was no big deal. Which it really wasn't. "I can knock you back down to second again, if you'd like."

"You're so on, kid."

* * *

**Just pretend that anything unrealistic here is realistic, thanks.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I've got the next one written I think? Not sure if I have enough to post tbh. But I have stuffed planned, though I would love to know what ways you guys would like to see this story go. **

**I'm writing so many other stories as well that take up a lot of my time, also life, so no promises on updates, I'm really sorry for not having any kind of schedule.**

**Sorry for any mistakes ^^ feel free to point them out so I can fix them. Thanks!**

* * *

'-'


	9. What Are Friends For?

**Good news! I know where this story is going now. I've had ideas but I've finally settled on one. Sure, I'll hit road blocks but for the most part, I've got it figured out. But I'd still love to know what you guys want to see more of. I'm thinking about bringing a certain two brothers into this story. I want to but I haven't figured that part out just yet. **

**Lavendor Queen, your reviews have given me ideas, so thank you lots! I love reading what you guys are interested in seeing happen in this story.**

**Warning: There's something in this chapter I feel needs a warning before it. But if I put it here, it'll be such a big spoiler so I'm going to put it at the end if you want to scroll down before reading. If not, then carry on. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Words: 3,524**

* * *

Wrapping her jacket tightly around herself, Ada takes a deep breath of air while letting the school doors close behind her. The air felt colder today, but she didn't mind. Yesterday had started awful and ended up good. Peter wasn't mad at her. She still had her best friend. And playing video games with some of the avengers was something the young teenager never saw herself doing but she had, and it was really fun.

Feed padding against the sidewalk, Ada's steps halt when her eyes land on a familiar face leaning casually on the fence a few feet ahead of her. "Wow," She scoffs and she keeps walking, the boy's feet picking up their pace to keep up with her. "Your nerve amazes me."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Chris says and if Ada didn't know any better, she'd say his voice sounded pleading. "if I got arrested again and my dad found out, which he would've, he'd disown me."

"Yeah? Well, what about me?" Ada stops, turning to look up at him incredulously. She tried to have some compassion for him, she could relate, after all. But she couldn't manage any. "Oh, that's right, you don't care. You're all that matters to you and I don't need someone like that in my life." With that, Ada turns to march away once more.

"Okay, okay," Chris persists, not needing to slow his pace to stay at her slower pace. His legs were much longer than hers, but she was purposely walking faster than normal. "What I did was a dick move, I admit that."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Ada mumbles without looking up at him. She'd been having a good day, why did he decide to come ruin it?

"I panicked," Chris steps in front of her, making her stop with his hands on her shoulders, to which she slowly turns her head towards, glaring.

"Don't touch me." Ada tells him calmly, narrowing her eyes into splits until he backs off.

"Sorry," He mumbles, clearing his throat. "Just, let me make it up to you."

"No, thanks." Ada shakes her head, moving around him to continue walking.

"Oh, come on," The blonde boy continues, walking sideways next to the girl so he could look down at her. "What's-"

"If you dare say 'what's the worst that can happen', I will knock your teeth in." Ada cuts him off, holding up a single finger, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He didn't look all too concerned at her threat, which annoyed her, she knew how to throw a punch, thank you very much. But he doesn't say those words.

"Fine, let's just get food or something not illegal." He shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks casually beside her.

"I have to get home." It annoyed Ada, how effortlessly he was keeping up with her. She was straining to walk faster while he was going his normal pace. She curses her short legs then. "I can't be late."

"Alright," Chris sighs disappointedly. Ada honestly hadn't expected him to give in so easily. He was on her bad side right now, they both knew, maybe he wasn't as stupid as he looked and knew when to stop. "Another time, Ada Tinnez."

"In your dreams, Fletcher." But Chris had already disappeared, leaving her words to be heard by no one but herself.

Ada hadn't lied to Chris, she really did have to get home. Not that she would've gone with him if she didn't. It didn't take any longer to get home than normal, she might have arrived even sooner with all her fast walking in an attempt to leave Christopher behind.

The middle-aged man that lives two floors below them was in the lobby of the building. He pays the teenager no mind when she passes by him and into the elevator, pushing the button to her floor. She releases a breath once she's alone. It hadn't been a bad day, but she was tired, she planned on going to bed early.

Closing the door behind her, Ada grins at just the thought of her comfortable, awaiting bed. Maybe she could have a small nap before getting started on her homework.

Just as she starts to contemplate the idea, Ada stops short when she looks up, any trace of a smile falling from her face as her brows furrow. "Dad?" She asks quietly, her eyes on the man who sits at the dining table. That wasn't overly abnormal. Usually, he was at work or in his home office, but it wasn't odd to find him sitting at the table. What was odd, the thing that catches the teenager's attention is the look on his face and the fact that he's looking at her. Really looking at her. Ada can't remember the last time Nathan actually looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Funny," The man mumbles, his eyes looking down at the drink in his hand Ada hadn't noticed before, but his eyes soon find her's again. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?" Ada's brows furrow even more, nearly touching in the middle as her forehead crinkles. Her heart starts beating faster now. Had she thanked her luck to soon?

"Nothing coming to mind?" Nathan questions, slowly standing from his seat and walking around the table as Ada shakes her head. Maybe he didn't know, she sure as heck wasn't going to just say it if she wasn't sure. "How about skipping school yesterday?"

Ada's shoulders deflate in defeat. "Half the day." She whispers to herself, thinking it was an important detail that he obviously didn't.

"What?" Nathan's voice was much louder than hers and Ada shakes her head again. "Tell me what you said." The man insists and Ada continues to avoid his eyes. She hears him setting his drink on the table behind him. She wonders how many of those he had before she arrived. More than that, she knows. Three maybe. Possibly four.

"Half the day." The teenager repeats louder, only raising her voice enough for him to hear her clearly. She hated fighting with her father. Her chest got all tight, her stomach winds itself into painful knots. All around it wasn't a good time. "I only skipped half the day." She wasn't sure why she added that bit, the words just spilled from her mouth.

"And that makes it better?" Oh, he was pissed, Ada almost groans, closing her eyes at his voice. It was getting louder with every word he spoke, she knew he'd be shouting in no time.

"No." Ada says, not whispering anymore. It would only anger him further.

"You know," His suddenly calm voice had Ada's head snapping up to see her father closer to her but looking over to the side at nothing in particular. "When I learned this, I thought it was the worst thing you could've done. My daughter doesn't skip school, she knows better. But imagine my surprise when I'm informed that not only did my daughter skip school, she got arrested too."

An unconscious step back is followed by Ada looking down once more. She figured it was really only a matter of time before he found out, she had just really been hoping he wouldn't. "I can eplai-"

"No," Nathan says just below a shout, silencing her. Taking a deep breath, the man clenches his jaw before speaking again. "And not only did you do all that, but you also didn't tell me, even when I gave you the chance too."

What the hell did he expect her to do? Ada thinks with her own growing anger. She knew exactly how he'd react. "What? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Nathan presses his daughter, taking the step towards her that she'd previously taken away from him.

"Honestly? No, I didn't." Ada looks up at her father, finally meeting his eyes as the rage raises inside of her. Where did he find the right? He couldn't talk to her like he was her father when he hadn't been in a long, long time. "I mean, you never pay attention to anything if it doesn't benefit you!"

The sting barely even registers. Ada has never talked back to her father before. Never. Whenever they fought, it always ended with her admitting to whatever and Nathan storming off to his office. But she was fed up. This man standing in front of her, his hand still raised, wasn't her father. Ada wasn't sure if he ever had been. He had no right to look down on her like he did.

Her hand was on her cheek when she realizes what happened, the pain finally reaching her brain. She looks up, mouth open in shock. Nathan's expression matches her own, looking as surprised as she feels.

It takes a moment, Ada struggling to accept that what just happened actually happened. Had her father just slapped her? Was that real? It couldn't be. Sure, they fought, but he'd never touched her.

Ada was the first to snap out of whatever frozen state she was in. She steps back quickly, shaking her head and immediately turning to the door.

"Ada-" Her father's voice is cut off as she slams the door behind her, her shaky legs carrying her down the hall faster and faster.

The stairs are where she finds herself, running, stumbling down them from one of the top floors. She couldn't stand the thought of sitting still, being trapped in the elevator. Ada barely even notices her heavy breathing and the tears streaming down her face as she shoves her way through the door, her feet hitting the sidewalk heavily.

It was still light out but the clouds cast a shady glow over the city. Ada was glad she'd been cold that day and worn a hoodie over her uniform. She lifts the fabric over her head, hiding her tear-stained face as her feet carry her without stopping.

No amount of debating was put into the direction she was going in. There was no second-guessing, no questioning. She knows where she needs to go, where she needs to be. Ada wouldn't normally think it was a long trip but she'd disagree now. It felt like forever, sitting on the bus, hood up and head down, ignoring everyone that moved around her until she arrived at her stop.

The sun was getting lower in the sky as more clouds moved it. Ada shuddered. She's never minded the rain, loved it really, but the thunder rolling in the distance sends shivers down her spine. Storms were a whole other story.

The apartment building wasn't much further now. Ada's phone was turned off, tucked into her pocket, untouched. She just hopes he's there.

She rides the elevator this time, up to the seventh floor. She sees no one when she exits, taking a left then a quick right before she stands frozen in front of one of the many doors in the hall. She almost hesitates, her arm stuttering right before she brings her fist down onto the wood, but it's gone as quick as it came and her quiet knocking soon sounds through her ears.

Three knocks, that's all she gives before stepping back, stuffing her hands into her hoodie pockets. She waits, almost reaching forward once again but can't because the door opens, revealing the fluffy head of brown hair she'd come here for.

Peter opens his mouth to speak, his brows furrowed in confusion. He couldn't really see his friend's face but he knows it's her and he has no idea why she's here. Not that he minds, she was always welcome, all his friends are. But before he can get any words out, the boy stumbles back when a weight hits his chest. When Ada hits his chest.

As soon as she sees him, Ada lunges forward and wraps her arms around Peter. She just needs to be with someone she trusts. She needs to feel safe. Peter always makes her feel safe and loved. That's exactly what she needs right now.

Her arms are squeezing him tightly around his middle, her hands gripping the back of his T-shirt. Peter, despite his confusion and the worry bubbling in his chest, returns the hug by wrapping his own arms around her shoulders.

"Hey, okay," Peter whispers when he hears her soft cries. They're so quiet, he's not sure he would've been able to notice them if it weren't for his super hearing. Moving back, Peter gently tugs Ada with him and kicks the door closed and moves them both over to the couch.

"Okay," Peter whispers again, his hand holding the back of Ada's head. Her hood had fallen in her haste to get to him. "Ada?"

"Sorry," The girl mumbles, pulling back into herself and wiping her cheeks with her sleeves.

"It's okay," Peter shakes his head, studying her closely. "What happened?"

At first, Ada only shakes her head. She doesn't want to tell him, she feels embarrassed even if she knows she shouldn't. The shame building inside her, Ada knows she shouldn't feel that, but she does. Maybe she shouldn't have come. But no, she couldn't stand the thought of being home right now. And if she wasn't there, where else was there other than here? MJ and Ned would welcome her, she knows. But Peter was her person.

"I-" Ada whispers, the words becoming stuck in her throat. "Had a fight," Her voice is so quiet, she barely hears it herself but she knows Peter can hear her. "With my dad."

It wasn't the first time she's fought with her father, Peter knows. She'll text him after they do, explaining what happened and how she felt, always apologizing after for complaining to him, for bothering him. He always waves those words away, telling her it was okay. He liked it when she talked to him, vented, told him her problems. And he knows she's always there if he needs to do the same.

But this time is different. He's seen her sad before, tears falling down her face that she would quickly wipe away. But Peter had never seen Ada actually cry before, not like she is now. Something was wrong, obviously. If the scene in front of him wasn't anything to go by, the sick feeling in his gut was.

"Did he-" Peter stops short, his eyes raking over his friend. She doesn't look hurt, other than her red eyes and cheeks from crying. He didn't notice anything else, but he knows that doesn't really mean anything. Biting his lip, Peter watches Ada sniff, continuing to wipe away the tears as they continued to fall. He hates to ask, hates that he feels the need to, but he knows he has to. "Did he hit you?"

He wasn't sure why it was the first thing that came to his mind. Maybe it had just been a bad fight, maybe it got to her more than the others. Maybe she was having a bad day. She has those sometimes, he knows. It took him a long time to get her comfortable enough to tell him about them. But the feeling deep inside him tells him it's not that, it was something more. That's why he asked. He hopes he's wrong, but when Ada's shoulders raise just a little higher, the tears fall a little harder, the hitch in her breath. He knows he's not.

Peter isn't an easy to anger person. Never really has been. He was actually proud of that fact. Sure, his other emotions were different, they weren't as easy to control as his anger. But now he feels rage swell inside him. He clenches his teeth, his muscles tightening.

A sniffle pulls him away from the rising anger and Peter relaxes when he looks back at Ada to see her sitting straighter. "Maybe I'm overreacting." She whispers and Peter is shaking his head before she can even finish getting the words out.

"No, no, no, no," Peter quickly says, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "No, you're not. He never should have done that, no matter what. It's wrong."

"It was just a slap." Ada whispers, the tears no longer falling down her cheeks. "He's never done that before."

"It doesn't matter." Peter tells her sternly but his voice is still soft.

Ada looks up to him then, her dark blue eyes meeting his for the first time that night. The look behind them feels heavier than the building he was once buried under. It's not the first time he's seen it there, the storm raging on behind the walls she's built. It's one of the reasons, the main reason, he told her who he was that night.

Peter didn't take his identity lightly. He wasn't one to throw it around, tell people here and there. It was something he liked to keep close to him. Telling someone was a big deal. Ned and May only found out because he'd been careless. MJ figured it out on her own. But he's happy they know, although he still worries. But he made the decision to tell her that night, after hearing the story she told about her mother. The emotion that she tried and failed to keep from seeping into her words. The weight she held behind her eyes. Peter doesn't think he fully understood everything that was there but he knows. He knows that look. He's seen it in his own eyes many times. He never regretted telling her, never will, he knows. She was alone, had needed someone in her corner and he knew he had to be that person. He was that person and would continue to be as long as the world allowed him to be.

He'd known he made the right choice by telling her who he was. He's glad he did. He barely knew her then, but he knew he wanted to be there for her as more than just Spider-Man but as Peter Parker too.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Ada asks into Peter's silence, aware that the boy had been trapped in his thoughts.

"Yeah," He nods quickly. "May's still at work, she'll be home later."

Ada nods, wiping her face once more when a thought hits her. "You can't tell her."

"What, Ad-"

"No," Ada cuts him off, her eyes pleading with him. "Please."

Opening and closing his mouth, Peter stares down at her before reluctantly nodding. Now wasn't the time to argue with her over this. He didn't want to argue at all. "Okay. Are you hungry?" Ada shakes her head and Peter isn't surprised. He doesn't feel hungry either. "You can borrow some clothes if you want." Just as the words leave his mouth, thunder ripples through the air. It had been mostly quiet until now, or maybe she just hadn't noticed.

Coming back to herself, Ada nods and follows Peter to his room and takes the offered clothes before changing. He'd offered to let her shower as well, Ada almost accepted but decided against it.

Instead, the girl wraps her arms around herself, the sleeves of Peter's sweatshirt dropping past her hands. She climbs onto the bottom bunk, sitting back against his pillows. She doesn't know what to do now. She doesn't feel like talking nor sleeping, but just sitting there sounded as bad as those other things.

Ada thinks Peter can tell what she was thinking because the next thing she knows is the boy sitting next to her, his laptop sitting on his legs as he types. He's on youtube, she notices, turning her head to look at the bright screen. There was a small crack in the upper left corner, she wonders how that happened.

"Alright," Peter whispers when he clicks an hour-long vine compilation, well aware of her loves for the short videos. "Volume good?" He asks after setting the device on the bed between them, adjusting the screen so they could see.

"Yeah," Ada whispers, turning to offer him a small smile. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

**Warning: Child Abuse (I hate myself) It's not super descriptive.  
**

**Well, there we have that...um, yeah. I have the next chapter, and I think the one after that, written, so I'll try to update soon.**

**I really want to know what you guys think! Reviews feed my motivation to write, so you know, if you feel like leaving one...or not, that's okay.**

**I appreciate all of you! Have a great day! Or night! If you're reading this at three am, maybe get some sleep.  
**

**Bye, until next time!**

* * *

'-'


	10. Protector

**Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! You guys are great. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Words: 4,420**

* * *

"What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know." Ada mumbles in response to Peter's question, her eyes lazily tracking his upside-down form from where she lies on his bed, her head hanging over the side.

"It's the weekend," The boy points out information she already knows, picking up a random shirt from his floor. "I was going to the compound but I don't have to, we can just hang out. Or, you could come with me, everyone up there loves you."

"Are you saying you don't love me?" Ada lets her lips curve up - or down? - into a small smile.

Snorting, Peter throws the shirt at her, chuckling when it lands on her head, covering her face. "This better not be dirty." The girl says, lifting the clothing off her face before sitting up, her head spinning.

"Uh, sure," Peter mutters. "But, whatever you wanna do."

"Are you letting me choose out of pity?" It came out like a joke, Ada even smiles when he turns to look at her, but her façade falls quickly. "I'm okay, Peter, really."

Sighing, the boy joins his friend on the bed, falling back and bouncing slightly. "You don't have to be, it's okay if you're not."

"I know." Ada mumbles softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just want to forget it ever happened." Peter doesn't think that was the best course of action, but he's not going to say that now. He didn't feel it was the right time. "Anyway, I don't want you to be the reason you don't go to the compound. And it's about time someone really teaches Cap how to play Mario Kart. I think the others let him be bad so they can win easier."

"Probably." Peter says, smiling at his friend. She loves going to the compound, seeing the others. She hit it off with them the first meeting they had. It was like they weren't the avengers, just good friends. Or family, Peter would only admit to himself. Sam, the annoying older brother. Steve, the young yet actually old uncle. Natasha was the cool Aunt. Wanda an older sister. Clint was like a brother, uncle, and father all rolled into one. And so on. Every one of them held an important place. "Happy is picking me up, or us, later."

"If I've ever heard a more ironic name." Ada chuckles as she stands, stretching her arms above her head.

"He's happy on the inside."

"I'm sure." Ada snorts, collecting her clothes from the night before. She'd been in her school uniform. No way she was wearing that to the compound but no way she was going home to change either. Luckily enough, her actual uniform pants - she refused to wear a skirt - had been replaced the day before with dark jeans that could pass if no one looked closely. So, that paired with one of Peter's smaller T-shirts made the perfect casual outfit. "Can I borrow another shirt?"

"Yeah," Peter nods, his back to her so Ada couldn't see the smirk on his face. "I have the perfect one."

Spinning around, Peter holds up the red shirt with a huge, toothy grin. "Really?" Ada asks unimpressed, raising a single brow at the shirt in front of her. "You have your own merch?"

"It was a gift." Peter defends, throwing the Spider-Man shirt at her.

"Whatever." Ada mumbles, not caring in the least. She actually liked the shirt. And may or may not own one similar herself. Peter can't know that though, it would only go to his head.

"Kids, breakfast!" Aunt May calls out, peeking her head into her nephew's room. "And no, I didn't burn it."

"It's a miracle." Peter gasps, dodging whatever it was that May throws at him. "I'm kidding!" He calls after her as she marches down the hall, back into the kitchen.

"You two." Ada shakes her head, unable to withhold the smile from breaking out over her face. She adores Peter and May's relationship, it was amazing, how close they were. It was everything she'd ever wanted with her parents. "Go ahead, I'll join after I've dressed."

"'Kay," Peter nods, hesitating only a moment before leaving his room, shutting the door behind him.

Closing her eyes, Ada sighs now that she's alone. She loves Peter, he's her best friend, but sometimes being along was necessary. "One, two, three..." Blinking rapidly, Ada sheds one T-shirt to replace it with another.

"How do you know? You've never even tried it." Peter is saying to his aunt when Ada emerges from his bedroom.

"I don't need to try it to know it's gross."

"What's gross?" Ada voices her confusion, eyebrows furrowed, gaze moving between both Parkers.

"Peter eats hot sauce on his eggs." The woman explains with a tired gesture towards her nephew.

"He also likes pineapple on his pizza." Ada puts in as she moves to take the food May offers her.

"So do you!" Peter shouts, eyes wide.

"Yes, but this isn't about me." Ada states calmly while taking a seat next to the boy. Both her and May look at him with equally blank expressions before both women burst out laughing, receiving nothing but an annoyed look in return.

"Never should have introduced you two." He mutters before digging into his food.

"You love us." Ada bumps his shoulder with her own when May joins them at the table, smiling fondly at them. Peter grumbles, trying to look angry but can't fight the smile that pulls his lips up. He does love them. How could he not?

"Alright, I'm off to work, Happy will be here soon to pick you guys up." May says as she grabs her jacket and purse. "Behave this weekend. Text me, call me. Whatever."

"Yes, Aunt May." Peter chuckles while rising from his seat to envelop her in a hug. "I'll text you later, have a good day at work, I love you."

"I love you," May pulls back, cupping her nephew's cheek with a smile before turning away. "It was great to see you, Ada, you don't come around enough."

"You too," Ada nods and smiles back. "I'll make more of an effort to come by more."

"We'd love that. I have to be off now."

"Bye," Ada waves to the woman as she exits, blowing out a puff of air once the door closes behind her.

"I'm starting to think she likes you more than me."

"Does May date?" Ada asks, ignoring Peter's statement.

"What? No." The teenager immediately shakes his head, furrowing his brows at the sudden question.

"You sure?"

"Um, pretty sure, why?" Peter hesitates, looking between his friend's thoughtful face and the door his aunt disappeared through.

"Hmm, nothing."

"Your face doesn't say nothing, tell me." Peter demands, nearly frantic. Had he missed something?

"I'm a girl, I notice things." Ada shrugs, resting her chin on her hand supported by her elbow. "Like MJ's crush on you and the slight change in May's expression when she mentioned Happy."

Scoffing, Peter shakes his head. "MJ does not- Happy!?"

Laughing, Ada leans back in her seat at Peter's distressed look. "Oh man, your face."

"This isn't a joke! Are you serious?"

"Relax," Ada motions with her hands for him to settle down. "I'm sure it's nothing. But, does he come over often?"

Peter doesn't answer, instead, his wide eyes look off to the side as if recounting every time Happy Hogan has been in the same room as his Aunt. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ada's voice draws Peter from his thoughts and he catches his phone when she tosses it to him. A message from Happy received only seconds ago lights up his screen.

"Earth to Peter," Waving a hand in front of her friend's face, Ada waits until he looks up before backing off. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine," Peter shakes his head. "We should go, Happy gets grumpy if I make him wait."

"Living up to his name." Ada jokes, smiling in relief when Peter lets out a sincere laugh.

Exiting the apartment, Ada waits in the hallway as Peter locks the door before they both make their way down to the ground floor and out into the early morning air. The sleek black car is parked only a few feet away and the teenagers easily approach before sliding into the back seat.

"Hey, Happy, mind if I tag along today?" Ada asks the man before any other greeting could take place. She leans forward into the front of the car, sending the man her best smile.

"Sure, kid," Happy grumbles, motioning for her to sit properly before putting the car in drive.

"I think he likes me." Ada whispers to Peter, breaking out into a laugh at the expression on Peter's face.

The divider goes up halfway through the ride but neither teen pays it much mind as they talk between themselves. When the car rolls to a stop outside the compound, Peter rushes from the car first but waits for Ada to join his side.

"Uh, b-bye, Happy." He waves to the man awkwardly before turning away.

"What's wrong with him?" The man asks the other teenager with furrowed brows.

"Oh, nothing." She sighs with a casual shrug. "He just finally noticed whatever thing you and May got going on." Ignoring the man's sudden spluttering noises, Ada grins big and follows behind Peter. "Bye, Happy! Thanks for the ride!"

Rushing to catch up, Ada lets out a deep breath when she reaches Peter's side. "Geeze, you acted like the car was on fire."

"Sorry, just..." Peter sighs with a shake of his head. "If you're right, well, it's weird."

"Why? Because May is possibly dating again or because it's Happy?" Ada questions as they enter the building. "Do you have something against him?"

"No!" Peter is quick to say, lowering his voice with a wince when it comes out louder than he'd meant. "No, I love Happy, it's just..."

"Nah, I get it. She may be your Aunt but she raised you so she's basically your mother. Her dating is bound to be weird. But she might not be, I could've been seeing things."

"Maybe," Peter's shoulders drop but he doesn't say anything else on the matter when they enter the Avengers common area.

"Mr. Parker," Tony suddenly appears next to them, causing Ada to blink. "And company."

"Sorry, I hope it's okay."

"All's fine, kid." Mr. Stark nods with a smile. "You're always welcome."

"But, I do need to barrow Peter for a bit, just boring science stuff. Feel free to join or go hang out with those freeloaders," Tony gestures behind him into the other room where he knows the others are. "We'll only be a bit."

"I think I'll go say hey," Ada smiles with a small step back towards the others. "Have fun, nerds."

Laughing at Tony's narrowed eyes, Ada watches them leave before calmly walking into the other room behind the others. Wanda is the first to see her, sitting on the love seat next to Vision. Fitting, Ada thinks as she smiles and waves to the other girl.

Smirking, the teen walks up behind the couch and cocks her head to the side. "Do you guys do _anything_ else?"

Sam flinches but covers it up well while Steve only chuckles. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," Ada answer's Sam's question while circling around the couch, plopping down between both men. "Thought I'd stop by, show Cap how you're supposed to play video games."

"Why would you do that?" Sam asks while Steve looks between the controller in his hand and the teenager next to him.

"Pity," Ada shrugs. "I can't watch him suffer anymore."

"I'm not that bad." Steve whispers, more to himself than the others.

Ada smiles fondly at him before holding her hand out for his remote. "No, but you could be so much better."

True to her word, Ada does her best to teach Steve the art of playing video games. She shows him all the best tips and tricks she knows and, much to Sam's annoyance, he improves. With more practice, he'll be beating everyone in Mario Kart in no time.

Wanda and Vision disappear at one point, politely excusing themselves from the living space. Not that Ada blames them, Sam and Steve could be loud when competing. Okay, she could too, so what?

When questioned, Sam informs the teenager that Clint and Natasha aren't around. He doesn't say where they are and Ada doesn't ask. She assumes they have some kind of a life outside the compound and they're both entitled to their privacy.

The night before was nearly forgotten between all their laughter until it's cut short.

Mr. Stark enters the room, a soft smile on his face as he watches them before he announces his presents. "You guys haven't moved, have you?" He points between Steve and Sam with raised eyebrows and both men give a small shrug. "Whatever, scram, I need to talk to the kid for a minute."

"Chop, chop," Tony claps his hands, motioning for them to move when they don't, shoving them away impatiently.

Ada looks on confused for a moment, watching as Steve and Sam stand from the couch and leave the room. Her eyes shift from their retreating forms and land on Peter who stands in the doorway.

She catches his eye and he gives her a sheepish look, opening his mouth only to close it, his eyes apologetic. Realization dawns on the teen as Tony sits across from her on the coffee table. She wants to be mad at Peter, she even feels a little anger start to rise inside her, but it's easily squashed when she meets Mr. Stark's gaze.

"It's fine." She whispers before he can speak, clearing her throat as a weight settles in her stomach.

"No, honey, it's not." His voice is soft, comforting. Ada isn't sure she's ever heard him talk like that before. It makes her feel better and worse all at the same time.

Shame causes heat to rise in her cheeks and Ada ducks her head, grinding her teeth together as she picks at her nails. "It's not a big deal." She's not sure if he heard her. She could barely hear her own voice. But the knot in her throat prevents her from speaking any louder without breaking.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tony asks gently, ducking his head to try and meet her eyes.

"He found out..." Ada continues to whispers, head hanging low. "About me getting arrested. And I skipped school." Pausing, Ada forces herself to swallow and take a deep breath but it does nothing to fight off the stinging in her eyes. "He got mad. We fought. It just, it just ha-happened."

Hot tears spill from her eyes and fall down her cheeks. Ada brings her hands up to quickly wipe them away, only for them to be replaced by more only seconds later. The couch shifts when Tony sits next to her. He lifts his hand to hesitantly place on her shoulder, giving her the chance to move away if she wants. Only she doesn't. As soon as his hand touches the soft fabric of her hoodie, Ada turns to him, burying her head in his chest.

Surprise shows on Tony's face before he schools his features, even if there's no one else around to see him. He wraps his arms around the girl, equally surprised at how natural the action feels. He can hear Rhodey in his head making bad dad jokes.

Ada's face hides in the crook of his neck and Tony rests his chin atop her head and pets her hair. He doesn't remember when he started doing that. "You know this isn't your fault, right? He never should have done that."

Pulling back, Ada sniffs and wipes her face. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Mr. Stark tells her, wiping a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb. When did he become so soft? A voice in the back of his mind questions but Tony pushes it back down. "Has he ever done that before?"

Shaking her head frantically, Ada still doesn't lookup. Instead, her eyes stayed glued to where her hands hold onto one of his, her fingertips tracing the small scars and calluses she finds there.

"Ada,"

"He hasn't," Blue eyes meet brown when Ada finally looks up. She still has his hand clasped tightly in hers but the tears are no longer there. "He hasn't, it just..."

"Happened." Mr. Stark finishes for her, letting out a sigh when she nods. "Oh, kid..." Trailing off, Tony drops his head and shakes it. "Peter is staying over this weekend. You can too if you want. I think that might be good."

Ada goes to shake her head, she wants to. Wants to say no. She hates this. She doesn't want things to be different. Doesn't want him to look at her like she's a small child who can't take care of herself. But the thought of going home makes the weight in her stomach multiply and so she nods.

"Okay," Tony sighs again, running his hand over the top of her head one more time before bringing it back to himself. "How about you guys get something for lunch, you know how Pete gets when he doesn't eat." Ada gives a wet laugh at his words, nodding her head in agreement. "I have a few errands to run, but I'll be back later. Watch him for me, I swear he's six and not sixteen sometimes."

"I make no promises."

"Well, that doesn't exactly instill me with confidence." Tony mumbles but smiles anyway, ruffling her hair before standing.

"Mr. Stark," Ada jumps to her feet, waiting until the man turns back to her before lunging forward to wrap her arms around him. He returns the gesture quickly. "Thanks."

"No problem, kid." Tightening his hold just a little, Tony takes a deep breath before letting the teenager go, sending her a tight-lipped smile before turning away once more. He wants to stay, but what he has to do can't wait.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell him, it just...came out." Peter's voice has Ada turning her head to see the boy approaching. He'd disappeared while Mr. Stark was talking to her.

"It's fine," Ada mumbles. She tries to send him a smile but she's not sure how successful she is. "We should...lunch. Make lunch."

"Yeah, okay," Peter nods and follows behind her into the kitchen. He feels bad about telling Mr. Stark but he knows he'd feel worse if he hadn't said anything. And like he stated earlier, it just slipped out.

Ada goes about pulling sandwich supplies out and placing them on the counter silently. Peter hovers but doesn't move to help. And for the second time that day, his words escape his mouth before he can stop them. "Are you mad at me?"

Pausing, Ada turns to her friend. He's standing rigidly and wringing his hands together, his face like that of a kicked puppy. "No," Ada answers softly with a shake of her head. "I was, for about five seconds, but not anymore." He was just being a good friend, she would've done the same in a heartbeat if she was in his situation.

"Okay, good." Peter lets out a sigh of relief so big it has Ada chuckling.

"Now, get over here and help me, I'm not making your food for you."

* * *

Something had been off about Peter, Tony could tell as soon as they were alone in the lab. He wasn't hurt, he knew that much. It was like he wanted to say something but was fighting with himself. Struggling to figure out if he should or not.

So when the billionaire finally questioned the kid, the words just spilled past his lips.

Tony's entire body had frozen, like someone dumping a bucket of ice water over him. He had thought for a moment that he'd misheard the teenager, the words having escaped in such a rush. _"Ada's dad hit her_."

Four simple words. Tony had Peter repeat himself. Then he said the words back to the boy, making him confirm for a third time that he was understanding correctly. Then Peter had recounted her words, that is was only a slap, that it had never happened before. That she didn't want him to tell anyone.

Peter had to block the door, preventing him from rushing out and doing...something. He got him to calm down enough for him to think a little more clearly. No one touches h̶i̶s̶ these kids. No one should ever lay a hand on any child in that way. Especially not their own parents.

Once he wasn't at risk of murdering anyone, Tony had gathered his thoughts before heading towards the common room. He needed to talk to her, he knew that much. He could take care of everything else after.

Ada saying it was fine hurt his heart. Then her tears broke it.

After leaving both teenagers, Tony makes his way to a car while texting Pepper. He'd told her what happened and she was able to steer him away from committing homicide and then talked him down from physical harm. Because he'd definitely thought about it.

The ride into the city was longer than he would've liked. But that was probably a good thing. When the car first started, his knuckles had been white from his strong grip on the steering wheel. When he pulls to a stop in front of the apartment complex, they're much more relaxed. Though, Tony is great at pretending to be something he's not.

It isn't hard to find the right floor and apartment number. A phone call placed on the way over confirmed than Nathan was not at his office, that didn't leave many other places.

He knocks twice, strong and loud before he steps back and waits.

The door opens under thirty seconds later. It's rushed, causing a small gush of air to fan out through the hall.

Nathan Tinnez stands before him, looking more disheveled than Tony has ever seen.

"May I come in?" Tony asks, pushing past the man before he can answer. "Nice place," He comments casually while Nathan watches with confusion. "A little cold for my taste, but, eh..."

"Uh, wha-" Nathan shakes his head and rubs his eyes as if the man in front of him was nothing more than a hallucination. "Stark?"

"That is my name." Tony nods, clasping his hands together behind his back tightly. "Oh, you're wondering why I'm here." He says as if he was just figuring it out. "Right, right, I suppose you would." Turning away, Tony lets his eyes roam around the apartment once more. If he didn't know any better, he'd say no one lived there. It looked like a picture from a magazine. Not homely at all.

"You know," Spinning on his heel, Tony looks up at Nathan. The man is taller than him, muscular. Someone most people smaller than him would be easily intimidated by. But not Tony. "It amazes me, baffles me really, which isn't an easy thing to do, how someone like you, can have a daughter like Ada."

Surprise registers on Nathan's face, his eyebrows furrowing as his mouth opens, but Tony doesn't let him speak. "I mean, I try not to judge people, especially when I don't know them. But I do know you. I know people like you. And I just don't know how someone like that can have a daughter as amazing as yours."

"Really, she's so unlike you. Kind, compassionate. She's everything you're not."

"Where is she?" Nathan finally speaks, his eyes narrowed at the billionaire in front of him.

"I'm not done." Tony steps up, voice strong and unwavering. "I've met some really shitty people in my life and I have to say, you've made it to the top of the list."

Nathan's jaw clenches. He's seemed to resign himself to listen and Tony smirks. "I'm not going to lie, I played this conversation out in my head a few times on the way over and none of those times ended well for you. But luckily, for you at least, I know people who are much more level headed than I am. But don't misunderstand me," Lowering his voice dangerously, Tony takes another step closer to Nathan and looks the man in the eye. "If you ever lay a hand on your daughter again, I will know, and trust me when I say, you will not like what happens."

Nathan closes his eyes and purses his lips. He almost looks sad but Tony doesn't feel bad for him. "And it's not just me you have to worry about. The Avengers, I'm sure you've heard of them, well, they don't take to kindly to people who hurt kids. Especially ones they know."

"I-" Nathan sighs and shakes his head. The words were like lead in his mouth. "Is she okay?" He decides to say, shoulders dropping in defeat.

"What do you think?"

"I didn't mea-" Nathan cuts himself off with a frustrated groan. "I love my daughter."

"You got a funny way of showing it." Tony glares, voice unrelenting.

"What now?" Nathan asks, throwing his arms out to the side in question.

Gritting his teeth, Tony struggles to say his next words. "She'll come back, if she wants." If not, he'd figure something else out. "When she's ready. But if you even look at her wrong, I'll make sure you rot in some hole and you'll never see your daughter again."

Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't a little surprised when Nathan only nods, accepting all that he was saying. He did feel bad for what he did, Tony would be blind not to see that. But that doesn't change what he did nor does it change how Tony feels towards him.

"I'm going to walk out that door before I do something we'll both regret." Tony points to the door and slowly makes his way over. He opens it calmly before letting it shut with a soft click behind him.

There was so much more he wanted to say, wanted to do. But he can't. He's got two kids to get back to.

* * *

**I love soft/dad Tony. It's great. **

**I'm excited for things to come, I hope you guys are too. **

**I'd love to know what you thought of this chaprer.**

* * *

'-'


	11. Going Home

**I'm just to excited so I decided to post early. Loved the reviews last chapter! Thank you guys so much! I'm super excited for things to come and hope you are too. **

**I won't spoil but we're going to get into some deeper stuff? I guess you could say, I don't know how to describe it without giving anything away. Though, I tried my hand at some foreshadowing in the next chapter that should be up in a day or two.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Words: 3,546**

* * *

Ada spends the whole weekend at the compound. She hadn't been sure at first but then Sunday was there and she had yet to return home. Mr. Stark talked to her some more after he returned. She was thankful that he didn't go telling the others what happened. Not that she thought he would.

She ended up spending a lot of time with Wanda. The older girl let her borrow some of her smaller clothes and anything else she needed. The others didn't question the sudden sleepover.

But when Sunday night rolls around, Ada becomes anxious. Peter has to go back to the city soon and so does she if she wants to go to school in the morning. Which she doesn't, not really, but she doesn't want to miss it either.

With a little help from FRIDAY, Ada finds Mr. Stark in his office. A change from his normal place in the lab but the teenager doesn't question it, only knocks on his opened door.

"Hey, kid," He greets when he looks up. "What's up?"

"Um," Ada slowly moves into the room, taking a hesitant seat across from him. "Could uh, I was wondering...if I could go home tonight."

Setting his pen down, Tony takes a breath before nodding. "Yeah, if that's what you want." He doesn't like it but despite that, there wasn't anything inside him that was telling him not to let her go. "If you're sure."

"Yeah," Ada nods, more confidently now. "And like you said, I'll call you or Peter if I want to leave."

Nodding, Tony braces his chin on his joined hands, elbows resting on his desk. "You know, Pepper misses you. She's upset she's hasn't seen you in a while."

"I think Ms. Potts could use a vacation." Ada says with a small laugh. The last few times she's dropped by, the woman has been away or to busy with work. It was disappointing, Ada really likes Pepper. She's nice. Motherly.

"You might be on to something, kid." Tony laughs along with her. He leans back in his seat and rests his hands in his lap. It wasn't a bad idea. Pepper has been working hard. Maybe they could go away for a week sometime. He just didn't feel comfortable leaving right now.

"And maybe get her some flowers." Ada shrugs, pulling her feet into the chair with her. "Or something expensive."

"Both?"

Chuckling, Ada nods while playing with a loose strand on her loaned jeans. "Both, yes. Just don't buy strawberries again."

Narrowing his eyes, Tony cocks his head to the side just slightly. "She told you about that?"

"Oh, she's told me a lot of things."

"All PG-13, I hope."

"Eww, yes." Ada cringes and Tony laughs. "Why would you even say that?"

Tony's laugh trails off into a sigh and he leans forward in his seat, arms resting on his desk as he regards the teenager. "You okay?"

Nodding, Ada looks away from him and bites her lip. "Yeah," She whispers before clearing her throat and sending him her best smile.

"Alright, go find Peter, we'll leave soon."

"Okay," Jumping from her seat, Ada rushes from the room and to where she last saw Peter. "Hey, dork." She greets the brown-eyed boy, leaning over his shoulder to look at his cards.

"What does he have?"

"Why would I tell you?"Ada questions Sam with furrowed brows.

"Because I'm you're favortie." He says with so much confidence it has everyone at the table laughs.

"Sure," Wanda smiles at him before putting down a card into the pile.

"We're leaving soon." Ada goes back to ignoring them, plopping into the free seat next to Peter.

"You going home?" Peter asks, his head shooting over to look at her in time to see her nod. "You sure?" He whispers, lifting his cards slightly as if he could hide behind them.

"Yeah," Ada tells him before nudging his leg with her own. "Now finish beating their butts."

"Hey!" Sam shouts. "He's so not winning." But despite his words, Peter wins before both teenagers bid everyone goodbye and head off to find Mr. Stark who was driving them back into the city.

"Buckle up, kiddies." Tony is sure to tell them before starting the car.

Once arriving back in the city, the chatter dies down. Tony watches the road closely while both teenagers stare out their windows. The car rolls to a stop outside Ada's apartment building.

"Here we are," Tony twists in his seat, turning to look back at them.

"Right," Ada nods and unbuckles her seat belt before collecting her hoodie. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid." Nodding once, Tony sends the girl a smile and watches her exit the vehicle while Peter climbs into the passenger seat.

Closing the car door behind her, Ada takes a deep breath and turns to her building. She doesn't hesitate to enter. She knows they're watching her and she doesn't want them to see. So she waits until she gets inside to pause. The elevators are lined on a wall in front of her, their shiny doors showing her distorted reflection.

Looking around at the nearly empty lobby, Ada places her hand over her pants pocket to make sure her phone is still in there before she steps forward and pushes the up arrow.

The elevator arrives quickly and it's empty, leaving Ada to climb in and push her floor number. She's not sure if she wants the metal box to go faster or slower.

A ding sounds when the doors slide open. The hallway is eerily quiet.

Shaking her head, Ada uses her key and opens the door to her home before entering and closing it behind her. The first thing she notices is the emptiness. No one is where she can see. The next thing isn't so simple. She's not sure what it is, but something just feels different. Like when the furniture is moved just enough for the room to feel off but not enough to notice unless you know what you're looking for. The furniture hasn't been moved, so it's something else.

"Dad?" She calls out into the apartment, waiting for a response that comes in the sound of footsteps approaching.

Nathan appears around the corner that leads to his office. Ada blinks at him. She can't remember the last time she hadn't seen him in a suit. Now he wears a plain white T-shirt with dark pants.

"Uh, hey," The teenager mumbles, unsure of what else to do. Maybe she could just go to her room, finish her homework, and let everything go back to the way it was.

"Hey," Nathan whispers, rubbing the back of his neck and licking his lips before sighing. "Come here, I want to show you something." Without waiting for her response, he turns and goes back the way he came, leaving his daughter to follow him. And she does.

Ada pauses at the threshold of her father's office, watching him open the closet on the far left wall. He moves a few things before pulling a box from the back of the top shelf and carries it to his desk.

When he motions for her to join him, Ada hesitates. She's never really been in his office before. When she was younger he always had the door closed so she wouldn't disturb him while working. Then as she got older, she steered clear by choice.

Taking a breath, Ada feels her phone through her pocket once more before joining her father's side. The box is simple, meant to hold files. Dust lingers on the lid but Nathan pays it no mind as he removes it, letting the grey particles fall to the floor.

Ada's breath hitches when she sees the contents of the brown box. She's always wondered where they went.

Reaching into the box, Nathan lifts the first frame into his hands, running his thumb over the picture that resides inside it. "It was hard looking at them." He says quietly. "Seeing her trapped in moments I'd never get to live again. Taunting me with the knowledge that we could never make more."

Ada listens with rapt attention, her gaze moving between the picture of her mother and her father's face. He doesn't talk about her. He doesn't talk about anything. The sudden change was unexpected but not entirely unwelcomed.

"I never should have taken them down." Nathan whispers as he pulls another frame from the box. "It was just easier." Taking a forced breath, he bits the inside of his cheek before continuing. "She was the only one who saw the good in me. She was the good in me. When I, when we lost her, I thought I lost everything that was good." Slanting his head down, Nathan finally looks at Ada, pained by the tears evident in her eyes. "You look so much like her."

Ada bits her lip to stop it from trembling. Nathan slowly raises his hand when a tear slips from her eye. He places it on her cheek and she lets him wipe away the salty liquid from her skin. His palm is warm, soft but rough. Gentle. A stark contrast from two nights ago.

"There's no excuse for what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me." Nathan's voice is heavy and Ada blinks away the water in her eyes and stares up at him. "But if you give me the chance, I will do everything I can to make it up to you. You're my daughter Ada, and despite how I've been acting, I do love you."

Nodding, Ada doesn't stop the tears this time and leans forward to wrap her arms around her father's back. She hasn't hugged him in so long but he doesn't hesitate to return it.

"You know your grandmother, she wasn't exactly..." Nathan trails off with a shake of his head, struggling for the words. "The best parent. I don't think I blame her, not entirely. Dad died before I was born my brother a few years after that." Clearing his throat, Nathan tightens his hold on his daughter. "This sounds an awful lot like excuses, I know. Your mother, she's the one out of us that knew what she was doing. She'd told me I'd figure it out. I never did."

"You try." Ada says, her voice muffled in his shoulder and she feels him shake his head.

"Not hard enough." Placing his hands on her shoulders, Nathan pushes Ada back just enough to look down at her. "I didn't realize I hadn't lost everything until I almost did."

Clearing her throat, Ada wipes her cheeks and tries to smile. "Can we...can we put them back?"

"Yeah, I think it's time." Picking up one of the frames, Nathan hands it to Ada before lifting the box into his arms. They walk out together. Ada places the photo of her mother on the buffet table behind the couch when her phone vibrates in her pocket.

_ManOfIron:_ Everything okay?

Thumbs hovering over the screen, Ada looks over to her father to see him placing a picture on the mantel. It's one of their wedding photos. Ada always liked looking at it when she was little. She loved how happy her parents looked. A moment in time captured forever.

_Ada:_ Yeah

Pausing, Ada furrows her brows before typing again.

_Ada:_ You're not still outside, are you?

The bubbles with dots pop up before disappearing completely only to reappear a moment later, followed by a new message.

_ManOfIron_: Maybe

Smiling, Ada shakes her head with a soft smile.

_Ada_: Thank you. But I'm okay. You can go now.

_ManOfIron:_ Alright. Text me later

_Ada_: Will do

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Ada pushes away from the couch and joins her father before taking another frame from the box.

* * *

Feet pounding against the hard ground mix with the sounds of the young girl's quick breathing. Her heart pounds inside her chest as she weaves through the people around her. The sun shines brightly in the sky, chasing away the chill in the air.

Ada barely slows as she bursts through the doors. Her feet carry her through the room and around the many tables until she's falling into her seat.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late." She says, removing her purse from over her shoulder.

"What, did you run all the way here?" Peter asks, his voice amused as he looks over the table at his panting friend.

"Okay, Mr. Super Stamina, shut it." Ada whispers to him, smiling when Ned snorts. "I was going to pay for everyone's drinks, but now..."

"He apologizes." MJ puts in from beside the girl, shooting a glare to Peter who raises his hands in surrender.

"Accepted." Ada states before shaking her head with a laugh. "Alright, why was this meeting called again?"

"Uh, we haven't seen you in forever?" Ned says it like a question, his brows furrowing with the look he sends her. "You should transfer schools."

"Ha, easier said than done." Ada chuckles just as a waitress brings over drinks.

"I ordered for you." MJ tells her friend when a cup is set in front of her.

"Thanks," Ada mumbles before sipping the hot drink, the rich chocolate flavor enveloping her taste buds. She's sure she's one of the few teenagers who doesn't like coffee. And she's been cutting back on caffeine in general. "I canceled plans for this, so..."

"What plans?" Peter asks with narrowed eyes.

"I'm being sarcastic," Ada replies with a slight eye-roll. "Though I do have to be home early tonight because I do have dinner plans."

"A date?" Ned asks and Ada startles when MJ snorts.

"Uh, no, not a date," Ada says slowly, her eyes shifting from the girl beside her and to the boy across from her. "Dinner with my dad."

"Oh, okay," Ned nods with a sigh and looks down but Ada quickly turns her attention away with a shrug.

"Speaking of dates," Ada whispers into MJ's ear, grunting when the taller girl elbows her in the ribs. "Touchy. Anyway! What's on the agenda today? This is all I was informed about."

"Well, there's this new exhibit opening at the museum on 48th street," Ned explains excitedly, motioning around with his hands. "I thought we could check it out before heading to the theater to see the new movie."

"Which one?" Ada asks him, cocking her head to the side in question.

"Which what?"

"Movie, there're multiple new ones."

"Uh..." Ned trails off. He shares a glance with Peter before they both shrugs.

"Boys," MJ rolls her eyes and Ada chuckles.

"That's fine, we'll figure it out."

* * *

"I'm not saying it was bad, just that I didn't really like it."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ned questions and Ada shakes her head quickly.

"No, no," She says, Peter and MJ's footsteps sounding distantly behind her. "Not the same. It wasn't a bad movie, I just didn't care for it. The actors were great, the writing was good. But I wasn't entertained."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Ada huffs a laugh. "You didn't write the movie."

"No, but I helped pick it." Ned points out, kicking his feet out in an exaggerated manner

"We all agreed, Ned." She reminds him as the others join their sides. "And I might not have liked the movie but I had a good time."

"My favorite is when MJ got a piece of popcorn stuck to the back of that guy's head." Peter puts in, leaning forward to see everyone from his place beside Ned.

"He shouldn't have been on his phone."

"Dang straight." Ada states firmly and gives a single nod before laughing along with Ned.

"Don't worry, you can pick what we do in four weeks." Peter says into the silence that falls between them.

"What's if four week?" Ada questions him, gaze switching from him and onto Ned when the boy furrows his brows and looks at her in confusion.

"Uh, your birthday?" He says like it's the most obvious thing and Ada stops in her tracks.

"How do you know that?"

"MJ told us." Peter saw and Ada turns to the girl who shrugs.

"I have my ways."

"That's not creepy at all." Ada mumbles before shaking her head. "Anyway, I don't really celebrate my birthday."

"What!?" Ned nearly shouts, lowering his voice when a few passers turn their heads towards the group of teenagers. "What do you mean you don't celebrate your birthday?"

"I don't know,' Ada shrugs, shoving her hands into her pockets and looking to the ground. "I just haven't felt like it the last few years I guess." Her mother always went all out for her birthday but after she died...Nathan didn't bother. Rosa always brings her a cupcake with a single candle but that's as far as it ever gets.

"We can't let this continue." Ned says, seemingly outraged by this newfound information. "We have to-we have to, do something."

"Okay, okay," Ada laughs with a shake of her head. "We can all hang out."

MJ and Peter share a mischievous look behind the others back that goes unnoticed.

A ding cut through Ned's victory fist bump and Ada pulls out her phone to see the alarm she'd set showing her the time. "That's my cue, if I wanna get home on time I have to leave now."

"We'll walk you to the train."

The rest of the walk is filled with random talk until the teenagers have to split. Ada waves them goodbye and sets on her journey home.

It was different than it used to be. She wasn't dreading the moment she'd walk through the door and into her home. It was still weird, having her father act like her dad again. Getting used to it was easy but accepting it wasn't so simple. She's wanted this for so long and having it so suddenly, it felt like it could be taken away just as quickly.

A greeting was on Ada's tongue as soon as she opened the door to her home, but the teenager stops short at the sight that greets her.

"Okay," She says slowly and lets the door fall closed behind her with a quiet thud. "Not sure what I was expecting but it was not this."

"Yeah," Nathan nods and purses his lip, looking down at himself. Flower coats the front of his clothes, most of his shirt saved by the apron tied to him. "Though I'd try too..."

"Burn down the kitchen?" Ada questions while turning off the stove with raised brows. "Where's Rosa?"

"Gave her the night off." Nathan says with a disgusted face at his hands before he walks to the sink to wash them.

Resisting the urge to ask 'who are you and what have you done with my father', Ada shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "Alright, well, we have two options." She says while handing her father a towel. "We clean this...disaster and start over. Or takeout."

Twenty minutes later, Ada sits next to her father at the table, Chinese food scattered on the table around them. The teenager holds chopsticks between her fingers and picks at her food while Nathan uses a fork.

"So," Ada starts hesitantly, waiting for her dad to look up before speaking again. "Four weeks, it'll uh, it's my birthday and some friends wanted to hang out. If that's okay."

Swallowing his food, Nathan nods slowly. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Though I was thinking we could, I don't know, uh, breakfast. Dinner maybe. We could go out." When Ada chuckles, Nathan sets his fork down and folds his hands under his chin. "I'm trying."

"I know, I know," Ada assures him, holding her hands up in surrender. "It's just so different."

"Guess that's on me, huh?" Ada doesn't bother denying it, only nods her head. Sighing, Nathan opens his mouth to say something else when his phone rings. Ada looks from the device now resting in her father's hand before her gaze moves to his face.

"It's fine." She tells him with a shrug, watching him stand and move away to answer the call. Huffing, Ada drops her chopsticks and leans back in her seat. It was just one phone call, she tells herself. Plus, she told him he could take it. It was nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Would you look at that? The Grinch really does have a heart. What do you guys think? Also, Ned is adorable.**

**What's coming? Do you guys have any ideas?**

* * *

'-'


	12. Red Dress

**Hello, loves! So happy you're all still here and the reviews are amazing, thank you! **

**I had a thought. I might put a line from the next chapter as a little teaser at the end of every chapter before. I'll do it at the end of this one and you guys let me know if you like it and want me to keep doing it.**

**Please, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Words: 4,935**

* * *

Ada wasn't sure she'd ever have this decision to make. Not for years to come, at least. And she thought that the moment it was presented to her, she'd know the answer immediately. Turns out, she was wrong.

There's a party, some kind of fundraiser. Nathan had told her about it before pausing and asking if she wanted to come. He'd looked so unsure but Ada didn't pay his expression any mind because she'd been so shocked.

If asked that question a few weeks ago, she would've said 'no' without hesitation. But now...

She has yet to give her father an answer. Instead, she stares at the two clothing items in front of her in thought. It felt different, having the choice to go.

Grumbling, Ada pushes herself to her feet and grabs the two hangers holding separate dresses and walks out of her room.

Nathan is in his office. Unsurprisingly. The door is open and Ada walks inside without stopping to stand in front of his desk. "So," Clearing her throat, the teenager waits until her father looks up before removed the dresses from behind her back, holding one at each side. "Which one?"

Setting his pen down, Nathan cracks a small smile. This was her answer. It makes him feel much better than he thought it would that she's choosing to come with him. "Your mother always loved red."

Dropping her arms, Ada turns to look at the red dress. She hadn't worn this one before. She usually didn't care what she wore. Tonight she did. "Red it is," Ada nods once in approval behind her.

Nathan nods before his head drops and he focuses once more on what he was doing.

"Okay," Walking back to her room, Ada puts the dress she's not going to wear back into her closet before entering her bathroom to fix her hair. It's gotten so long. She kind of wants to cut it.

An hour later finds father and daughter leaving their home and heading down to the awaiting car. Another thirty-five minutes, give or take, has them both walking into a crowded room.

"Mind if we split up?" Ada asks her father as they walk deeper into the room, her eyes trailing up to his face. He looks like he wants to say no but he stops himself.

"Sure," He nods. "Just, check-in, okay?"

"Yeah," Ada agrees with a smile. "Thanks, dad." Letting go of his arm, Ada politely pushes her way through the people around her until she reaches her destination. "Well, if it isn't my favorite soon-to-be husband and wife."

Pepper and Tony spin around at the teenager's voice and they both smile down at her. "Ada, sweetie, it's great to see you."

"You too, Ms. Potts." Ada responds while accepting the woman's hug. "Are you going to change your name to Stark after the wedding? Or will you hyphenate? I'm sorry, that's personal, don't answer."

"Wow, okay, how much caffeine have you had today?" Tony asks with a chuckle while wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a half hug.

"None. Not that it's any of your business."

"Alright," Mr. Stark raises his hands slightly but smiles. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Good," Ada nods sincerely. "I chose to come tonight. And uh, dad's been great. We actually talk now. Like, civil conversations. So, that's nice. Weird, but nice." But he already knows these things from their texts. He acts like it's no big deal but Ada thinks if she didn't answer him, he'd just come see her in person. "I mean, he's still busy with work, but he actually makes time now. We watched a movie together the other night for the first time in...forever."

"Good," Tony says as his eyes scan the crowd and he adds offhandedly. "So, I heard something about a birthday?"

"Peter," Ada grumbles with a shake of her head and Pepper chuckles.

"What do you expect, kid? He can't keep his mouth shut for more than two seconds." Mr. Stark tells her but his words are fond. "Anyway, how old are you going to be again? Twelve?"

"Oh, that's very funny." Ada mumbles sarcastically, rolling her eyes with Tony's smile grows.

"Just ignore him," Pepper says as she places her arm over the girl's shoulders. "It's what I do most of the time."

"Hey!" Tony nearly shouts, placing a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Love you too, darling."

Laughing, Pepper shakes her head before moving to kiss his cheek. "Steve is here, by the way." The woman says suddenly, as if only now remembering.

"Cap?" Ada asks in surprise, her eyes scanning the room for the familiar head of blonde hair. "Why?"

"Don't look at me," Tony holds up the hand not wrapped around Pepper and raises his eyebrows. "Pep got him to come for some reason."

"Huh, maybe I'll go look for him."

"Yeah, probably save him from some boring conversation." Tony mumbles. Pepper squeezes his arm before leaving his side to go have a 'boring conversation' with someone a few feet away.

Ada opens her mouth to speak again but snaps her jaw shut when her eyes fall on the person approaching from behind Tony. Clearing her throat, the teenager sarcastically states. "This will be interesting." Upon Tony's confused looks, she nods behind him and he turns to look.

"Hey, dad," Ada mumbles a greeting with a small smile.

"Ada," Nathan nods to his daughter before turning to the man beside him. "Mr. Stark."

"Well, I'm gonna go," Ada says before they have the chance to say anything else. "Uh, play nice, please. I don't want to come back and find one of you with a broken nose." And with that, the dark-haired girl disappears into the crowd.

Gracefully maneuvering through all the people, Ada keeps an eye out for Steve. She doesn't pay any mind to anyone around her. She didn't want nor did she have to talk to them. It takes a while, but she soon comes across a familiar blonde. Just not the one she was looking for.

"Fancy seeing you here." Chris sees her before she can duck out of sight and Ada sighs. Of course, he was here.

"Not really the word I'd use." She mumbles in response, gaze still sweeping the room.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about what happened." Chris says as he leans on the wall next to her. Ada slowly turns her head towards him and glares. 'Still upset'. What an asshole. "Okay, so you are."

"Really? What gave it away?" Ada's rhetorical question only earns her a laugh. Much to her annoyance.

"You know, you get these lines between your eyebrows when you're mad," Chris tells her while pointing to his own forehead. "It's cute." Closing her eyes, Ada sighs while thanking whoever organized this event that they decided to make the room dark. She might die if Chris could see the heat rising in her cheeks. "I take it flattery won't work."

"Does it ever?"

"More than you'd think." Chris raises his brows but drops them quickly before pushing off the wall to stand next to her. "But, I like a challenge."

"Is that all relationships are to you?" Ada finally looks up at him. "Games?"

Shrugging, Chris slides his hands into his pants pockets. "Games are fun. What's life without a little fun?"

"Wow," Ada huffs to herself. "Um, are you, like, okay?" She turns to face him more, cocking her head to the side to look up at him.

Chris looks genuinely surprised by her question. Ada isn't sure she's ever seen such a true emotion on his face. But before he can answer, a new voice appears behind the girl. "Ada?"

Turning around, Ada smiles at the sight that greets her. "Stevie, hey."

"Pepper mentioned you were here."

"Yeah, I was looking for you." Ada nods and takes a step closer to him. "Figured you might need an out of some conversation or something."

Chuckling, Steve nods. "Can't deny that. Who's your friend?"

Looking over her shoulder at Chris, Ada hesitates just long enough for the boy himself to step forward. "Christopher Fletcher, sir, pleasure to meet you."

"You too, son," Steve smiles and shakes his hand while Ada resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"He was just leaving," She steps forward, angling herself between them.

"I was?" Chris asks while sending her a look.

"Yes, you were," Ada tells him sternly, her eyes boring into his until he gives a quiet laugh and holds his hands up.

"Guess I was," He says. "See you later." Backing up a few steps with a wave, Chris disappears behind some bulky man with a grey suit.

"So, hows your night going?" Ada questions Steve, hoping he would ignore what just happened.

"I'm sure you can guess," Steve says are they start a slow walk on the edge of the room. "You've been to more of these things than I have."

"Oh yes," Ada nods with a little chuckle. "Each one more boring than the last. But uh, they have their moments."

"Do they?"

"Sometimes." Shrugging, Ada clasps her hands together behind her back. She shouldn't have worn heels. Though, Steve is really tall compared to her, so they do help in that area. "I don't know how Ms. Potts does it."

"What?" Steve says in question to her mumbled statement.

"Heels," Ada responds in an annoyed grumble. "They're cute but not very practical."

"No, they don't seem like it," Steve responds while matching her stance. "Though, if you wear them more, Sam might stop calling you half-pint. And short stuff. Pipsqueak."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ada chuckles, cutting him off. "Sam loves his nicknames. I think he called me babydoll once. That was odd."

"It's his way of showing he cares."

"Hmm, yes." Ada hums with a single nod. "He's like the annoying older brother I never had." Gaze sweeping over the floor, Ada stops in their slow walk when she sees the back of Nathan's head. "This was a good talk, Stevie, but I must leave you now. Maybe I'll catch you before I leave."

"You stopping by again soon?" Steve asks when she turns to him, his hands connected behind is back much like her own. "I heard your birthday was coming up."

"Does everyone know?" Ada throws her arms out in exacerbation.

"Yeah, I think so." Steve sighs and nods slowly. "See you later, kid."

"Bye, Steve," Carefully spinning on her heels, Ada marches through the room and to where she'd last seen her father who greets her with a smile when she reaches his side. Maybe tonight wasn't super interesting, but she's glad she came.

* * *

Grumbling, Ada stomps down the steps and into the back seat of the waiting car, closing the door behind her with more force than necessary.

"Good afternoon to you too." Peter greets her from the opposite seat and Ada sighs.

"Sorry," The teenager grumbles. "Chemistry sucks." At Peter's raised eyebrows, Ada continues. "I got a bad grade, dad wasn't happy." The slight narrowing of the boy's eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. "We didn't fight, just argued a bit. He's still letting me come on the promise that I'll get a tutor. Again."

"I can tutor you." Peter shrugs. Ada's gaze snaps to his face. "I mean, I've helped you with homework before."

"Huh," Ada hums. It was a much better idea than sitting with someone she barely knows, droning on and on about boring stuff that she can't understand. "Alright, bet."

Snorting, Peter bobs his head back and forth. "Alright." The rest of the ride to the compound was spent with both teenagers trying to get Happy to laugh at their stupid jokes.

"I swear, the cat is crazy." Ada continues to tell Peter about the cat living in the alley next to her apartment. She was cute, a little dirty, but evil.

"So you have something in common, then?" Gasping, Ada hits Peter's shoulder and the boys allows himself to be pushed away with a laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't blame her though, poor things gotta be mean to survive." Ada shrugs as they enter the building, backpacks thrown over both their shoulders. "I'm gonna buy some cat food for her."

"How do you even know it's a girl?"

"She's a calico. Calicos are only female." Ada informs him. "Although there have been males, it's rare."

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that." Peter mumbles as they enter the elevator. FRIDAY greets them before taking them to the right floor.

"I googled it." Ada says, furrowing her brows at him. "I didn't have to kill someone to get the information."

"I'm sorry, what?" Both teens turn around at the new voice, smiles breaking out over both their faces.

"You're here." Ada grins while accepting the hug from Natasha.

"Yes, and why are you talking about killing people for information?" Clint asks her with raised brows.

"Ada found a cat."

"Yeah, that clears it up." Clint mumbles but his words go unheard by everyone but himself.

"Where is everyone?"

"The basketball court." Natasha answers Ada's question while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Want to go see who's winning?"

"Yes," Smirking, Ads takes Nat's outstretched hand and lets the woman lead her away. Shouting reaches both their ears when they open the door to the gym. Ada's eye immediately land on the game currently being played. It's Wanda and Tony vs Sam and Steve.

"Hey, I think there are some pom poms lying around," Sam shouts when he sees them. "You know, if you want to cheer for your favorites."

"Wanda and Mr. Stark?" Ada questions innocently, tilting her head to the side. Gasping, Sam puts a hand over his heart in mock offense as Tony burst out laughing. Sticking her tongue out at the man in a very mature manner, Ada walks around the court to a bench and sits down.

"Come on, kid, play a few rounds." Mr. Stark calls, waving her over.

"The teams won't be even." Sam grumbles as Ada stands and joins them.

"Afraid you'll lose to two girls and an old man?"

"Hey!" Mr. Stark's protest goes unheard as Sam and Ada stare at each other. "I'm not that old."

"You're on, little lady." Tossing her the basketball, Sam backs away to join Steve's side. They're only able to play for a few minutes until Peter and Clint join them and they split the teams up best they can before playing until everyone's sweating and out of breath.

As they're leaving the gym, chatting out this and that, throwing jokes and laughing, Ada jumps onto Steve's back and he carries her without question into the kitchen where Pepper greets them.

"Darling," Mr. Stark smiles, placing a kiss to her cheek only to get pushed away.

"You stink," Pepper tells him with a slight grimace. "No offense, but you all stink. Go shower and then we can eat."

"Yes, ma'am." Ada jumps to her feet, straightening her posture and saluting the woman before turning on her heels and heading to do just what she'd said. She'd brought her own close this time, so borrowing Peter's was unnecessary.

Collecting her damp hair into a ball on top of her head, Ada startles when hands grab her arms and pull her back the way she'd come from. Peter pushes her back until they hit a wall.

"Buy a girl a drink first." She jokes when her eyes look up to find his eyes, chuckling when he glares. "What are you doing?" She asks in a whisper, gaze shifting behind him.

"Thor's here."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ada questions, her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hair while Peter backs up to peek around the corner.

"Thor." Peter's head turns back to her. "You know-"

"I know who Thor is, Peter," Ada cuts her friend off while resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "He's here? Like right now?"

"Yeah, he's talking to Mr. Stark." Peter nods but continues to look around the corner even though he can't see anyone. "Loki's with him."

"What the-" Ada cuts herself off. "I was gone for like, ten minutes." Sighing, Ada hangs her head and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Here I was hoping for a quiet weekend. Should've known that wouldn't happen anywhere near the Avengers." Her rambling goes unheard by all but herself.

Lifting a single finger, Peter shifts towards her and states like he'd just remembered. "Oh, and Bruce Banner, too."

"I think I slipped in the shower," Ada nods to herself, accepting her words as the true reality. "Hit my head. Now I'm lying unconscious, imagining all of this. Probably in a coma."

"What?" Peter finally turns his full attention onto his friend, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Nothing," Ada waves him off while joining his side to look around the corner that shows nothing. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Peter shrugs helplessly. "Mr. Stark asked me to step out so they could talk."

"Right," Biting her lip in thought, Ada taps her fingers on her leg. "Probably shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be right." Peter nods along with Ada and their eyes meet before they both wordlessly sneak around the hall.

As they were about to round another corner, someone clearing their throat has both teenagers jumping and spinning around. Natasha stands a few feet behind them, her arms crossed over her chest, a single raised eyebrow.

"So much for super hearing," Ada mumbles to Peter who shoots her a look.

"She's a spy!" He whispers shouts at her.

"What are you two doing?" Nat ignores their bickering and walks closer to them calmly.

"Just walking," Ada shrugs, relaxing her posture while Peter still stands rigid. "What are you doing?"

Smirking, Nat looks down at Ada with an appraising look. It wasn't a bad lie, actually. "I was sent to collect you both."

"Running errands now?" The words escape Ada's mouth before she can stop them and the teenager's eyes widen. "Sorry," She mumbles before clearing her throat. "That just...slipped out."

"Mm-hmm," Nat hums before moving on and motioning for them to follow.

"Did you seriously say that?" Peter whispers to Ada as they walk. Nat kindly pretends like she can't hear them.

"You know my brain to mouth filter stops working sometimes." Ada shrugs in her defense. "That was one of those times."

When they reach a door Ada's sure she's never been through before, Natasha pauses and glances at them before opening it without a word.

Upon entering, Ada's eyebrows raise and she makes an odd squeak sound she's not proud of. She'd known they were there, but seeing them was different. And had Thor always been that large?

"Alright," Tony inhales sharply when he sees them before releasing the breath slowly. "Kids, I'm sure you know who these guys are." He gestures into the conference room where everyone is gathered. The only new faces being Bruce, who sits at the table, Thor who stands close by and Loki, who stands in the far back by a window, looking unamused and bored of the entire situation. "These guys, this is Peter and Ada. My- we'll talk about it later."

"Smooth," Ada comments under her breath, ignoring the way Peter nudges her shoulder with his own.

"Ground rules are simple, stay away from the skinner brother," Tony says casually while clapping each kid on the shoulder. Ada thinks she sees Loki's eyebrows furrow slightly. "And he'll do the same? Sound good? Good. Okay, now that that's out of the way, you guys can go do whatever teenagers do," Tony starts ushering the kids out of the room, only to stop when his own words reach his ears. "Wait, no, don't. Uh, go do something Pepper would approve of."

"Wait," Ada stumbles with Peter out the door, turning back to look at him. "Dude, that's it?"

"Yes," Tony nods once before tilting his head to the side. "Did you just call me 'dude'?" Opening her mouth, Ada looks up and to the left in thought before shrugging her shoulders. "I'll find you later." And with that, the door closes.

"Well, that was just rude."

Snorting, Peter grabs Ada's wrist and pulls her away. "Ned's gonna freak."

"Ned? I'm freaking," Ada says, throwing the arm Peter wasn't out to the side. "Out." She adds when the other words sound weird without it. "Okay," When they reach the common room, Ada falls into the couch. "No offense towards him, but I thought Loki was a bad guy?"

"I don't know, man," Peter sighs and sits next to her, his head falling to rest on the back of the couch. "No one tells me anything."

"We should start a club." Ada nods to herself and Peter turns his head lazily to look at her. "The 'No one tells us anything' club."

"Funny," Peter mumbles while Ada leans against his side. "I can't believe Bruce Banner is here."

"Okay, fanboy," Ada chuckles, patting his chest. She was tired after playing basketball for so long. She needed to exercise more. Peter wasn't even out of breath when they decided to quit. Though, he was enhanced, so he had that advantage. "Just, when you see him again, you gotta play it cool."

"You mean like you did when you met Natasha?"

"Shut up." Ada grumbles.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quietly. Well, as quiet as it can get around the group of crazy people called the Avengers. Tony came and found the two teenagers later like he'd said he would, giving them a bit more information.

Supposedly Thor had found Bruce on some planet somewhere or something. It was a whole thing, many details were left out of the story. And apparently, Loki was on their side now? Mr. Stark was skeptical but Thor had given him his words and Tony trusts Thor. So that was that. Though both teenagers were given strict instruction to steer clear of the trickster.

Dinner with everyone had been an event to remember. Despite Ada's advice, Peter had gone nerdy fanboy over Bruce. Much to everyone's amusement and the man himself's bafflement. Ada found out Thor eats a lot. Possible more than Peter. And his arms were as big as her head. Loki didn't join them. The teenager didn't blame him.

Then off to bed everyone went. Ada sleeps in the room across from Peters'. She sometimes thinks of the building as the tardis. Sure, it looked huge from the outside but once inside, it felt like there was no end.

The clock reads two-twenty-eight when Ada wakes up. She checks her phone, shielding her eyes against the bright light. She drags herself to the bathroom before falling back onto the soft mattress, wrapping the sheets around herself. But she's awake now.

It was still so early, no one was awake and there was nothing to do, so Ada turns until she gets comfortable in bed and closes her eyes. And she lies there. For forever. A glance at her phone tells her it's been an hour.

Groaning, Ada flops onto her back and stares up. She can't see the ceiling, it's to dark in the room. She misses the glow in the dark stars that hang above her bed at home. Thinking of those stars reminds Ada that she hasn't seen the real ones in a couple of weeks.

Giving herself seven more minutes, Ada throws the covers off herself and slides her feet to the window. It was still dark out, the stars would be disappearing soon as the sun rises in the sky. Ada did like a good sunrise.

Suddenly giddy, Ada marches back to her bed and grabs a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders before tiptoeing out of her room. She pauses outside of Peter's door, debating. He always comes with her to see the stars, but he was sleeping soundly now. Young superheroes need their sleep. Everyone needs their sleep. With this in mind, Ada turns down the hall towards the elevator.

The ride up is smooth. Though FRIDAY does ask why the teenager is up so early. Ada shrugs to the AI, telling her she just couldn't fall back to sleep and hoped the stars would calm her mind.

The early morning air is cold on her face. Ada wraps the blanket more securely around her shoulders. She's walking to the normal spot where they always sit when a shadow catches her eyes, causing the girl to jump with a quiet yelp, her hands coming to rest over her heart.

"Holy shit."

"Such crude language." The smooth voice responds but the shadow doesn't move from its place resting near the edge of the roof.

"I don't think you can reprimand me for my language." Ada says quickly. Her heart calms inside her chest, finding it's normal rhythm again.

"Perhaps not," Loki shifts his head slightly, the small smirk pulling at his lips evident in his voice. "Why are you out here?"

"Why are _you_ out here?" Ada throws his question back at him, still slowly inching towards him until she stands a few feet away.

"I was here first." Ada has to suppress a snort at how childish the god sounds. Mr. Stark's rule about staying away from his enters her mind but the teenager ignores it.

"The roof, maybe, but I was in the building first."

With a growing smirk, Loki finally turns his gaze down to the girl next to him. "You're not afraid of me." It's not a question but a statement. The surprise he feels leaks into his words.

"Should I be?" Ada raises a single brow, meeting his eyes best she can in the dark. "You don't seem so bad to me."

"That depends." His voice is quiet but clear and Ada cocks her head to the side in question.

"On?"

"Your definition of bad." He says, once again gazing down at her.

"Uh, do you plan on pushing me off the roof?"

The question actually catches him by surprise and his brows furrow. "...no?"

"Then we're good." Ada shrugs and Loki's lips twitch. "You never answered my question. Why are you out here?"

"As I recall, I asked first." He easily schools his features, twisting his body to face hers more.

"Wow, okay, I couldn't sleep so I came to look at the stars. Your turn."

Hesitating, Loki's green eyes look the young girl up and down before his gaze moves away from her. "Similar reasons, I suppose."

"Missing home?" He glances at her from the corner of his eye but doesn't respond. "It happens." Sighing, Ada takes a few steps back and lays her blanket flat on the roof before sitting on it.

"What _are_ you doing?" Loki turns to her, looking down at where she sits with furrowed brows.

"I told you, I came up here to see the stars." Ada says, patting the empty space on the blanket beside her as an invitation. "Suit yourself." She shrugs when he doesn't move from his place. Tilting her head back, Ada lets her eyes fall onto the little shiny dots in the sky, releasing a breath.

Silence falls over them, allowing the sound of the bugs to easily reach their ears. Ada momentarily feels bad. Mr. Stark had told her to stay away from Loki and though she'd run into him by accident, she could've left. So was she breaking that rule?

As if reading her mind, Loki speaks again. "I don't think Stark will be happy to know you spoke to me."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ada says without looking away from the sky. She felt bad for saying that but she was fine. And Tony wasn't her parent. Though the compound was his and she was staying there...maybe she should follow the rules.

When the silence returns for a long time, Ada wonders if Loki was still even there. He was so quiet. It nearly startles her when she sees his shadowy figure moving from the corner of her eye. When she looks over, she sees he's taken a seat on the roof in the same place he'd been standing. They don't talk and neither complains about the others company.

* * *

**I'm going to say Asgard didn't get destroyed and all that cause I don't wanna write it, I'm lazy. We'll just say Thor found Bruce and Loki is well, Loki. But not Evil. Okay? That was all Thanos being an angry, purple, wrinkly grape. And sure, maybe the avengers should hate Loki, and they do a bit, but I just want everyone to be happy, so. This is therapeutic for me.**

**Getting closer to...something. I can't say. I love reading what you guy think, though. It's the highlight of my days. **

**Should update either tomorrow or the next day. Depends on how much writing I get done. I don't actually have the next chapter done. I've been writing ahead in the story and I just need to fill in the gap.**

**Teaser for next chapter: **_'Iron Man, Tony Stark arrested for the murder of Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye'_

**Cue evil laugh. Until next time, friends. **

**Oh, and a word of advice. Remember, things aren't always as they seem.**

* * *

'-'


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going to start by apologizing for the teaser last chapter. I'll just let you guys read this and allow you to judge me.**

**This chapter is much shorter than the others because it's the only way I could make it work with how I wanted the next one to end. I didn't want it all in one but the last scene wasn't enough for a lone chapter. So, compromise. I'll be posting the second half of this in just a few hours. **

**So this is progressing a bit faster than I thought it would. But I don't care because I'm excited to know what you guys think! So please let me know!**

**Also, do you guys read all my author notes? Because I know they can be long most (all) of the time but it's usualy important information. Usually. It's okay if not, just wondering! Happy reading!**

**Words: 1,807**

* * *

_Queen:_ _Sup, lady? Stay over after we ditch the losers next Friday night?_

Chuckling, Ada types out her response to MJ as she walks down the hall to the kitchen. She hadn't been able to stay on the roof to watch the sunrise. She'd nearly fallen asleep on the roof when she was nudged awake and Loki 'ordered' her back to bed. She would have put up a fight if she wasn't so tired.

"Huh," Ada mumbles while plopping into a chair next to Peter, ignoring the way his hair stands up in odd directions. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to seeing Captain America cook scrambled eggs."

"You want some?" The man himself asks over his shoulder.

"Please?" Ada nods before turning to her friend. "Are you awake?"

"No," Peter shakes his head, eyes closed.

"I think it's time for a hair cut."

"No," Peter repeats, lifting his arms over his head protectively.

"Relax, it's not like I'm about to chop it off with scissor." Ada tells him but he still doesn't move. Ada thinks he might've fallen asleep. "I don't even have scissors."

"I do," Mr. Stark announces as he enters the room, grinning at the teenagers when Ada chuckles.

"Don't encourage her," Peter tells the billionaire, lifting his head from the counter in time to accept the plate of eggs and pancakes slid towards him. "She'll do it."

"Cut off your precious curls? Never." Ada scoffs before shoving a fork full of fluffy, golden eggs into her mouth. Looking up, the teenager pauses when she sees Mr. Stark take a big gulp of steaming hot coffee. "That's not- why? That's not healthy."

"Trust me, I've tried to tell him." Pepper appears, ruffling both teenager's hair before pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I have to run by the apartment soon. I left some stuff I need there."

"You guys have an apartment?" Ada asks, not caring in the least that she was listening to their conversation. They were having it in the middle of the kitchen, if anything, it was their fault.

"Yeah. You think we live here all the time?" Tony questions while handing Pepper the sugar and raising a brow at the girl. "I would've strangled someone by now."

"'_Iron Man, Tony Stark arrested for the murder of Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye_'" Peter narrates the imaginary headline in a slightly deeper voice, drawing laughs from everyone in the room.

"They'd never find the body." The billionaire tells him with a smirk, raising his mug towards him.

"Dissolve it," Ada nods while stabbing a piece of egg. "Sulfuric acid can eat through bone."

Pausing, Tony opens his mouth and closes it once before speaking. "I'm not gonna ask how you know that and I'm still trying to decide if I'm impressed or worried."

"How about terrified for your well being?" Peter asks, face completely serious before both teenagers start laughing.

"Bunch of psychos," Tony mumbles before refilling his coffee.

"Oh, hey, look at this," Ada whispers to Peter while pulling out her phone. "I found Thor's theme song." _My name is - Once Monsters_ appears on the screen and Peter accepts the single earbud Ada gives to him.

Chuckling, Peter continues to eat his food while nodding along to the song. "Fitting." He mumbles.

"Also," Ada states louder than she meant to. "I named the cat."

"Crazy cat?"

"No, Peter, my other cat." Rolling his eyes at his friend's sarcasm, Peter takes both their empty plates. "Athena."

"Is this the cat you were killing people for yesterday?" Clint asks. Tony's mumble 'what' goes unheard as the teenager rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't killing people."

"You have a cat?" Sam raises his brows and sits next to her with his bowl of cereal.

"She lives in the alley next to my apartment." Ada informs him. "She doesn't like me very much now but I will make her love me."

"Can't force love, Princess."

"I'm not forcing," Ada twists her seat around, leaning her back against the counter. "Just, you know, gonna give her food and hope for the best."

"Yes, food, that'll work." Clint points to her seriously before stuffing something edible into his mouth.

Staring at him with an unimpressed look, Tony asks. "Really?"

* * *

"So, do you understand now?"

"Uuh..." Ada drags out, waiting until Peter turns a blank look to her. "I'm kidding, yes, professor, I understand. Ish."

"Good enough," Peter mumbles before snapping the thick book shut.

"Break?" Ada asks hopefully, cheering when Peter nods. "Okay, uh, can I tell you something?"

"Is this the kind of something I can't tell anyone else?" Peter questions while giving her his full attention. He'd normally be more worried about a question like that but Ada doesn't seem troubled.

"Yes, no, maybe," Ada furrows her brows. "I haven't decided."

"My lips are sealed until told otherwise."

"I talked to Loki."

"What?" Peter asks, quite calmly, he'd like to add. He hadn't known what to expect but it definitely wasn't that.

"It was an accident." Ada shrugs innocently, shifting her legs under her from her position on her bed.

"How do you accidentally talk to someone?"

"I couldn't sleep, went to the roof to see the stars, he was up there. That's that."

"Alright," Peter nods slowly. "What's he like?"

"Not evil," Ada answer easily. "He misses home while also feeling like he doesn't have one. He's distancing himself from everyone because he feels he doesn't belong. He thinks no one likes him."

"You got all that from one conversation?" Peter waves his arm around. He shouldn't have expected anything less.

Shrugging, Ada looks down and picks at her fingernails. "I feel bad. He thinks everyone sees him as someone to be feared. That no one loves him. That no one can."

"Wow," Peter huffs, straightening in the desk chair he sits in. "This conversation got depressing fast."

"Yeah, sorry," Ada winces before climbing off the bed. "Uh, my dad should be home soon, if you wanna stay, or something."

"Like, to say hello or stay for dinner?"

"Either one," Ada shrugs. "We're ordering pizza because why not? I'm trying to get him to live a little more...less strictly?"

"Sure, I'll stay."

"No need to be nervous." Ada says casually, leaning her shoulder on the wall.

"I'm not," Peter clears his throat when his voice crack, folding his arms across his chest.

Raising a single brow in a very Ada way, the girl looks him up and down. "You straightened your posture and started bouncing your leg as soon as I mentioned meeting my father." Peter stops doing everything she'd mentioned. "And then you crossed your arms in a defensive manner when I called you out. Anyway, relax, it's not a big deal."

"Right," Peter shakes his shoulders and sits forward. "It's fine."

"Good because he's here." Ada says, lifting a finger as the sound of the door opened sounds throughout the apartment.

"Dude," Peter says, all coolness gone as he jumps to his feet.

"Dude," Ada repeats back to him. "Chill out, you're Spider-Man. My dad's not a villain." Pausing, Ada stands up straight before leaning forward to knock on her desk. "Knock on wood." Peter's eyes widen and she laughs. "I'm kidding!"

"Ada?"

"Coming!" Ada shouts back to her father before grabbing Peter's shoulder and dragging him behind her. "Hey dad, this is Peter, he's my friend and he also volunteered to be my tutor because he likes me so much."

"In a very platonic way, sir." Peter tells Nathan, eyes still wide and Ada places a hand over her heart.

"Ouch," She mumbles, smiling when Peter looks down at her. "Kidding. Anyway, is it cool if he stays for dinner?"

Nathan narrows his eyes, looking between both teenagers before taking a deep breath. "Sure. I have a few things to do for work but then we can eat."

"Okay, I'll order now." Ada calls after him as he walks into his office. "Anything you want? I'm getting what I always do and what my dad likes."

"Whatever is fine."

Pausing with the phone halfway to her ear, Ada looks Peter in the eye. "I'll get you an extra one." She was aware of how much he eats and he refused to be paid for tutoring her. Though if fifty bucks found its way into his pocket somehow, well, if he doesn't know where it came from, he can't give it back.

Ada has to go get her father when the pizza arrives, pulling him to the table to sit.

"So, Peter, where do you go to school?" Nathan questions, ignoring the overly loud sigh Ada releases.

"Midtown," Peter clears his throat before taking a sip of his drink.

"He's my friend, dad, not my boyfriend, no need to question him." Ada tells her father.

"I've never met one of your friends before." Nathan shrugs. "Well, not since you were eight."

"Yeah, well, I know you'll question them so I keep them away."

"Fair point." Nathan nods before turning back to Peter. "I apologize."

"It's fine." Peter shakes his head, sharing a glance with Ada before forcefully relaxing his posture. "Uh, thanks for letting me stay."

"Why are you two so awkward?" Ada groans, nearly smashing her head onto the table.

"You're right," Nathan sits straighter in his seat with a deep breath. "Peter, has Ada ever told you about that time she-"

"Dad, no."

"She married her classmate." Nathan ignores his daughter, smiling as he recounts the story. "What were you? Six, I think. She came home all excited, telling me and her mother about how she'd married Johnny from school."

Chuckle, Peter turns to Ada with a fake offended look. "How could you have never told me you were married? I'm hurt."

"Okay, yeah, laugh it up," Ada leans back in her seat, waving both her father and friend off as they laugh. "And I will have you know, Johnny was a very good husband. That marriage lasted a whole week before we ended things. Mutually, I might add."

"She marched over to us that next week, stating her new relationship status with the most confidence I've ever seen six year old have."

"Sounds like her," Peter says. Ada sits back in her seat, a soft smile on her face as she watches her best friend and father talk and wonders why she'd so been worried.

* * *

**Sorry for the teaser last chapter, it was very misleading. But it was to good of an opportunity to pass up. I was a little nervous of what would be thought but I couldn't not do it. Don't hate me.**

**Check back in a few hour for another chapter! It's short like this one, I think 2,000 words. It's the one after that where things...happen. What happens? I can't say but I wanna know your theories!**

**Teaser:** "Nothing goes on here without me knowing about it."

* * *

'-'


	14. Birthday

**The next chapter is shorter as well, around the same as this one. But the one after that is long. Like 5,000 words I think. The ones after that will probably by around 3,000 maybe.**** But if they're too short, I'll try to update quicker.**

**Before you read this chapter, remember to hang on to the good moments while you have them.**

**Enjoy**

**Words: 2,000**

* * *

Tony sits himself down with a sigh, lifting his arm to wrap around Pepper. He sends her a smile before they both turn their attention back to the scene in front of them.

"Kind of makes you want one." Tony mumbles into her ear, earning him a quiet giggle.

"We already have two." She gestures out in front of her to the teenagers on the couch.

"Oh, I know," Tony nods, smiling towards his kids as they laugh together, video game controllers in both their hands. He swears that's the only thing anyone does around here. "But, you know, another one. One we have legal rights over and all that."

Laughing, Pepper pushing Tony away slightly with a hand on his chest. "I'm pretty sure you do with Peter." She tells him. Pausing, Pepper looks her fiancé in the eye. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

"Why not?" Tony shrugs. "I can see it. I've dreamt it."

"Oh, have you now?"

"Yup," He nods. "Clear as day."

"Yes!" The loud cheer cuts through the adult's conversation, bringing the attention back to the teenagers. "Pay up." Ada tells Peter, towering over the pouting boy.

"Whatever," Peter grumbles but smiles when he stands and walks out of the room.

"What's payment?" Tony asks Ada when he comes to sit on the couch with her.

"Candy."

"Of course it is." Tony mumbles with a huff. "So, how was uh, your little chat on the roof the other night?" Eyes widening, Ada opens her mouth but no sound comes out. "Nothing goes on here without me knowing about it."

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." Ada says with furrowed brows before her shoulders drop in defeat. "FRIDAY snitched, didn't she?" Shrugging, Tony purses his lips and continues to look at her in question. But he didn't look upset, Ada thinks in relief. "I didn't mean too. It's not like I knew Loki would be on the roof at three in the morning."

"Why were _you_ on the roof at three in the morning?"

"I went to see the stars." Ada mutters weakly before shaking her head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Loki was chill, he seems like a good guy. Annoyed by everyone around him and guarded, but good."

"He tried to take over the world." Tony deadpans.

"We both know that wasn't really his fault." Ada says with a shake of her head. "And it's not like anything happened."

"I worry." Mr. Stark states and Ada cocks her head to the side. "What?"

"Just never thought I'd hear you admit that." The teenager shrugs but smiles. "I get that with everything that happened you're cautious, but I don't think you need to be."

"Can't help it." Tony sighs, throwing his arm over Ada's shoulders as Pepper joins them.

"Ada, sweetie, will we see you Friday?" She asks while leaning forward to look over Tony.

"Sorry," Ada shakes her head with an apologetic smile. "Got school then I'm going to dinner with my dad then going out with friends. But I'll stop by Saturday."

"Okay good, wouldn't want you to miss out on your gift."

"You got me a gift?" Ada asks. Why is she surprised?

"Of course we did," Tony scoffs. "You think we wouldn't?"

"Is it a giant stuffed rabbit?" Pepper laughs while Tony groans, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "I actually think that would be awesome."

"Don't put ideas into his head."

"To late," Mr. Stark says. "You're getting one."

"Oops." Ada whispers with a wince right before a bag of skittles hits her in the side of the head. "Rude!"

"Children, don't fight." Pepper chastises them gently, smiling fondly when both teenagers send her smiles.

"Mr. Stark, you wanna play?" Peter holds out a remote to the man in question.

"If you're sure you want to get beat again." Tony takes the controller and sits forward.

"Ha, in your dreams."

Leaving the boys to play, Ada joins Pepper for what the woman calls 'girl time'. The teenager hadn't realized how much she'd missed spending time with her mother until then. Pepper was so much like her, Ada nearly cries.

They talk about nothing and everything. School, friends, boys. Ada apologizes for disappointing on that topic. There just wasn't anyone in her life she sees like that. Though, she did discuss her plans on getting Peter and MJ together finally.

Pepper even lets her help with wedding plans until they have to part ways.

Instead of going to find Peter, Ada decides to wander and finds herself entering the library. She wasn't the biggest reader, but sometimes a book could catch her attention. Though, she does love the smell of the pages.

"A good place to be," She starts after catches sight of the figure lounging in a chair. "You know, with your whole 'avoiding everyone' thing."

"Obviously not good enough," Loki grumbles without looking up from his book. "And who said I was avoiding?"

"Uh, me," Ada points to herself while leaning against the shelf next to him. "Not that it's not obvious. You're never around."

"Is that disappointment I hear in our voice," Loki smirks, lifting his head to look at the girl. There's no joy behind it, Ada can see it in his eyes.

"You know," Ada sits on the chair opposite of him with a loud sigh. "No one here hates you." Loki scoffs and turns the page of his book. "It's true. I mean, they're wary sure, but they'll come around."

"You sound so sure."

"I am." Ada says confidently with a single nod. "And I know I can say for sure that I don't hate you."

"Why don't you?" He asks, genuinely curious. "Hate me?"

Ada watches him close the book he was reading and set it aside, giving her his full attention. "Well, I could go into sappy detail about, you know, all the bad things in the world and not wanting to add to it. But, honestly, I just don't. I don't hate you, there's really not much else to it."

"You're strange."

Giving a surprised laugh, Ada nods. "Yes, so I've been told." And for the first time, Loki gives a genuine smile.

* * *

Multiple text messages greet Ada when she wakes up Friday morning. Her lips pull back into a wide grin as she reads all the birthday wishes from her friends and the Avengers. Pepper. Even Happy sent her a simple 'happy birthday'.

The smile stays on her face the entire time she gets ready for her day and when she exits her room and walks into the kitchen to immediately be pulled into a hug.

"Good morning to you too, Rosa." Ada laughs while wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Ooh, look at you," Rosa pulls away, sliding her hands down the teenager's arms until she takes her hands into her own. "You're growing up."

"Yes," Ada nods with another chuckle. "But I look the same as yesterday."

"But you weren't sixteen yesterday." The woman reminds her with a tap on her nose.

"I suppose." She shrugs with a grin. Ada can't remember the last time she smiled so much on her birthday. "Are those waffles I smell?"

"Your favorite." Rosa nods and leads the girl to the counter just as Nathan walks into the room. "I made plenty."

"Happy Birthday, dear." He greets, placing a kiss to her forehead while setting a small box in front of her.

"Thanks, dad." Ada smiles at him as he sits next to her, his back facing away.

"Go ahead, open it." He motions to the box and Ada gently picks it up and lifts the top off. "It was your mothers. One of the only things of hers I kept." Nathan tells her as she lifts the silver chain between her fingers. The pendant is small, a circle surrounding a tree. The tree of life.

"I remember it." Ada nods. She can't remember her mother without it. She'd always grip it tightly in her hand when something was bothering her. And Ada would try to trace the tiny branches with her fingertip. Taking the chain in both hands, Ada slips the necklace over her head, letting it rest over her shirt. "Thank you."

"That's not all..." Nathan trials off and Ada looks to him with furrowed brows, watching him pull something from behind his back and place in front of her. A black leather sketchbook with straps holding it closed. "I know I haven't supported you in the things you want to do. But I'd like to start trying. You're a great artist, Ada, you get it from your grandmother on your mother's side."

Ada bites her lips to prevent her smile from stretching over her face when a noise catches her attention. She looks up to see Rosa wiping her eyes and raises a brow at the woman. "That was sweet." She shrugs before turning away to collect breakfast.

"Thanks, dad, this means a lot." Ada stands from her seat and wraps her arms around her father in a tight hug before pulling back. "Are we still going to dinner tonight?"

"Yes," Nathan says, nodding in thanks when Rosa sets a plate of food in front of him. "You come home after school and we'll head out soon after."

"Okay," Ada nods before stuffing a bite of waffles into her mouth. "And I'm still good to go out with friends after?"

"Yes," Nodding, Nathan glancing at his daughter. "And I suppose, since it's your birthday, you can stay out late." Ada turns to him, eyes wide with excitement but Nathan holds up a hand to stop her. "But, you text me every hour and let me know you're okay."

"I can do that," Ada is quick to tell him. "And what if, say, I wanted to spend the night when someone."

"Do I know this someone?"

"Uh, no, but I can introduce you."

"Is this friend a boy?"

"Wha- dad, no," Ada shakes her head, huffing when Nathan chuckles. "Haha, very funny. But no, her name is MJ."

"You can stay the night."

"Yes! Okay, thank you!" Ada hugs her father once more before they, Rosa included, finish their breakfast and the teenager is off to school.

The day is the same, other than a few people telling her happy birthday in passing. It used to bother her just a little, but today it didn't. She smiles in return and thanks them. She texts the group chat throughout the day when she can. Informing MJ that she can stay over, talking about plans for after dinner, and discussing her math teachers not so pretty shoes.

The end of school doesn't come quick enough. Ada waves to the group of people she'd walked out of her last class with before rushing through the front doors and walking home a little faster than she normally does.

Nathan isn't there yet, she hadn't expected him to be. There are flowers on the table with a note from Rosa but the woman herself is gone, leaving the teenager to get ready by herself. She'd set her outfit out the night before so it didn't take long. Just a casual but dressy outfit. With pants, not a dress.

The sound of the door closing reaches her ears just as she's pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Dad?" She calls out while peeking out her door.

"Yeah!" Nathan calls back as he heads to his own bedroom. "Just going to change then we can go."

"Okay," Ada mumbles, wondering why he needs to change one suit for another one. Making sure her necklace is secure around her neck, Ada grabs her phone and jacket before waiting in the living room for her father.

"Ready?"

"Yup."Ada gives a single nod before pushing off the side of the couch and taking her father's arm to walk out of the apartment.

If she'd known then that everything was about to change, she would've looked back one more time.

* * *

**Ominous enough? Maybe, that's what I was going for anyway. Hehehe  
**

**I had imagined a little more between these last two chapters, but my brain couldn't come up with anything and I was just really ready to get on with the story. So, I hope you guys are excited. I want to post even more than you want to read it. You're reaction are the best, I love reading the reviews so mcuh! Even the smallest ones saying that you've enjoyed it!**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for being here and reading my work!**

**I have important life things I need to do but I can't because all I want to do is write. Ugh.**

**Teaser: **_Only a pained whimper escapes._**  
**

* * *

'-'


	15. In an Instant

**I won't keep you long, just wanted to say I love your reactions last chapter! So happy you guys are excited to keep reading!**

**Words: 2,111**

* * *

Ada can't remember where she is. That's the first thing she thinks when she wakes. She doesn't remember going to sleep or where she had been. What day is it? She's uncomfortable, she can feel that much. But when she tries to move, pain shoots through her neck, head, and down her entire body.

Groaning, Ada fails to take a deep breath and chokes on the panic rising inside of her. She hasn't opened her eyes. When the teenager realizes this, she struggles to peel her eyelids back. Shadows move around her. The colored lights seeping into her sightline blur around the edges.

What's happening?

She can hear voices. Distant and distorted, some louder than others. More pain pulses inside of her. Her chest feels tight, breathing isn't as easy as it should be. Her brain hurts...and...where is she?

Opening her mouth takes effort but Ada succeeds, trying to call. Only a pained whimper escapes.

A loud noise pierces through her ears and Ada winces at the pain it sends through her skull. Sirens, something in her mind connects as more lights come into her vision. Blurred and blinking. She closes her eyes in an attempt to block them out.

A new feeling, a type of pressure on her throat makes Ada open her eyes again, letting out a mumbles sound.

"Got a live one over here." The words don't compute in Ada's brain and the girl only blinks before the voice sounds again. Closer this time but quieter. "Hey there, kid. Can you tell me your name?"

It takes a minute for the words to unscramble and Ada realizes what the voice had said. She opens her mouth, moving her jaw best she can. "A-Ada."

"Alright, good," The voice says, sounding relieved the teenager thinks. "Ada, I'm Cole. Can you tell me your last name?"

"Tinnez." She answers faster this time, eyes still blinking lazily.

"That's great. And how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Ada says almost immediately but tries to shake her head when a thought appears. "No," She can only mumbles before a spasm has her gasping for breath.

The voice says something else. Ada can't hear clearly until she sucks in a sharp breath. "No what? You're not fifteen?" The voice clears and Ada wonders why it's so important. Why does it want to know her name and age? Why does her body hurt?

"It's-it's my..." She trails off to pull as much air into her lungs as she can. "Birthday."

"Sweet sixteen then?" The voice says, sounding cheery but also strained. Was the voice upset about something? "Okay, Ada, do you know where you are?"

"I don't..." Ada tries to shake her head but stops when it's too much effort. "I don't...know." It was her birthday, she knew that. Ned has been making a big deal about it, Peter too. MJ was her normal passive self but Ada thinks she was excited. But she wasn't with them, she had been with..."Dad?"

"Is that who you're with?" So she was with her father. Where was he then? She couldn't hear him. "Okay," Cole says when Ada hums in response to his question. His presence seems to move from her side but only for a moment. "My partner is with you dad, okay? So, don't worry. We're gonna focus on you right now."

"Okay," The voice soothes before more mumbles noise reaches her ears and Ada closes her eyes. Her head hurts, she'd like to sleep now. "Hey, Ada, I need you to open your eyes for me now." Mr. Voice says and Ada obeys. She doesn't want to upset him more than he already sounds. "Good, okay. I'm going to place something over your face now, it should help you breathe a little better."

That sounds good, Ada thinks but doesn't say. Something is lifted over her head, resting over her nose and mouth and Ada thinks for a moment that the voice lied. It's not really easier to breathe but it feels like she's getting more air. But it still hurts.

"Alright, you're doing great, Ada," Mr. Voice continues. The teenager makes no attempt to respond. He hadn't asked a question, after all. "Now comes a little harder part. I need to stabilize your neck and I'm going to do that by securing it with this neck brace. Just keep holding still for me."

Stabilize? For some reason, that's the words that Ada zeros in on. Her brows furrow of their own accord and pain spike through her face. She doesn't understand.

"Here we go," The voice says before Ada feels something going around her neck just like he had said. "Ada, can you tell me where you are?"

Didn't he already ask her that? Did he forget her answer? Maybe, that's okay, she forgets things too sometimes. "Car," The word surprises her. It was just suddenly there. She remembers being in the car.

"Yes, you're in a car." The voice says and Ada imagines the owner of it nodding. "You were in an accident but we're working on getting you out."

"Cole?" That was the voice's name, right? He'd introduced himself.

"Yes?"

"Hurts." Maybe he could help. She just needed to lie down, then she'd feel better.

"I know, sweetie, we're going to get you help soon." More muffled voices joined. Cole was one of them but he was no longer talking to her, Ada could tell that much. Maybe she could sleep now. Yeah, just for a minute. "Eye open, Ada."

"Oh, sorry," Ada blinks again. She didn't mean to break the rules.

"That's okay, we just can't have you going to sleep just yet." Cole says and Ada is happy that he doesn't sound mad. "I have to step away for a second. Your door is stuck so my friends have to pry it open and we'll get you out."

"Leaving?" Her voice is still muffled by the mask but Ada knows the voice hears her when it speaks again.

"I'm not leaving, I'll just be a few feet away but only for a few moments then I'll be back." Cole assures her and Ada feels glad. She likes Cole, he's nice. "I'll even introduce you to my friend, she's going to help me get you out of there."

"Okay," Ada whispers. She knows the voice said to keep her eyes open but when a loud sound yells right beside her, she can't help it. Her head hurts, the noise doesn't help. But just as fast as it comes, the noise stops. Or maybe she had dozed off.

"Hey, Ada, this is my friend Amelia," Cole returns and Ada opens her eyes before he can see she'd closed them again.

"Hi," It was only polite.

"Hi, Ada, it's nice to meet you." A new voice says. Ms. Voice this time. "You're doing great but I bet you're ready to get out of there." Ada hums when she can't find her voice. "Alright, we're going to get you out now. You don't need to do anything, just hang tight."

"Blake, we need you over there." Mr. Voice says and Ada registers the fact that he isn't talking to her anymore. "Moore, help hold the board, we're just going to sl-..." Cole's voice suddenly cuts off and Ada realizes she's closed her eyes but she can't bring herself to open them again.

It doesn't hurt that much anymore. If she can just sleep, she'll feel better.

Sleep was overcoming her. Ada knows Cole said to stay awake but she was just so tired. A small nap couldn't hurt, right? The peaceful darkness pulling her under is suddenly ripped away when pain sears through her chest.

She thinks she makes a noise but the explosion happening inside her makes her ears go all fuzzy.

Breathing had been hard before but now it just feels impossible.

Ada tries to move, to lift her arms to claw at her chest but she can't. She's vaguely aware of something rising in her throat when the darkness finally comes.

* * *

Tony Stark has had many heart-stopping moments in his life. There's a list. Not a material one but one that lives not so far in the back of his mind. It haunts him sometimes. Mainly his dreams, turning them into the worst nightmares.

He's sure it'll be a heart attack that takes him one day.

And that day might just be today.

It had started out so normal, just like they always do. Now he's forcing himself into the breathing exercises Pepper made him learn as he marches through some hospital's doors.

The lady behind the ER waiting rooms desk looks up when he approaches, his loud footsteps reaching her ears. If she recognizes him, she doesn't show it.

"I got a call," Tony starts before the woman can get in a single word. "Ada Tinnez was brought it. Car accident."

"Yes, one moment please." Tony sighs impatiently as the woman types away at her computer before finally looking back up at him. "Says here she's in surgery, I don't have much else. Are you family?"

"Yes, no," Clenching his jaw shit, Tony closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He needed Pepper here. He'd informed her on his way over but she's all the way in Newark. "Can you just tell me if she's okay?"

"Hey, CC, I got this," A man appears, tapping the desk with his hand as the woman behind it nods. Tony notices his uniform. A paramedic. "Mr. Stark, you're here for Ada?" When Tony gives a brisk nod, the man continues. "My name is Cole, I was one of the paramedics on scene. We found Ada's phone, you were the only emergency contact listen besides her father."

"Nathan," Tony mumbles, only now thinking of the man. Ada had been with him.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it." The statement has Tony's head snapping up to look into the young paramedic's eyes. He hadn't liked Nathan but he didn't want him dead. Ada has been so happy lately, things were good. Too good. He should've known something was going to happen. "He was DOA. Died immediately on impact, there was nothing we could do."

"And Ada?" Tony nearly chokes out, bracing his hand on the wall beside him. If Cole notices, he doesn't comment.

"Ada was conscious when I arrived, responsive for the most part, but confused, which isn't uncommon. By the time we got her out of the car..." Cole breaks off with a small sigh. He didn't need to go into detail, didn't think he should. Dealing with people's families wasn't usually a part of his job. "We were still trying to stabilize her when we arrived and she was moved to surgery. I haven't heard anything else."

Tony forces himself to take another deep breath. She was alive, he could work with that.

"Mr. Tinnez's phone was destroyed and we haven't been able to contact anyone else. Do you know if they have more family?"

"I don't, I don't think so. Ada's mother died a few years ago, she's never talked about anyone else." Nathan's gone. He was Ada's last parent. So, now what? She's never mentioned any close family before but that didn't mean she didn't have any. His head hurt too much to think.

"Alright, It'll be sorted soon." Coles nods and rubs the back of his neck. "The proper authorities will be called to figure everything out."

"Right," Tony mumbles and closes his eyes once again.

"There should be updates every so often on her condition until they're finished, you're welcome to wait."

Blinking, Tony looks behind him at the very uncomfortable looking chairs before back to the young man before him. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Cole nods while slowly backing away. "I really hope she's okay."

Tony doesn't respond, only turns to the closest chair, falls into it and places his head in his hands.

* * *

**I have zero medical knowledge so...yeah. Just pretend everything makes since? The hospital stuff is based off my own experiences. **

**If I could draw anything more than stick figures, I'd give you guys art of this story. But sadly, I'm not the one who inherited the artistic talents in the family. **

**I have a problem and that's refreshing the page every five seconds to see if you guys have left a review. I love knowing what you guys think and your guesses for upcoming chapters. **

**This was short, maybe I'll post again today if you guys want me to. But I might wait for tomorrow. I'm starting to catch up with myself and I don't want to get behind on my writing. **

**Teaser:**_ Nodding, Peter clumsily wipes his face with trembling hands_


	16. Chapter 16

**Because I love you guys, I'm giving you another chapter today. **

**And I kind of lied. Not really, just decided to cut this chapter in two.**

**And I don't know what's wrong with me but I can't seem to come up with good chapter names. **

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**Words: 2,620**

* * *

After much pacing and changing seats, probably annoying the people in the room around him, Tony walks back to the desk to ask for an update on Ada's condition. It doesn't make him feel better. The lady behind the desk can't tell him much, just that she's still in surgery. He's not family so she can't tell him any more than that.

Pepper is on her way but it's taking to long for his liking.

His hands shake, nothing he does is helping. Wringing his hands only makes them sweaty. The stress ball he keeps in his pocket only makes him want to through it at something. His hair probably looks like he was electrocuted from the many times he'd run his fingers through it.

He wants to demand answers as to why they called him if they weren't going to tell him anything.

Peter texted him, asking if he'd heard from Ada. Apparently she was supposed to go out with him and their friends after dinner with her father. Peter had said she wasn't answering her phone. And she wasn't, because she was lying on some table, cut open while people tried to put her back together.

He didn't tell the boy that. But he couldn't avoid it so he told him which hospital he was at. Told him there had been an accident.

Sometime later, Tony isn't sure - his concept of time is pretty much none existent right now - May and Peter enter the waiting room, their eyes scanning it until they land on him.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Peter asks quickly, his wide eyes frantic.

"I don't know, kid," Tony sighs sadly, placing his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "She's in surgery. That's all they'll tell me."

"Peter, stay with Tony, okay?" May tells her nephew while rubbing a hand over his arm. "I'm going to go see what I can find out."

May's gone for longer than either thought she would be. Peter is more fidgety than Tony is. The billionaire hadn't realized that was possible. But when May comes back, she has more information. Apparently nurses know each other well, even if they work at different hospitals. More on Ada's condition. May says the doctors were still trying to fix the damage best they could, they didn't go into detail. But it's her head they're most worried about. Subdural hematoma, May called it. And swelling. It was bad enough that they had to cut her head open.

Tony bites down on his fist as May tells them this, her arms wrapped around Peter comfortingly.

She moves on quickly, changing the subject to other things. Social services were called. Turns out the only living relative they could find of Ada is Nathan's mother. But she woman lives at a nursing home in New Hampshire.

But before Tony can stress over it, Pepper, the angel she is, arrives then, taking him into her arms. She whispers to him that's it's going to be okay and he wants to believe her but it's not so simple.

Pulling away, Pepper pushes Tony into the closest chair before having May fill her in. Peter sits on the other side of Mr. Stark with his hands over his ears.

When finished, Pepper takes a seat next to her fiancé and places a hand on his arm. "Hey, I'm going to make some phone calls then I'll come right back."

"I can-"

"No, you need to stay here." Pepper tells him with a shake of her head. "It's okay, I won't be long." Placing a kiss to his cheek, Pepper stands from the chair and walks off. Tony will forever be grateful for her. She's always there to step in when he can't stand alone on his own two feet.

May chews her nails when she's nervous. Tony had never noticed that before. She's also a pacer, much like him. She requests two updates on Ada before Pepper comes back.

"Okay, I've dealt with things for now, are you up for the details?"

"Yeah," Clearing his throat, Tony nods and sits up straight while rubbing his hands on his pants. "Fill me in."

"I talked to our lawyers and a social worker." Pepper explains. They didn't need to talk about it, she hadn't needed to ask him to know what to do. "With the...delicate circumstances...Ada will soon be under our care."

"You got custody?" Tony asks, unsurprised but needing to hear the words before his brain accepts it.

"It's still pending and it's temporary custody, but yes." Pepper nods while chewing her bottom lip. "Any news?"

Shaking his head, Tony runs his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time. "No. Pep, what if-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Pepper cuts him off, taking his wrists in her hands and pulling them closer to her. "Ada is going to be fine."

It's entering some unholy hour of the night - or morning - when someone finally approaches them. Dr. Andersand, he introduces himself as before leading them to a small, private room with a few chairs.

They might not have the papers proving custody yet, but the doctor was given the go-ahead to inform them of his patient's condition. "First off, Ada is stable." Everyone releases a breath of relief. "When the paramedics first arrived on the scene, she was pinned inside the car. It took some time before they were able to get her out." Pausing, the older man lets out a quiet sigh. "Ada's injuries are extensive." He doesn't say it, but he'd thought it more than once after the teenager's long, taxing surgery. It's a miracle she's alive. He's seen pictures of the car. Or what used to be a car.

"The thing we're most worried about right now is her head injury. We were able to locate the source of the bleeding and stop it, but the swelling has yet to go down."

"Okay, what does that mean exactly?" Pepper asks as calmly as she can manage, her hand holding Tony's in a tight grip.

"Well, we need to keep a close eye on it. If it doesn't go down soon..." No matter how many years he's been doing this, it never gets easier. "There are a lot of risks. The biggest is, that she may never wake up." May wipes away the tear that falls down her cheek while Peter bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. "But I am optimistic that that won't be the case. I can't promise anything but it's still early."

"Okay," May breaths and clears her throat. "What else?"

Anderson offers her the box the tissues resting on the table beside him before he continues. "Do to the impact of the crash, Ada broke many bones. Her ribs included and when she was shifted, her lung was pierced and it collapsed. We were able to fix it with a chest tube, which will remain until more properly healed."

Everyone breaths tensely and the doctor pauses for a moment. Sometimes it's easier to take in bits of information slowly. "There's damage to her spine as well. We repaired it but we had to insert four screws in her L3 and L4 vertebrae."

"She'll still be able to walk?" The question comes from Pepper who has to clear her throat when her voice cracks.

"I'm sure with time and plenty of physical therapy, she will walk again." Dr. Anderson nods and offers them a tight-lipped smile. "The last thing is her right arm and hand. The ulna and radius were both snapped in two places while there are smaller breaks throughout her hand. The bones have been set and put in a cast."

"Can we see her?" Tony finally finds his voice but it sounds hoarse, raspy.

"She's in the ICU, I can take you all to see her but only for a few minutes. I'm afraid it's three visitors at a time during visiting hours." The doctor stands and everyone follows after him. Peter stays tucked into May's side while Pepper and Tony wrap their arms around each other.

The walk isn't long and the group pauses outside a glass door covered by blinds from the inside. "I must warn you," Anderson turns to them, his hand on the door handle behind his back. "She does have a breathing tube in. Seeing that can be hard. She doesn't look how you remember right now, but just know that it's helping her."

Waiting another moment, Anderson looks among the group before sliding the door open. The room is dark. The only light seeping in from the observation window across from the hospital bed, the now open door, and the machines showing the young girls vitals.

Anderson moves in first and stands to the side, allowing the others to enter. His hand reaches for the dial on the wall and turns the lights up slowly.

May tightens her hold on Peter when silent tears spill down the boy's cheeks. He's biting the inside of his cheek now, even harder than before. The doctor had been right, seeing his best friend with a tube down her throat, a bandage around her head and cheek, and a bulky cast around her arm was hard. But he doesn't look away because he needs to be there for her.

It's no easier for May, seeing the young teenager like this, but she was more prepared than the others. Being a nurse, she's seen people in the same position.

Pepper is the first to step forward, cautious of all the tubes attached to the girl. She rests her hand atop of Ada's left that rests on a pillow by her side. It's bruised and scratched, but it's the most unmarked part of her skin.

"It won't hurt to talk to her," Anderson says softly from behind them all. "I always recommend it."

Pepper nods but doesn't acknowledge the man any further. She only looks back after a moment to Tony. He's just standing there, arms limp by his sides. Eye locked onto Ada's face. Pepper has seen Tony in some of his worst places, but she's not sure she's ever seen him look the way he does now. Lost doesn't quite feel like the right word and sad doesn't seem strong enough.

"Tony, sweetie," Pepper moves away from Ada, vaguely aware of May and Peter moving towards the girl in her absence. "Hey, look at me," Cupping his cheeks, Pepper gives Tony no other choice but to meet her eyes. "She's going to be okay. You have to focus on that."

Pursing his lips, Tony nods and blinks his eyes rapidly when his vision becomes blurry. Too bad he can't just focus on just one thing.

"You can stay a little while longer, but I can't bend the rules much more." Anderson's voice once again flows through the room. "One person is allowed to stay with her throughout her time here. But any more visitors have to come during proper hours."

"Thank you," Pepper nods and gives the man a tight smile as he makes his way out of the room. "Come here." Taking her fiancé's hand, Pepper turns around and tugs him closer to the bed.

Peter is sitting in a chair by Ada's legs with May's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Here," Pepper lifts Tony's hand before placing it over Ada's. It hits her then and she nearly chokes. This girl, lying here, broken in a hospital bed is their kid. She has been for a while now. Not by blood, but in all the ways that matter.

Tony notices Pepper's sudden shift in emotions and wraps his arm around her, turning her to him. She buries her face in his shoulder and cries.

Another hand on his shoulder has Tony turning his head to see May. "We have to go," She whispers to him regretfully, glancing behind her to Peter. "We're going to come back tomorrow."

"Okay," Tony nods as Pepper moves away to wrap her arms around the other woman. "Hey, Pete," Bending down, Tony sits in front of Peter who has yet to remove his eyes from his friend. "Don't worry, kiddo, Ada's going to be just fine." He only wishes he believed his own words. "Try to get some sleep, you can come back tomorrow."

Nodding, Peter clumsily wipes his face with trembling hands. "C'mere, buddy." Standing on weak knees, Tony pulls Peter to him in a tight embrace.

"Alright, sweetie, we need to go." May shares a quick hug with Tony when Peter pulls away before aunt and nephew quietly step out of the room.

"I'll stay the night," Tony tells Pepper when she rejoins his side. "You go back to the apartment, get some sleep."

"Tony,"

"I can't leave, Pep."

Sighing, Pepper places her hand on his chest. "I know." She nods, glancing down at where he's loosely holding Ada's hand before placing her's over his. "Stupid hospital rules."

"Yeah," Tony nearly smiles. "I love you, you know."

"Of course I do," Sliding her hand over his shoulder, Pepper cups the back of Tony's neck. "I love you, too. I'll be back first thing."

Nodding, Tony kisses her before pulling her into a tight hug, holding her for a little while longer before finally letting her go. "Be safe, let me know when you get home."

Pepper turns away from him and back to Ada, carefully placing her hand on the girl's cheek. "It's okay, sweetie, we're here." She whispers to the teenager, letting her fingers find the hair peeking out from under the bandage that's wrapped around her head. "Tony is going to stay with you but I'll be back in a few hours." When her fingertips brush over something, Pepper squints before gripping the fleck of glass hidden in the teenager's hair.

Closing her eyes, Pepper takes a deep breath as a tear falls down her cheek and turns back to Tony. "She'll be okay." She's not sure if she's trying to assure him or herself.

"She will," Tony nods back to her. They embrace again in one last hug before Pepper slowly makes her way out of the room.

Tony lifts a hand to rub his chest at the sudden tightness he feels there. His legs give out and he falls into the chair next to the bed. Now that the others are gone, he lets the tears he's been fighting fall. He purses his lips and squeezes his eyes shut while leaning forward.

Sniffing, Tony stubbornly wipes at his face and looks up. "It's okay, kid," He whispers while gently taking her hand in his own. "You're gonna be okay." When his voice falters, the only noise filling the room is the hiss of the ventilator forcing air into Ada's lungs. The screen displaying her vitals with different colored lines but there's no beeping. Tony is grateful for that, he feels the noise would make him go crazy.

* * *

**Pretend the whole custody stuff is realistic. Because I'm sure that's not how it works but this is Pepper Potts we're talking about, that woman can do anything. **

**Everyone take a deep breath for me. I'm stressing over some things right now.**

**Random thought. If you guys have a little prompt you'd like to see me try and write into one of the chapters, that could be fun. Like short dialogue or a sentence like the teasers. Just let me know and I'll try. Figured It could be a cool little thing but it's just a thought. If not that's cool too. **

**And also, I have the next few chapters written, but if there's some characters you want to see more interactions with, please let me know and I'll do my best to put that in. **

**And more. I have another character we have yet to see planned to come in, in later chapters. Any idea on who it is?**

**Teaser: **_He takes her limp hand in both of his, cradling it like it's the most fragile thing in the world_


	17. Waiting Game

**You guys are the best! Thank you so much, you're reviews always make me feel better just about life in general and I really need that right now. **

**Enjoy**

**Words: 3,003**

* * *

It's no surprise to the billionaire when he gets no sleep. He hadn't thought he would anyway, but on top of the uncomfortable chair making his back ache, a nurse would come in every few hours to check on Ada. They tried to be quiet, he'd give them that, but at the smallest noise, he was alert once more.

At exactly six am, Pepper appears in the doorway. If Tony didn't know any better, he'd say she looked as put together as always. But there are bags under her eyes. They're covered with concealer but he can see them. Her hair is slightly more frizzy than normal and there are wrinkles in her casual clothes.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asks him as she hands him a cup of coffee. Food and Drinks weren't necessarily aloud here, but Tony doesn't question it.

"Did you?" He mumbles into the cup, ignoring the look Pepper throws him over her shoulder. She's standing next to Ada's bed, pushing a strand of hair from the girl's face.

"Goodmorning, sweetie," Pepper speaks to her as if she were awake. "Peter and May are going to come by soon. Stay as long as they can." Turning her head away from the girl, Pepper talks to Tony. "I spoke to Steve, told him what happened. They want to come by too. I told them the visiting hours."

Tony nods his head without lifting it from where it's resting against his hand. He had been at the compound when he got the call. So when he suddenly dropped everything to rush out of the building, face deathly pale, the others had raised questions that he hadn't stuck around to answer.

The door sliding open has both adults turning to see a nurse entering. Tony honestly isn't sure if it's the same one that's been in and out all morning or not. "Sorry for barging in." She apologizes, closing the door behind her. "I have Ada's personal effects." She holds out a small bag to Tony who takes it quickly. "I'm just going to check on her quickly then I'll be out of your hair. But she is scheduled for a scan at nine to check the swelling in her brain."

"Thank you," Pepper nods to her before the nurse looks over Ada's stats and checks her IV's. Tony looks down at the clear bag in his hands. It's small, only holding a few items. Ada's phone, which is dead. Some chapstick, a key, a necklace, and a ring. The necklace pendant gives him a pause but Tony shakes his head before placing the bag aside.

The nurse leaves soon without another word. Tony stays in his seat and Pepper pulls up another chair to sit next to Ada, holding the teenager's uninjured hand in her own. She talks to her easier than Tony can. He envy's that.

Peter and May appear not long later. And even though they're one over the visitor limit, no one says anything. "Here, Peter," Pepper stands from her chair, allowing the boy to sit before she joins Tony and Pepper. "It's okay to talk to her." She reminds him when she sees the lost look in his eyes.

Lifting his hand in a stuttering manner, Peter hesitates to rest it on Ada's. He bites his lip when he feels his eyes heat up and when the first tear falls, he stands from the chair so quickly it slides back before he bolts from the room. May calls after him but he ignores her and turns into the empty hall past the rooms in this section.

He breaths deeply, chest heaving. The tears are pouring from his eyes but he doesn't make a sound as he runs his hands through his hair before balling his hands into fists, pulling on his brown locks.

"Pete?" The teenager doesn't let it show how much the voice surprises him. Instead, he keeps his back to them and sniffs while wiping his face. "Peter."

Finally spinning on his heels, Peter looks at Mr. Stark with broken eyes and whispers. "I'm Spider-Man," He gestures to himself, standing his ground when Tony slowly walks to him. "I he-help people, it's what I do. But how, how am I supposed to help her? She's my best friend and I can't do anything but sit here."

"Oh, kiddo," Taking the last step between them, Mr. Stark wraps his arms around the boy and holds him tight as he cries into his shoulder. "You can help her. By being there, talking to her. Letting her know you're here." Rubbing Peter's back, Tony takes a deep breath. "And when she wakes up, she's going to need you more than ever."

"What if she doe-"

"Don't even think that."

"But the doctor said she might not wake up."

"Kid, Ada is going to wake up." Tony states sternly, grabbing the boy's shoulders and looking him right in the eye. "She's going to wake up and she's going to be fine." Not for the first time, Tony wonder's if he's trying to convince the person he's talking too, or himself. "Now, what do you say we get back in there? I think you've worried your aunt."

"Yeah, sorry," Peter nods and wipes his eyes but Mr. Stark only claps the boy on the shoulder and shakes his head.

"Don't be sorry, Pete." Pausing outside the right door, Tony turns to the boy, taking in his face before throwing his arm over his shoulders and ushering him inside.

"Sorry," Peter mumbles again when May takes him into her arms, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie," May tells him while running her hand over his hair. "It's okay."

When they pull apart, Peter lets his aunt wipe his cheeks before he retakes the empty seat next to the hospital bed, this time taking his friend's hand without hesitation. "Uh, hey," He mumbles. He feels a little weird talking to her when she's not awake, but he'd do it even if the chance she could hear them was small. He didn't want her to think she was alone. "So, MJ and Ned are coming by later. Um, I think MJ will be disappointed, she was really excited to give you your gift. Not that she acted like it, you know how she is."

Peter continues to ramble to his friend, falling into his easy, talkative self while the adults stand behind him, either watching or talking amongst themselves.

When visiting hours are over, May and Peter stay until a nurse asks them to leave. And they go with the promise to come back. And after much convincing from Pepper, Tony leaves to shower and try to get some rest while she stays with their daughter.

Doctor Anderson stops by while he's gone. Pepper thinks about waiting for Tony to get back but decides against it. Anderson is busy, he's taking this time to talk to her now, she'd listen and inform her fiancé later.

"Well, it's good news," Pepper isn't sure she's ever released such a big sigh of relief. She braces a hand on the edge of the bed and Anderson offers her a smile. "The swelling has gone down. Not as much as I'd like, if I'm honest, but it looks good. If it keeps at this rate, it should be gone completely in a day or two."

"What else?" Pepper questions, narrowing her eyes at the man when he pauses.

"It's not surprising," He says like a warning. "But Ada still isn't breathing on her own."

"Okay," Pepper nods, clearing her throat and wrapping one arm around her middle, resting her other elbow on it and chewing her nail. It was an old habit, a nasty one she thought she'd gotten over.

"Don't be discouraged," Anderson tells her but Pepper can't help but think that's easier said than done. "We're keeping a close eye on her. The thing that has us most worried right now is her white blood cell count. It's a little high, which is evidence of infection, so we're going to start her on a round of antibiotics."

"Alright," Pepper releases a breath and looks over her shoulder at the teenager lying in the bed. Her teenager. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know." Anderson says before leaving her alone.

Tony returns - somehow looking more tired than when he left - when he can and Pepper fills him in on what the doctor had told her. She hates the look in his eyes. Helpless and lost. Tony is used to fixing things. It's rare for him to find something he can't fix. And he can't fix this, only sit and twiddle his thumbs. For someone like Tony, that could drive him mad.

He mentions getting another doctor to consult. Not that he hadn't done an extensive background check on Dr. Anderson, who was a really good doctor. But this was his kid they were talking about. He needs to know that he's doing everything he can to make sure she's going to be okay.

When the next visiting hour arrives, Ned, Mj, and Peter find their way into their friend's hospital room along with Ned's mother. One again exceedingly the number of visitors at once. And again, no one says anything.

Ned stays close to his mom, lower lip wobbling. Peter tries to comfort his best friend with a hand on his shoulder, tries to assure him that Ada's going to be okay. But that's a hard thing to do when you're not sure you believe it yourself.

MJ's face gives nothing away. Anyone who looks at her would assume nothing is wrong. She plops down in the chair next to Ada's bed, pausing for only a second before talking to her friend like it was any normal day.

They wanted to bring flowers but they weren't allowed in the ICU. MJ grumbles about it for a minute before telling Ada flowers are overrated. She then proceeds to pull a fake apple blossom from her pocket and place it on the little, wheeled table beside the bed.

Pepper steps forward after a while, telling the children they can all stay until someone asks them to leave but also informing them of the messages blowing up her phone. A group of anxious heroes are waiting impatiently for their turn to visit as well.

"I'm sure you're tired of these losers anyway," MJ says to Ada, pushing herself to her feet. She places her hand on top of her friends and squeezes before striding out the door. Ned, Peter, and Mrs. Leeds say their goodbyes and walk out with Pepper, leaving Tony in the room.

"I don't know about you, kid, but this day feels like it's never going to end." He says to the girl, perching carefully on the side of her bed. It still wasn't easy, looking at her, seeing the tube down her throat, and the bandage on her head. Her closed eyes. But he can't not look. If he did, she might disappear. "And I can't deal with Clint right now, if Legolas comes in here and runs his mouth, my brain might explode."

"That's because you need sleep." Pepper tells him from her place by the door.

Shaking his head, Tony takes Ada's hand. "Just say the word and no more visitors today." As if waiting for a response, neither adult speaks or a moment but Pepper soon finds her voice.

"I don't think the people waiting outside this door would like that."

"Well, it's not up to them, is it?" Tony asks his fiancée, finally looking up to meet her eyes. "Might as well let them in before they cause a ruckus in the hallway." He waves lazily at her and stands from the bed.

The door slides open and Pepper moves to the side to allow Sam and Natasha entry. Sure, it's one over the limit but they were still trying to keep it closer to the rules. A nurse or two may have thrown them a disapproving glance once or twice.

Natasha approaches Tony, surprising the man by pulling him into a hug. He almost makes a sarcastic remark but can't bring himself to do anything other than accept the comfort she's offering.

"Hello, little one," She's moved to Ada's side, brushing back the same lock of hair that Pepper had that morning.

Sam, taking up space on the other side of the bed, rests a hand on Ada's knee over the blanket, eyes roaming over her face. It would never get easier, watching those around him get hurt. His friends, the people he's fought beside. His family. This girl, his honorary little sister...it never gets any easier.

Pepper decides to tell them the basics of what the doctor had told her earlier, standing by Natasha's side. Tony takes the time, knowing that these three people were watching over Ada, to sit in the chair and place his head in his hands and close his eyes. Just a quick rest while he knows there are multiple people he trusts to watch over his kid.

"Tony," A voice in front of him has Tony's head snapping up, his blurry eyes blinking. "I think you should leave with us, get some rest." Natasha tells him, her voice softer than he's ever heard it. She's knelt on the floor in front of his chair to meet his eyes easier. He must have dozed off.

"You guys going?" He asks instead of acknowledging her statement. How long had be been sitting there?

"Yeah, if we don't, the others will bust back here, cause an unnecessary scene." Sam nods, now on the side of the bed closest to the door.

"I don't doubt it." He mumbles while running a hand down his face.

"Tony," Nat says again. "Come get some sleep. You look like you're about to fall over."

"I can't," He shakes his head. "I can't leave."

"She's not going anywhere," Nat tells him while Pepper steps forward, kneeling next to the woman.

"I'll be here," She reminds him, taking his hand into her own. "And the others are in the waiting room, ready to visit. You're no good when you can't keep your eyes open. And you know what Ada would say."

"'That's not healthy'." The words are out of his mouth immediately. That's exactly what she would say, he can hear her voice in his head. See her shaking her head at him in disappointment. "Pep-"

"I got her," Pepper assures him, squeezing his hand. "She's okay. I'll call you if anything changes."

Glancing over his fiancée's shoulder, Tony gazes at Ada for a long moment before giving a weak nod. "I'll take him back to the apartment." Natasha tells Pepper, giving the woman a quick hug while Tony stands and nearly stumbles to Ada's side.

"Hey, kid," He mumbles, reaching for that same strand of hair. "Uh, I gotta go for a bit. I think these guys will drag me out if I don't go willingly, so, I'm choosing my battles." He takes her limp hand in both of his, cradling it like it's the most fragile thing in the world before setting it back on the pillow it'd been resting on. "I..." Pausing, Tony bites the inside of his cheek and shakes his head. "I'll be back soon."

Tony kisses Pepper before allowing Natasha and Sam to lead him into the waiting room where the others are. He'd heard them say it, but for some reason, his mind hadn't computed the fact that some of the others were here.

Steve and Clint stand in a corner, Rhodey sitting next to Wanda and Vision. Tony's glad they figured out how to make him look like a human. Having all the avengers in a hospital waiting room draws enough attention, having a bright red guy standing around wouldn't help. Though everyone did their part to look a little less noticeable with a cap, hoodie or sunglasses.

Rhodey sees him first and stands from his seat, striding towards his best friend until his arms are wrapped around his shoulders. "How is she?" He asks after pulling away but Tony doesn't answer, only waves his hand tiredly. Sam nods as if telling him he'd catch him up later. "The others are still at the compound. We weren't all going to come but it was a fight and..." He gestures lazily to the other people he'd come with.

"She'd hate this fuss." Tony mumbles, eyes watching but not registering Wanda and Vision approaching them.

"Yeah," Rhodey cracks a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. "But they're stubborn. Wouldn't wait any longer."

"I'm gonna take him home," Nat tells the man, hand holding tightly to Tony's. He's grateful for that, his feet feel unsteady. "Make him get some rest. Pepper is still back there. Two or three of you can go back."

"Thanks," Rhodey nods, patting his friend on the shoulder before Nat leads him outside, leaving Sam to talk to the ones who don't hurry back into Ada's room.

* * *

**Oh, man, hard stuff. **

**To (clarify/answer?) Pun Queen's review****, a family member of mine was hospitalized for a really long time, in and out, due to a brain injury. ****I'm using those experiences for this. **

**And thank you guys for the deep breaths lol. They really helped.**

**Should update tomorrow.**

**Teaser: **_Nothing about this situation is good_**  
**


	18. Better, Worse, Good

**Short one today. I'm starting to catch up to myself so I think I'll space out the updates a bit more. I just hate keeping you guys in suspense. And yesterday I barely wrote anything because I just couldn't find the motivation but I'm working on it.  
**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! **

**Words: 1,676**

* * *

"Hey, Princess," Sam greets Ada with a sigh, falling heavily into the chair by her bed. The room was empty beside them. The others had convinced Tony and Pepper to go home together and he'd promised to stay with her. It had been like pulling teeth, though. Tony was determined not to let Ada out of his sight and Pepper could barely bring herself to leave the girl's side for more than a few minutes. But Sam doesn't blame them, she's their daughter now and they'd received bad news. The infection got worse so the doctor upped the antibiotics. They don't know if it's working yet.

"No rush or anything, but maybe think about waking up soon?" It's been three days since the accident. Dr. Anderson says the coma won't be cause for worry for a few more days. Ada suffered bad head trauma, her body was only trying to heal itself. "Tony's looking closer and closer to a heart attack every day." Closing his eyes, Sam shakes his head at himself. "Don't worry about us though, yeah? Just focus on you right now."

They'd removed the bandage that was wrapped around her head, replacing it with a small one just over the incision above her right ear. The side of her head is shaved about three inches up and five inches back. The rest of her hair is a little knotted and starting to become greasy, but Pepper had said something about bringing a brush back with her.

"I think it looks badass," Sam says aloud with a small grin. "I think you will too."

Her oxygen stats hadn't changed. Dr. Anderson had told them not to worry because they hadn't decreased. Sam was a little annoyed that the man seemed the see the good in everything. Nothing about this situation is good. Though, he supposes it's a good trait to have as a doctor.

"You know, something I didn't expect to happen happened yesterday." Sam continues, letting out a huffed laugh. "Loki asked how you were. I mean, he looked as uninterested as Clint reading a book, but...I don't know. I'm not going to try to understand him."

Moving his hand from where he'd been playing with the edge of the blanket, Sam takes Ada's hand. "You know, you're my only real challenge in Mario Kart," He chuckles but the sound is weak. "I mean Clint's okay and Steve's getting better but...So, whenever you're ready, just open those crazy blue eyes of yours and you can go back to beating my butt."

"Of course, I'll never admit that you're better than me-" Sam cuts himself off when he feels the limp hand in his twitch. "Ada?" Nothing.

Just then the door opens and a nurse walks in. A normal occurrence. It happens more since they started Ada on more meds to fight the infection.

"Hey," Sam says to get her attention. "She moved her hand."

"Huh," The nurse hums, moving to the other side of the bed with furrowed brows. "Well, that's normal. Could just be a spasm." Leaning over, she takes Ada's hand from his gently and looks to the teenager's slack face. "Ada?" When nothing happens, she speaks again, still talking to the sleeping girl. "Ada, can you squeeze my hand?"

After another moment of nothing, the nurse, Regina, her badge reads, carefully places Ada's hand back by her side. "It's possible it was her. If you were talking she could've reacted to your voice. But it was most likely just a simple twitch."

Nodding, Sam tries not to look to disappointed and lets the woman continue with her job.

"It's okay, little lady, I know you'll wake up when you're ready."

Sometime later the door slides open again and Sam turns, more than half expecting to see Tony. There's a protest already on his tongue, ready to tell the man to get more than a few hours rest. But he doesn't see Tony, he sees Peter. "Hey, kid."

"Hey," Peter greets while quietly closing the door behind him.

"Unless my watch is wrong, it's not visiting hours," Sam says but has no intention of making the boy leave.

"I waited for someone to walk out the door and stuck around the back of the nurse's station." Peter tells him without prompting, taking a seat in the other chair.

Snorting, Sam nods. "Smart."

"Yeah, I just thought, 'what would Ada do?'." At her name, both turn to gaze at the sleeping teenager as if hoping she would wake at the sound.

"Here," Sam stands from his seat with his hands braced on the arms. "I've talked to her about my day, your turn."

Peter doesn't hesitate like he did the first time. He easily swaps seats with Sam and starts filling Ada in on what's happened since the last time he saw her.

"Oh, and I fed Athena. She uh, she hissed at me, but she ate the food." Peter can basically hear Sam grinning. "I think MJ might have better luck." Face falling, Peter sighs and turns in time to see Sam's own smile dropping. Peter was tired of talking. He wanted to listen. Listen to his friend's voice, her laugh. Wants to hear her sarcastic remarks and stupid jokes. Wants to see her roll her eyes at him. He wants her to wake up and be okay.

Happy and May stop by when it's visiting hours. They stay for a bit, talking amongst each other, sure to include Ada in the conversation even if she can't answer.

Pepper is the one too comes back, having all but drugged Tony to make him stay home. Once everyone leaves, she makes herself as comfortable as possible next to her daughter's bed. It's difficult, but she eventually falls to sleep.

* * *

"See this fluctuation right here?" Dr. Anderson asks, pointing to a bunch of squiggly lines on a screen next to Ada's bed. "That's a seizure." He tells Tony and Pepper but is quick to cut in. "And I know that sounds scary, but it's small, something that can be managed with medication."

"Okay," Pepper nods, gripping her fiancé's hand tighter. "You said something about her breathing?"

"Yes," Anderson nods. "Ada's lungs are getting stronger and since we've recently removed the chest tube, I would like to see how she's breathing without the ventilator again today."

Five days since the accident. Ada hasn't woken up. Tony and Pepper take turns staying the night. Pepper does what she can for work from their apartment and the hospital, it's a good distraction. Tony is either by Ada's side or home getting sleep. Well, trying. He wouldn't leave if he had a choice, but Pepper and everyone else would drag him out if he didn't. They nearly had to once or twice. Maybe three times.

Anderson asks them if they want to step out, they tell him no. It's simple and they learn Ada is breathing better but not enough to remove the ventilator. "If she keeps improving like this, I would say we can take it out in two days. But I can't promise that."

"Thank you, anyway." Pepper tries to smile and sees the doctor out.

Many of the others stop by when they can. MJ, Ned, and Peter all appear at times that definitely aren't visiting hours. They've perfecting sneaking in. But most of the nurses smile and act like they don't see them anyway.

Connie is Ada's day time nurse. Pepper and Tony like her. She's kind, always talks to Ada while she's with her. Checking her Iv's or shifting her around the bed. She talks to whoever is visiting the girl with a compassionate smile.

The infection finally started reacting to the antibiotics. It wasn't gone but Anderson says they're keeping a close eye on it and assured them the meds were working. The breathing tube was set to come out soon. Things were starting to look better. Until they aren't.

There's another bleed in Ada's brain they have to take her back to surgery to fix.

Tony and Pepper are the only ones there. They don't tell the others because they know they'll only want to be there and it wouldn't do any good.

This surgery doesn't take nearly as long as the first one. Dr. Anderson is once again leading them to their kid's room, explaining that everything has been fixed. He thinks it was another seizure, so they're upping her anticonvulsants in hopes to prevent this from happening again.

Peter's a little miffed that they didn't say anything about it until after but his ill feelings don't last long. Only a day later, the ventilator comes out. Ada is breathing well enough on her own. The oxygen mask only stays on for twelve hours before they replace it with a nasal cannula.

Ada's health is at a stable enough point that Dr. Anderson has her moved out of the ICU and into a normal patient recovery room. One without visiting hours or occupation limits. Tony thought he'd be happier about that but if he has to listen to Sam and Clint bickering or the latter's horrible jokes one more time, he will break the window and throw them out of it.

It's after Pepper's gone and Tony has kicked everyone else out. He's sitting at Ada's side, holding her hand, reading some book Pepper had brought and left. His thumb his running over Ada's knuckles absentmindedly when suddenly, he feels her hand tighten around his own.

* * *

**Welp….thoughts?**

**I've snuck into the ICU before, just like Peter lol. Oops, sorry.**

**Man, these teasers are hard. I either have nothing I think is good or way to many choices. **

**Teaser: **_Bringing her hand up, Tony holds it securely between both of his own_

**I'm sure there's something else I wanted to say but I've forgotten. Oh well, until next time! **

* * *

'-'


	19. Sorrow

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I'm spacing out the chapters a bit more and I was busy anyway. **

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy.**

**Words: 2,304**

* * *

"All the flowers really brighten up the place." Pepper says with a glance around the hospital room. "I mean, they make the place so bland. Like they're trying to make their patients go crazy."

Sighing, Pepper turns back to Ada and brushes her freshly combed hair from her face. "MJ brought some borage flowers." She informs her. "I'd never even heard of those before. Steve brought asters and Sam got you a falcon themed stuffed bear." Picking up the toy, Pepper twist it before setting it next to the teenager. "That shouldn't surprise me. And I doubt it does you."

Ada hasn't woken up. She's clenched her hand around theirs a few times, even opened her eyes for a minute yesterday. But she hasn't woken up. Dr. Anderson says it's normal, a good thing. A sign that's she's on her way to waking. Pepper is trying to be patient but it's hard.

The door opening has Pepper looking up as Tony enters. He carries two coffee cups in his hands. He hands her one while placing a kiss on her cheek. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The flowers." Pepper gestures towards the colorful plants. "And Sam's gift." She holds up the bear for Tony to see, smiling when he rolls his eyes.

"I got these today," Leaning from the chair, Pepper grabs her purse from the bench below the window and pulls it into her lap. She pulls out a manila envelope and the papers inside it. "The last ones." She tells him while handing them over. "Just sign. That's the last step other than...adoption."

Sighing, Tony looks up from the papers and to Ada's sleeping face. It wasn't so hard now, without the ventilator, her hair was brushed, covering the incision on the right side of her head. The gash on her lower left jaw was healing quickly. It only she'd wake up.

"That's her decision as much as it is ours." Tony mumbles to his fiancée and she nods in agreement.

"And um,' Pausing, Pepper looks down at Ada before nodding to the door. "Let's talk in the hallway." She might not be able to hear them, but Pepper wasn't taking that chance.

Tony follows her without a word, closing the door quietly behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Pepper is quick to assure him. "Well, not exactly. It's uh...Nathan." Tony furrows his brows in question, crossing his arms over his chest. "He needs a funeral. Even if his mother was in any condition to handle it, she wants no part." Tony's eyebrows shoot up. That was harsh. He thinks he's starting to understand Nathan a little more. Only too late. "He has lawyers who had his will. There are instructions and the cost is covered it's just..."

"Ada," Tony fills in. He imagines she'd want to be there but grief is a strong thing. He remembers not wanting to attend his own parent's funeral. And they don't know when she'll wake up, when she'll be able t leave the hospital long enough to go.

"We can wait. I'm helping everything get situated." Pepper informs him with a sigh. "All we need is a date."

"I wish I could give you one." Tony looks beside him to the door and releases a breath. It was amazing how life could change so quickly. "I'm going to have to tell her that her father is dead. How do I do that?"

Taking his hands into her own, Pepper looks him in the eyes when she answers. "There's no easy way. But we'll figure it out and we'll do it together."

Hand in hand, Tony and Pepper renter Ada's hospital room and retake their seats. The rest of the day is uneventful. Rosa visits the girl again, bringing yet another vase of fresh flowers. Pepper thinks they'll have more than a garden soon.

Ada had spoken of Rosa before. Told Tony about how she'd worked for her family for so long. And now that Ada was the only one left and coming to live with them, he did the only reasonable thing and offered the woman a job. It would be good for both of them. Rosa wouldn't have to look for a new place to work and Ada would have someone familiar around she's known since she was a child.

It's Pepper's turn to go home that night, leaving Tony to camp out on the hard couch under the window. He doesn't really sleep. Maybe dozes a few times but his eyes shift from the horrible view out the window and to Ada. He knows looking over every five seconds won't make her wake up but he can't help it.

Maybe he shouldn't have had that fourth coffee.

* * *

Ada feels tired. She just wants to go back to sleep but she can't remember what day it is. She might have school and she can't be late. Maybe a few more minutes can't hurt. It's when she tries to turn over that Ada knows something is off. She's not in her own bed. She can't remember going to sleep but that happens sometimes when she falls to sleep but this is different.

She shouldn't be asleep. She was...what was she supposed to be doing? Worry seeps into her chest, squeezing around her heart in an uncomfortable way. She needs to get up and find out what's going on. Opening her eyes is harder than she remembers is being. Her vision is blurry and the teenager blinks. It's not bright wherever she is, but she can make out the off white ceiling above her.

Something's tickling her nose. Ada lifts her left hand when her right won't listen to her. She finds something wrapped around her face. She doesn't know what it is but she wants it gone. So weakly gripping the smooth item, Ada clumsily pulls it away from her face.

She thinks she hears something to her left before a fuzzy face appears in her sightline.

"Ada?" The man asks. She knows him, right? But why is he here?

Opening her mouth to ask him just that, Ada winces at how dry her throat feels. Maybe she's sick. Her mouth feels funny and she does not doubt that she has the worst case of morning breath. "It's okay, don't try to talk." Ada furrows her brows. Why shouldn't she talk?

"I know you're confused," Huh, he must've seen it on her face. But before he can say anything else, someone else appears. A pretty lady on her other side. Ada is sure she doesn't know her.

"I paged Dr. Anderson." The woman says, only adding to the teenager's confusion.

"Wha-" Ada croaks before coughing when it tickles her throat.

"Ada, do you know where you are?" The lady asks her while gently taking the tubing from her hands and putting it back under her nose. She doesn't want it there, it feels funny.

When talking is too much effort, Ada shakes her head as much as she can. Her head hurts. "You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident but you're going to be okay."

Car accident? There's this boy in Ada's class, she knows he was in a car accident when he was younger. The teenager pushes that thought away, turning to the familiar man who smiles at her and takes her hand.

"I'll bring her some ice chips." The nurse tells Tony when the door opens for Anderson. She whispers to the man before stepping out of the room.

"Hello, Ada," The doctor greets with a kind smile, sitting next to her bed so he wasn't towering over the girl. "My name is James Anderson. I'm your doctor. You were in a pretty bad accident, do you remember?"

Ada shakes her head with a deep breath. Everyone was calm so she tries to copy that. But she was so confused. Why couldn't she remember? She squeezes the hand holding hers.

"That's okay, nothing to worry about." Anderson tells her. "Retrograde amnesia is perfectly normal after an event like the one you went through. It'll probably come back to you in time. Can you tell me who this is?" Following his pointed finger, Ada tries to clear her throat before speaking.

She knows who the man is, she really does. The name only fails to come to her. Opening her mouth just to close it, Ada shuts her eyes and shakes her head as much as possible in frustration.

"It's okay," Anderson tells her, face the perfect mask of calm, contrasting Tony's worried look. "Take your time. Can you tell me yes or no if you know who he is." Ada nods her head as quickly as she can. She does know him, she just can't put a name to his face.

"She does remember you," He tells Tony with a gentle voice. "She just can't place your name." Ada nods again even if he's not talking to her. "It's normal for this to happen. She just needs time."

The words don't make Tony feel any better. He doesn't want it to take time, he wants her to be okay now. He wants this to have never happened.

Ada continues to blink her blurry vision, only becoming more frustrated when it does nothing to clear it. She stares up at the man she knows while the doctor says something else and just when she's going to close her tired eyes again, something clicks. "Mis'er St-stark." Her voice is hoarse, slurring slightly and it makes her throat ache.

Tony's head snaps down to look at the girl, a relieved smile coming to his face. "Very good, Ada," Anderson smiles easily when the girl turns to her. "I know it can be frustrating but you're going to have to give yourself time. You've suffered a traumatic brain injury, you just have to be patient."

He asks her a few more simple questions she tries her best to answer and checks her eyes with an annoying little light. Talking felt hard, finding the right words and making them clear, but her throat does feel better after the lady from before brings her some ice. But she's still tired.

"You've done great, Ada," Anderson tells her before looking across the bed to Tony. "I'm going to set up an MRI for later, just to make sure all is good."

Nodding, Tony breaths for what feels like the first time in months. "Thank you."

"Alright, Ada, you can sleep if you want," Anderson tells her while standing. "I'm sure you're tired. If you feel any pain, just let us know, okay?"

Ada nods, thinking that her head hurts but she doesn't want to bother him. He was probably busy and she could handle a little headache. She was tired, like he said, maybe she'd take a nap.

"You're okay," Mr. Stark tells her with a look she's never seen on his face before. "Pepper is on her way, you can see her when you wake up."

Pepper, she knows her. Mr. Stark's fiancée. But why- Where's-? "Dad?" Mr. Stark's gaze sombers and he opens his mouth but doesn't speak. Dread fills the teenager. "Wh-where's...dad?"

He'd texted Pepper, she's on her way. But he can't wait. The look Ada is giving him... "Ada, you were with your dad during the accident." Bringing her hand up, Tony holds it securely between both of his own. Oh, how he wishes Pepper was there. How was he supposed to do this? Tears were already flooding the teenager's eyes. She knows what he's going to say, he can see it on her face. "I'm so sorry, honey, he didn't make it."

"No," Ada shakes her head, face screwing up as the tears spill onto her cheeks. This can't be happening again. If feels as if she'd just gotten him back and now he's gone? Ada suddenly feels like she can't breathe.

Calloused hands on her cheeks and a soothing voice has Ada's eyes snapping open. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them. Her deep blue eyes latch onto Mr. Stark's. His face is blurry, from tears or because her eyes just won't focus, Ada isn't sure nor does she care.

Tony shushes the girl, rubbing her endless tears away with his thumbs. She tries to shake her head, to deny what she knows to be the truth. But her tongue won't listen to her command to speak and the hands gently holding her cheeks prevent her weak attempts to move her head.

"I'm so sorry, honey," He repeats, wishing above all else that he could take all of her pain away. "Take a breath, okay? Just breathe for me."

Ada tries, she really does try to listen to him but she can't. The vines of grief wrap around her heart and spread to her lungs, holding them tightly as they inch into her stomach. She physically can't breathe.

Muffled noise reaches her ears but Ada can't decipher it. All she knows is that she's lost everything. Then she knows nothing.

* * *

**Sad beans**

**Um, prepare youselves for things to come...**

**The next chapter is a bit shorter than this one so I'll probably update tomorrow.**

**Teaser: **_Pepper and Tony share a mournful look over Ada's head_

* * *

'-'


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reading and all the amazing reviews!**

**Words: 1,485**

* * *

The sight that greets Pepper at the hospital has the woman placing a hand over her heart. When Tony had texted her to say that Ada was awake, she literally dropped her breakfast and rushed to get here as fast as she could.

She smiles sadly as she comes to sit beside the bed. Ada is out cold, leaning against Tony's chest, her hand gripping his shirt tightly even in her sleep. He'd sent her another brief message explaining how the girl had gotten so upset they had to give her something to calm her down.

"I should've been here." She sighs heavily while brushing some hair out of Ada's face.

"No," Tony shakes his head softly. "You couldn't have known."

"Well, you shouldn't have had to tell her on your own."

"I couldn't wait." He mumbles, running his hand over the top of Ada's head. "She knew, I could see it in her eyes. She needed me to confirm it as much as she didn't want to hear it."

Wiping her eyes, Pepper nods before asking. "Other than that, did she seem...okay?"

"Confused," Tony whispers even if his voice won't awaken the girl. "Took her a minute to remember my name. Slurred her words a bit. I guess that shouldn't be surprising."

"She'll be okay." Pepper mutters. Tony isn't sure if she's talking to him or herself.

"She'll be okay." He repeats, placing a kiss to the side of his kid's head.

It's hours later when Ada stirs from her slumber. Tony hasn't moved from his place on the bed. He couldn't have even if he wanted. Ada's fist hadn't let go of his shirt once.

Pepper notices first as Tony is half asleep himself. She sits forward, setting her book aside and placing a soft hand on the girl's arm. "Hey, sweetie," She speaks quietly, getting Tony's attention while Ada detaches her hand from his shirt to rub her eyes.

Ada mumbles something that neither adult can understand. It takes a moment, her brain still waking up but they can see when she remembers. Tony, some selfish part of him had hoped she would forget the last time she woke up if it meant he could keep her from feeling that pain just a little while longer.

Her lips wobbles and she squeezes her eyes shut, obviously trying her best not to cry. Pepper grabs a tissue from the side table and sits on the edge of the bed. She whispers softly to the girl as the wipes her cheeks before offering her a new tissue. Ada takes it, weakly removes the tube from under her nose to wipe it.

"S-sorry." She whispers and Pepper shakes her head.

"No, honey, don't apologize. It's okay." Pepper tells the teenager, her own voice strained as she holds back her own emotions. Leaning forward, Pepper wraps her arms around the girl as best she can and Ada returns the hug with her good arm, crying into the woman's shoulder while Tony sets a hand on her back.

Pepper and Tony share a mournful look over Ada's head. This was their kid. She may be a little broken right now, but they would both stay by her side and help her put herself back together.

* * *

Ada is much more coherent the next day. Her words still slur but she doesn't speak much. It took her three minutes to remember Pepper's name and when Dr. Anderson came in, he had to reintroduce himself.

Now Pepper is talking to her about anything, trying to keep the teenager's mind off things. She's not sure if it's working as Ada just stares forward, her fingers fiddling with the edge of her blanket.

"The others want to see you." She approaches the topic a little more hesitantly. They informed everyone later yesterday that she'd awoken but told them it wasn't a good time to visit.

"Others?" Ada turns to look at Pepper with furrowed brows, blinking to clear her vision.

"Yeah," Pepper sighs calmly, reminding herself silently that this was okay. Normal. That Ada would get better, stop forgetting the people closest to her so easily. "Peter, MJ, Ned," She lists off, hoping to see recognition in the teenager's eyes and trying not to get discouraged when she doesn't. "Sam, Nat, Steve. The list goes on."

"Not t-today," Ada mumbles, turning her eyes down to her lap. "If-f...t-hat's okay."

"Of course that's okay." Pepper nods even though Ada isn't looking at her. She had wanted so badly for Ada to wake up and was grateful she had, but the blank look in her eyes was nearly as hard to see as when they were closed.

The door opens and Tony strides in, two cups balanced atop each other in one hand, the other holding two jell-O cups. "How are my two favorite girls?" He asks while allowing Pepper to take the top cup. "These are strawberry, not cherry." He says without waiting for an answer, setting the red colored food down on the table.

"You're...allergic t-to...stra-strawberries?" The thought randomly pops into Ada's head, the words escaping her mouth before she could really think about them. She turns to look at Pepper in question.

"Yes," Pepper actually chuckles with a nod. "That's right. And this idiot here bought me some once."

"Yeah, that was my bad," Tony mumbles but can't stop his own lips from pulling up into a smile. "But enough about me, you need to eat something, kid."

"N-not..." Sighing, Ada looks back down at her hands. She can barely move her right one. The cast covers her entire forearm and slides down onto most of her hand. "Hun-gry."

"Nope," Tony shakes his head. He understands this behavior. She's sad, frustrated, and stubborn. Not a good combination. She might not feel hungry but she needs to eat. "You said that yesterday and I let it go but you gotta eat today."

When Ada doesn't speak, Tony moves to set on the bed beside her and lifts her chin with his finger. She's biting her bottom lip, eyes glassy. "I know, honey," He whispers softly, wiping away a tear that falls. "Take a deep breath." Tony nods encouragingly when she does. "You'll feel better if you eat something, okay? Just try."

Giving a small nod, Ada takes the Jell-O, determined to open it on her own. It takes much longer than it would've before, but she succeeds and accepts the plastic spoon handed to her.

She hadn't lied when she said she wasn't hungry before. She really hadn't felt hungry but after the first bite of gel-like substance, Ada feels the pit that has become her stomach. She eats both cups of Jell-O.

She's tires easily. Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark both tell her it's okay to sleep and she wants to protest but can't control her eyelids as they slide shut.

Dreams don't find her, only darkness before Ada is once again blinking her eyes open. Her vision barely clears. It's annoying. Someone is with her. Mr. Stark, her mind takes to long to present the name to her.

She's grateful they're here for her, but she just wants them to leave her alone for a while. But she doesn't voice these thoughts. It would be rude. But why did it matter?

Before Ada can answer her own question, Tony looks up to see she's awake and he offers her a smile. "Hey, kiddo, how are you feeling?"

Opening her mouth, Ada takes a breath and searches for a good answer. "Sh-shitty." She settles on.

Tony snorts at her answer, happier than he ever thought he could be at such a simple word. It was just so Ada. Something he hadn't seen much of since she woke up. "Any pain?"

Humming, Ada closes her eyes to focus on her body. She feels weird, stiff, and like she needs to stretch really badly but no pain other than the dull ache in the side of her head. "Wh-where's...?"

"Pepper? She went home to shower, do a few other things."

"Y-you ca-can..." Ada would've rolled her eyes at herself if she didn't know it would hurt. "too."

"What? You tired of my company already?" That makes Ada's lips twitch and Tony takes that as a win.

"N-never."

"Good, cause I'm not going anywhere." He says it lightly but the words mean a lot. To both of them.

* * *

**Sigh...I've got the next five chapters written, I do believe. So, yeah, working on more after that. I can't believe this little one-shot turned into this big story. It's thanks to you guys. You're all amazing!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and stuff ^**

**Teaser: **_"I hate you,"_


	21. Visitors Part I

**I'd like to thank you for the reviews even if I can't see them. I'm not sure if it's the website or what. It's done this before, telling me when I get a review but won't let me see it. Idk, anyway thanks!**

**Ada get's some visitors! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Words: 2,125**

* * *

Mr. Stark gives Ada her phone back. Fully charged. She doesn't look at all the messages and missed calls. It only makes her want to cry so she sets it aside.

The man himself isn't there. Pepper had shoved him out the door to go home for a bit. It was almost an amusing sight. The woman sits in the chair beside the bed while Ada stares at some of the flowers. Her hand goes to her neck and the girl freezes.

"Ne-necklace." She whispers, gaze moving away from the overly bright plants.

"What, sweetie?" Pepper sits forward, watching the teenager look around with furrowed brows. The almost permanent confused look no longer surprises the woman.

"I-I had a," Ada sighs, panting the bed as if the jewelry would suddenly appear. "Necklace. I n-need, I nee-need it."

"Okay," Pepper nods, trying not to rush to pull her purse towards her. The small bag inside holds the few things Ada had on her person during the accident other than her phone. Pepper pulls out the necklace carefully before handing it to the girl. "Here."

Taking the silver chain in her left hand, Ada looks down at it and released a deep breath. "It's beautiful." Pepper comments after a moment of silence and Ada nods.

"My moms." She whispers, the words falling past her lips easier than anything else has recently. "C-can yo-you...?" Smiling, Pepper stands and takes the necklace before sliding it over Ada's head, letting the pendant fall and rest on her chest. "T-thanks."

Brushing some hair behind Ada's ear, Pepper lets her hand cup the back of her neck and leans forward to place a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Do you need anything else?"

Ada shakes her head while trying her best to smile. It doesn't work but Pepper lets it go and returns to her chair. There's a bug outside the window. At least Ada thinks it's a bug, it's really more of a blurry dot. She watches it until it moves out of her sight. She reaches for her phone.

Unlocking it while ignoring all the old messages, Ada types out a simple text, gritting her teeth at the effort. She then hands the device to Pepper without a word, watching the woman read the screen before she looks back up. "Are you sure? You don't have too."

Nodding, Ada takes her phone when it's offered back to her. "I-I w-want them...t-to come."

"Okay," Pepper's smile grows and Ada knows it makes her happy that she was willing to see someone else other than just her and Mr. Stark. She hates to make them worry.

The door opens a few minutes later and Ada feels her heart drop momentarily before a nurse comes into view. She's not sure if she's seen this nurse before or not and she feels bad. She should remember. But the lady smiles kindly and checks her Iv meds before stepping out. They're still giving her anticonvulsants. Ada can't remember why but she does remember the doctor saying they could add to her confusion but they thought it best over risking...something.

Her heartbeat picks up after a few more minutes pass. The machine reading her vitals doesn't beep like she always thought they did. She's sure that's a setting, they just have it turned off. But it still displays how fast or slow her heart is beating and Pepper must have seen it.

"Ada, sweetie, is everything okay?" She quickly asks the teenager, placing a hand on her arm but the girl only continues to stare forward at nothing. "Ada?"

"Sorry," Shaking her head, Ada takes a deep breath and looks over at the woman's worried eyes. "I'm o-okay. Ju-just..." She glances towards the door.

"I can tell them you changed your mind." Pepper says gently. "They'll understand."

"No," Ada shakes her head. "I'm...fi-fine."

Hesitating, Pepper looks from the door and to the teenager before nodding. "Okay. but you can make them leave whenever you want. Or just look at me and I'll drag them out if I have too."

Ada's shoulders relax and her lips pull up slightly. Pepper fills the silence with a one-sided conversation, just trying to help pass the time until there's a knock on the door. Ada brushes her hair over the right side of her head before nodding to Pepper. "Come in." The woman calls out quietly.

When the two people walk inside, they very obviously hold themselves back from coming any further into the room. It takes a second, way longer than it should for someone to recognize they're best friend, but when she does, Ada smiles a small and says. "Hey...n-nerd."

Releasing a shuddering breath, Peter nearly surges forward to wrap his friend in a hug. He's as gentle as he can be, arms folding over her shoulders as hers weakly go around his back. Peter had known she was awake but hadn't let himself feel relief until now. Until he can see it for himself.

"B-b-broken bon-bones," Ada whispers when the pressure starts to become uncomfortable and Peter pulls back as if he'd been burned.

"I'm so sorry," He quickly apologizes, wide eyes roaming over her as his hands hover by his sides.

"It's o-okay," Ada mumbles, trying her best to smile as...

"Ada?" Pepper prompts gently with a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I c-can't-" She breaks off, swallowing as tears fill her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie," Pepper turns the teenagers head towards her, blocking out the other people in the room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't..." She pauses with a hitched breath, feeling her hands shake. "R-re-remember."

"That's okay, what don't you remember?" Pepper keeps her eyes trained on her kid, desperately wishing she could just fix everything. She thinks she understands why Tony likes to build things now. Likes to fix things. The feeling of control doing something like that brings.

When Ada glances behind her, Pepper follows her eyes. She understands then. "That's May, honey." She tells the teenager softly, smiling towards the other woman with a smile to let her know it's okay.

"Hey, Ada," May approaches the teenager, placing a hand on her nephew's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ada apologizes and wipes her eyes. How could she not remember May? It's May. Peter's aunt. One of the kindest people she's ever met.

"Oh, no, don't be." May smiles to her and sniffs, placing a warm hand on the girl's cheek. "It's perfectly okay. You just need to give yourself time." That's what the doctor has been telling her and Ada remembers that May is a nurse. She's probably had patients with similar problems.

Peter's face had fallen but he forces a smile when Ada looks to him. "I've been feeding Athena." It's random but for some reason the thing that popped into the forefront of his mind. "Your cat. Well, the alley cat."

"Right," Ada mumbles. She hates to admit, but she'd forgotten about the little feline. "Sorry," She'd repeated that word so much now, it was no longer hard to say. "M-my brain..." She knows what she wants to say but the words come to her like slow internet. It's annoying and frustrating. "T-to mo-mouth filter...h-has..." Big word. Peter waits patiently for her to finish. "ma-malfunctioned."

He laughs then. A deep, loud, surprised laugh. The worry drains from him. This was his friend. Maybe she has a little trouble with things now, but it was still her. The joke proves that. "Yeah, well, it never really worked that well in the first place." He says back with a shrug, ignoring May and Pepper's confused looks. It was more of an inside joke, anyway.

But when Ada's smile stretches across her face, neither woman question the teenagers and smile instead. "That's r-rude."

Sharing a look, both teenagers smirk before saying together. "But true."

Pepper feels a weight she hadn't known was on her shoulders to be lifted. This is the most alive she's seen Ada since the girl woke up. Who knew all it took was her best friend to basically insult her to make her smile? Teenagers.

Peter fills Ada in on what he deems important. Never once becoming annoyed or impatient when she responds slowly, words broken and spaced. He only sits on the bed beside her, the smile never leaving his face.

Another knock sounds at the door a little while later and May moves to answer it. All conversation stops as two more teenagers and another adult enter. "Sup, d-dorks?" Ada is able to say after a moment.

"I hate you," MJ says but she walks forward to pull her friend into a hug, whispering into her ear. "Ever do something like this again and I'll kill you myself."

"L-love...y-you too." Ada mumbles while MJ pulls back, face giving nothing away to what she thinks of her slurred speech. Ada has to wave Ned over before the boy moves his feet and very slowly wraps his arms around his friend as if the smallest touch would break her.

Five minutes later has MJ sitting shoulder to shoulder with Ada while Ned and Peter perch on the end of the bed by her legs. The teenagers all talk amongst themselves while Pepper, May, and Mrs. Leeds converse with each other.

"MJ has something she wants to give you." Ned blurts out when there's a pause and MJ shoots the boy a death glare.

"Really?" Ada turns her head to the girl, raising her brows in question. "I'm..." Ada looks up in thought, blinking to clear away the fogginess blocking the word. "In-intrigued."

"Fine," MJ sighs and shifts over to pull a small box from her pocket. Ada takes it, setting it in her box and using her right-hand fingers best she can to hold it still while her left-hand lifts the top. Inside lies a bracelet. Ada pulls it out of its home and holds it up. "The band is made from recycled wire and the stars are from bottle caps." MJ informs her casually, trying not to make the way she studies the girl's face for her reaction obvious.

The wire is twisted together to make the band and different star-shaped bottle caps hang from it, encircling it all the way around. Ada smiles. It's such an MJ gift. Using her right fingers again, Ada pushes the bracelet onto her wrist before holding it up to look at it. "I-I love it." She turns to her friend. "Th-ank you."

"Yeah," MJ shrugs but grins, throwing her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders.

The door opens and everyone looks over to see Tony who pauses, his eyes sweeping the room. "There's a party and no one invited me?" He questions, raising his brows at everyone. He softens when he sees the smile on Ada's face. "Hey, kids."

"Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter and Ned say while MJ gives him a nod.

Tony smiles at them and sets the bag in his hands down. Ada raises a brow in question but he waves as a promise to tell her later.

A little while later, Tony looks over to see Ada's eyes drooping. She tries so hard to keep them open, but she gets tired a lot easier now. Nudging Pepper, Tony motions to her and the woman nods before politely informing the other women of the situation.

"Alright, kiddies," Mr. Stark interrupts the teenagers, quietly clapping his hands together. "Sorry, but you all gotta get."

"Awe," Ned mumbles in disappointment but nods.

"You can all come back tomorrow if Ada's up for it." Tony tells them as they all climb off the bed, saying goodbye to their sleepy friend.

Ada nods with him as she hugs Peter. "I'll...s-see you gu-guys...t-to-tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that." Peter says as he pulls away. May and Mrs. Leeds tell the girl goodnight before herding the children out of the room.

Once they're all gone and Ada has no reason to stay awake, sleep overtakes her in mere moments.

* * *

**I know Ada is stumbling with her words a lot, but I've seen stuff like this in person so I'm just kind of going off that.**

**The next chapter, we see some more of the others and things happen after that. Ada is trying her best to handle the situation she's found herself in but it's difficult. Will she continue to let those around her help? Or will she push them away? And w****e'll learn of a certain someone coming into the story. Any guesses on who it is?**

**Teaser: **_A few seconds pass until she's sure she's truly alone_


	22. Visitors Part II

**Sorry for the delay. Reviews have been fixed so I can see them now! Yay! I was so happy to read the ones you guys left and I love each and every one as always! **

**Not going to say who - because spoilers - but someone guessed something that happens in the next chapter. Sometimes I think you guys are psychic because I've had that written for a while now. **

**Anyway, thanks you guys for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Words: 1,579**

* * *

A sketchbook sits in Ada's lap. Mr. Stark had given it to her that morning. It's one of hers. That means he went to her apartment to get it. She tries not to think about it. He said he thought it would be good for her. Something to do while sitting there, something to focus on. An exercise for her mind. Anderson agrees when he stops by, says it will help her brain heal, find it's way back to where it used to be.

Physical and speech therapy were brought up. He thinks she'll be able to start soon. Ada had thought the idea of getting out of bed would excite her but...all she feels is unmotivated. Maybe a little scared. She can't even get up to go to the bathroom, she thinks with a little embarrassment, how was she supposed to do whatever she'll do in physical therapy?

But those are thoughts for another day. She looks through the few drawings that fill the pages but doesn't make a move to lift her pencil.

"Knock, knock," A familiar voice calls from the door and Ada's lips twitch. She sets the book aside, makes sure her hair is covering the right side of her head before looking up as Sam enters. "Ah, there are those crazy blue eyes." He notices they're not as bright he knows they used to be. But he can't blame her after everything. He's just glad to see them open.

"Tell me Katniss isn't about to walk through that door." Tony says with a nod towards the hallway.

"Uh, he's parking the car," Sam mumbles and Tony rolls his eyes. "Anyway, how are you?" He sits on the edge of Ada's bed, pretending not to notice the way she purposely sweeps her hair over her healing incision.

"Well," Ada clears her throat. "I re-r-remembered...y-your na-me...so." She never thought she'd be so proud of something so simple.

"I'm special," Sam shrugs casually, smiling when a little light appears in Ada's eyes.

"S-sure," The girl whispers. "You keep...t-telling your-self...that." She sighs in frustration and bites her lip. Yesterday with the others, they had done most of the talking, but now...

"It's alright, Princess." Sam nudges her cheek and Ada forces her lips into a smile. "I see you got this little guy." He leans over, picking up the Falcon themed bear.

"He looks...j-just like you."

"Don't you think?" He asks, lifting the stuffed bear to be next to his face.

"Definitely," Tony snorts, grunting when Pepper elbows him in the side.

"Why don't we go get lunch," She demands more than suggests, standing from her seat and stretching. "Come." Grabbing her fiancé's hand, Pepper pulls him up, smiling at Ada and Sam while she drags him from the room. Probably for the best if Clint really is on his way.

Watching them go, Sam sets the stuffed bear down and tilts his head to the side. "So," He sighs, lifting his hand to brush Ada's hair back but the girl moves before he can. "C'mon, little lady, what's up?" It wasn't like her to be like this. Ada was a confident person.

"It's u-ugly." Ada whispers, looking down so her hair falls over her face.

"And here I thought you were smarter than that." Ada lifts her head at Sam's words, eyebrows furrowing. "This isn't ugly," He moves her hair behind her ear and she lets him this time. "Nothing about you is. You gotta wear your battle scars with confidence."

"S-some battle," Ada mutters sourly.

"It was, what you went through. What you are going through."

"It wasn't a-a...b-battle...Sam." Ada raises her voice, sniffing while rubbing her eyes. "It was...j-just some...s-s-stupid accident."

"Accident or not," Sam says softly, setting his arm around Ada's shoulders, allowing her to lean into his side. "Everyone's fights are different, doesn't make them any less hard or any less important."

"D-don't go...all the-therapist..on me."

Huffing a laugh, Sam props once leg out on the bed in front of him and rubs Ada's arm. "I'm afraid it's a bit of a habit."

Ada sniffs again and picks up the stuffed bear, placing it in her lap. She holds his arms, moving them up in down until she hears a knock on the door, followed by it opening.

"What's the point of knocking if you're not going to wait for an invitation, Clint?" Sam questions the man as he and a redhead enter the room. Ada is secretly glad he used the man's name. She nearly hadn't recognized him. And the redhead, she knows her. Her name is on the tip of her tongue.

"Whatever," Clint rolls his eyes as he circles to the other side of the bed. "Hey, kid," He smiles, kindly ignoring Ada's red-rimmed eyes, and gives the girl a side hug. "That was some nap you took."

"Sorry,"

"No, I get it," Clint shrugs and makes room for Natasha. "These guys are exhausting, I'd sleep for two weeks straight if I could too."

Ada smiles at Nat, internally cheering when she remembers the woman's name herself. "How are you?" She asks, pushing hair from her face. The action used to be comforting, Ada used to like it. But she wished everyone would stop doing it. She feels guilty for thinking it, that's why she doesn't say it.

Ada shrugs in response, painting on her best smile. It wasn't that difficult, she's had practice, after all. They don't look like they approve much of her answer but let it go. "The others want to stop by tomorrow," Nat tells her and Ada straightens her brows when they try to furrow in confusion. Others. She knows there are others but she can't find names.

Mr. Stark and Pepper come back a little while later. Everyone talks but Ada keeps her answers to three words or less. Anymore was just to difficult. She gets tired and they leave her to rest. Peter, Ned, and Mj stop by after school as promised but don't stay long.

Ada isn't the only one with bags under her eyes. The teenager can see the ones Pepper tries to hide and the way Tony drinks more coffee than normal. She knows when one of them goes home every other night, they don't really rest. And the thing under the window can not pass as a couch. She hasn't even felt it and knows it isn't much more comfortable than the floor would be.

"Really, I-I'm..o-okay." Even if I can't form words properly, Ada thinks ruefully. "I'd a-actually like t-t-to...b-be alone...f-for a while." Pepper's unsure look turns sad and Ada almost regrets her words. But she can't take them back so she plasters on her best smile for them. "Pro-promise. I'll call...if I n-need you."

Sighing, Pepper walks to the girl and wraps her arms around her. "Are you sure?" Ada nods into her shoulder. Pepper pulls away and rubs her arms. "Alright. We're not far. Just call anytime and we'll be here as quick as we can."

Ada nods again, smile faltering when Mr. Stark takes Pepper's place. He has this look, she can't decipher what it is exactly. It's almost like he's seeing right through her.

He doesn't want to leave her but he understands the need to be alone. It's what she's used to. Before Peter and before Nathan started acting like her father again, that's how she spent most of her time. And maybe she hadn't liked it at the time, but it was familiar. Comforting, in a way.

"Alright, kiddo," He gives her a tight-lipped smile, cupping the back of her neck before placing a kiss to her forehead. "We'll be back in the morning unless you want us back sooner."

"I-I c-can han-dle...on-one night."

"Oh, I know you can," Tony nods, smirking in his normal fashion. "I'm not worried that." He was. "Just that you'll miss me too much." Snorting, Ada nearly rolls her eyes and shares a look with Pepper.

Taking a deep breath, Tony's face sombers and he tightens the hold he has on his kid just a little more. "You know..." It's like the words refuse to come out of his mouth. Why were they so hard to say? After all this time? He knows how he feels, but when he opens his mouth to say it, it's not what comes out. "We'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Ada whispers with another nod, waving weakly as they very slowly make their way out of the room.

The door gives a soft click when it closes. Ada's now blank eyes stare at the wall across from her. A few seconds pass until she's sure she's truly alone. Then the tears fall.

* * *

**I'm sure you guys are ready to move on from this. The hospital stuff is probably getting old. Soon, my friends, soon.**

**Two teasers today because I liked them both and thought, why not?**

**Teaser: **_Maybe that's why she felt she was going mad _

**Teaser II: **_A shadow by the window, illuminated by the lights outside, catches her attention._


	23. Is That A Shadow? Nah, It's Just A God

**Ada gets one more visitor in this chapter.**

**I deleted the scroll bar off my laptop for a minute there. Not sure how that happened but it's back now lol. Just thought you guys would like to know that. Oh, you don't care? That's understandable.**

**(I think I'm going crazy)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Words: 1,757**

* * *

Ada isn't sure what wakes her. She supposes she hasn't always been the heaviest sleeper but now it seems the smallest thing snaps her back into consciousness. An easy thing to do in a hospital. The door does a good job at blocking out most noises, the nurses don't check on her at night as much as they used to.

But it was something else that has the young teenager blinking open her eyes lazily. A shadow by the window, illuminated by the lights outside, catches her attention.

Sighing, Ada rubs her temple in an attempt to soothe her oncoming headache. "T-That's..." She clears her throat when her voice comes out hoarse and more slurred than usual. "Creepy."

The shadow turns it's head towards her but Ada closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She still feels a little stuffy from crying. When she opens her eyes again, he's sitting in the chair beside her bed. She wants to ask him to teach her to sneak like that, you know, when she can walk again, but her mind is still clouded with sleep and just the thought feels like too much effort.

"W-why are you..." She trails off into a whisper, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head against her pillow. "Here?"

Shrugging even though she can't see, Loki sits back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. "I guess I don't hate you." He speaks clearly but quietly into the dark room.

Lips twitching, Ada squints her eyes open. "I'm f-flattered."

"You should be," Loki responds quickly, seemingly unbothered by her slurred, broken speech.

Taking a deep breath, Ada focuses intently on her words. "I'm a-afr-afraid I don't...make g-good com-company...these days."

"Better than most."

"W-what ab-about..." Ada pauses, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the name to come to her. Loki's brother. Blonde. Carries around hammer she kind of wants to try and pick up. "Thor?"

"Anyone makes better company than that oaf." Loki smirks when he hears an amused sound come from the teenager. She confuses him. Not that he'd admit to it. When he first saw and that boy, he hadn't paid either of them much mind. Then she appeared that night when he'd traveled to the roof. This tiny human walked right up to him without an ounce of fear, looked him in the eye without the disgust or terror he'd seen in so many others. He couldn't describe the odd way it made him feel.

A yawn breaks out over Ada's face. The girl lazily lifts her hand to hide behind on instinct but is soon falls back to her side. "Rest, child." Loki whispers, watching the teenager give the smallest of nods before falling back into slumber.

Sighing, Loki turns to the window, watching the lights peeking in through the cracked blinds. It was early but he should be getting back soon. Wouldn't want his brother noticing his absence.

Standing, he hesitates by the bed. He reaches out tentatively, his fingers brushing over the hem of the blanket. Even he could tell it was cold in the room. Quickly lifting the clothe, Loki lets it fall over the girl's shoulders before he's gone from the building. The only evidence that he was ever there is alone, nearly glowing green flower resting on the bedside table.

* * *

Hours later, Ada wakes with a quiet gasp. She doesn't remember her dream, only the feeling of falling. It takes a minute for her take in her surroundings and remember where she is. It takes her another to remember her father. Remember that she'll never see him again. That just when she got him back, when things started being good. When she'd finally found her family again, it was ripped away from her. How is that fair?

A noise to her right has Ada's head snapping over to see a woman exiting the bathroom. She blinks a few times before the lady notices she's awake and a small smile pulls her lips upwards.

"Good morning, sweetie, I didn't wake you did I?" The woman asks and Ada furrows her eyebrows. "Ada, what's wrong?" She asks, rushing to the girl's side but she only continues to stare at her. "It's Pepper. Ms. Potts."

Recognition flashes through Ada's blue eyes. She lowers her head and bites her lip. She hadn't just forgotten her name, she'd forgotten who Pepper was for a minute. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Pepper assures the girl, her voice not giving away the worry she truly feels. "You're still waking up, it's alright."

But it's not, Ada wants to say. She wants to scream and yell that nothing is okay or alright because her dad is dead. Her brain doesn't feel like her own. People's faces aren't familiar, words don't make sense, her tongue doesn't work like it should. Her vision is constantly blurry and she's dizzy all the time. But she doesn't say any of these things. She only nods, forcing a smile to ease the woman's worries.

Mr. Stark enters the room only a few minutes later, having stepped out to get breakfast. Ada recognized him but can't find his name for three minutes. She counted. And on top of it all, she can't eat any food that's not disgusting other than Jell-O but she's had so much of it, she never wants to see the stuff again.

When Dr. Anderson stops by later, helpfully reintroducing himself to the teenager, he explains once again that some of her confusion can be blamed on the seizure meds. They decide to cut back on them but not to stop them completely. They want to wean her off of them.

She almost asks Pepper to tell the others not to come today. She knows some of them want to visit, the ones who haven't seen her since she woke most of all, but doesn't. Instead, she puts on her best smile, gritting her teeth and clenching her good fist when she can't remember someone's name. Those around her only smile those annoying smiles and patiently tell her their names. It's so nice of them, she doesn't know why it makes her so mad.

After her normal nap, which is also annoying somehow, Ada pulls out her sketchbook. Her right hand is her dominant, which is unfortunate in this situation, but her fingers are okay enough to grip a pencil.

She tries a simple sketch, using the flowers across from her as a reference. Her hands shake slightly. The lines don't go the way she wants them too. It just doesn't look right. By the fourth time she's erased the same leaf, Ada slams the book shut and throws it onto the floor. She's glad no one was in the room with her. Pepper has gone home for the day and Mr. Stark stepped out to take a phone call.

Harsher than necessary, Ada shoves a lock of her hair behind her ear and stares coldly at the wall across from her. She doesn't blink when the door opens, or when Tony walks across her vision to the other side of the bed.

"Drop something?" His voice pulls her from her self-deprecating thoughts and the teenager turns to see him holding her sketchbook.

Humming, Ada turns back to the blank wall. Maybe that's why she felt she was going mad. The walls in here were so blank yet it felt as if they held so much.

Pursing his lips, Tony suppresses a sigh and sets the book down on the couch beside him. Dr. Anderson had mentioned attitude, personality changes were possible with this kind of head injury. But Ada was also a teenager who'd just lost her father and was sitting in a hospital bed, unable to get up on her own with a new speech impediment. She was bound to become emotional. Frustrated. And she had the right to do all of those things.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Tony struggles to find the right thing to say. It's not until he sees Ada pushing her hair behind her ear for the third time does he move. He stands from his seat and steps up to her side, gently gathering her hair into his hands.

"W-what are d-d-doing?" The teenager questions with furrowed brows but doesn't try to stop him. She wouldn't deny it felt good, she's always loved it when people played with her hair.

"Getting it out of your way." Tony shrugs casually while splitting the top section of the girl's hair into three parts. Ada doesn't question him any further but instead relaxes into her pillows as the billionaire twists the strands together, collecting more as he goes down.

"I-I d-didn't know...y-y-you kn-knew h-how to...b-braid."

"I'm a genius, of course, I do." Tony says without breaking his concentration, pulling a small rubber band to tie off the end of her hair.

Ada thinks for a moment as Mr. Stark moves the chair to sit closer to her side. "I-I w-want...t-to c-cut it."

Tilting his head to the side, Tony asks. "Your hair." When she nods, so does he. "Alright, we can do that. Not sure when, Pepper can probably figure something out." Ada nods again and Tony pushes his lips to the side before hesitantly continuing. "You know your speech therapist is stopping by tomorrow."

Ada hums and looks down at her nails. She wants to get better, find her way back to talking like she used to. But she wasn't excited about therapy. "I met her, I think you'll like her. She's spunky, like you."

Ada yawns, nodding along to his words but not really listening. "T-ti-tired." She mumbles and lies back. She just wanted to shut her brain off for a while. Maybe she could sleep all through the next day, that sounds nice.

"Okay, kid, get some sleep." Tony says softly, lifting her blanket over the already sleeping girl.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know what's up with that title...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Love seeing Loki. **

**Teaser: **_"We need to do this as quickly as we can."_


	24. Three

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great. **

**Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**Words: 1,275**

* * *

Lucinda, the speech therapist, turns out to be a breath of fresh air. Ada cracks a sincere smile at one point into her conversation with the woman. She doesn't look at Ada like the others do, doesn't treat her like she's made of glass. She feels like a normal person for the first time in what seems like forever.

They don't really have a session. It was more of an introduction to let Lucinda know where Ada is at. Get a guideline of sorts. Ada's almost sad to see her go.

With her gone and Physical therapy not starting for a few more days, Ada is once again bored out of her mind. Nothing on her phone is entertaining. She deleted Instagram the first day she got it back, muted all calls and texts from anyone other than her friends, Tony and Pepper. She doesn't want to see all the messages from people telling her they hope she gets better, that they're sorry. Like that actually changes anything.

And Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, she appreciates them, she truly does. Everything they've done for her. Staying with her, looking after her. Taking her in because she has nowhere else to go. But she wishes they would let her be by herself for a while. One or both of them are always there with her. That shouldn't annoy her, shouldn't make her mad, but it does. Only she can't bring herself to say it.

The couple currently sits on the couch to her left, talking amongst themselves and her. Though she doesn't respond. She hasn't felt like trying today. It isn't until an odd feeling suddenly creeps up on the teenager that she gives a reaction. Her back straightens right before everything just blurs. More blurry than it has been. Dark outlines seem to circle every object she can see. The voices around her are still audible but a little distorted, but it doesn't matter, she can't answer anyway. Her body isn't listening to her.

The next think Ada knows, she's staring up at the ceiling, her head lying on the pillows. Her head hurts but her vision is less blurry. The hell just happened? That's all the teenager can think before someone is talking to her. Again.

"Ada, can you hear me?" She's not sure if it's her, or this dudes voice is just really annoying.

Lazily lifting her hand, Ada tries to wave him away. "B-be...Q-qui-quiet."

Anderson allows his lips to twitch up as he looks away from the girl and to the couple standing on the other side of the bed. "It seems Ada's had an absence seizure." He informs them. "It's not totally surprising since we've lowered her medication but I would still like to get a CT later today, just to check." He glances back down at the teenager to see her blinking her eyes. "It wasn't bad, she just needs to minute to recover. We'll come back to get her to her scan later."

Tony and Pepper nod as the doctor leaves the room. Ada isn't the only one recovering from the last few minutes. Despite her quiet behavior all day, both adults had noticed something was suddenly off and when they looked up, they saw Ada staring off at nothing, her eyes fluttering uncontrollably. She wouldn't respond to them, just continued to look into space as they called for someone.

"Ada?" Pepper whispers to the teenager, leaning down as the girl scrunches up her face.

"M'fine." She slurs, not doing much to ease their worries.

Ada's much more alert when a nurse comes to take her down for her scan. Pepper and Tony stay in the room and wait. And wait. Until finally they're bringing her back. Anderson is with them. Ada is nearly asleep and they leave the girl be as they speak.

"The scan did show something," Anderson tells them gently, forcing his deep breath to not be so noticeable. "It's called hydrocephalus. Fluid build up in the brain. It has to be fixed with surgery. We'll put in a shunt. A narrow piece of tubing that will help drain cerebrospinal fluid and redirect it to another location in the body where it can be reabsorbed."

"Okay," Pepper whispers when she can't bring her voice to raise any louder. She just feels tired all of a sudden. More tired than she has been in the past few days. It seems when they think things are getting better, something has to pop up and prove them wrong.

"I know this is a lot. It's scary. But this is a simple surgery for me, I've done many." He assures them. "And this can be the cause to many of Ada's other symptoms. Confusion, irritability, drowsiness. Even weakness in the legs."

"I'm going to schedule the surgery for tomorrow if you're okay with that." Anderson says after letting them take in the new information. "We need to do this as quickly as we can."

The couple thank the doctor before he leaves them once more. Ada's out cold, sleeping soundly. Pepper falls asleep his her head on Tony's shoulder but he can't take his eyes away from his kid.

His body feels like it's vibrating. His hands shake. He just wants to reach out and fix everything. That's what he does, he fixes things. But he can't fix this and it's killing him.

* * *

"And we'll go in through where we already have, so no new incisions up here necessary." Anderson gestures to Ada's head, smiling down at the teenager who gives him a thumbs up. She's been prepped for surgery, they're just going over a few last-minute things before taking her back. "You'll be awake and feeling better before you know it." He chuckles when the girl rolls her eyes before patting her shoulder and stepping out of the small room.

"You good, kid?" Tony asks, raising his brows and taking up the spot the doctor had just left. Ada raises a single brow at him but offers the smallest of smiles. She's given up on talking today, it seems. Normally he'd say something about it but not now. He knows she's scared even if she'd never admit it. "Don't worry, Peter's doing enough of that for all of us."

Ada snorts to cover the pangs shooting through her heart. The last two times she'd had surgery, she hadn't been awake before to know about it. This time she was. It shouldn't scare her, this is her third surgery and it's the simplest one yet. She'll be fine. Or that's what she keeps telling herself.

"We'll be here when you wake up." Pepper tells her with a soft smile from behind her fiancé.

"You're doing great, kiddo," Tony smiles, taking Ada's hand when she lifts it off the bed towards him. "We'll see you soon." He gives her hand one last squeeze before stepping away when a nurse enters.

"Before you know it." Pepper steps forward, resting her hand on Ada's forehead and bending down to whisper into the girl's ear.

Ada blinks up at her, opening her mouth only to close it when the woman steps back, allowing her to be wheeled from the room.

* * *

**So, someone left a review and said they were an EMT and I may or may not have freaked out. That's awesome and yeah, like, cool bro. Hope my medical stuff isn't like, way off lol**

**I could not find a good teaser so...I apologize. The next chapter is mostly filler, I'd say. But there's Peter being the bestest friend. Cause Peter Parker is the best so. Yeah...**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. The mystery person will be mentioned in the chapter after the next. Who do you guys think it is?**

* * *

'-'


	25. A Milkshake And A Drawing

**Pun Queen, thank you for saying Peter Barker. I needed a good laugh. That's so great lol. And who knows, maybe they will get a dog?**

**If Peter Parker was a dog, what kind of dog would he be? I could see him as a boxer, they're just such sweet, goofy dogs ****and I love them. But what do you guys think? I honestly want to know. **

**Lavendor Queen, thank you for your review last chapter. It means a lot. I try to be as realistic as I can.**

**A lot of queens read this story, so that's dope lol. (Do people still say dope?) Well, I do.**

**Words: 1,636**

* * *

In all honesty, Ada doesn't feel much better. She only admits that to herself. Everyone around her worries enough as it is. They're all getting lines. Or so she imagines, her eyes still don't want to focus.

After recovering a day in the ICU that she doesn't remember, Anderson delivers the annoying news that they're going to keep her there a little longer.

Infection is a serious thing and they don't want to risk it. Especially after she already had a scare with it before. Her white blood cell count was up a bit, but not enough to cause worry. Not that that stopped them.

So more needles are stuck in her arm, delivering the right medicine that are supposed to make her better but makes her feel worse.

And dreams. Ada has been sleeping a lot but she only sees darkness. That she can remember. But now there are flashes of things. She can't really make anything out. She doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

Physical therapy gets set back and Ada forgets what real food tastes like. If she could just feel normal for five minutes, she'd gladly pay that price. But she can't. Sleep becomes her best escape. She doesn't feel anything when she's sleeping and when she awakes, hours have usually past. Pepper and or Tony will inform her of what's happened. Who's come to visit her and so on. It only makes her more tired.

She doesn't realize she's remembering people better until her nurse, Marisa, comes into her room and the teenager greets her with her name. She freezes for a moment before acting as if it was nothing. Which it shouldn't be. She shouldn't have trouble recognizing people she sees multiple times a day. People she's known for a long time.

All she wants is to fall asleep in the comfort of her own bed in her own bedroom at home. It's when she realizes this will never happen again that Ada turns her head towards the wall to hide the tears falling down her face.

When they're sure she's not as at risk of infection, she's finally moved from the ICU and back into a normal room again. It's not much different than the last, just mirrored. The door is now on her left, the couch and window on her right.

May arrives halfway into the day with Peter. The woman ushers Pepper and Tony out to lunch, leaving her nephew with her friend who suddenly has a smirk on his face. Ada almost doesn't notice, but when she does, she raises her brows in question.

Grinning now, Peter moves his hands from behind his back to reveal a milkshake. Ada's mood immediately perks up. She reaches for it, taking it quickly when he hands it to her, sipping it through the straw. She's sure this is what heaven tastes like. Can places have a taste?

Setting it down for only a moment, Ada grabs her sketchbook and pencil, writing out. _"You may be Spider-Man but Peter Parker is my hero today."_ Before handing it to the boy. Peter smiles and erases the words before perching on the edge of the bed.

"Draw me a picture," He tells her with a nod towards the book and Ada shakes her head. "If you're not going to talk to me, then you gotta draw something."

Maintaining eye contact, Ada sets down the nearly empty cup before snatching up her sketchbook. She has to look down as she sketches the lines onto the paper. It's doesn't take long, only a hand full of minutes before the teenager is dropping the graphite and spinning the paper to face Peter.

He snorts but gives her an unimpressed look at the near crudely drawn picture of a hand flipping him off. At least she hasn't lost her sass.

Peter disposes of the styrofoam cup when she's finished and sits back down. He talks about anything while they both throw small pieces of paper at each other until the adults return. Then the Parkers leave and Ms. Potts brings up a subject she regrets to say she hadn't even thought about. Her father's funeral. She's very aware that he's...gone. But she hadn't thought about a funeral. She feels guilty about that.

They tell her they can wait until they can get her out of the hospital to have it. But Ada shakes her head. Her father deserves to be buried. Put to rest or whatever. She doesn't believe that burying him changes anything. He's gone, after all, his body is just an empty shell now. She tells them to she wants it that weekend. But she doesn't want to go.

They both look unsure, telling her that maybe they should wait. That she might regret not going. Like she doesn't already know that. But the thought of sitting around, enduring everyone's condolences. They're kind, sad words about how sorry they are. How good of a man her father was. She can't sit through that, doesn't want to. She remembers her mother's funeral vividly. She's not doing that again. Her dad would understand.

When she doesn't budge, Tony and Pepper give it. They plan out the funeral. They burry Nathan next to his wife. Ada cries.

* * *

Speech therapy starts the next day. Ada doesn't enjoy Lucinda's company as she had last time they were together. But she pushes through their session. She goes to sleep as soon as the woman leaves. She can't remember if she was even tired or not.

Mr. Stark disappears to the compound for a while. He's sure to text Ada multiple times. Because he's bored, he says, not because he's worried. Though he doesn't tell her what's going on because she knows something is happening that needs his attention or he wouldn't have left for so long. Not that she minds. She's grateful for him, but you can only handle someone's constant company for so long.

Ada convinces Pepper to go home to sleep at night. The first time she does, Ada gets another visit from Loki. She briefly wonders why he doesn't come any other time but quickly realizes that probably wouldn't go over well. With Tony not trusting him and everything.

She asks him what's going on at the compound but he doesn't tell her much. Just mentions a new guest? Ada's too tired to care and she falls to sleep before he leaves once again.

The first day of physical therapy arrives. Ada never thought she'd tire of wearing pajamas all day. She was wrong. She wants to feel the rough texture of her jeans rubbing against her legs, wants a shirt that doesn't shift around so much, one that doesn't easily fall off her shoulders. Though that might have to do with the weight she's lost.

On top of losing weight, her muscle mass has deteriorated. She has to be all but lifted into the wheelchair. She asks Tony and Pepper not to come with her and pretends not to see the hurt flash across their faces.

Jason, her physical therapist, is a young guy. Late twenties, she thinks. Asking would be rude. He's very cheery, it annoys her a bit. As everything does these days. But he doesn't take any shit. When she refuses to answer verbally, he stops everything and looks at her with raised eyebrows to rival her own until she does. But he's nice. And like Lucinda, he doesn't look at her like she's broken.

They don't do much the first day but it still tires her out. She didn't even get to stand up.

The cast on her arm is set to come off next week, she's definitely looking forward to that. And although her vision is starting to clear, she's still dizzy most of the time. But no more seizures. Thankfully. Ada doesn't want to repeat that.

Ms. Potts is gone when Ada wakes up. Mr. Stark is there but he's sleeping. Slouched in the chair, his head resting on his hand. Ada feels her lips turn up just a little and she reaches for her sketchbook. It's still not like before, but it's better than it was.

When Tony stirs, he rubs his face before his gaze falls on his teenager. She's sitting up in bed, eyes focused intently on the book in her lap. He watches her for a moment before speaking. "Hey, kid," She looks up briefly and hums before turning her head down once more. "What are you drawing?"

"N-not do-done." She mumbles without stopping her hand's motions.

Tony doesn't question her any further, content to just sit back and watch her. He misses Ada, in a way. He knows that sounds odd, but she's been different ever since waking up. It's not surprising and he doesn't blame her, but he can't change how he feels. He knows she's going through a lot and he will get her back one day. Or he hopes, anyway.

Her clearing her throat has his attention snapping back to her. He hadn't realized his eyes had drifted as he thought. He smiles. She's holding the pages to him, showing her sketch of him, sleeping as he had been earlier. She smiles back.

* * *

**Next chapter we're finally moving forward with some things. I'm once again catching up to myself with my writing because I haven't felt motivated. But that's okay, I'll get it done. I'll probably space the next few chapters out a bit to give me more time. **

**New character is revealed next chapter. I've planned to bring this person in for a while and I'm excited for things to come!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think. **

**Teaser: **_Peter stands and slides one arm under her knees while the other goes behind her shoulders._

* * *

'-'


	26. Is It Home?

**Well, I'm sold on getting Ada a dog. I've spent so much time trying to figure out the perfect one. Even took a quiz lol. **

**Happy fathers day to all! Happy day to everyone! Enjoy this day and this chapter!**

**Words: 1,781**

* * *

The door abruptly opening has Ada's head whipping around to see Peter marching in like he owns the place. She furrows her brows as he grabs her wheelchair without a word then comes to her side.

"Hi..." She says slowly while the boy places his hands on his hips.

"You're late." He states, no trace of the usual amusement on his face.

"I'm n-not g-...going." She tells him and looks back down at her drawing-in-progress.

"Yes, you are," Peter grumbles to his stubborn friend, grabbing the blankets and pulling them off her legs.

"N-no po-point." She'd woken up that morning without any motivation to move. Physical therapy is stupid, she hates it. And Jason and his little motivational speeches. If she could stand up long enough, she'd punch him in the face. Even risk falling over after inevitably losing her balance. It'd be worth it.

Huffing, Peter shakes his head. "That's stupid, of course, there's a point." He plops down on the edge of the bed, gaze glued to her face. "And even if there wasn't, it's better than just sitting in here, sulking."

"N-not sulk-ing." Ada nearly pouts, finally looking up to her friend.

"Yes, you are," Peter tells her with a humorless smile. "Now, we're going."

"No,"

"Yes," Peter takes the sketchbook from her, tossing it across the bed to land on the couch even as Ada makes a noise of protest. "Come on, Ada," Peter softens. "We're best friends, you're supposed to talk to me."

"W-what do y-you wa-want me to say, P-Peter?" Ada asks, throwing her arms out to the side. She catches her right hand before it can hit the bed. The cast is off but she's still trying to be careful with it.

"I don't know," Peter shrugs helplessly. "How about we start with why you don't want to go to therapy when just last week you griping about not doing enough."

Ada opens her mouth to shout something that definitely wouldn't help the situation, but she stops and lets out a sigh. "I-I re-remembered my dream l-last night."

"Bad one?" Peter asks carefully and Ada nods. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Th-though I was l-late?" Shaking his head, Peter smiles. Speech therapy was working really well. Ada still got discouraged and frustrated often, but he could tell a big difference. But sometimes when she's upset, she stutters more.

"Alright, I'll leave it for now," Peter stands and slides one arm under her knees while the other goes behind her shoulders.

"I can get up myself." Ada protests but wraps her arms around Peter's kneck when he lifts her off the bed effortlessly.

"Yeah, I know," He says while depositing her into the wheelchair. "But I don't feel like waiting for your slow butt."

Ada snorts, cracking a smile as she shifts to be more comfortable. "Rude," She mumbles while placing her hands on the wheels to turn herself around.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter mutters as he follows after her. "I was going to tell you what's been going on lately but now..."

"T-that's just...cr-cruel." Ada grumbles as they both stop to wait for the elevator. "T-tell me."

"Well," Peter looks around them, waiting until the doors close, leaving them alone. "There's uh, someone else at the compound now."

"I-I've he-heard that." Ada tells him, looking up to him in curiosity. "Who?"

"Who'd you hear that from?" Peter asks, knowing Mr. Stark wouldn't tell her but Ada just shrugs and he guesses it was one of the other avengers. "James Buchanan Barnes," Peter leans down, whispering into her ear quickly, moving back just in time for Ada to turn her wide eyes towards him. "Winter Soldier," Peter continues mumbling. "Captain Rogers's childhood best friend. Apparently he's been in Wakanda and he's...better now? No longer trying to kill anyone."

"T-that's nice." Ada whispers at the doors slide open.

"I love how the elevator lasted just long enough me to say all of that." Peter says before grabbing the wheelchair handles and pushing Ada out onto the floor. "If asked, you didn't hear any of that from me."

"M-my lips a-are sealed." Ada says over her shoulder just as they come into the room. Jason stands from his seat and raises an eyebrow at her. She smiles sheepishly in return.

"Thank you, Peter." He tells the boy who nods in return. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"I w-wasn't," Ada admits, her and Peter's conversation already pushed to the back of her mind.

"Well, you're here now," Jason sighs and smiles down at her. "That's what matters. But don't think I'm going easy on you."

"W-wouldn't ex-expect that." Ada whisper and pushes her wheels to follow after him.

Peter sticks around for the whole session, helping when he can. Distracting Ada from the thoughts inside her mind that try to drag her down with them. She actually chuckles, he takes that as a big win.

When finished, instead of taking her back to her room, Peter wheels Ada around the hospital and takes her outside for some fresh air. Is does her good and when they get back and he helps her into bed, she falls into a sleep without dreams.

* * *

Ada feels better than she has in a long while. She get's to leave today. Dr. Anderson is discharging her. She thinks if he didn't she would've gone crazy really soon. Well, more crazy. She'll still need to attend physical therapy for a while, but she was okay to leave now. Ada had been so excited when she heard that, but then she thought about where she was going and her stomach flipped. Or when she thought about where she wasn't going.

Pepper brings her some clothes. Clothes that could've only come from her home, her bedroom. She pushes the thought aside. Some lose jeans and, embarrassingly enough, her Iron Man shirt. Ada changes on her own while the woman packs up anything of theirs left lying around the room before Mr. Stark returns from filling out paperwork.

He smirks when he sees her shirt and she rolls her eyes at him. "All good here?" He asks them both and Pepper nods. "Alright, I'll go bring the car around." He pats Ada on the shoulder as he passes, closing the door behind him.

Pepper throws her purse over her shoulder with a sigh and grins when Ada moves her chair out of the way. They insisted she ride it down to the car, but she wasn't taking it with them. She was still unstable on her feet, but she could manage.

"Ready, sweetie?"

"Be-beyond." Ada nods, allowing Ms. Potts to push her without protest.

The trip down is uneventful. Pepper helps Ada into the car while Tony takes the wheelchair back inside before joining them. "Buckled up?" He asks while putting the car into drive and the other two occupants of the vehicle nod.

It's the same car he drove when he came to get her from the police station, Ada notices a few moments into the drive. She wonders if that night is what changed everything. If she hadn't been having a bad day, she never would've gone out with Chris. If she didn't go out with him, she never would've been arrested. Then she wouldn't have had that fight with Peter and she wouldn't have skipped school to see him the next day. If neither of those things happened, her father never would have had a reason to be mad. They wouldn't have fought, Tony wouldn't have talked to him. They wouldn't have started getting closer. They never would've gone out to dinner for her birthday. They never would've crashed. She would still have her dad.

Ada sniffs and wipes her face when she becomes aware of the tears spilling from her eyes. She trains her gaze outside the window and watches the scenery pass without really seeing it. All of those events led to her getting her dad back, but she lost him so soon after. She'd rather him be alive and distant than the way they were starting to be and...dead.

"Ada," The voice pulls the teenager from her thoughts and she looks up to see both adults looking back at her with poorly concealed worry. "We're here." Nodding, Ada looks back out the window to see the car had stopped. She hadn't even noticed.

Pepper appears by her side as soon as she pushes the door open. As much as she hates it, Ada does need the woman's help in climbing from the car. She lets her hold onto her arm to keep her steady as they lead her inside.

The teenager pays little mind to her surroundings, not even when they enter the penthouse. It's large and open, modern but she can feel the homely vibe it has. Ada sighs quietly.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Pepper says and ushers the girl to the side. The door is closed but the woman easily pushes it open. It's a nice room, around the size of her old one, but Ada only feels the pit in her stomach deepening. It's not her room. Not where she wants to be. There's nothing of hers there, the walls are a blank grey. Almost like the hospital but darker. Everything is pristine, untouched. It feels cold and she hates it.

"You can make it your own." Pepper tells her as they walk into the room. "Do whatever you like, change whatever you want."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Ada makes no sign that she'd heard the woman. "C-can I -I ju-just b-be a-alone f-for a m-minute?" She clears her throat and avoids Pepper's eyes. She hasn't stuttered that much in days.

"Of course," Pepper nods, hesitating before squeezing the girl's shoulder and quietly stepping out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Ada places her head in her hands when the knots in her stomach clench in pain. And she cries.

* * *

**They're home! Finally. **

**Um, so I've been planning to bring Bucky in for a while. I have ideas, okay? It's gonna be great, just hang with me. **

**I'm struggling with writers block and finding motivation. So, yeah, lol. Updates will be slower.**

**Two teasers again because I don't know when I'll update. I have the next three chapters but I don't want to be posting chapter to chapter. I want to have plenty of written so..yeah.**

**TeaserI: **_He feels the way her hands clasp tightly to the back of his jacket and holds her tighter._

**TeaserII: **_She'd known this would happen. Maybe in some way, she's glad it has._

**Thoughts?**

**Also, like, for real, what dog would be best for Ada? **

* * *

'-'


	27. What Once Was

**Words: 2,601**

* * *

"I contacted my hairdresser, if you still want to cut yours, she can stop by tomorrow." Pepper starts at breakfast, trying to feel the silence as Ada picks at her food. She feels better physically today. She was able to shower last night with actual water pressure and that bed was the softest thing she's ever laid on.

"Yeah," Ada agrees with a nod, running her fingers through her long locks. They were limp and dull compared to how they used to be. It just didn't feel right.

"Okay," Pepper nods with a small smile. "Rosa is coming by later." Another lazy nod from Ada has the woman pursing her lips but before she can say anything else, the teenager's phone dings.

Ada was going to ignore the message but when she sees it's from Peter, she decides to look. It's a picture of him, his lips screwed up with a calico cat walking behind him. The caption reads, _"She started following me and now won't leave me alone. Help."_

Shaking her head, Ada brings her thumbs down onto the screen to type out her own message.

_Ada: You gave her food, she loves you know. You're doomed._

_Peter-Man: I have a plan_

_Ada: Oh, yeah?_

_Peter-Man: Yup. I'll tell you if it pans out._

_Ada: K_

Setting her phone down, Ada sighs and takes a small bite of her now cold eggs. She just doesn't feel hungry, the fork between her fingers feels like it weighs a ton. She wants to go back to bed but doesn't want to sleep either. Maybe she'll just sit here for a while.

"Ada?" Pepper's voice pulls the girl back to the present and she blinks at the woman. "Are you finished?" Ada nods and Pepper looks a little sad but takes the girl's plate away from her anyway. "I'll bring you your meds."

Ada nods again and waits for Pepper to hand her the pills and she swallows them without question with a sip of water. Now what?

"I have to head out soon to do some things for work," Pepper tells the teenager and she looks over to her so she knows she's listening. "You'll have to spend the day with Tony but I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay," Ada whispers and Ms. Potts looks happy with the verbal response.

Mr. Stark enters the room, squeezing the teenager's shoulder when he passes and kissing his fiancée on the cheek. "Don't worry about us, Pep, I promise we won't burn down the building."

"That doesn't exactly instill me with confidence," Pepper says while grabbing her purse. "Call me if you guys need anything."

"Bye," Ada waves as the woman goes, sitting back in her seat.

"Alright," Tony claps his hands together. "Moms gone, I think we should throw a party." Ada offers him a small smile but doesn't respond any further. "What's up, kid?" Ada shrugs when he sits across from her. Sighing, Tony nods. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like being lazy. What do you say we watch a movie?"

Without knowing what else to do, Ada nods and shakily stands from her seat, allowing Mr. Stark to hover as they walk to the couch.

They end up watching movies until Rosa arrives. The woman makes them all lunch and they both pretend not to see Ada pushing it around her plate rather than eating it. Tony understands that. He'll let it go for now but if it continues, he'll talk to her. She's already lost so much weight, he doesn't think she can afford to lose anymore.

After dinner, Ada asks to go to bed early and they let her. Pepper and Tony watch her go before looking to each other, eyes sad.

* * *

The flashes that used to fill Ada's unconscious mind become more than that. Clear pictures that she remembers even when she wakes. Maybe it's good that she remembers, she only wishes she wasn't.

She dreams of the crash. Of her father dying. Though she didn't see it happen, in her dreams she sees his dead eyes staring back at her. He'll even talk to her sometimes. Ask why he was the one who died and not her. Sometimes it's not even him. Sometimes it's her friends. Sometimes it's Mr. Stark or Sam.

Sleep used to be her escape from the world, but now it feels like a prison. A nightmare riddled prison.

Dark circles form under her eyes. She tries her best to hide them but that's a hard thing to do when you're living with two of the most observational? people on the planet.

Pepper is the one to bring it up to her. Ada isn't surprised. Mr. Stark isn't one to get into deep, emotional talks. But when the woman comes into the teenager's room, gently bringing it up, Ada just tells her she's adjusting to everything and it wasn't anything to worry about. And even though Pepper leaves it alone, Ada isn't a hundred percent sure she believed her.

School is something to focus on. She doesn't like it but it keeps her busy. Since school is out now and with everything that happened, Ada is allowed to just catch up over the summer and won't have to be held back. She'd grateful for that, at least.

Speech therapy is over. Ada will admit to missing Lucinda but she'd glad she's done. Her stutter appears sometimes, but nothing she can't handle. Physical therapy...well, that's where she is now.

"This is stupid," The teenager grumbles, folding her arms over her chest and staring across the room at Jason.

"Is it stupid or do you just not think you can do it?" He raises a single brow at her, arms crossed to match her own. "Just walk to me without straying from the line."

Grumbling, Ada looks down at the red tape stuck to the floor, forming a straight line all way the to the man. Blowing a strand of now shortened hair from her face. Ada places her right foot on the line and steps forward. She can walk fine on her own, but her balance leaves much to be desired.

"There you go," Jason smiles, uncrossing his arms and nodding. Ada doesn't look up from her feet as she stumbles to the side. She steps off the line but rights herself and keeps going. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I fell off," Ada reminds the dark-skinned man when she reaches his side.

"Yeah, but you still did it." He tells her, chuckling when the teenager rolls her eyes. "You're getting better, Ada. You've made great progress, especially for your injuries." Jason shrugs. "And we've only got one more session after this."

"Thankfully," Ada mumbles and Jason places a hand over his heart.

"And here I thought you liked me," Shaking her head, Ada offers him a small smile. She does enjoy his company. He's a great person and amazing at his job. She was just ready to be done.

"Don't take it to heart," The voice has both teenager and physical therapist turning around to see Mr. Stark entering the room, wearing a suit and sunglasses. "It's how she shows her love."

"Uh-huh," Ada hums sarcastically while grabbing her bag.

"See you next week!" Jason calls after them as they leave and Ada waves to him over her shoulder.

Ada's hand hesitates when they reach the car. She's been fine before but since her memories have started coming back, she can't help the flashes the rush through her mind. She'd been in the passenger seat when they crashed. She can remember the beginning of the impact but she blacked out for a few minutes and when she woke, she knows she was in pain and scared. She remembers the way her head pounded and her heart raced-

"Ada?" Ada flinches at the voice, blinking her eyes to clear her vision. Mr. Stark is looking at her over the car's roof, his sunglasses hiding his expression. "You okay, kid?"

"Uh, yeah," She nods, running a hand through her hair, focusing on the way it falls and hits the back of her neck. "Sorry." Biting the inside of her cheek, the teenager forces herself forward. She wrenches the car door open and throws her bag on the floor before following. She takes a deep breath before buckling her seat belt.

Mr. Stark cranks the car but makes no move to drive out of the parking lot. "We can go home," He starts slowly. Ada looks over at him in question. She doesn't comment on how he calls the apartment home, doesn't say it it doesn't feel like that. "Or we can make a stop." Ada furrows her brows, waiting for him to continue. But instead of saying anything else, he holds up a familiar key, and realization dawns on her.

It's her key. To her home. Or what used to be her home. Her heart jumps in her chest and she looks out the windshield, closing her eyes when the pictures change to that night weeks ago. The cracked glass, darkness blurring her vision as colored lights dance around her.

Shaking her head, Ada takes the key from the billionaire and looks down at it. It feels heavy. She knows how going home will make her feel, but the thought of never seeing it again makes her feel worse. So, she nods and holds the metal to her chest as Tony nods back before pulling the car onto the road.

When they stop outside the apartment building, neither of them exit the car. Ada sits in silence and Tony doesn't push her to move or talk. She chews her lip and looks down at the key before unbuckling her seat belt and pushing the door open.

Gaze avoiding the entrance, Ada looks into the alley that she first found Athena in. She's not there anymore, Ada knows. Peter took her home when she wouldn't stop following him and May fell in love. She lives with them now, spending most of her time on the fire escape, looking down at the neighborhood. She had half-heartedly joked that Spider-Man got a sidekick.

Mr. Stark walks around the car, standing by her side. He lets her go at her own pace, staying close when the teenager moves her feet towards the building. Ada closes her eyes when they enter the elevator, glad they hadn't run into anyone and hoping they wouldn't the rest of the way.

She slides the key into the lock, twisting and pushing it open. It's always been quiet here but now it's chilling. Eerie feeling. Ada looks the way that leads to her dad's office and half expects to see him walk around the corner and ask where she'd been. Her eyes heat up and she nearly rushes to her bedroom.

The door closes behind her and Ada braces a hand over her mouth to quiet the sob that breaks loose. She'd known this would happen. Maybe in some way, she's glad it has. She can only cry so much, right? It has to stop sometime.

Stumbling to her bed, Ada falls onto it and buries her face into her pillow. It hurts how everything is the same. She hadn't even hung up her school uniform last she was here. It still rests in her desk chair. It shouldn't be the same. Shouldn't be like nothing is wrong because it is wrong. Everything has changed but not this and it doesn't feel right.

Pushing herself onto unsteady feet, Ada grabs the uniform and throws it onto the floor. Then the notebook on her desk. The pencil case follows soon after. Her lamp breaks at the force she uses to propel it onto the ground, blocking out the noise of approaching footsteps.

Tears continue to spill down the teenager's face, blurring her vision and preventing her from seeing the next thing she sends crashing across the room.

When Ada realizes what she's done, how she's wrecked one of the only things that was the same, her knees give out and she falls to the floor just as the door opens.

Tony doesn't hesitate to join his kid on the floor, doesn't bat an eye at the broken porcelain from the lamp. He carefully wraps his arms around the girl, whispering to her as she sobs into his shoulder.

Maybe coming here hadn't been a good idea. But he had to do something. She's been so...distant. She's not sleeping well, he knows. She barely eats anything. He thought maybe this would help. He only wants to help her.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm sorry," He continues whispering into her ear, hand rubbing comforting circles across her back. He feels the way her hands clasp tightly to the back of his jacket and holds her tighter.

Time passes and Ada slowly calms. They've shifted on the floor, backs against the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. It's silent, neither has said anything for a long while until she opens her mouth, voice hoarse from crying. "I-I thought it w-would make me f-feel better."

"Did it?" Tony asks gently, left hand limp as Ada runs her fingers over his palm, tracing the small scars and calluses there. She's done it before and he realizes it's comforting for her.

He feels her shake her head more than he sees it. Breaking things when upset isn't a foreign concept to him. Sometimes it would make him feel better and sometimes he'd feel worse. It depends on what it was that he broke.

"C-can we go?"

Nodding, Tony grasps the girl's hand and squeezes. "Yeah. We can have someone come get your things."

Ada doesn't like the idea of someone else touching her stuff, her dad's stuff. But she doesn't want to stay here, doesn't want to look through it. So she allows Mr. Stark to pull her to her feet.

Their about to leave when her eye catches one of the things she didn't break. The photo of her and her parents that lives on her nightstand. It was taken just a few months before her mother died. She grabs it and hugs it to her chest.

Tony places a hand on her back and follows her out of the room. They make their way to the door but Ada swerves off path. Her dad's grey button-up is resting over one of the table chairs. She remembers he'd been wearing it the night before her birthday. He'd taken it off and set it there. He must have forgotten to put it away.

Picking up the dark fabric, Ada brings it to her face and sniffs, closing her eyes when another tear escapes.

Ada walks back to Mr. Stark, letting him put his arm over her shoulders. When the door closes, she doesn't look back.

* * *

**Well, yeah, Ada's sad. She also cut her hair, it's great. And Tony is a good dad but he doesn't know how to do everything, he'll have to figure it out as he goes. **

**Ignore how Rosa would probably have moved Nathan's shirt. Just, shhhhhh**

**Thanks for the recommendations on which dog Ada should get.  
**

**Thank you for reading! I'm still in this weird slump of sorts, writing is coming along slowly. But I'm getting into some more things I hope you guys will find interesting. Yeah...until next time**

**TeaserI: **_"Couldn't or wouldn't?"_

**TeaserII: **_With a quiet sniff, Ada wraps her arms around herself and shuffles to the door._

**TeaserIII: **_"Do you trust me?"_

* * *

'-'


	28. A Helping Hand

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. No one said anything so I'm just going to ignore my self depreciation thoughts and pretend like you guys did like it. lol...heh..**

**Anyway! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, writing is still slow. I'd love to know things you guys would like to see in this story, things I can incorporate. You know, to make it more interesting for you. I do have plans, but you know, extra scenes are always great.**

**What do you guys think of an Samoyed dog for Ada? No? Maybe? I'm not going to do purebred dog though, so it will be a mix but yeah, I'll shut up now.**

**Words: 2,008**

* * *

Grumbling, Ada runs her hand through her hair for the umpteenth time. She can't decide whether to part it all to the left or let some fall over her scar. The hair that was once shaved is growing, but it's only about an inch long. She'd admit it looks a bit weird, but she didn't want to keep it short so she just has to suffer through its odd stages.

Rolling her eyes, she grabs the hat resting on the sink and shoves it onto her head before letting her gaze drift down to the uneven skin on her left jaw. It's not a bad scar but it's definitely noticeable. She hopes it'll fade in time.

Ada tightens her belt and shifts her baggy shirt with a look of distaste. She never had a problem with the way she looked before. But now all she sees are flaws. Her hair, her scars, even the ones nobody can see because she does and she knows they're there. She lost weight in the hospital from the formula they put her on while she was sleeping. Her stomach had shrunk so much and the food they offered tasted like cardboard. She's skinnier than she's ever been, her cheeks sunken, color bones visible. She hates it but food isn't appetizing anymore.

She grabs a jacket, slipping her arms through the sleeves even if it's hot out. Her necklace rests over the top of her shirt. She slips it inside, out of view.

"Hey, kid," Mr. Stark's voice follows a knock to her bedroom door. "You ready?"

With one last glance at her reflection, Ada leaves her bathroom and enters her bland bedroom. She hasn't changed a thing since moving in. Grabbing her backpack off the bed, Ada opens the door. Tony offers her a smile that she struggles to return. It's not his fault, she wants to tell him, it's hers.

The ride to the compound is longer than she remembers. But that might have to do with the way her skin inches and her brain yells at her to get out of the vehicle.

She's out of the car before it's even in park, backpack draped over both shoulders. She waits for Mr. Stark, pushing her feet forward with a sigh. The hallways are quiet. Ada breaks away and heads to her bedroom to drop off her things.

Peter is here. She knows he is because he'd texted her that morning. Happy brought him. He's in his room if his last message is still accurate. Ada almost feels torn. She wants to crawl under her own blankets and close her eyes but she doesn't want to sleep. The nightmares will find her

With heavy limbs, Ada walks across the hall and into her friend's room. He's lying on his bed, eyes glued to his phone when she enters and he looks up. "Hey," He greets with a smile, sitting straight and watching her cross the room towards him. She wordlessly lifts the covers on his bed and lies under them.

Pursing his lips, Peter sets his phone aside and rests his head on the pillow next to her. Her eyes are open but she's not seeing anything. Peter gets it. He had moments like this after Ben died.

After a minute, Peter turns the tv on to some random show. He knows Ada likes having background noise, just something to help block out the silence.

Shifting closer, Ada grabs the front of his shirt and buries her face in his chest. Sometimes, even with Peter, she doesn't feel like she can show any emotion other than happiness. Even if she knows that's not true. She doesn't like the feeling of vulnerability being anything else brings. It feels like she'll be judged. But now she's to drained to care.

Peter hugs his friend back silently. Ada doesn't cry but tears leak from her eyes. Sleep overcomes her before they can dry.

* * *

The two teenagers spend most of the day away from everyone. Ada just doesn't have the energy to see anyone else. Peter doesn't push her to leave the room and the only time he does is get check-in with Mr. Stark and grab something for lunch.

Tony doesn't make them come out either. He thinks it might be good for Ada. Nothing he's tried seems to be working. He hopes her best friend can get her to eat and feel a little better, at least.

Ada nibbles on her sandwich but eats nearly her weight in chips throughout the day. She realizes too late that it wasn't a good idea and nearly loses everything she's eaten that day. But she manages to keep it down, her stomach soothed by ginger ale graciously brought to her by Peter.

When the sun sets and the teenager passes on dinner, claiming to still feel sick, Peter gathers some blankets and all but drags her to the roof. Seeing the stars always makes her feel better in his experience. He hopes now is no different.

Peter is the only one to ever break the silence. Asking how she's catching up with school. How's living with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts. He compliments her hair cut. Fills her in on how Athena is doing. Ada responds, but her answers are short and unenthusiastic.

"I'm sorry," She says a little later, her gaze never moving from the night sky.

"For what?" Peter turns his head towards, her furrowing his brows in question.

"This," Ada gestures to herself with a humorless laugh. "You know, I-I'm trying. Just...it's hard." Peter nods in understanding but doesn't speak. He doesn't want to risk cutting her off. "It feels like...I'm j-just tired."

"I know," Peter whispers. He knows she means more than just needing sleep tired. After Ben died he tried his best to be there for May but sometimes everything just felt so hard. Just the thought of smiling made him feel exhausted, his arms and legs felt like they weighed hundreds of pounds without his powers. He's not sure what he would've done if he didn't have Spider-Man to help pull him out of that low time. "And I don't there's anything I can say to make that better. Except I'm here, I'll always be here for you." Sliding his arm over, Peter takes Ada's hand as the girl closes her eyes, a single tear falling. "You just have to hold on, let time pass and it will get better."

"Will it?" Ada finally turns her head to look at him, her eyes pleading.

"Yes," Peter nods. "I know you can do this because I know you're strong. But you don't always have to be. It's okay to let someone else help."

Sighing, Ada turns her eyes back to the stars. She sits for a moment before changing the subject, asking Peter about MJ. He grumbles in fake annoyance and Ada allows herself to laugh.

* * *

Moonlight seeps into the window, only dissolving minimal darkness. But the light on Ada's phone shines onto her ceiling, allowing the teenager to see better. Though she looks at nothing. Her eyes stay glued to the blank, dark ceiling. She misses the stars that hang above her bed at home...What used to be her home.

It was late yet she hasn't fallen asleep. Because she can't or she's holding it off, the teenager honestly doesn't know. She wants to sleep, she really does, but the images waiting for her behind her eyelids make her heart clench. Ada doesn't want to see them tonight. Or ever again.

Pushing the covers off herself, Ada sits up and throws her legs over the edge of the bed. She takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor. She wants to be alone but she doesn't like it at the same time. If that makes any sense. Nothing really does make sense to her these days.

Standing, the teenager slides her feet across the floor and to her bag. She bends down, opening it. The grey, button-up shirt is folded neatly by itself. She pulls it out before sliding her arms through the sleeves. They fall past her hands, covering them completely. When she stands, it nearly touches her knees.

With a quiet sniff, Ada wraps her arms around herself and shuffles to the door. She still can't get over how quiet it is at night around here. The halls are dark, ominously lit by small lights by the floor so if someone happens to be wandering around won't lose their foot or run into something.

Ada briefly wonders if Mr. Stark is sleeping. She knows she's not the only one with bad sleeping habits. But the thought gets shaken away when the teenager starts down the hall, her bare feet hitting the cold floor silently. Only a select few rooms are carpeted. The bedrooms for example. But rooms like the common room are hardwood with rugs.

Ada shakes her head at the odd thought and finds herself entering the library when a small light catches her eye. She's not surprised by what she finds. Or rather who. Ada wonders if he even sleeps.

Without a word, the teenager deposits herself on the couch across from Loki and folds her legs under herself. He doesn't glance up from his book. Ada never would've guessed he liked to read so much.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Loki asks after a few moments, slowly turning a page over.

Shrugging, Ada fiddles with the hem of her shirt. "Couldn't fall asleep."

Finally looking up, Loki cocks his head to the side slightly and narrows his eyes. "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

When the teenager shrugs again, the god sighs and closes his book, piercing gaze glued to her face. "Bad dreams." She admits after a moment but still doesn't look up. "It's stupid."

"How is it stupid?" Loki nearly rolls his eyes when the girl shrugs again. "Children," He mumbles to himself with another quiet sigh. "Do you wish to sleep without these dreams?" The answer is obvious, he knows she does. No one wants to have the nightmares that plague their minds. He wasn't really asking that, not really.

Ada finally looks up to him, eyebrows furrowed at the question but she nods anyway, watching as he stands from his seat and moves to the one next to her. "Do you trust me?" Loki doesn't let his surprise show at how quickly the girl nods. He asked but had expected her to say no, or at least hesitate. But she hadn't. Blinking to clear his head, Loki raises his hand and touches two fingers to her forehead.

Ada sways as an odd feeling sweeps over her. Her eyes suddenly don't want to stay open. She's exhausted but she feels light at the same time. Not the heaviness she usually does. She feels...peaceful.

Loki watches as the girl's mind relaxes, her body following quickly after. But he tenses when she's suddenly leaning against his shoulder. He'll hit himself for it later but he hadn't expected that happen. Though he should've.

Carefully, as if his touch would shatter her into a million pieces, the god grips the small child's arms and lowers her onto the couch. He plans to go back to his book but he takes the time to place the blanket resting neatly on the back of the furniture over her.

Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Loki returns to his seat and resumes reading.

* * *

**More Loki, he's great...uh, hint here and in the teaser, we see an old face next chapter. Can you guys guess who it is? It's really kind of obvious but that might be because I already know.**

**Uh, questions? Thoughts? Love to know what you guys think, thanks for reading!**

**Teaser:**_ W__hen she rounds the street corner, a familiar voice has Ada's steps faltering. "Ada Tinnez,"_

**TeaserII:** _Ada sighs and inhales more smoke._**  
**

* * *

'-'


	29. Someone From Before

**Lavendor Queen, not gonna lie, your last review brought tears to my eyes. Thank you so much! Thank you to all who leave comments, even the smallest ones. They mean so much and they make me want to just update immediately.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Words: 3,596**

* * *

Peter awakes with a yawn. He stretches his limbs before dropping back into his mattress. He lets his eyes close with a sigh before he pulls himself up. He dresses before going across the hall.

Ada's door is cracked. It's the first thing he notices before he pushes it open. Her blankets are messed up on her bed, but she's not there. Her phone is resting on the nightstand, still plugged in. Her bag is open on the other side of the room but there's no other sign of the girl.

Humming, Peter turns and leaves the room in search of his friend. Maybe she's already in the kitchen for breakfast.

When that doesn't pan out, Peter continues to look for Ada. She's not in the common either. He wanders the halls until he comes upon the library. It was one of the only other places he could think to look that makes any sense.

Entering the room, Peter slows his pace when he sees Loki lounging in one of the chairs, a book in his lap. "Uh, Mr. Loki," He starts hesitantly and the god raises an eyebrow at the boy in question. "Have you see Ada?"

Loki barely lifts his eyes to the teenager before nodding to the couch in front of him. The back is to Peter so the boy can't see his sleeping friend until he walks around to the front.

She looks peaceful. Her face as relaxed as he's seen it in a long while. Peter suddenly doesn't want to wake her. He'd be a fool not to notice that she hasn't been sleeping well. It would be cruel to pull her from probably the best rest she's gotten lately.

It's still early, Peter reasons, she can sleep for a while longer. He chances another glance at Loki to see him reading. He really is different from his brother. Thor isn't as loud as he thought he'd be, but Peter can't imagine the blonde god sitting so still and reading.

Clearing his throat quietly, Peter takes a seat on the couch by Ada's feet and pulls out his phone to pass the time. When he notices that Loki doesn't seem to mind the extra company, the teenager relaxes more and an hour passes before he realizes it.

Movement out of the corner of his eye catches Peter's attention. He turns his phone off and turns his head to see Ada rubbing her eyes. "You got major bed head." The statement earns him a pillow to the face and he chuckles.

"You should find a mirror," Ada mumbles as she sits up, gaze roaming over Peter's mussed hair. She yawns and stretches, blinking away the blurriness in her vision. Unlike usual, she has no desire to go back to sleep. She feels awake. Not tired. Not even stiff from sleeping on a couch all night.

"Hungry?" Peter asks and Ada nods lazily without really thinking. "Okay, come on." He jumps from the couch and marches towards the door, standing in wait for his friend who moves slower than him.

Ada looks over to Loki who's still reading as if they weren't even in the room and mumbles. "Thank you," Looking up, he offers her a small smile and she turns to join Peter's side.

The kitchen is much more lively than an hour ago. Steve is once again cooking with Sam's help. Natasha is nursing a cup of tea with Bruce at the table. Vision and Wanda are sitting at the counter talking with each other. Thor is nowhere to be seen.

"There you are," Mr. Stark greets them as they enter, a mug of coffee in one hand. "I was starting to think you'd run off." Huffing, Ada's lips twitch as she falls onto one of the barstools next to Peter. She likes being here. It's nice at the compound, it feels normal. Here, she's not constantly reminded of the fact that she'll never go home again. Never see her father again.

Ada sits up straighter and looks around to take her mind off that particular thought path. She was having a good morning, no need to ruin it.

"Eat up, kids," Tony says as he places two plates of food in front of each teenager. "Capsickle made enough to feed everyone ten times over."

Ada picks up her food and pushes the sudden sick feeling aside. She takes a deep breath and starts an argument with Peter over waffles being better than pancakes. He doesn't agree.

She does manage to eat more than usual. Which is good, she has to eat with her meds or they'll make her sick. She wants to laugh at that. She already feels sick most of the time. Though she doesn't take her pain meds. She doesn't feel the need.

Thor wanders in after a while, barely stopping to apologize for waking late - not that it mattered - before he was stuffing waffles in his face. Ada throws a smirk to Peter and the boy rolls his eyes in return.

Once most everyone has cleared out, leaving the kids, Tony, Steve, and Sam, none other than James Buchanan Barnes walks into the room. Ada had known he was there, but just like when Bruce and the others arrived, it was different to actually see him.

She pretends like she hadn't really noticed him as he goes to Steve's side. He says something to his older friend before the blonde opens his mouth to respond but stops, seeming to think of something better. He turns to Tony and nudges the man, gesturing behind him.

"Oh, right," He mumbles under his breath. "Barnes," He catches the man's attention as well as the teenagers and he motions towards them half-heartedly. "Ada my-" _Daughter_ "Peter's friend." He'll work on that. "Ada, Manchurian Candidate."

"Mr. Stark," She whispers to the man, her voice bordering on chastising. She usually finds his nicknames funny and maybe this one was appropriate. But, maybe a little harsh? She doesn't know James Barnes so she honestly couldn't say.

Bucky's lips twitch in surprise at the girl's reaction but he covers it and nods to her before turning back to Steve. He thinks if another teenager pops up later, he won't be surprised. Peter had been a surprise and now this girl, Ada, comes out of nowhere. He'd ask Steve more about it later.

"Uh, I did the dishes last night so," Sam holds his hands up and slowly backs away from the sink. "Good seeing you, Princess." He mumbles to Ada before running from the room. No way he was getting stuck with the chores again.

Clearing his throat, Peter nudges Ada's leg with his hand and she turns to him, eyebrows furrowed. Nodding down, Peter slants his phone under the counter more towards her and she follows his eyes to the screen. She's so surprised by what she sees, Ada has to cover her mouth to stop any noise from bursting out. She's not sure if she should hit Peter over the head or laugh.

_Hey, did you hear about that guy who lost his left arm? Well, don't worry, he's all right now._

The screen reads. Peter turns his phone off before sliding it back into his pocket, failing to keep his chuckles down. Once he's started, Ada lets a giggle fall from her own lips. It was rude but she'd admit it was funny. And if that makes her a horrible person then...oh well. And it's not like he doesn't have a left arm anymore, it just wasn't flesh and bone.

"What are you two laughing at?" Mr. Stark asks.

"Nothing," Both teenagers heads snap to the billionaire and they speak at the same time. He puts on an annoyed, disbelieving look but can't help the joy he feels at seeing the smile on Ada's face.

* * *

Bright pink lilies. Ada's mother had always been drawn to those flowers. They were always her favorite. Nathan would buy them for her. For a special occasion or just because he felt like it. Ada doesn't think her father had any real interest in flowers. And if he did, she doesn't feel like Epink lilies would be his taste.

Humming thoughtfully, Ada pairs a bundle of blue flowers with the pink. She thinks it looks okay. The bright floral arrangement makes her more sad than anything.

Paying for the flowers, Ada pushes the door open and lets her feet pound down on the sidewalk. The cemetery is far but she doesn't mind the walk. She needs the time...to...prepare. Mr. Stark would've offered to come, the teenager doesn't doubt. That's why she hadn't told him where she was going. Because she didn't want to turn him down or because she knew she wouldn't have been able too, she's not sure.

As if an invisible wall blocks the entrances, Ada stops suddenly and finds that she can't move her feet. She closes her eyes and grits her teeth, knuckles turning white when she grips the flower stems tightly.

Glancing back, Ada considers just leaving. Really, what good will going in do? It's a stupid thought, one she shakes her head at before forcing her legs to move forward. It's a maze of paths and she knows her's well. It's not long before she's standing before not one, but two headstones.

She stares at her mothers. The name Emma Tinnez looks right back at her. It feels different somehow. Almost distant. Ada can't bring her eyes to move just a little to the left. She can see the marble from the corner of her vision, she knows it's there. She's just too scared to look.

Sighing, the teenager unwraps the flowers and places them carefully in the vase between the graves. It's when she stands once more that she finally lets her eyes just those few inches to the left. Her father's name stands out in big letters, almost taunting. She reads the year he was born and the year she's living in now. The year he's not living in.

_Loving husband and father._ Ada gives in and turns away when she reads those words but she doesn't move any further. Taking a shuddering breath, she looks over her shoulder and mumbles. "I'm s-sorry," Then she's walking faster than before out of the grassy field.

Clearing her throat, Ada wraps her arms around herself and watches as people pass her by. She kicks her feet about, making no effort to go in a certain direction. There's no desire inside of her to go back to the apartment.

When she rounds the street corner, a familiar voice has Ada's steps faltering. "Ada Tinnez," Waiting until the figure reaches her side, the girl turns her head up to meet the owner of the voices blue gaze.

"Christopher Fletcher," She returns the annoying greeting with a small nod.

Smirk dropping, the boy bites the inside of his lip and looks to his feet. "I ah, heard what happened," He says before meeting her gaze again. "Sorry."

"Hm," Ada hums before continuing on her way. Naturally, he follows.

"And for not coming to see you in the hospital,"

"Don't be," Ada tells him easily, voice monotone but sincere. "I should thank you for that, really."

"So," Chris easily changes the topic, for which she is grateful. "What are you up to?" Ada doesn't answer with words but instead gestures out in front of her to nothing. "Great, so you're free?" A shrug and raised eyebrows are the only answer the boy receives.

When he grabs her hand, Ada lets Chris pull her in another direction without question. She wasn't ready to go back yet.

"This is a friend's place," He says over his shoulder as they enter an apartment building. He leads her up a few floors and to a door, knocking before stepping to. "Her parents are never home, so a few of us usually hang out here."

The door opens then, revealing a girl around their age, standing at average hight. She wears a smile and casual clothes, her curly hair pulled into a bun. "Chris," She greets cheerily. "And a friend."

"Maisie," Chris nods to her and pushes past her, pulling Ada with him. "This is Ada, she's gonna hang out for a bit."

"Alright," The girl shrugs before walking past the to the living area where a few other people sit. Teenagers. Another girl with bright blue hair and two boys. "New girl is Ada. This is Simmon and Mike. That's Izzy."

Ada offers a lazy wave and easily plops down onto one of the couches, across from the boys. "Here, help yourself," Izzy lifts a beer bottle from the table and offers it to Ada but she shakes her head.

"I'm not sure if I can, with my medicine." Oh, but how she wishes she could.

"What kind of meds?" One of the boys asks, Ada isn't sure who's who. One has dark hair, the other light. It doesn't really matter.

"I don't know," Ada says with a shrug. "Stuff I can't pronounce."

"How about this?" Chris holds something out and Ada rolls her eyes but accepts the blunt. Her doctor never said anything about marijuana, a little shouldn't hurt.

She coughs a little after the first inhale. "It's been a while," She mumbles as an excuse before bringing the paper back to her lips.

"So, back to these drugs," Izzy pipes up, shifting in her seat to face Ada more. "Any...pain meds?"

Snorting, Ada raises an eyebrow at the girl. "I don't have them on me," She cuts to the chase and tells her, watching the girls shoulder's deflate.

"Ignore her," One of the boys pipes up, leaning forward for a fresh bottle. "She's a real crack head."

"Hey!" Izzy shouts, throwing the closest thing in her reach at the boys head. She misses when he ducks out of the way. "You're worse than me."

"True," He shrugs with a big smirk. As if that's something to be proud of. Ada sighs and inhales more smoke. She's in a room with a bunch of screwed up teenagers. And the fact that she's one of those screwed up teenagers does not escape her attention.

Letting her head fall onto the back of the couch, Ada continues to smoke and listens to the meaningless conversations going on around her. After a while, she starts to feel...not better but, distracted.

It's the sound of her phone that finally pulls her mind out of its fog. She sits up and pulls the device from her pocket. Mr. Stark is asking her to come home for dinner. She should be glad he's let her stay out this long without wanting to know where she is every five minutes.

"I got to go," Ada announces to the room as she stands, bracing her hand on the arm of the couch when she sways, black spots dancing in the corner of her vision. "It's been fun." Not really.

"I'll walk with you," Chris jumps up, waving to his friends before following the girl to the door. She doesn't bother protesting.

"Great friends you got there," She says as they start their way down the sidewalk.

"They're not so bad," Chris shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Maisie has a thing for you," Ada informs the boy who only shakes his head. "She does. I got an eye for that kind of thing."

"Yeah, well," Chris shrugs but says nothing more. "I like the hair, by the way." Ada's hand goes to rest over the beanie on her head. The weather is a little warm for it but the hair that's still going out looks odd so she's taken to wearing it everywhere. But the rest has obviously been cut.

"Thought a change would be nice." She mutters. Truth is she hadn't wanted anything to change, she had been happy, but then everything did change. So why not change something else as well? I is something she could control. And it was so much easier to take care of, that's a bonus.

"It is," Chris nods as they approach her apartment building. "Nice, that is."

"Right, thanks," Ada mumbles blankly. "Thank for...today or whatever."

"Sure," Chris smirks, hands still buried in his pockets as she backs up to her door. "Bye."

"Bye," Spinning on her heels, Ada enters the building and walks around to the elevator that leads straight to her floor. As the thought hits her, the teenager lifts her shirt to her nose a sniffs it. Yeah, no way Mr. Stark won't notice that. "Great," She mumbles to herself.

She can hear Pepper and Tony in the kitchen when she exits the lift. On the way to her bedroom, Ada walks quickly but as unsuspiciously as she can pass them to let her know she's back before jumping into the shower. She washes her hair twice just to be safe and swishes mouth wash on her way out of the bathroom.

Dinner is an uneventful affair. Pepper asks how Ada's day was and the teenager answers before returning the question. More to be polite than out of real interest. Conversations were attempted to be had but in the end, Ada excuses herself early.

Sitting on her bed with no intention of sleeping, Ada wraps her necklace chain around her finger while she stares at the pendant. A knock sounds at her door and she calls out a quiet. "Come in." But she doesn't look up when Mr. Stark enters, nor when he sits beside her.

"You were pretty quiet at dinner." He says after a moment, hands clasped together in front of him.

"Sorry," Ada mumbles without lifting her gaze from the small, silver tree.

"No, it's okay," Tony shakes his head while following the teenager's gaze to her necklace. He hadn't seen it before it was given to him at the hospital. Meaning she was wearing it during the accident. After Pepper gave it back to her, he hasn't seen her without it. "The tree of life?"

Nodding, Ada takes a breath and brings the pendant closer to her. "It was my moms," She tells him in a whisper. "Dad-" Clearing her throat, Ada clenches the necklace. "Dad gave it to me, be-before..."

"It's beautiful," He comments and purses his lips. He doesn't know how to do...this. Comforting, emotions, they aren't his thing. Though he has gotten better than he once was, with Pepper then Peter, they're what started it, who helped him. Then Ada came along. And he's seen Peter and Ada as...his, dare he say, for a while. But now Ada really is his and...he has no idea what he's doing.

Pepper, bless her, she's been so supportive and helpful. If it wasn't for her, Tony doesn't know where he'd be. But she's also running a company. It takes a lot of her time. And after putting so many things off to be with Ada in the hospital and sometime after, there's much to catch up with so she's even busier these days.

"Thank you," Ada mumbles before he can think anymore. She slips the chain over her neck and lets it hang. "For..." Trailing off, Ada shrugs and gestures to nothing. "Yeah." Seems Tony isn't the only one who doesn't know how to express his emotions.

"Yeah," Mr. Stark repeats with a nod and places a hand on Ada's shoulder. "I, uh..."

"It's okay," Ada sighs, doing her best to give him a smile. "I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Right, okay," Tony nods again and stands. "Goodnight, kid. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark," The man himself pauses at the door, turning back as if to say something but instead he drops his head and leaves the room.

Letting out a puff of air, Ada lets her gaze wander over her bare room until it lands on her nightstand. She slides open the top drawer, watching the slightly clear, orange bottles roll as she does. The mostly full bottle holding not-so-small white pills finds its way into her hand. She was supposed to take one as needed for pain but her headaches could be sated by something not as strong. Only a few were missing from just after she'd left the hospital and her back had been bothering her enough for a few days. Pain rarely flared up anymore thought but...

Shaking her head, Ada throwings the bottle back into the drawer and knocks it shut. She climbs under her covers, turning her back to the nightstand. It's hours before she's able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Tony is kind of struggling with the dad thing. Will get catch on quickly or only have more trouble?**

**Ada hides it well, but she's...struggling**

**And Chris? Hmmmmm…..**

**Also, s****omeone new comes into play the next chapter.**

**TeaserI: **_"Well, I..." He trails off, smile growing as he looks to the side and shakes his head. "I have faith that you'll tell the truth."_

**TeaserII: **_Ada only wishes they would mind their own damn business_

* * *

'-'


	30. Coffee Shop

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

**Words: 3,801**

* * *

Ada stares off into space, eyes unseeing and unblinking. She doesn't even know what she's thinking about. Everything, nothing, take your pick. She's only snapped from her frozen state when the lady behind her gently touches her shoulder.

"It's your turn," She tells her with a smile. Ada's glad she got in front of the lady, anyone else could have been so rude. She's not sure she could handle that right now. She'd either snap at them or leave in tears.

"Sorry," Ada sends the woman a small smile before stepping towards the counter. It hits her then that she had meant to be deciding what she wanted but her mind had wandered. Now she's standing here, looking like an idiot because she doesn't know what she wants to drink.

"Can't decide?" The man, no boy, behind the counter questions with a grin. Ada turns her blue eyes to meet his hazel ones.

"Uh," She trails before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"It's okay, I'm super indecisive. Drives my mom crazy," He shrugs his thin shoulders casually, his light grey T-shirt shifting under his apron at the movement. "You like coffee?"

"Not really," Ada finds her voice. "But I need the caffeine."

Humming, the brunette boy nods his head. "You like chocolate?"

"Yeah," Ada answers slowly.

"Perfect," The boy, Jamie, his name tag reads, taps the counter, smile still in place. "I just so happen to be great at making coffee that doesn't taste like coffee." He tells her and Ada lets her lips turn up at his enthusiastic behavior. "You good with iced? It is warm out though I've seen much crazier things than someone drinking hot coffee in eighty-degree weather."

"Um, iced is fine," Ada mumbles when she can find no other words.

"Great, will that be all?"

"Yeah," She nods slowly. She wonders if he's had one of these coffees today, his energy level could challenge Peter's.

"Alright, name?"

"Ada,"

"Ada," He repeats, his smile softening. "Pretty," Clearing his throat as if he hadn't meant to say that out loud, the boy shakes his head. "Uh, your drink will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Ada fights her smile and steps off to the side, allowing the person behind her to order. She pulls out her phone while waiting. She's meeting MJ after she leaves here. The girl herself turned down Ada's offer to get her anything.

When her name is called, Ada slips her phone into her back pocket and walks back over to the counter. The same boy as before is standing there, her drink sitting in front of him. "Thought I'd see if you like it. If you don't, I'm allowed to give it to you for free."

"What if I lie, say I don't even if I do so I don't have to pay?" Ada asks as she picks up the cold drink.

"Well, I..." He trails off, smile growing as he looks to the side and shakes his head. "I have faith that you'll tell the truth."

"That's a lot, to have faith in a stranger."

"Eh, what can I say? I like to think there are some decent people left in the world." He shrugs. "You seem like a decent person."

"Thank you?" Ada furrows her brows but brings the straw to her lips and takes a small sip of the drink. He was right, it doesn't taste like coffee. "I don't like it," She chuckles when his face drops.

"Oh, very funny," He mumbles when he catches onto the joke.

"No, I applaud you. Many people have tried to get me to like coffee and have never succeeded."

"I feel accomplished," Placing a hand over his heart, Jamie nods seriously before once again breaking out into a smile. "Glad you like it. That'll be three dollars, please."

Snorting, Ada takes another sip of her drink before pulling out a five-dollar bill. "Keep the change," She says as he opens the cash register.

"Much appreciated." Jamie nods as he places the bill in the correct spot. "You wanna know what that drink is for next time?"

Pausing, Ada looks down at her drink then back up to the teenager. "You plan on quitting any time soon?"

"No," Jamie shakes his head slowly.

"Good," Ada nods. "Then uh, I guess I'll just have to get you to make it for me again if I don't know what it is."

"I guess you will," He nods, smile returning to his face.

"Guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later." Spinning on her heels, Ada marches out of the little shop and onto the sidewalk, smile still on her face.

* * *

"Need any help?" Pepper looks over her shoulder at the sound of her teenager's voice. The young girl stands on the edge of the kitchen, wringing her hands together and looking unsure.

"Sure," The woman nods with a smile, waving her over. "Would you mind cutting these peppers?" Ada nods and takes the vegetables with a quiet giggle. Pepper couldn't very well cut up other peppers, could she? It's a stupid joke, the teenager thinks. That's why she doesn't say it out loud. "How as your day with MJ?" Ms. Potts asks after a moment of silence.

"It was good," Ada says, keeping a close eye on the blade slicing right next to her fingers.

"Good. What did you guys do?"

"Just...stuff," Ada shrugs. She doesn't know what else to say. They just hung out, went to different places, did different stuff. It was nice, made Ada feel like a normal teenager again. "It was fun."

"Didn't go too crazy, I hope," Mr. Stark appears, kissing his fiancée on the cheek before grabbing some food and throwing it in his mouth, ruffling Ada's hair when he walks by.

Huffing, Ada tries to fix her hair to no avail. It was already messed up from wearing her hat every day, there's really no point in trying to tame it. After rewashing her hands, Ada leans back against the counter and pulls out her phone. There are two separate notifications. She has an alert set up. The news caught wind of...everything. Slower than they'd thought, honestly. Not that they were complaining. Tony Stark takes in an orphaned teenager, it's bound to draw some attention. Ada only wishes they would mind their own damn business. Pepper was doing a good job at getting them to back off, though.

Clearing them away with little intention to look at them later, Ada puts her device down and rejoins Pepper, helping her until dinner is ready. The conversation doesn't hold Ada's attention for long. She nods or puts in a word every once and a while to sate Tony and Pepper.

When she's climbing into bed for the night, she opens the nightstand drawer and watches the bottles roll around in the otherwise empty space. Her gaze zeros in on a certain one but when she thinks back on her day, she closes the drawer and turns her back to it.

Her dreams chase away her appetite for breakfast. Pepper leaves after the woman herself eats, off to work. Mr. Stark himself has things to do so Ada leaves him be. She knows if she asked, he'd drop whatever to spend time with her but she hates to be a nuisance. Instead, she heads to Queens. Ned is going away with his family, so they're all going to see him before he leaves.

Whilst walking towards the train, Ada passes by the coffee shop from the day before. Her steps falter. There are windows, allowing the people outside to look in and vise versa. Ada twists her head against the sun's glare and tries to see the people working behind the counter.

The lanky boy, Jamie, smiles as he hands his latest customer his drink. Ada thinks for a moment, fingers twitching before she continues on her way. A headache grows during her journey to Queens. The two Tylenol she takes help very little.

Unsurprisingly, Ada is the last of their group to arrive at the cafe. She slides into the booth next to MJ, placing a hand over her sweaty head but she doesn't remove her hat. "I'm here, hold the applause." Peter snorts while MJ's lips twitch up. Ned beams across the table at her. "Got you a little something, Edward," Shifting over, Ada pulls something out of her pocket and slides it towards the boy.

Picking up the small box, Ned opens it excitedly. His grin grows when he sees the tiny R2-D2 charm attached to a chain. "It's not as good as the real thing but," She shrugs, expression softening when the boy looks up to meet her eyes. "So you won't forget us for the whole two weeks you'll be gone. Or replace us with some other dysfunctional teenagers."

"Who are you calling dysfunctional?" Peter furrows his brows with a mock offended look.

"You," MJ states blankly, drawing a snort from Ada and Ned before the latter stands from his seat and opens his arm. Ada smiles and stands to accept his hug.

"Thank you," He whispers into her ear and Ada nods, rubbing his back before pulling away.

"Lunch is on me," No one argues with Ada's statement. One, because, free food. Two, they all know it's pointless. The four teenagers talk and laugh. Ada shares multiple looks with Ned over Peter and MJ's subtle flirting. Her plan of getting them together has had some setbacks but if they keep going at this rate, she won't have to lift a finger. Maybe she'll give them both a few more nudges in the right direction.

"I wish you well in your travels," Ada once again wraps her arms around Ned in parting. He does give very good hugs. She smiles at him when they pull apart and steps aside so Peter can say goodbye to his best friend.

"Hey," MJ joins her side, hands shoved in her pocket as she rocks back and forth on her heels. "You okay? You look like shit."

"Wow, okay," Ada scoffs, her lips pulling up at the girl's bluntness. "I'm fine."

"Mh-hmm," MJ drags her hum out with pursed lips, gaze on Peter and Ned as the two do their overly complicated handshake.

"Just didn't sleep well," Ada shrugs and shifts the hat on her head. Her hair needs to hurry up and grow, it's only getting hotter outside. MJ looks down at her friend finally but doesn't get the chance to speak before they're interrupted by Peter walking over to them. They all turn their attention to Mrs. Leeds's car, waving as they drive away.

"Been fun," MJ says after a moment. "I gotta get home."

"Okay," Ada mumbles and kicks at the ground. "Well, bye."

"Don't pout," MJ tells her, placing a quick kiss to the shorter girl's cheek before sharing a fist bump with Peter. "Bye."

"D'you see that smile?" Ada leans over and whispers to Peter while both watch Michelle walks away. "That was for you." She sing-songs, chuckling when Peter lightly pushes her away. "Hey! Balance issues."

"Whatever," Peter huffs, allowing Ada to loop her arm through his as they start down the sidewalk. "Want me to walk you home?" There it is again, someone calling the place she lives home. Ada doesn't correct him out loud but she does in her head. Living with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, as much as she appreciates them, it isn't her home.

"Walk all the way back to Manhattan?" Ada gasps, smiling wide when Peter rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," Nodding, Ada sighs and looks off to the side. "I thank you for the offer, but I'm gonna have to decline." It's nearly time for Spider-Man to make an appearance now anyway, she knows Peter has been itching to go out all day. He's always ready to help people. It's just who he is.

"You sure?" Peter looks down at her. She made her way there by herself and he has no doubt she's capable of getting back again, but he worries, sue him.

"Yeah," Ada hums. "Just gonna enjoy a nice walk and get back. Go to bed early."

"A nice walk? In the middle of New York?"

Snorting, Ada bobs her head in agreement. "Right, of course. It's...familiar." She shrugs, almost sadly. "I used to walk through the city by myself a lot. Before."

Nodding, Peter pulls his lips into a thin line a pats the hand Ada rests on his arm. "Okay, call me when you get home."

"I will, thank you." Smiling up at him, Ada wraps her arms around Peter in a hug before pulling away and turning towards the subway, her smile falling as soon as her backs to him. The ache behind her eyes is still there, throbbing away, most prominent on the right side. She wonders if the burning she feels in her scar is real or psychosomatic. Great, now she's turning into Harry Potter.

When she reaches Manhattan, Ada pauses and looks around before down to her phone. She looks in the direction of her apartment before walking in the opposite direction. She texts Peter, telling him she got home just fine.

Chris greets her with an easy smile that she struggles to return. Maisie and Lexi are there, the two boys from their previous 'hang out session' not present. Ada isn't complaining. Especially when her headache disappears. Weed, it really is a great drug. Or...whatever.

"You know what we should do?" Lexi's high, bright voice has Ada blinking her eyes open to the see the white ceiling above her.

"What's that?" Chris asks distractedly, his attention focused on the ball he continuously throws in the air before catching it and repeating.

"Dye your hair." It takes Ada a minute to realize the blue-haired girl is speaking to her. She lifts her head and raises her brows. Chris stops what he's doing and Maisie's lips are lifting up into a smile.

"Um..."

"That could be fun," Maisie says, sharing a look with her friend.

"I can call the guy who does my hair right now," Lexi pulls out her phone, already typing away. "He's usually busy but it's getting late and he'll work overtime for me."

"I haven't agreed to this," Ada reminds the girl but she only shrugs.

"Come on, Tinnez," Chris smirks at her but she looks to him with an unimpressed expression. "Live a little."

Squinting her eyes, Ada looks from him and the others, taking in their excited, hopeful expression. "Fine," She shrugs. Really, what's the big deal? It's not like she hasn't thought about dying her hair before.

"Yes!" Lexi cheers and brings to phone to her ear, chatting away only seconds later.

"This is great," Maisie mumbles and falls onto the couch next to Ada. "What color?" She asks while pulling up pictures of dyed hair.

"Red," Ada answers without hesitation.

"It's set, let's go!" Lexi grabs Ada's arm and pulls her to her feet. The others follow the perky girl outside and a few blocks over before they're entering a new building. A hair salon. It's cold, Ada notices first. Fulls of smells. She's not sure if she likes them or not. It's very clean, the surfaces shining brightly against the dark accent furniture and salon chairs.

"Oh, the things I do for you," A tall man with dark hair appears, crossing his arms over his chest while looking down at Lexi. His annoyance is obviously faked. And his facial hair is so neat it almost looks fake, Ada almost can't look away. "Is this my new subject?" His eyes land on her and Lexi nods.

"Yes, yes, she needs something red." The blue-haired girl nods, hanging off Ada's arm.

"Ooh, love a good splash of bright color." The stylist says, rubbing his hands together. "And on a new canvas, it seems. Virgin hair, am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Ada nods. She's never done anything to her hair other than cut it before. But she's not nervous. She doesn't really feel much. "Um, it's kind of..." She trails off as the man, Cameron, Lexi had mentioned, leads her to a chair and motions for her to sit. "A little rough." She very hesitantly pulls off her beany and runs her fingers through the much shorter side of her hair. It's longer than just a week before but it still has a ways to go.

"Don't even worry, dear," A towel goes around her neck before a shimmery, silver cape is draped over it. "We're going to fix you all up." Ada wishes a new hairstyle would fix everything. But alas, it won't.

Cameron talks with her about what she wants, about what he thinks would be good. They decide quickly and get started soon after. He sections her hair and paints on lightener in a balayage style. It sits for a while, Chris, Maisie, and Lexi stick around, talking and per Cameron's strict instructions, they don't touch anything. After the bleach is washed from her hair, it's dried until damp and the bright red dye goes onto the now blonde parts of her hair.

After another wash, Cam trims her wet hair with a razer. To give it a little more texture, he says. He doesn't do anything with the short side of her hair at her request. Ada doesn't even want to think about it, much less have someone messing with it.

Ada smiles when she sees the red in her hair lightening as it dries. Cameron styles it in loose curls. He even makes it look okay with its odd lengths.

With a deep breath, Cameron leans his head to be next to Ada's and they both look at her in the mirror across from them. "I love what I do."

"It's great, thank you." Ada meets his eyes in the mirror and he smiles with a nod. "I love it."

"That's what I live to hear," Unbuttoning the cape, Cam moves it and the towel from around her neck, allowing Ada to stand. "Another satisfied customer." He bows, drawing a laugh from the brown-red-haired teenager.

"It looks amazing," Lexi literately bounces to Ada's side. "Hair color gang."

"She's been trying to get someone else to dye their hair with her forever." Maisie pushes from one of the other salon chairs and joins the two girls. "She's just happy to not be alone."

"Yeah, you guys suck," Lexi looks between Chris and Masia, hands gripping Ada's arm. Ada herself isn't sure why she keeps letting her do that.

As the three teens start bickering, Ada pulls out her phone when it vibrates in her pocket. "Oh, shit," She mumbles when she sees the time and a single missed call from Mr. Stark. "I gotta go." Ignoring Lexi's pouts and pretests, Ada pays for her hair and rushes from the building, hat clutched in her hand.

Sliding into the elevator, Ada takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. When it opens, she nearly forgets about her hair when she sees Mr. Stark leaning against the back of the couch. His head is down, gaze glued to his phone until she stops a few feet in front of him.

His eyes shift to her shoes first before moving to her face. His head cocks to the side but and his eyebrows raise at the sight that greets him. His expression reminds Ada of where she just came from.

"Oh," A hand shoots up to grab her red and brown hair. She hadn't even thought to ask for permission. It's definitely something her dad wouldn't have ever allowed. "Sorry. Is it okay?"

Tony takes a moment before answering. "Yeah," He nods. "I like it." A relieved smile pulls at Ada's lips and she drops her hands back to her side. She grits her teeth in nerves for another reason. Maisie had loaned her some strong perfume but she can't tell if it covers the smell of smoke and marijuana or not. "Red suits you."

"Thanks." Chewing her lip, Ada looks around at the otherwise empty apartment. "Sorry I'm late, just, lost track of time."

"I can see that." He motions to her hair. There's no anger in his voice but the small pit still sits at the bottom of Ada's gut.

"I-I'm really s-sorry," She stutters. "I didn't even see th-that you called."

"It's okay, kid, really," Mr. Stark assures her. "Just...had me worried."

"R-right, I'll uh, work on t-that." She looks down and kicks her feet. "I'm gonna shower, then..."

"Dinner?" Tony finishes for her, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Without any more words, Ada moves to her room quickly, ready to shower and get any incriminating smells off of herself. She decides against washing her hair. Cameron did it twice and with the products he used, there's no way it smells of anything other than fruitiness. She should've gotten that hairspray brand.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Grilled cheese. Ada manages to eat all of hers. Pepper is gone, the apartment is even quieter than it usually is. Mr. Stark convinces her to watch a movie with him.

She wraps herself in a fluffy blanket in the middle of the couch. The further they get into the movie, the heavier her eyelids become. She finds her head leaning on Mr. Stark's shoulder somehow. She doesn't remember. But the ache in the base of her skull won't let her sleep.

When the movies over, she excuses herself to bed. She looks to her nightstand drawer before pulling the Tylenol from her purse. She takes two and buries her head into her cool pillow.

When sleep finally finds her, so do the dreams.

* * *

**What do you guys think of Jamie? And Ada's knew hair along with her new friends? Or people, not sure if she'd call them friends.**

**Teasers: **_Chill's spill down her spine and the girl spins in confusion **/ **__"You did this to me." _**/ **_"Yes. Ignore everything else, you're good at that." _**/** _"Ada, look at me, you need to breathe." _**  
**

**Maybe I should stop giving so many teasers lol. But I like them, it's fun. What do you guys think? Want me to keep it to one or more if I can find good ones?**

* * *

'-'


	31. The Dreams That Haunt You

**Quicker update because I think I'm getting back into this story. I hopefully found my flow again lol. You guys helped, with your reviews, so thank you!**

**I really like the next chapter, I'm excited for you guys to read it!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Words: 3,333 **

* * *

There's a ticking. Ada can't place where it's coming from or what it is. She's to busy wondering where she is exactly. A sidewalk. Somewhere. It feels familiar but she can't place it. There are no signs. She thinks she may be dreaming when she notices her blurry vision but it feels too real. No way it's a dream.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Ada starts walking with the flow of everyone only to be going against the current. The faces around her are expressionless. She tries to say something but can't. The faces disappear, leaving blank skin in their places. Then everything stops.

Ada is suddenly in a circle of people. If they had eyes, they would be staring at her. Chill's spill down her spine and the girl spins in confusion. No way this is real. But it feels like it.

The people around her disappear one by one until they're all gone and the darkness rolls in. There's someone in the distance. Ada can't see who, they're too far away and the blackness is becoming too thick. It feels like it's swallowing her, grabbing at her.

The ticking is still there, intensifying in volume. Whispers make the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end. The pit in her stomach grows and fear squeezes her heart. She feels her eyes burning as the figure slowly nears her. She wants to move away but her feet don't obey her command to move.

A new sound joins the whispering and ticking. Ada looks down when she feels something hit her ankles. Liquid splashes around her, stopping in a square as if some invisible surface is stopping it. Her breathing picks up as it rises. The figure continues to approach her.

It's not until the mysterious liquid reaches her thighs and touches her hands that she realizes what it is. The thick, red substance sticks to her skin like leeches. Trying to wipe it away only spreads it.

The blood reaches her chin and Ada braces her hands on the invisible walls around her in panic. She's going to drown. Drown in blood. Her own blood. It surrounds her in the endless darkness, suffocating her.

Her head snaps up to get away from the liquid only to gasps when she sees her father. Staring at her from the other side of the barrier. She gasps and blood feels her mouth, pouring into her lungs.

Ada's eyes snap open. She really was dreaming. The ceiling stares down at her in the vast darkness of her room. Darkness like her dream. Sitting up the teenager reaches over to her nightstand for her lamp. She clicks it on and nearly screams.

Nathan stands at the end of her bed, staring blankly at her. His muddy, grey eyes don't blink. His skin is ashen and pale, blood pouring from his head, mouth, ears. From everywhere.

"You did this to me."

When Ada truly wakes up, the lights from the city shine in through her window. She gasps for air with a hand over her heart. Tears pour down her cheeks and she chokes. She forces her hand over to turn on her bedside lamp. The room is empty other than her, as blank as the day she moved in.

Shifting to the middle of her bed, Ada brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. The cold air of the room chills her to the bone but she makes no move for her blanket.

She spends the rest of the night staring into the darkness.

* * *

Blue eyes look blankly at the clock across from them. The little black hands move with every tick-tock sound it makes. Why is it so loud? Ada's fingers twitch on the arm of her chair and her legs ache to carry her across the room so she can rip it off the wall and break it. Stomp on the plastic cover and break it into pieces. Serves it right for worsening her headache.

She's only able to close her eyes for a second before she's standing. Mr. Stark gives her a questioning look but she only shakes her head before following the nurse. It's check-up day. Ada is just as happy by that fact as she is annoyed by it.

The MRI takes forever. Ada would've fallen asleep if the damn thing wasn't so loud, thumping along with the ache in her skull. She closes her eyes when they draw her blood and keeps them that way until she has to once again go into another room.

Mr. Stark is waiting. He smiles and asks how she is. Ada shrugs with her own week smile. She just doesn't feel like trying today.

"Alright," Dr. Anderson sits across from them. Of course, with a smile. "Well, we'll get right down to it. The scans look good. I don't see anything that causes concern." Ada nods and picks at her nails. "Blood tests won't be back for about twenty-four hours. Have you been experiencing any pain or discomfort of any kind?"

Ada shrugs and bites the inside of her cheek. "Headaches." She mumbles and sees Mr. Stark turn his head to look at her from the corner of her eye. She might not have mentioned it to him. What did it matter anyway? It's not like he could do anything.

"Migraine level or lower?"

"I don't know," She shrugs again. "Tylenol usually helps." And other more recreational drugs. But that doesn't feel important to mention.

"Okay, that's not surprising. If it gets any worse, just let us know." The teenager just nods. "The scan showed no signs of seizures or abnormal activity. So we're going to-" Ada grinds her teeth together and blocks out the rest of the conversation. It's not that she meant to, her brain just zones out.

"Kid?" Mr. Stark's voice pulls her back to the present an unknown amount of time later. "You ready?"

"Yeah," She nods and stands from her seat. She offers Anderson a small smile and wave before following the billionaire from the building. Car rides seem easier today, she thinks she knows why but doesn't think about it. Until they're about to turn and the sound of the blinker reaches her ears. She hadn't even made the connection on the way to the hospital

Her back stiffens, eyes widening. The ticking in her dream the night before. It had been the sound of a blinker. Their blinker had been on that night. She doesn't remember hearing it at the time, but now...

"Stop the car,"

"What?" Tony's eyebrows furrow and he looks over at his teenager in question.

"Pl-please stop t-the car," Ada chokes the words out and unbuckles her seatbelt before the car has completely stopped moving. She's glad Mr. Stark didn't continue to question her. She's not so happy about the many people passing her by on the sidewalk. And when they're faces start to blur, she digs the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Kid? Ada?" Tony runs around the car and stops in front of the girl but she doesn't seem to hear his voice. Her head is down and buried in her hands, her breathing coming in short gasps. He's no stranger to panic attacks. But seeing her like this is so much worse than any one he's ever experienced.

Placing a light hand on her shoulder, Tony moves forward when Ada doesn't pull away. There's to much noise. She obviously doesn't want to be in the car and the only buildings around are just as crowded as the streets.

Placing his hands on the side of her face, he speaks softly to her, but loud enough for her to hear him over the noise of the city. "Ada, look at me, you need to breathe." He knows she hears him when she shakes her head. He's relieved by that, even if she's not listening to him. "Yes. Ignore everything else, you're good at that." Shaking his head at himself, Tony apologizes. "Sorry, not the time for jokes. But come on kid, show me your eyes."

Moving her hands away from her face, Ada grasps Mr. Stark's wrists and focuses on his voice rather than the noises around her. Her eyes stay squeezed shut. She doesn't want to see the faceless people staring at her. Doesn't want to see the blood she can feel crawling over her skin. She doesn't want to see the dead, grey eyes of her father staring back at her.

"Come on, kid," Moving his hands, Tony covers Ada's ears but continues to talk to her. He blocks everyone and everything else out other than her and eventually, she does too.

After three deep breaths, Ada opens her eyes, relieved to see Mr. Stark's brown ones looking back at her. Alive. Not cold, not grey, and not blank. "I-I'm okay," She whispers but doesn't let go of his arms. "I don-..."

Breathing his own sigh of relief, Tony doesn't try to move away or say anything about the tight grip Ada has on his wrists. Like, really, his hands are turning purple, since when was she this strong? "It's okay, it's okay," He pets her hair best he can until her grip loosens and he wraps his now free arms around her.

Tony holds his daughter for as long as it takes for her to calm down. When he feels her stop shaking, he pulls back and looks down at her. She's pale, eyes red and glassy. "Are you okay to get back in the car?" Ada nods weakly and turns around, letting Mr. Stark open the door and close it behind her.

The rest of the ride home, Ada spends with her eyes closed, head resting on the back of her seat. Tony glances at her every five seconds, his knuckles turning white with his tight grip on the steering wheel.

Ada hugs herself when she exits the car and walks inside. Neither of them speak in the elevator. Just stand in silence until they step out into the apartment. "You hungry?" Tony winces when the question escapes his mouth. But Ada shakes her head and he nods. "Right. Maybe lie down for a bit."

Looking around, Ada nods and turns to her bedroom but stops. She really doesn't want to be in there. And alone. Spinning on her heels, Ada walks towards Mr. Stark and doesn't stop until she's wrapping her arms around his torso. "Okay," She hears him whispers, surprise coating his words. But he returns the hug automatically.

"Sorry," Ada pulls away and wipes her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, kiddo,"

"I-I don't- I don't really..." She trails off and points behind her. "Don't want to-to be in m-my room."

"Okay, that's okay," Mr. Stark nods, trying his best not to look clueless. "How about we...watch a movie?"

"Yeah," Ada whispers with a nod and follows him to the couch. He grabs the blanket hanging over the back of the furniture and drapes it over her shoulders. When the movie starts, Ada leans into Mr. Stark's side and is asleep in minutes.

* * *

"I think it'll be great for her," Pepper says across the kitchen island to Tony. Her fiancé nods in agreement and sips his drink.

"Maybe go out for coffee since mines so undrinkable," He chuckles at the look Pepper sends him. They both turn their heads when they hear Ada's bedroom door open. She's wearing socks, Tony can tell because he can't hear her footsteps. And when she reaches them, he realizes he's right. One blue and one red fluffy socks.

"Goodmorning, sweetie," Pepper places a kiss to the teenager's forehead and Ada smiles sleepily at her. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could go out today. You know, girls day." Definitely not a mother-daughter day. They weren't there yet...were they? Pepper pushes the thoughts aside. "Whatever you want to do."

"Sure," Ada nods, running a hand through her messy hair. "Uh, when?"

"Whenever you're ready," Pepper shrugs and looks to Tony. "We could get breakfast if you want."

"Okay," Ada stands from her seat. "I'll just..." She looks between them both with furrowed brows. "Go change."

"No rush," Pepper says to the girl as she walks back to her room. "I think that went well." Tony only nods. When Ada returns, dressed in casual everyday clothes and her beanie, Pepper stands and grabs her purse. Both girls wave goodbye to Tony and head out of the apartment.

"Okay, breakfast," Pepper mumbles to herself. "And coffee. Oh, I know this place down here, not sure if you've been there but it's great." Ada nods and follows the woman, watching their feet. She tries to match her steps to Ms. Potts.

She should've been paying attention. If she had been, she could've steered Pepper to a different coffee shop. But as her luck would have it...Ada sighs and closes her eyes for a second when she realizes the building they've entered.

Ada steps in line with Pepper. Maybe she could just find a table and hide. But that's childish. He probably doesn't even remember her. "I'll uh, I'll just order after you." Ada tells the woman when they're up next and she nods. And if Ada hides behind her while she tells the worker her order, no one can prove it.

Jamie freezes but smiles when he sees her. "I was starting to think you actually didn't like my drink." He says and Ada offers him a sheepish smile, glancing over to see if Pepper was listening. She wasn't.

"Sorry, I did, just..." She trails off with a sigh. "Been busy."

"I understand that," He gestures around himself. "So, uh, want the usual that's not really your usual because you've only gotten it once?"

Ada actually chuckles but she nods. "Yeah and maybe something to eat."

"Something?"

"You did good last time, I'll leave the choice to you." She shrugs and smiles but it falls when he looks away. He's adorable and sweet but she's...her. Even if he was interested in her, she couldn't put her problems on him.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Alright, do you like cinnamon?" He asks. "Because the cinnamon rolls here are great."

"Sounds good," Ada nods before rejoining Pepper's side.

"He's cute." The woman whispers to her and Ada whips her head up to look at her.

"What?" Had she heard their conversations? Ada had been sure she couldn't hear them.

"That boy," Pepper nods towards Jamie. "And he was smiling at you a lot. I think he likes you."

"He-That's just his job," Ada says weakly, rolling her eyes when Pepper chuckles. "Whatever."

After collecting their breakfast, they find a table to sit. Ada can tell Ms. Potts is holding herself back. Instead of asking or saying whatever it is, whatever she wants to, she's choosing to make small talk instead. Ada isn't complaining.

"We can go shopping...or whatever you like." She hates to admit it, but she doesn't know what the teenager, her teenager, likes to do for fun.

"Yeah, shopping, that's fine." Pepper sighs and sets her napkin down. Ada's trying but that was the most unenthusiastic answer she's ever heard.

"You know what? No, I have a better idea." Ada looks up at Mr. Potts' statement, her eyebrows shooting up. "Grab your things, let's go." Obeying instantly, Ada grabs her bag and stands. She brings her empty cup and napkins to the trash. She catches Jamie's eye and sends the boy a wave before walking out onto the sidewalk.

Pepper leads her to a black car and climbs into the back. Ada has no idea when it appeared but she doesn't question the woman, instead, she follows her. "Oh, hey, Happy," The teenager greets the man in surprise. She hasn't seen him in a while. Where did he even come from?

"Hey, kid," He says back before Pepper draws his attention by telling him where to go.

"So, where...?" Ada trails off and motions to the road.

"You'll see," Pepper smiles at her, and Ada nods before pulling out her phone.

_Ada: I think Ms. Potts is kidnapping me_

_Queen: Well she's not very good at it if she didn't take your phone_

_Ada: Yeah, well...she won't tell me where we're going_

_Queen: Text me every five minutes so I know you're alive. Come see me tomorrow?_

_Ada: Yes_

Sliding her phone away, Ada looks out the window at the scenery passing her by until the car pulls to a stop. She gives Pepper a questioning look but the woman only grins and motions for her to follow. When they enter the building, Ada realizes where they are.

Her lips instantly turn up and her feet carry her to the first little pen. The ferret moving around inside sees her and makes his way to her, sticking his nose through the wire to smell her fingers.

"Hey, little guy," Ada whispers and smiles at the small animal. "What are you doing? Stupid question." As if offended, the ferret turns away from her and makes his way to the back of his cage. "Okay then."

"They're cute," Pepper appears at her side but doesn't wait long before she's gently ushering Ada to another part of the building. It's a smaller room with only a few chairs against the wall. "You like dogs, right?" Turning at the question, Ada gasps when she sees two people standing in the doorway with a puppy under each arm.

Placing the fluffy balls of energy onto the ground, the two workers close the bottom part of the door so they won't escape. "Awe, hey," Ada sits on the ground and lets the puppies climb into her lap. She laughs and moves her face away from them when they try to lick her.

Pepper smiles at the teenager and sits in one of the chairs. She picks up the fourth puppy when she wanders over to her, letting the animal sit in her lap. She remembers her childhood dog, she always made her feel better. And this is the most alive Pepper has seen Ada in a really long time. She needs to talk to Tony.

Though she'll never admit to doing so, Ada squeals when one of the puppies grabs a lock of her hair. She gently takes it from his mouth and lets him take her finger. Not a good thing, to teach them to bite but she honestly doesn't care right now.

Cats and kittens are next. Ada sends Peter a picture, saying Athena needs a friend. He promptly replies that she's more of a loner. Ada agrees.

"And I was thinking we could catch a movie," Pepper says as they leave the building.

"Yeah," Ada nods from behind her. "Hey, Ms. Potts," When the woman turns around, Ada wrings her hands together but meets her eyes. "Thank you."

Smiling softly, Pepper nods and wraps an arm around the teenager's shoulder. "Of course. And, sweetie, please call me Pepper."

"Okay," Ada chuckles and nods her head. "Pepper."

* * *

**I've had dreams where I was like 'This has to be a dream. Please let this be a dream.' But I was convinced it was real because it felt so real. But then I wake up and I'm so relieved lol**

**Teasers: **_She registers the arm wrapped around her next and yelps in surprise but the hand over her mouth muffles the noise _**/**_  
The bleeding has slowed_ **/ **_Tires skidding across the pavement has every muscle in her body tensing _**/ **_She slumbs against the wall as the doors close, feeling her eyelids fall shut _**/ **_The hole she's dug herself is to deep to get out of_

**Man, I am loving these teasers lol. I love making you guys guess. Maybe even worry a little bit. Sorry. Sorta. **

**There were so many other great teasers but I tried to limit myself! Um, I do feel a little bad for those ^^ so I'll just say, the next chapter probably isn't what it seems.**

**Until next time, friends! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

'-'


	32. Maybe A Little

**So, when I went to bed, I started having great ideas for this first part of this. But when I woke up, it was all gone. Like, my mind was blank (nothing new there). So this is what happened. But I do really like the second half.**

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter and enjoy this one!**

**I just could not decide on a name for this chapter...but if you guys have an idea, let me know. My brain just isn't working today.**

**Words: 3,281**

* * *

Her ceiling is blank. Ada stares up at all the blankness at three a.m, her alarm clock reads. She misses the glow in the dark stars that hung above her bed at home. She misses her home. And her dad...

Rolling her eyes at herself, Ada turns over, and shivers run down her spine at the shadows she sees. It's almost like they're moving. Like something, someone, is lurking in the dark corners of her room. She turns onto her other side.

The clock read six O'clock before she finally falls asleep. She wakes up at eight-thirty. Breakfast is fast, mostly because she skips it. Ada cleans her room and wonders around the apartment until lunch and she heads out to MJ's house.

She passes the coffee shop on the way. As always. She doesn't even know the name of the place nor does she bother to look. Jamie is inside. She feels like a stalker watching him. He's not wearing his apron so she can see his jeans and blue T-shirt more clearly. His hair is mussed and he's on the opposite side of the counter, laughing at something.

Her lips turn up at the sight but she shakes her head with a sigh and continues on her way.

When she arrives at MJ's, the girls head into her room. "I like this one," Ada pulls a shirt from MJ's closet and tosses it towards the girl. "Wear it."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Nothing," Ada shrugs. "I just think that shirt will be...I don't know, just wear it." Holding her hands up in surrender, MJ changes into the new shirt.

"Happy?"

"Very." Smiling, Ada closes the door to the small room and falls onto her friend's bed. "I think I met someone." She admits before she can stop herself and feels MJ's eyes snap to her more than sees it.

"What?"

"Yeah," She sighs slowly. "I don't know. This boy at a coffee shop-"

"Original."

"Anyway," Ada says a little louder after MJ's cut off. "He's nice, I guess. And sweet and adorable, but..."

Shaking her head, MJ rolls her desk chair closer to her bed and hovers over her friend's face. "I don't see the problem."

"Eh," Ada mumbles when no energy comes to her. "Not sure why I'm asking you for advice, you and Peter have been dancing around each other for I don't even know how long."

"There's been no dancing," MJ shakes her head in denial but deflates further into her chair when Ada turns her head, raising a single brow at the girl. "Fine."

"I'm jumping up and down inside at your admission. Even if I already knew," Ada says and turns her eyes back to MJ's blank ceiling. "But I really don't want to get up and actually do that. So, instead, I'll do you a favor. When we go meet with Peter later, I'll find an excuse to leave you guys together."

"Peter doesn-"

"If you say that Peter doesn't feel the same, I will slap you...or something," Ada shakes her head and sits up. "He likes you, he's told me. In more or less words." She shrugs. "And you like him. I'm using the bathroom then we're leaving."

MJ silently watches her friend leave her bedroom and blinks at the empty doorway. When Ada comes back, she all but drags her outside and towards the normal cafe they always meet at. Peter meets them there and slides into the booth next to MJ.

Ada smirks and looks between them. She's not hungry but she does want to hang out with them. But she's been trying to get them together forever now. Probably could've just done the same thing she's doing now sooner but...she hasn't. But she's doing it now, so.

As her two friends talk, Ada pulls out her phone when she receives a notification. Or when she pretends to receive a notification. "Crap," She mumbles just loud enough for Peter to hear.

"What?" He questions, moving his gaze from MJ to her.

Sighing in disappointment, Ada looks at her phone for a few more seconds before putting it away. "I gotta go," She grabs her bag and throws the strap over her shoulder. "Mr. Stark wants me back. Raincheck?"

"Oh, okay, yeah," Peter nods and also stands. Ada accepts her friends hug and sends MJ a smirk over his shoulder. MJ rolls her eyes but can't stop her lips from turning up into a smile. "Text us when you get home, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course," Ada nods. "I'll see you guys later." Waving, Ada winks when she's sure Peter won't see. When the doors to the cafe close behind her, her smile falls.

The train ride back to Manhattan is loud and people smell. Her head pounds and her skin itches until she's finally back on the sidewalk.

With a glance to make sure her path is clear, Ada turns her eyes down to her phone. Her thumbs hover over the screen but before they can make contact, she feels herself suddenly moving to the side. She registers the arm wrapped around her next and yelps in surprise but the hand over her mouth muffles the noise.

On instinct, the teenager lashes out and manages to pull herself free from the hold. She spins on her heel and throws her fist out. Pain shoots from her knuckles and down her wrist. She cradles the hurt appendage to her chest as her 'attacker' holds a hand to his bloody knows.

"Chris!?" She yells when she recognizes the older boy. "What the hell, man!?"

Groaning in pain, the blonde stands back to his full height, still holding his nose. "Wow, okay, you weren't kidding when you said you'd punch me."

"Maybe don't go grabbing people and pulling them into dark alleys. Ever think of that?" She asks rhetorically, gesturing to their surroundings.

"My bad," He holds his free hand up but quickly braces it on his knee.

"Okay, tilt your head down," Ada sighs and pulls a tissue from her purse. "Here," She hands it to him and makes sure not to let his head lean back. "You're an idiot."

"Hey, I'm injured here," He stands straight again but keeps his head down per her command.

"Yeah, because you're an idiot." Ada retorts. She'd smack him on the back of the head if she wasn't worried she broke his nose. And as great as breaking someone's nose would be - she hadn't realized how much better punching someone would make her feel - it's probably best she didn't. "It's not broken, is it?"

"No," He tries to shake his head but stops when pain shoots through his face. "Not the first time I've been punched."

"That doesn't surprise me," Ada mumbles and looks to the mouth of the alley. People pass by but no one pays them any mind. "Alright, let's...why did you pull me in here?"

"I don't know," Chris shrugs, removing the bloody tissue from his nose. The bleeding has slowed. "Saw you passing,"

"And you thought, 'oh, hey, let me sneak up behind her and pull her into a dark alley'. How does that make any sense?" She asks but Chris just stares at her. "Just walk up and say hey like a normal person."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"The fun in that is not getting a broken nose."

"It's not broken," Chris tries to wiggle his nose but winces and raises the tissue back to it when more blood falls.

"That's debatable," Ada mumbles and offers him a fresh tissue. "Do you want to like, go to the hospital or something?"

"Nah," Chris waves her off while trying to clean his face and chin of blood. "I was on my way to hang out with the others."

"The others, right," Ada sighs, wiping the little bit of blood she'd gotten on her hands-off. Blood never bothered her before but now she can't look at it without chills spilling down her spine. "Well, I'm gonna-"

"Come with me," Chris cuts her off and Ada is about to say no but something stops her. She doesn't look at his face but instead the ground and the street outside the alley. "Alright," He nods when she shrugs. He goes to grab her hands but Ada steps back and looks sends a pointed look towards the blood on his skin. She looks away quickly.

The teenager backs off, raising his hands in surrender but he leads her from the alley. As they're walking down the street, few people giving the boy with a bloody face second glances, a loud noise rings out.

A car horn at first. Ada flinches instantly away from the noise, her eyes seeking out the source. Tires skidding across the pavement has every muscle in her body tensing. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to think about her breathing when it picks up.

"Ada?" Chris's confused voice doesn't make its way into her ears, she'd forgotten the boy was even there until he places a hand onto her shoulder. Her eyes snap open and she jumps back. "Woah, okay. You need a drink more than I do."

Ignoring him, Ada takes in her surroundings. People walk past them, faces there, going about their day. All the cars on the road are moving slowly but they're all okay. Forcing a deep breath through her nose, Ada clears her throat and follows Chris without another word.

They reach Maisie's apartment - the girl's parents really are never home - soon and the girl's eyes widen when she sees Chris. "Holy shit, what happened to you?" She asks as soon as she sees Chris. Lexi shifts to sit on her knees to get a better look at him. Simon and the other boy Ada can't remember the name of raising their eyebrows in mild interest.

"She did," Chris gestures over his shoulder to Ada who sighs and throws her arms out.

"Damn," One of the boys says while Maisie wets a washcloth. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Yeah, what'd he do?" The other boy asks.

Grumbling, Ada resists the urge to roll her eyes. "It was an accident." She opens and closes her sore fist, huffing at the cuts and already forming bruises. How hard is Chris's face? It feels like she punched a brick wall.

"Doesn't matter," Chris announces, face now cleared of blood. "We came here drinks, let's drink." He walks towards the coffee table and picks up the bottle of clear liquid. Vodka, Ada observes and this time she does roll her eyes. Chris offers her a cup and she looks at him like she's going to say no but instead, she takes it and gulps down the first sip.

She moves over to the couch, sitting next to Lexi and ignoring Chris's triumphant smirk. Screw him, he's not why she's drinking. Though the blood spilling from his nose only minutes before plays a part so...maybe.

Three drinks in and the pain in her hand is gone. Isn't that great? And no throbbing in the base of her skull that's become a permanent thing in her life, it seems. Lexi is the one who lights the first blunt. Ada is a little surprised it took so long but she accepts it anyway. She wonder's how Maisie gets the smell out of the air when her parents do come home.

When she's sober, she'll, well her head will hurt worse than it did before, but she'll realize she's a mixture of things when she's drunk. Not happy, but she feels relaxed and laughs. Even when something isn't funny. Everything is spinning slightly, but she likes to think she can handle it. From, you know, practice when her head was all messed up. Or still is? Ada giggles at the thought.

Even if she can't think straight, Ada takes Lexi's umpteenth drink from her hands and doesn't let her have it. The skinny girl doesn't put up much of a fight. Instead, she falls back onto the cushions. Ada thinks she might've passed out.

The odd vibrating that's been going on for...she doesn't know how long now, makes itself known again. She ignores it again and takes another sip, laughing at something someone says. But when it happens again, she moves her hand to her back pocket. "My phone," She slurs in realization and pulls the device into her hands.

Her heart drops when she reads the screen. Though it takes a minute. She tries to blink her blurry vision away but it doesn't help much so she only opens them wider. Five missed calls from Peter and like, so many texts. Just asking if she's okay and she is so no need to worry there. What catches her attention are the texts and missed calls from Mr. Stark. "That's not good," She mumbles to herself. "I gotta go!" She all but shouts into the room as she stands on shaky legs. Good thing her apartment isn't far from here.

"Have-you should probably-help," Maisie says but furrows her brows at her own words. "That didn't make sense."

"No," Ada shakes her head and purses her lips at the girl. "Is no one here sober?" Mike shakes his head, shoving Simon off his shoulder when he falls onto him. Lexi holds up a thumbs down but doesn't move otherwise. Chris just takes another drag of his cigarette. "That's not responable," Shaking her head again, Ada tries again. "Responsable. Responsible, that's the one, yeah. Mhm."

The others don't respond, to busy being unsober. Ada shrugs and leaves. It's humid out. Not as hot as it was during the day. Ada pulls her hat down further over her head and wraps her arms around herself. She gets lucky and returns to the apartment without incident. She snorts at the thought. Lucky. Yeah, she's super lucky alright.

It takes a minute to find the right elevator. She slumbs against the wall as the door close, feeling her eyelids fall shut. She breaths in deep, forgetting all about her missed messages. A mistake on her part. Though, in the end, it wouldn't really make a difference. The hole she's dug herself is to deep to get out of.

The elevator dings when the doors slide open. Ada blinks open her eyes and pushes off the wall. She stumbles into the apartment, bracing a hand on the wall to steady herself. She hears footsteps and straightens her posture. Best she can at least.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Stark," She whispers, hoping if her voice is quieter, he won't hear it slur. Just because she's drunk out of her mind doesn't mean she doesn't realize she'll be in trouble. Or already is.

Arms crossed over his chest, Tony opens his mouth to say something. He's not sure what. Chew the teenager out maybe. Not yell, but maybe. She was supposed to be back a while ago and hasn't been answering her phone. He hasn't been that worried since he got the call about the car accident. But those words escape him when he sees the signs. It's not that hard, considering his past. "Are you drunk?"

"No," Ada shakes her hand but wobbles. "Maybe a little." She whispers, holding her thumb and index finger a little bit apart.

Gritting his teeth, Tony breaths through his nose when his gaze sweeps over Ada's knuckles. "And what the hell happened to your hand?"

"I punched someone." She tells him easily with a shrug, wiggling her fingers, fascinated by how it doesn't hurt as it had before.

Pinching the brings of his nose, Tony mumbles. "At least your honest when you're intoxicated." Looking her over, the billionaire makes sure his teenager isn't injured anywhere else before guiding her to the couch. She falls down onto the cushions easily. "I can't-" He cuts himself off and bites the inside of his cheek.

Ada looks up when Mr. Stark suddenly walks away. Her stomach drops for reasons besides the alcohol but her shoulders slump when he returns. He sits beside her and takes her hand in his before placing a cold towel over her bruised knuckles. "Ice," She mumbles. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Yes," Tony says. He had been angry, at first, but not anymore. It dissipated quicker than any anger he's ever felt has before. "Who now has a black eye or a broken nose?" He questions but only receives a confused look from the teenager. "Who'd you punch?"

"Oh," She mutters. "Chris." She tells him and it's Tony's turn to look confused.

"We'll come back to that. Why did you hit him?" Now that he needs to know. If this Chris did something...

"Didn't mean too," Ada pouts and grips his hand. "I'm sorry." Sad drunk too, it would seem.

"Oh, honey, don't-" Tony cuts himself off and shakes his head. He wishes Pepper was here.

"I don' feel good,"

"That would be all the alcohol you consumed," He informs her but the words fly over the girl's head. "Probably on an empty stomach, too."

As he usually is, Tony is correct. About the empty stomach and the things he didn't say aloud. Like the fact that they'd be in the exact situtaion they're in now. Sitting on the bathroom floor, Ada puking her guts out while he holds her hair back. If he wasn't sure about not being angry before, he is now. He's been in her position. He gets it. And it sucks.

After fifteen minutes of nothing else coming up, Tony helps her off the floor and cleans her face. Ada is able to wash her mouth out before Mr. Stark is helping her to her room and he makes her drink a lot of water. Her shoes are long gone and she doesn't care that she's wearing jean shorts, she climbs into bed without changing.

"Are you mad at me?" Ada looks up at Mr. Stark as he pulls the covers over her.

"Not at you." He says, tucking the cloth around her shoulders.

"Are you disappointed in me?" She slurs a bit more while her eyes droop.

"No, not in you." He's disappointed in himself. For not watching her closer, for not...being better.

"Good, because that's like, so much worse than being mad."

Tony chuckles weakly and nods with closed eyes. "Yeah, yeah it is," Brushing his thumb over her cheek, Tony smiles softly when Ada turns into his hand. "Goodnight, honey."

"G'night," Ada mumbles and curls into herself. If she wasn't already half asleep, she would've felt the kiss Mr. Stark places on her forehead before he walks from the room, leaving the door cracked open.

* * *

**Sorry for the teasers last chapter, they were misleading again.**

**Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter!**

**Teasers: **_"I wanted to forget." **/ **"She's not ready."_ _**/ **_"I_ can't believe you let Peter corrupt you,"_ **/ **"_What is this, a date?"  
_

**All dialogue today^^  
**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Any questions or suggestions? Feel free to leave them lying around, I'll pick them up. (I really am losing it)**

* * *

'-'


	33. Change Matters

**I keep getting tension headaches and it sucks.**

**Just thought of some stuff for this story. So, that's going to take me a minute to organize. Yay...but I am excited for what's to come though.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Words: 3,263**

* * *

Ada thought she's had headaches before. And she has, back in the hospital. But the pounding in her head rivals even those days. Maybe, she's not sure, her head hurts too much to think about it.

The sun shines through her window painfully and she buries her face in her pillow. But after a while of nothing happening, she pulls herself out of bed. She winces at her stiff body and clothes from the day before and she changes before leaving her room.

"Goodmorning!" Mr. Stark greets her - very loudly - when she enters the kitchen.

"Volume," Ada groans, hand braced on her forehead. So last night had happened, okay then. "Please, just, shhh,"

"Well," Tony lowers his voice to normal speaking level. Though it doesn't sound like that to Ada. "I'm not the one who went out and got drunk off their ass last night." Ada closes her eyes and drops her head onto her arms that rest on the counter. "We're going to talk about that." She expected nothing less. "After you eat and take these."

Something hits her arms and Ada looks up to see a plate full of food. Eggs and bacon and something else. Mr. Stark hands her some meds for her headache and she takes those quickly. She still feels nauseous but not after she eats. That feels like it should be the other way around but apparently not.

"You know, my dad wasn't very good at...fathering." Wow, great word from a geniuses mouth. Parenting, maybe, Tony? That's a real word. "He wasn't good at listening. So I'm giving you the chance to explain to me what last night was."

Ada chews her lip and looks off to the side. She doesn't have an answer to that question, not really. She was sad, her heart felt like it was being squished in her chest and her stomach was a ball of anxiety, like it is constantly and she wanted to forget? She doesn't want to say that.

"Because," Tony starts again when Ada doesn't speak. "I get a text from Peter, asking if you're home because you never told him. I said I thought you were still out with him to which he responds that you left early because I wanted you back here." Ada closes her eyes and sighs. "And I know for a fact that I never said that."

"I really was coming back," Ada defends but doesn't look at him. "And I didn't mean to lie, I was...leaving so Peter and Mj," She sighs when she realizes how stupid this sounds. "They like each other but won't admit it so I left them together. Like a date but not really." She says in a rush, taking a deep breath when finished.

"Okay," Tony nods after a second, fighting the smile that pulls at his lips. That sounds like something she would do.

"I was on my way back when I ran into Chris," She continues to explain, subconsciously rubbing her knuckles.

"The guy you punched?"

"Yeah, he scared me. It was reflex." Ada shrugs. Tony can't help but smirk. What? He's proud. Not of the drinking but the punching. Wait, that didn't sound right. "And, I don't know..." She shrugs again. "The rest just-"

"Happened?" Ada gives Mr. Stark a blank look at his condescending tone. But his face drops quickly and he sighs slowly. "Come on, kid," He nudges her arm. "Talk to me. You went off without anyone knowing with people I've never met and then you don't answer my calls only to come back late and drunk out of your mind. I was already tracking your phone when you walked in. You can't do that."

"I-I know," Ada nods, her voice lowering in volume to prevent it from breaking. "I'm s-sorry, I just..." Sniffing, she wipes her eyes and lowers her head. "I wanted to forget." She says is so quietly, Ada isn't sure Mr. Stark even hears her. "Just for a bit, I-I h-had a bad day."

When Tony places his hand on the back of Ada's neck, she covers her face with her hands. She brings in a shuttering breath and tries not to cry. "I know," Tony drops his head. He should've seen this coming, honestly. It's not the first time she's done something similar and with everything that's happened, he should've kept a closer eye on her. He'd only thought space would be good for her. It is possible for him to be wrong.

Ada sniffs and wipes her face. She offer's Tony a shaky, weak smile. "My he-head hurts too much to cry." It's a poor joke but it's true. And she knows that if they keep talking that that's exactly what she'll do.

Tony offers her a small smile of his own and uses his free hand to push the hair from her face. Ada leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck. Despite not wanting to talk about everything, Ada appreciates Mr. Stark being there. She knows he's not the most 'get into your emotions' kind of person. But he's trying so she will too.

* * *

"Yeah, no, definitely not," Pepper's voice reaches Ada's ears before she turns the corner and the teenager stops. Eavesdropping bad? Yes, but fun and/or informative. "She's not ready."

"But we are though, right?" Mr. Stark asks. Ada's brows furrow at their words. The hell are they talking about? Something inside her tightens and she decides to make herself known before she hears something she can't unhear.

"Hey," Both adults heads snap towards her. She narrows her eyes. "Talking about anything interesting?"

"Nope," Mr. Stark shakes his head and shares a look with his fiancée. "What are you up to, kiddo?"

"Nothing," Ada shrugs and leans on the back of the couch. "Was uh, just wondering, I mean I was thinking that..."

"Out with it,"

"Can I paint my room?" Ada blurts out after Tony's words. The grey walls were getting to her. And the...everything. Everything was getting to her. But paint, she could handle that. Maybe.

"Of course, yes," Ms. Potts nods quickly and smiles. Ada cocks her head to the side slightly, surprised by her reaction.

"Okay," The teenager says slowly. "I was just looking at colors," She turns to Mr. Stark to make sure it was okay with him. He smiles and nods. "And was hoping to get Pepper's opinion."

"Yeah, okay," Pepper nods and stands. Ada smiles and turns to head back to her room.

"Pepper?" Tony whispers to his fiancée, gesturing to nothing with his hands.

"Ask her," Pepper whisper shouts back before following Ada to her room.

"I can't decide," Ada sits on her bed and turns her laptop towards Pepper when the woman enters. "There's this blue but eh, I don't know. Then there's this maroon. But I really like this dark green, it's very..."

"Planty?" Chuckling, Ada nods and enlarges the picture of green. "I think you already know what you want."

"Yeah," Ada mutters and looks off to the side. "So, yeah. What now?" She looks to Pepper with questioning eyes and the woman smiles fondly before pushing some hair behind the girl's ear.

"Now, we get the paint. Some paint rollers, paintbrushes," She lists off with her fingers and looks around the room. "Probably some painters tape and plastic to cover the floor. I'm not a good painter." She tells Ada and the girl laughs.

"Well, I like to think that I am," Ada shrugs. "So I'll do around the door frames and stuff." An idea pops into Pepper's head but she files it away for later. Because right now, she has to go buy paint with her daughter.

"I thought you guys were getting paint," Tony hides his smile as he watches Pepper and Ada enter the apartment, their arms full.

"We did," Pepper nods. "We also got other things." She was able to convince Ada into getting more things for her room to match the new wall colors. She didn't go too crazy. She hopes Ada will maybe go through her things soon. Her old things from her old room. Pepper thinks it'll be good for her.

"It was all Pepper," Ada points to the woman after freeing her hands. Ms. Potts only gives her a look that she shrugs at. "Um, you wanna help us paint?"

"Sounds like fun," Mere minutes later the three find themselves in Ada's room. The carpet near the walls is covered in plastic to prevent paint stains. Everyone wears clothes they don't mind getting paint on.

Ada takes a brush while Tony and Pepper take rollers. Mr. Stark might have steady hands but she decides the get around the edges herself. There's tape if she wants but she doesn't feel like going through the trouble of putting it up when she doesn't think she'll need it.

Pausing, Ada glances over her shoulder to see Tony and Pepper on the other side of the room. Both are smiling and Pepper swats Tony's hand away when he dabs her nose with a paint-covered finger. The teenager's own lips twitch up and she turns back to her wall. But instead of painting around the door, she draws lines in a precise way until happy with the 'picture'.

Mr. Stark slowly appears in the corner of her eye. His hands are folded in front of him and he looks at the new paint on the wall before looking down at her. "Is that supposed to be me?" He asks, pointing to the rough, green outline of his face.

"Mhm," Ada hums with a nod, pursing her lips.

"Striking resemblance," Pepper says from behind them both. "Got the facial hair right on point."

"Thank you," Ada looks over her shoulder and nods to the woman.

"Hm, yes," Tony nods and turns towards them so he can stand next to the large painting of his face. "We could be twins."

"I'll take your picture with your new twin," Pepper pulls out her phone and when she points it at him, Tony throws his arm around Ada's shoulder and the girl smiles right as the picture is taken. "Perfect." She'll frame that later.

An hour later, they're all sat on the floor eating pizza. The walls have they're first coat which is drying. Ada stares for a moment before she realizes she's literally watching paint dry and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you let Peter corrupt you," Tony gestures towards the pineapple pizza and Ada snorts.

"He didn't change my taste buds," Ada tells him before taking a bite of her food. "And it's not my favorite, I was just in the mood for it." She shrugs.

"I've seen you eat much weirder things," Pepper reminds him and he nods once in agreement.

"And we move on before I lose my appetite," Ada mumbles and takes another small bite of food. She's having a good day. She managed breakfast and now lunch. Maybe she'll be able to eat dinner as well.

They manage to finish painting by the end of the day. Tony leaves the girls to change a few things around the room. Well, they sort of kick him out but...whatever. Dinner is nice, Ada eats a little but is still mostly full from lunch. And they all watch a movie before heading to bed.

* * *

For the first time in a while, the teenager wakes up with no memory of her dreams. She never thought she'd be so happy for...nothing. She greets her...guardians? with a smile but passes on breakfast. She has another idea in mind.

"Need any money?"

"Nope," Ada shakes her hand and quickly hugs Pepper. "Thanks, though. I'll be back in a bit." Placing a kiss to Mr. Stark's cheek, Ada rushes from the apartment.

Her walk is quick. She hadn't realized how close the coffee shop really was to the apartment until she was paying attention. The bell above the door rings when she enters. Jamie catches her eye and smiles his dorky little smile. Ada fights her own lips as they struggle to lift into a large grin.

"Goodmorning," She greets the tallboy and taps the counter in between them.

"It's better now," Jamie says slyly and Ada huffs. Chuckling, the boy shakes his head, a few strands of hair falling into his face as he does. "Want the usual?"

"Sounds good," Ada nods and steps off to the side, waiting until her order is ready.

"Are you aware that you have paint in your hair?" Jamie asks when he sees her again only a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I couldn't get it out." Ada grabs the lock of hair in question but drops it just as quickly.

"So," Leaning his elbows on the counter, Jamie looks up at her. "I've been here since the crack of dawn and the manager likes me, so I can take a break. You know, if you want company for breakfast."

Ada purses her lips and looks off to the side as if considering his offer. "Yeah, yeah, I think that would be okay."

"Alright," Jamie smiles and walks around to meet her. No need to actually tell anyone he's going on break. "C'mon, this is the best table."

"The best table, huh?" Ada questions as she slides into the booth across from him. It felt like any other table to her. Though the window did provide a good view of the street.

"Yeah," Jamie nods. "From outside, people can't really see you but you can see them. Same goes for inside. It's like no one looks over here but you can observe everyone else."

"People watcher, are you?"

"Oh, it's great." He nods and pulls the second cinnamon roll towards him. "I'll pay for this, by the way."

"It's fine," Ada shakes her head with a small laugh. "So I've been wondering, you're here like, every morning."

Nodding, Jamie swallows before answering. "Yeah, I don't know, I like working mornings. And afternoons. Some nights." He huffs a laugh. "I just uh, like to keep busy, I guess."

"Yeah, I get that," Ada mumbles and sips her drink. "It's just weird, I don't think I can imagine you without the apron, it's like a part of you." She jokes, ignoring the fact that she has seen him without it. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Feels like it is sometimes. It's actually very convenient, you know, extra pockets and stuff. Though it hides all my amazing T-shirt."

"Ooh, that's not good. I love a good T-shirt," Ada shakes her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, got a lot with bands, even ones I don't listen to," Ada can't help the loud snort that escapes her. She covers her face in embarrassment but Jamie just smiles that boyish smile of his. "If we ever meet when I'm not at work, maybe you can see one."

"Oh, so you're not here twenty-four-seven?"

"That's funny. But no, I have a life..." Jamie pauses and looks back to the counter. "That's a lie, I don't really."

Chuckling, Ada nods. She does things but she would say she has much of a life herself. "Tell me about yourself."

"What is this, a date?" Jamie questions and Ada shrugs. "Well, I still live with my mom but don't hold that against me, I can't yet legally live on my own."

"Does that mean you want to?"

"Nah, I love my mom," He shakes his head and moves his lips to one side. "Don't see her much though, she works a lot."

"What does she do?" Ada asks in interest, lazily sipping her drink.

"She's a doctor. Yeah, I'm proud." Ada's smile grows until her teeth show. Jamie copies her expression. "Half brother. He's older, lives...somewhere. Don't see him often." Smile faltering, the teenager shakes his head before continuing. "Anyway, what about you?"

"Not much to tell," Ada lies. Pepper was able to keep her name out of the news and any pictures at first. But she's been out with the woman a few times, she couldn't stop anyone from posting pictures of them then. But it wasn't breaking news, she doesn't think anyone really cares. "Um, only child, a few close friends. I like to draw."

"Any good?"

Snorting once again, Ada nods. "I like to think I'm okay."

"Show me some of your work then." Squinting her eyes, Ada hums before pulling out her phone. She opens her camera rolls and finds her art album and pulls up one of her favorites. A painting she did a while back of the sunset over the city. Maybe not very original, but she's proud of it.

"Wow, I think you're a little better than 'okay'," Jamie takes her phone when she hands it over. It's rude, he knows, but he slowly slides over to the next picture. "Who's this?" He turns her phone screen back to her in question.

"I friend of mine, MJ." She's sketched everyone she knows. She doesn't usually show them, though. And is it weird she's thinking about drawing him? She barely knows him.

"This is so good," Jamie turns the phone back to him, taking in the drawing before Ada slowly takes her phone away from him. "How long does that take?"

"Depends," Ada shrugs and sets her device down on the table beside her. "Few hours, few days."

"Favorite color?"

"Red,"

"Of course," Jamie gestures to her hair. "Love that, by the way."

"Thank you much." Ada nods to him, placing a hand on the top of her hat. "Yours?"

"I'm pretty basic, green," He looks her in the eye. "Blue."

"Miller," Someone calls out and both teenagers turn their gazes to the counter to see another worker looking at them. "Breaks long over, dude."

"Oh, right, sorry," He calls back with a dismissive wave. "Um, guess I got to go," He points towards the desk but doesn't move from his seat.

"Yeah," Ada sighs but smiles. "This was fun."

"It was," Jamie nods and chews the inside of his cheek. "Fun enough to do again?"

"Uh..." Ada nods. "Yeah, yeah,"

"Okay, great, um..." Glancing towards his coworker, Jamie motions to give him a minute. "Well, I'm here a lot but for when I'm not, could I get your number?"

"Right, that's a good idea," Ada takes his phone and puts her name and number in it. "I will see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later," Jamies says just as his name is called again. "I got to go." Chuckling, Ada waves him away before getting up herself. She throws her trash away and goes to leave, smiling at the boy behind the counter before she does.

* * *

**Everyone has different opinions on Ada's relationships. Some people like Jamie, some don't. They like her with other people, so on. I know which way I'm going with this - though I would be lying if I said I don't second guess myself when someone expresses that they like another path. But I love knowing what you guys think, what you want to see. And they're still teenagers here, you know, who knows what life will be like when they're adults. Things change. Maybe after I've completed this story, I'll do like a follow up when they're all older or something, what do you guys think about that?**

**How do you guys think about the way Tony handled Ada coming home drunk? What do you think this means for the future?**

**I'm super excited for you guys to read the next few chapters! I'm also trying to focus on one of my many other wip. People are waiting on those updates. Some might never come, if I'm honest and I just hate that so much. But this story will be completed, don't worry. **

**Teasers: **_Muffled sobs fill the small room, bouncing off the wall and hitting the teenager's ears **/ **She leans against the wall when a dizzy spell hits her but her smile doesn't falter._ **/ **_Her palm makes contact with his cheek and he falls back in shock from the slap, blinking his eyes in shock from the stinging sensation.  
_

**Dude, I forgot the teaser. Had to add it ugh. I hate that**

* * *

'-'


	34. Chapter 34

**This and the next chapter were originally one chapter but I've decided to split them because of things that happen. So it's a shorter one and so is the next one but if you guys want me too, I'll update quicker. Tomorrow maybe, just let me know. **

**Stuff happens in this chapter and the next, so hehe. You'll see.**

**Once again couldn't come up with a chapter name...any ideas are welcomed.**

**Words: 1,123 Ha, 123**

* * *

"No, no, go, please, I'm fine," Ada ushers Tony and Pepper towards the elevator. She's two seconds away from pushing them in the small box herself. "I'm serious, you guys deserve this. You've been busy and... just go."

"You sure?" Pepper asks for the umpteenth time and Tony wraps his arm around her.

"Yes," Ada nods, exasperated. "I don't want to see either of you back until after ten."

"Aye aye captain," Tony salutes her before pulling Pepper back into the elevator. "No parties while we're gone."

"I make no promises," Ada says while the doors close. She releases a big sigh once they're gone and marches back into the quiet living room. It's so...dead, when no one is there.

Her head turns to the side and her gaze falls upon a closed door. She knows exactly what's in there. Her eyes move to where her bedroom is before back to the door. Pepper helped her change her room a bit and now it has a bit more color but it's still not...hers.

Chewing her lip, Ada moves away from the couch and towards the door slowly. The handle is cold under her hand but she grasps it tightly and twists until the door clicks open. Boxes are stacked all around. Labeled. She glances at them until she finds her stuff. There's a few but she doesn't open any of them. She stops at the one reading 'Pictures'.

Shaking her head, Ada blows out a breath and looks back at the door. But her feet don't move. Her arms reach out and she carefully pulls the box out from under the one on top of it. She sets it on the floor in front of her.

She braces herself before lifting the top. The first picture, she's fine. It was of her and her mother when she was a little kid. She's seen it over a thousand times. But every picture after that feels like a punch to the gut. She goes until tears cloud her vision so much she can't see them.

Muffled sobs fill the small room, bouncing off the wall and hitting the teenager's ears. She doesn't manage to pack up the box before she leaves, slamming the door behind her. Her phone and shoes are the only things she has on her when she leaves the apartment.

Mr. Stark and Pepper aren't set to be home for hours, she'll be fine.

It's no surprise that the 'gang' is altogether. Chris had been texting her all day. He'd invited her over. Well, invited her to Maisies' place. She knocks when she gets there and the blonde himself opens the door and his lips pull back into a huge grin. "Hey," He drawls out when he sees her and she resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Guys, look who's here!" He calls out to the others as they enter.

"A little late to the party," Simon says and Ada sits next to Lexi and grabs a bottle of whatever.

"Some party," She mumbles to herself but the blue-haired girl hears her and laughs. Ada sighs but doesn't push her away when the girl's head falls onto her shoulder.

It says something that she only hangs out with these people when she feels like shit, but who cares? Not her. Because she always feels better when she leaves.

"We should play a game," Matt, Mike? slurs out and stands quickly, nearly falling onto the coffee table.

"Ooh, what kind of game?" Lexi follows him into the kitchen but Ada just grabs another drink. They're too drunk to do anything. She's not worried.

Chris is suddenly sitting next to her. Ada blinks to clear her vision and sips her drink. "Thought you said you weren't coming?"

"Changed my mind," She mumbles into her cup.

"Obviously,"

"Obviously," Ada repeats with a chuckle. She drops her head onto the back of the couch and turns it over to look at him. A noise draws her attention away quickly. Lexi and dude are laughing loudly at something in the kitchen.

"I wonder what's funny." Chris says, his breath hitting the back of Ada's neck.

"Wonder," Ada mumbles and looks up at the ceiling. The alarm on her phone rings out and she quickly turns it off. "Oops, I gotta go," If she leaves now, she can beat Tony and Pepper back and they'll never even know she left. "I gotta go," She repeats and sits forward, laughing when she drops her empty cup onto the floor.

Bracing her hands on either side of her, Ada doesn't flinch when one lands on Chris's leg and she pushes herself to her feet. "Thanks," She nods to him and turns towards the door. "Bye!" She yells louder than necessary into the apartment. She receives parting words in return as she stumbles to the door.

"I'll walk you," Chris follows after her and opens the door. Ada nods in thanks and enters the hallway.

"That's nice," She smiles up at him while he quietly closes the door behind him. She leans against the wall when a dizzy spell hits her but her smile doesn't falter. Closing her eyes to steady herself, Ada stands again and blinks her eyes open. "Oh, hey," She mutters to Chris who's standing closer than he was before. "Wha-" Before she can finish the single word, Chris's lips are on hers.

Ada sobers up quickly and pushes him away weakly. Her arms feel like lead. "No," She shakes her head. "Okay, you're drunk. We both are and I'm leaving." Turning to go, Ada only pauses when a hand grips her arm.

"Hey, no, look," Chris says, his words also slurred from the alcohol and who knows what else. He grasps the sides of her face and kisses her again and Ada acts on instinct and brings her hand up quickly. Her palm makes contact with his cheek and he falls back in shock from the slap, blinking his eyes in shock from the stinging sensation.

Breathing heavily, Ada turns away from the teenager and marches down the hall. The cool night air hits her face when she exits the building. Ada wipes her mouth with her sleeve and starts in the way of her own apartment.

She sighs in relief that no one is back yet. Jumping in the shower, Ada scrubs her skin longer than necessary before she dresses in pajamas and hides under her covers until she falls asleep.

* * *

**Um, so, that happened! Chris is...not a good person. (Sorry to anyone named Chris who is a great person)**

**Thoughts, guys? Please tell me what you are thinking about this ^**

**I didn't like splitting these chapters because I feel like it flows better together but I didn't like them together because things that happen in them.**

**Teasers: **_"You feel okay? You look a little pale." **/**_ _Tony moves over when he hears her sniff and wraps an arm around her shoulders.**/** "What if someone sees you?"** /** "Are you okay?" She questions but doesn't receive a verbal answer_

**I feel like I wanted to say something else but I forgot what it was. **

* * *

'-'


	35. Caught By Surprise

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**I'm updating today because someone requested it, so please enjoy! **

**Fair warning, this one ends in a cliff hanger. Heheheheheh**

**One of my contacts fell out of my eye when I was putting it in this morning and I didn't even notice until I realized I still couldn't see. I don't know why I told you guys that.**

**Words: 1,082**

* * *

Ada should've had water before going to bed. Her head hurts worse than last time. But she didn't forget lots like last time. Groaning, the teenager blinding reaches into her nightstand drawer and pulls out her pain meds. She takes one before falling back to sleep.

When she wakes again, feeling a little better, she takes a cold shower. Tony and Pepper are awake, she can hear them in the kitchen. The throbbing in her skull is still present and the teenager really doesn't want to face anyone today so she takes another pill before exiting her room.

"There she is," Mr. Stark says when she walks in, rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"You were asleep when we got back," Pepper tells her as she takes a seat. "You feel okay? You look a little pale." The woman asks and places the back of her hand to the girl's forehead.

"Yeah, just..." Ada shrugs and tries to smile. Is tired a good excuse when you've been asleep for twelve hours? "I was tired, decided to go to sleep early. You guys have a good date night?" Yes, change the subject.

"We had a lovely time, thank you," Pepper smiles at her fiancé. It had been a while since just the two of them got to go out, spend time together.

"That's great," Ada looks between them, turning her head down when she meets Mr. Stark's slightly squinted eyes. "That smells great but I'm gonna pass on breakfast."

"Oh, okay," Pepper can't hide the slight disappointment in her voice. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just woke up, my stomach," She shakes her head and gestures to herself. "I'll eat something later." Pushing herself from her seat, Ada turns back into her room. She texts Peter and MJ, obviously not telling them what happened, before picking up a few things around her room.

A little while later, while she's sitting on her bed, a knock sounds at her door. "Come in," She calls out but doesn't look away from her phone.

"Hey, kiddo," Mr. Stark enters her room and sits on the edge of her bed. "I, uh," He sighs and Ada peeks up at him through her hair. "You know that door," he gestures out into the apartment. Ada knows what door he's talking about. "If you close it to lightly or too harshly, it just pops back open."

Sighing, Ada drops her head and turns off her phone. Of course, the door doesn't close properly. And of course she didn't put the pictures back in the box. "I shouldn't have looked." She whispers.

Moving his head side to side, Tony takes on a thoughtful look. "Well, I don't know," He shrugs. "Maybe..." Trailing off, the billionaire purses his lips and looks over at the teenager. "Yeah, maybe not."

"I don't-" Ada stops when her voice gets caught in her throat. She chews her lip and lowers her head even further when her eyes heat up. Tony moves over when he hears her sniff and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't have much..words of advice," He starts when she leans into his side. "You know, there's no time limit on these things. People move at their own pace. And that might make you feel better or worse. I really hope it's the former. But..." Looking down at the top of her head, Tony sighs quietly. "It doesn't matter when you can do those things. When you can look at their pictures again. Just know that you're gonna be okay. We're here for you."

"Thanks, Mr. Stark," Ada whispers a wipes her face.

"And please, kid, call me Tony,"

"Okay, sure," Ada huffs a laugh and pulls away. "I'll uh, I'll come see you guys later."

"Yeah, okay," Tony nods and stands from the bed. He clasps his hands behind his back and nods to her before leaving the room. Guilt creeps up on Ada for only feeling relieved that he doesn't know what happened last night.

* * *

Sketching from memory isn't ideal. It's always been easier for Ada if she has a picture or the object of her inspiration with her. But she doesn't have either of those things nor does she want to ask. So, she does her best.

Her phone buzzes beside her and she grips her pencil tighter. After the fifth notification, she turns the device off without looking. She knows who it is. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ada closes her sketchbook when her head starts to hurt. She'd rather take her time with this drawing and have it turn out good rather than rush it.

The apartment is empty. Pepper is gone for work and Mr. Stark...Ada hadn't been paying attention when he told her where he was going. She hates how the apartment feels when she's the only one there.

As if he somehow sensing her mood, Peter suddenly appears. And by Peter, Ada means Spider-Man. The red and blue suit comes into view from afar. He lands on the balcony and walks towards the door. Ada unlocks it for him and steps back. "What if someone sees you?"

"Eh," Peter shrugs and removes his mask. "You weren't answering your phone."

"I turned it off." Ada shrugs and walks back into her room. She falls onto her bed, bouncing slightly when Peter does the same. "So how was your date with MJ?" She's texted both of her friends but has only asked MJ about it.

"It wasn't a date." Peter tells her and Ada sits up to look down at him.

"You guys still aren't together?" Ada groans. "Come on." She isn't sure why she's so invested in this, why it matters so much to her but it does. Maybe she has a few control issues.

"Nope," Peter looks up at her before copying her position.

Furrowing her brows, Ada cocks her head to the side. "What's that expression for?"

"I don't know," Peter mutters, his voice so quiet Ada leans forward to hear him better.

"Are you okay?" She questions but doesn't receive a verbal answer. Instead, Peter slowly moves towards her and as tentatively as he's ever done anything, he connects his lips with hers.

* * *

**Gasp...lol. Um, so a few words. For starters, don't get your hopes up _or_ down. Let me know your feelings and thoughts about that ^ ****And don't let that distract you from the Tony-Ada moment. **

**I had the notes for this chapter written but I had to move some stuff around and lost them. **

**Teasers: **_"We need to have a serious conversation." _**/ **_"Of course," MJ nods once. _**/ **_And when her head snaps to the side, a stinging shooting across her cheek, surprise still hits her. _**Dude, everybody just getting punched and slapped these days, huh? ****/ **_"Thought you left," Ada mumbles after wiping her mouth._**  
**

**A few more teasers I wanted to put but no, to much information. I'd give away the whole next chapter if I put them all. **

* * *

'-'


	36. Nothing

**Last chapter wasn't the only one with stuff going down, so...**

**The reviews last chapter had me grinning and laughing! Love you guys!**

**Words: 2,692**

* * *

_"Are you okay?" She questions but doesn't receive a verbal answer. Instead, Peter slowly moves towards her and as tentatively as he's ever done anything, he connects his lips with hers._

Shocked, Ada freezes at first but returns the kiss when she feels Peter's hands cup her cheeks. Her own grab his wrists right before they both pull away.

Clearing her throat, Ada thinks carefully about what just happened. "That..." She trails off and looks off to the side before meeting Peter's eyes. What the hell are these last two days? "No, I got..."

"Nothing?" Peter asks, slowly lowering his hands from her face.

"Yeah," Ada says while nodding. "Yeah, I got nothing." Clicking her tongue, the teenager shrugs. "I mean you're not a bad kisser," Peter snorts and rolls his eyes. "But no, I felt...nothing. Sorry."

"No, no me either," Peter admits, almost sheepishly. He feels...stupid and better at the same time. It almost feels like a weight off his shoulders. "Sorry for just, doing that."

"It's okay," Ada shakes her head. It was different. She doesn't want to think about Chris, she feels sick when she does, but this is Peter. She trusts Peter, feels safe with Peter. He gave her the chance to back away easily, didn't corner her. Was gentle. Though she doesn't want to kiss him again. No offense to him. "I promise it's fine. But now that we got that out of the way," Ada claps her hands together and sucks her teeth. More seriously, she questions. "You wanna tell me what brought that on?"

"I don't know," Peter shrugs and falls heavily onto his back. "Things. I guess I was just confused."

"I love you, Peter. You're my best friend. And maybe at one point I felt something more or thought I did, but what just happened proved to me that..." She shakes her head. "My love is a hundred percent platonic."

"Me too," Peter nods and turns to her, smiling softly. "No offense or anything," He starts and Ada chuckles. "But, I felt nothing, like nothing at all. It was like no-"

"Okay, I get it," Ada laughs again and hits his shoulder. She releases a deep breath. It does feel better, knowing that there's nothing there. It also confirms some of her other feelings. "That's not all, what else?" She looks back down at him, watching his entire face scrunch up. "That face I do now, out with it."

"I don't think MJ feels the same." He says in a rush and Ada sighs. She's doing a lot of that these days.

"Peter, this is MJ, she's worse at expressing her emotions than Mr. Stark. Okay? Trust me, she likes you." Speaking of their mutual friend. "Oh, and you know we totally have to tell her what just happened, right?"

Biting his lips together, Peter nods, expression boarding on regretful. "Figured."

"I honestly think she'll just laugh." Ada lies down next to him and stares at her blank ceiling. Why does that bother her so much? "You know, I think I'll tell her myself. Alone. I wanna chat with her anyway."

"About?"

"You,"

"Oh, come on," Peter grumbles, throwing his arms into the air and letting them fall back onto the bed. "This mattress feels like a cloud."

"I know right?" Ada turns her head towards him. "I thought the ones at the compound were nice. I think it's because it's newer. Or something...or maybe it really is a cloud." Ada gasps as if that's an actual possibility.

"Yes, that's definitely it," Peter says seriously. "Or flower petals, maybe."

"Nah, we would be able to smell them."

"Yeah, you're right." Peter nods but then shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowing. "What are we talking about?"

"No idea."

* * *

"Ada, you're friends here," Ada rushes from her room and past Pepper to greet MJ. Peter is long gone. Tony and Pepper are back, both making dinner.

"Come," Ada grabs MJ's hand and drags her into her room before either adult could stop them with questions. "We need to have a serious conversation."

"Oh, no," MJ mumbles jokingly and sits down in Ada's desk chair while the shorter girl sits on her bed.

She folds her hands in front of her and rests them on her knees. MJ looks at her expectantly. "You like Peter, Peter likes you. I understand relationships can be more complicated than just two people liking each other. And we're teenagers, I'm not sure if that makes things better or worse." Taking a breath, Ada holds up a finger so MJ doesn't interrupt. "But, you guys need to...admit your feeling to one another or you'll lose each other and I don't want to see that happen." She pauses briefly. "And Peter kissed me."

MJ does exactly what Ada thought she'd do. Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth to quiet her laughs. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but it only confirmed that we're best friends and friends only. Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you? Especially over a boy. If he doesn't like me, sure it sucks, but I'm not going to waste my time and ruin my friendships over it. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me."

"Can I be you?" Ada questions, her eyes following her friend as she moves to sit on the bed next to her. "Nah, I don't think the world could handle two of you. I mean that in the best way possible."

"Of course," MJ nods once.

"Okay, back to the point. I don't know why either of you are doing this whole avoidance thing, but you need to stop or move on. I prefer the former personally. You both like each other, you've both told me more than once. Just...go for it." MJ's expression turns into one she's never seen on the girl's face before. "What's that mean?" MJ just looks at her. "You're worried about ruining your friendship."

MJ turns her head forward and Ada nods. "Yeah, sure it's a possibility," She shrugs. No point in lying. "But honestly, I don't think it'll happen. Even if you do break up, it doesn't have to be a bad thing. I know a couple that broke up and stayed friends. It's possible. And hey, Peter and I kissed and it's not weird at all."

"I still can't believe that," MJ smiles and Ada laughs.

"Yeah, it was a surprise, but hey," Ada grabs her arm and waits until MJ meets her eyes. "At least I can tell you that he's a good kisser."

"Shut up," Pushing her back, MJ laughs as Ada falls onto her back. "Is he really?"

Pulling her friend down with her, Ada catches her breath before shrugging. "I mean, it was a short kiss but it wasn't bad. Just, there were no feelings there, so...probably be better for you."

MJ rolls her eyes and kicks her feet back and forth. "Fine."

"Wait, fine, fine?" Ada sits up and leans on her arms. "Really? You're going to tell him?"

"Jeez, not if it's going to give you a heart attack." MJ pulls Ada back down onto the bed. "I'll tell him tomorrow. Or the next-"

"Tomorrow," Ada cuts her off. "He's free, I already asked."

"Have you planned our wedding too?"

"Now that you mention it,"

* * *

Ada's gaze shifts from the view out her bedroom window and back to the blank canvas sitting on her easel. It's a new one, Pepper had gotten it for her. It had been a surprise but she'd asked Ada about paints. The teenager told her she had some already. And she did, a little. The only problem is that it's packed away in one of the many boxes in that room. She doesn't want to dig around for them.

Gritting her teeth, Ada grabs her bag from her desk and slips on her shoes. Buying paint can actually be pretty fun. She'd ask MJ or Peter to come along if they weren't both in Queens. She doesn't feel like waiting for them.

Securing her hat on her head, Ada steps out onto the sidewalk and starts towards a place she knows sells art supplies. It's getting warmer and her head sweats with the beanie, but she's not ready to take it off. She says it's because of her hair, and it is, but not entirely. The fabric is almost like a security blanket. The right side of her skull isn't as strong as it used to be, after all. It makes her feel a little better to wear it.

On her way, Ada passes a little corner store and decides to step inside to grab a soda or something. Something with caffeine.

It's mostly empty. The cashier lazily reading a magazine and a couple of other people milling around. She walks through the aisle to see if anything else catches her eye while she's here. A candy bar or something with sugar. Ada shrugs to herself as the bell above the door dings. She doesn't bother looking up until familiar voices reach her ears.

Her heart drops to her stomach but it's quickly righted when she sees them. Maisie rounds the corner with Lexi and Simon behind her. Chris is nowhere to be seen. Ada releases a sigh of relief. "Oh, hey guys," She mumbles to them and they look up, expressions shifting immediately. Maisie's smile drops. Simon turns down into an odd smirk that makes her uncomfortable. Lexi just looks apologetic.

With a scoff, Maisie takes a few steps closer to her. "You know, I never expected this from you."

"What?" Ada asks in confusion, looking between the three of them.

"Chris told me what happened," Maisie states like it explains everything. Ada's eyebrows furrow. If he told her what happened, why is she treating her like she's the bad guy? "That you were all over him. How you kissed him even after he told you he wasn't interested." Ada is shaking her head the entire time the other girl speaks, her heart falling more and more with every word.

"No, that's not-"

"Don't try to lie, okay?" Maisie says with an exasperated sigh. "You're just an attention-seeking slut and no one wants you around." Ada bites her lip to stop it from wobbling. "So stay away from us and especially Chris-"

"He kissed me, not the other way around," Ada raises her voice over Maisie's, cutting her off like she had done to her previously. "And if you weren't so in love with him, you'd see past his lies! And news flash, Maisie, he obviously doesn't feel the same-" She saw it coming, honestly, but she kept talking anyway. And when her head snaps to the side, a stinging shooting across her cheek, surprise still hits her. Much like Maisie's hand just did.

"You should've died in that car wreck," Maisie spits before spinning on her heel and marching out of the store. Ada stares at her back numbly, a hand resting on her cheek. Simon follows the girl quickly but Lexi hesitates. She frowns at Ada before leaving with the others, rushing to catch up with them.

Ada moves the hand on her cheek to cover her mouth, the other resting on her stomach. She looks over the shelf to see the cashier staring with wide eyes. He looks away quickly when she meets his eyes. Ada turns away from the door and rushes into the bathroom just in time to lose the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

Her knees ache from the hard floor but she doesn't move. She gags again but only bile comes up. She had a small breakfast. The door opens but Ada's to busy trying to breathe to bother seeing who it is.

A skinny hand lands on her shoulder and Ada knows who it is immediately. The other hand moves her hair from her face. "Come on, the floor in here is filthy," Lexi says and helps Ada stand on unsteady feet. "Here," Grabbing a paper towel, the blue-haired girl wets it and offers it to Ada.

"Thought you left," Ada mumbles after wiping her mouth.

"Just to tell them to go to hell," Lexi shrugs and Ada huffs a laugh. There's not much humor behind it. "Look, I'm really sorry. Maisie...she's a bitch. And I believe you. About Chris."

"Thanks," Ada holds up the paper towel before throwing it away, letting the other girl know she means for both things.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Grabbing Ada's hand, Lexi pulls her out of the bathroom and out of the store. Ada doesn't fight nor does she ask where they're going. They come upon a building an enter an apartment. "My step-dad is at work, so." Lexi shrugs and closes her bedroom door behind her. "This'll make you feel better."

"That's the most cliche hiding spot," Ada tells the girl when she slides a box of alcohol out from under her bed.

"Well, it hasn't been found yet, so," Lexi says and squints her brows before passing a bottle to Ada. The teenager shrugs and takes it. "Sit wherever," Lexi motions around her more-messy-than-clean room and falls onto her bed. Shrugging to herself, Ada falls onto the beanbag chair. "It's organized chaos, by the way," Lexy says and Ada raises an eyebrow at the girl. "It steers the parents away from looking through my stuff."

"Ah, gotcha," Ada mumbles and sips her drink. "Today sucks."

"Yeah, hows your cheek?"

"S'fine," Ada mutters. "Had worse. That's not the worst part." Scrunching up her face, Ada look up again. "Hey, how did Maisie know about...the car accident?" She'd never said anything to them about anything. Never even told them her last name. Only... "Chris."

"Yeah," Lexi nods, tipping her own bottle back. "He's kind of an ass."

Snorting, Ada nods. "You said it, sister."

"They all are," Lexi sits up and points at her. "Well, Mike is okay."

Mike, that's his name. Ada doesn't really have an opinion on the boy. "Are you guys together?"

"No,"

"But you want to be," Ada states rather than asks. She's seen the two of them together, she knows. "You should go for it." Her words are already starting to slur. Maybe she's always been a lightweight or maybe it's her empty stomach. "You know, finding someone who really knows who you are and having them still like you, that's rare. Should keep it."

"Why do I feel like you're speaking from experience?"

"Not experience, per se," Ada mumbles and takes another drink. "Let's just say I'm screwed up and if someone knew everything, they wouldn't stay."

"Please," Lexi scoffs. "We're all screwed up. I know people worse than you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you," Lexi stumbles off her bed and over to her desk. She pulls open one of the drawers and digs around until she finds what she's looking for. "Ah-ha, there you are."

"What is it?" Ada asks when the other teenager offers her a pill.

"I don't know. But it'll make you feel better." Lexi shrugs and takes one of her own. Ada thinks for a second but copies Lexi's movements. "Don't worry, it's not that strong, you can be home on time with no one the wiser."

* * *

**I realize a lot of people wanted Peter and Ada to end up together. At first, I knew I wasn't going to put them together but then I was second-guessing myself for a while. But I finally made up my mind for sure that I wanted them to be just best friends. There's not enough platonic fics out there. I also wanted them to kiss and thought it would be a good way to say, no, just friends. Sometimes you gotta kiss it out to realize there's nothing there.**

**You know, and for them to know for sure that there's nothing there. Because when there's nothing there, there's nothing there. Thanks for tuning in to my Ted Talk. lol, just kidding, but thanks for reading this rant ^^. Sorry to those who wanted these two beans to be together but it's not happening. Well, who knows, maybe when they're like, thirty...I don't know.**

**Feelings change. They're just teenagers now. I do plan on doing a follow up when this story is over but I don't know how old they'll be or basically anything right now, not gonna lie.**

**Okay, I wish I could punch Chris, not just Ada. Our poor girl just doesn't need all this toxic crap right now. **

**Teasers: **_"That was pathetic," **/ **"The hell, man?" **/ **"Prove it." **/ **"I'm sure," He says, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. **/ **"You never know when you're going to need to punch someone." **/ **"That won't feel good in the morning."_

**Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to read your thoughts on this chapter!**

* * *

'-'


	37. Punch It Out

**Wasn't going to post again soon because I lost where I was going for a bit there. But I've found the path again! I think, it's got some obstacles, but I think I'll manage.  
**

**I'm also stressing about other life stuff, personal stuff, so that's distracting me. **

**Any words of encouragement are welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Words: 3,057**

* * *

Ada feels like shit. Guilty really. She hasn't answered Jamie's texts with more than three words at a time. She hasn't had to avoid Peter or MJ much because they finally admitted their feelings for each other and are now in a relationship. That does cheer Ada up a bit but not much. Not that she's not happy for them. So they're in their own little world. Ada suspects they will be for a little while.

It's selfish, instead of just telling Jamie she doesn't want to be friends, she talks to him just enough that he won't think that himself. Because she does want to be his friend but...it's complicated. No time to think about that now.

Pushing open the car door, Ada climbs out and throws her bag over her shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later, kiddo," Mr. Stark waves and motions in the opposite direction.

"Yeah," Ada lifts her arm lazily and heads towards her room inside the compound. She had planned on just locking herself in there all day but once the door closes behind her and her bag hits the floor, she realizes she can't do that. She can't sit still, she needs to do something.

Plugging her earbuds into her phone, Ada loops the cord under her shirt and plays her music before leaving her room. She walks the halls, trying to find something to do. Tony is busy, he said he has stuff to do. Ada hasn't seen the others in a while but honestly doesn't want to be around people right now. Not while sober, at least.

After long walks through the halls, she ends up in the gym. Only because it's empty. Oddly enough. Despite they're video game addiction, the avengers like to workout as well. Though it is the weekend and everyone needs days off. Even heroes. Especially heroes.

Ada isn't one to workout much herself. Other than school. Track and P.E. She actually likes running but with everything that happened. She just hasn't gotten back into it.

Blowing out a breath through her mouth, Ada lightly pushes on the punching bag hanging off to the side. They don't look as heavy as they really are. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she really is alone, Ada turns back and throws a weak punch at the bag. "That was pathetic," She mumbles to herself and pushes the bag away from herself with both hands.

"Your form is off," Jumping, Ada spins around with a hand over her heart. She'd just looked there, how?

"The hell, man?" Ada mumbles and removes her earbuds as James Buchanan Barnes smiles in amusement by her reaction. "And I wasn't-" She gestures towards the bag weakly. "I was just- I know how to punch."

"Oh, yeah?" He asks while setting something down on a bench. "Prove it."

"Well now I don't want to," Ada crosses her arms over her chest but doesn't move her feet.

"You can break your hand if you don't do it right," He informs her, lips turned up at her behaivor. It reminds him of Steve from before, in an odd way.

"I have punched someone, for your information," Ada tells him pointedly. "And my hand is fine." Maybe her wrist still hurts a little but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm sure," He says, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Fine, if you're so good, you do it," Ada takes a surprising step back when he does punch the bag, sending it flying back. "Show off." She mutters and rolls her eyes. She suspects that wasn't near his full strength either.

"I can show you if you want."

"Why?" Ada questions and furrows her eyebrows, watching the man shrug.

"You never know when you're going to need to punch someone." Opening her mouth to say something, Ada snaps it closed and looks off to the side. I mean, he's not wrong. So copying his earlier shrug, Ada nods.

"Okay, show me your fist," James says after taping the teenager's hands. Ada flexes her fingers a few times before tightening them into a fist. "Good. You don't want to tuck your thumb."

"Or I'll break it?" She asks rhetorically but Barnes gives her a blank 'yes'. "Right." Standing, Ada holds her hands out in front of her and turns them over. "Now what?"

Shrugging, James crosses his arms over his chest. "Punch it," He nods towards the punching bag. Ada looks between him and it for a moment before moving closer to it. She glances at him again before throwing her closed fist towards it.

"Spread your feet more, right foot back," He tells her, watching as she follows his orders from the sidelines. "Arms up, don't lock your elbows. Use your legs and your hips. Put your whole body behind the punch." Ada does what he says and throws another punch, smiling when the bag moves more. She looks over to him but his facial expression doesn't change. "Better. But not perfect."

"Well, you know what they say, nobody is perfect," Ada mumbles while using her left arm to push the bag away from her.

"Hit it again," Ada does what he says and hits the bag. Then again. And again and again. Though her hands and arms hurt, she does feel somewhat better.

"That won't feel good in the morning," Ada mumbles to herself when she unwraps her red hands. The tape protected them from any cuts, but she doesn't doubt she'll have bruises.

"Nope," Barnes says simply, having heard her quiet words. "Ice helps."

"Thanks..." Ada trails off and opens and closes her mouth a few times before just asking. "What do I call you?"

"Bucky is fine,"

"Right, okay," Ada hits her forehead. "Well, thank you, now I can go beat people up." The man turns his blank expression towards her and she holds her hands up. "I'm kidding."

"You couldn't do it anyway," It's his turn to mumble but Ada still hears him and cocks her head to the side. He sees the motion and sees the question written across her face. "Sure, you can throw a decent punch but you're skinny, weak."

"Wow, thanks," Ada deadpans but he ignores her.

"Put in the work, maybe you'd stand a chance."

"'Put in the work'," Ada repeats with a shake of her head. "Sure," The words were sarcastic but when her eyes scan the room, she thinks it might not be a bad idea. "I'm in the city most of the time anyway."

"So?" Bucky says while wrapping his own hand now. "You don't need fancy equipment to train."

"Yeah," Though she doesn't like to sit still, Ada doesn't think she would be able to find the motivation to do so every day. She wouldn't even know where to start. Running, she could do that, that's simple. But anything beyond that, she just doesn't know.

Grabbing her phone from the bench, Ada sits down heavily, her face falling. She'll have to tell Jamie no again to hang out.

Bucky notices the sudden shift in the girl's mood and glances at her from the corner of his eyes. She is awfully skinny, again reminding him of Steve from before. Though he supposes he understands why to some extent. Steve told him what happened. About the accident, her injuries, Stark taking her in. He'll admit to seeing the man differently after learning that.

"Problem?" Ada's head snaps up at his question as if she'd forgotten he was even there.

"What? Uh, no," She shakes her head and looks down at the reminder in her hands that there was in fact, a problem. "Well, no- just. Teenager stuff." She gives a quiet laugh but it falls flat. "Anyway, thanks again and uh, have fun, doing whatever." She gestures around them before ducking out of the room. Time to find something else to distract herself and her shaky hands with.

* * *

"Well, hello, stranger," Ada offers Sam a small smile and lifts herself onto her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. "What is this?" He asks when they pull apart, picking up a lock of her dyed red hair.

Ada shrugs and mumbles, "I don't know."

"I like it," Sam says and taps the hat resting over her head but doesn't comment on it. "Come on, the others are wondering where you are." He throws an arm around the teenager's narrow shoulders and leads her down the hallway.

Ada doesn't fight him. She wants to see the others as well but at the same time not. She'd rather be alone right now, she doesn't know why. Her knuckles are sore when she clenches her fists but the pain doesn't bother her.

"Nat and Clint aren't around," Sam tells her before they enter the common room. "But the others make up for their missing presence."

"Oh, I bet," Ada loves Natasha and Clint, she really does but she's glad they're not there. Steve gives her a side hug as greeting and Thor offers his hand for a fist bump - something she had Peter had taught him - and Ada looks up at him and cocks her head to the side. "Did you grow since I was here last?" The blonde god looks to Tony but the man just shakes his head before smiling at his kid.

"I love your hair," Wanda tells her before pulling the girl away from the others. "Want to help me cook? No offense, Vis." The man? holds up his hands as if to say 'none taken' and backs away to give them room by the stove.

"Sure," Ada says slowly, her eyes darting around the room before it settles back on the food.

"Is everything okay?" Wanda's question has Ada's eyes snapping up to meet her, brows furrowing. Why was she asking that? Had she done something to make her suspect...something?

"Y-yeah," Ada nods and turns her gaze down to the sauce and stirs it. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Wanda says slowly after a moment, her eyes lingering on the shorter girl before she turns her attention back to preparing dinner.

When everyone sits down to eat - sans Loki and the people not there - Ada slides down in her seat to make herself smaller. She's hoping it'll make it less likely for people to talk to her. At one point while reaching for her drink, her hand hits it and she knocks it over. Thankfully it was mostly empty and her napkin easily soaks up the spilled liquid. She excuses herself moments later.

The minutes she's alone tick by both quickly and slowly. Ada's body vibrates but she has no energy to pull herself off her bed. So when a knock sounds at the door, she only calls out. "Come in."

Mr. Stark sighs when he lies on the other side of the bed. He doesn't speak at first, instead, he folds his hands over his stomach and copies her by staring up at the ceiling. He's never noticed how blank his ceilings are before now.

"So Pepper talked to me the other day." He starts after a few minutes, eyes still glued to the while ceiling.

"Mhm, about what?" Comes Ada's mumbles response.

"About the day out you guys had," He tells her in an equally quiet voice. "Said you guys went to an animal shelter."

"Yeah, there were puppies. They were cute."

"I bet they were," Tony's lips turn up into a smile but it falls quickly and he sighs. "Do you want to tell me what happened at dinner?"

"Odd subject change," Ada whispers before copying his sigh. "I spilled my drink, so what?"

"You didn't say a single word," He continues, ignoring her words. "Even when Sam made that horrible joke. You love talking to those guys. For reasons beyond me." He mumbles the last part to himself.

Blowing out a deep breath, Ada sits up against her headboard and Tony follows but turns to face her. "Guess it's just not a good day. But that's okay, though," She looks to him and nods. "I do feel better, actually, I think now I'm just tired." And her arms are really sore already.

"How bad?" Tony is no stranger to having bad days.

Looking off to the side, Ada bites her cheek in thought. How do you explain not wanting to move but unable to sit still while your entire body feels like it weighs five-thousand tons? The way her heart constantly feels like it's being squeezed, that food makes her sick most of the time. That the only way she feels better is when she's so drunk or high that she can't even remember why she feels the way she feels all the time, how can she explain that to him? Because she's sure as hell not actually going to tell him.

"Eh, just..." Ada trails off with a shrug when words fail her. She gives Tony a helpless look. "But I'm fine." She weakly punches his shoulder and offers a lopsided grin. Yeah, that definitely didn't hurt her knuckles.

"Thanks for telling me," If only he knew what she wasn't telling him. "Because I need you to tell me these things. When you feel like this. When you're having a bad day, I want you to tell me."

"Okay," Ada whispers, not ready to risk her voice breaking if she speaks any louder. "I think I'll feel better in the morning."

"You think so?" Tony lets his eyes scan her face, looking for any signs of...he's not sure what.

"Mhm," Ada nods and uses all of her energy to lift her lips into a convincing smile. And it's not his fault that he doesn't see through it, she's been doing it for years, after all.

"Alright, kiddo," He squeezes her shoulder before standing from the bed. "Get me if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark," Ada's lips lift upwards on their own at the look he gives her. "Goodnight, Tony."

"Better," He smiles. "Goodnight, kid."

Ada waits until the door to her room is closed before she releases the breath she'd been holding and falls into her pillows.

* * *

Despite what she told Mr. Stark, Ada doesn't go to sleep. She tried to, honestly, for about three hours. Lying with one's eyes closed can only be done for so long before you feel like you're going to explode.

After pacing the floor in front of her window for the umpteenth time, Ada sighs and runs her hands through her hair harder than necessary. She marches into her bathroom and flicks the lights on, wincing at the sudden change from darkness. Her pale reflection stares back at her and she grimaces at the already growing bags under her eyes.

She splashes water in her face before leaving the room, turning the lights off behind her.

The hallways and rooms are as quiet as always so early in the morning. Everyones either asleep or at least in their rooms. Ada looks both ways before stepping choosing a way to go. There's no destination in mind, she's just hoping a long walk will help.

All the rooms she passes by go unseen by the teenager. She lets her hand glide along the wall until she finds herself in the gym. She turns the low lights on and looks around at the dimly lit room. Her gaze zeros in on the treadmills and she thinks for a moment. Maybe run would tire her out but her body isn't the problem. Her body is tired, her mind is what's so awake.

Releasing her hundredth sigh of the day, Ada turns her back on the room. She returns to her bed and tries once again to sleep. When that fails, she reaches for the pills in the bottom of her bag. They're not sleeping pills, but she's hoping they'll help. And they do.

Hours later, the teenager awakes, not remembering any dreams she may have had. She pulls herself out of bed and doesn't bother fixing her sheets before dressing. She chooses a long-sleeved shirt, one with holes for her thumbs to hide the bruises lining the back of her hands.

Ada pulls her hat further over her forehead before joining the others for breakfast.

"There she is," Sam calls out when she enters the kitchen. She keeps her head ducked, hoping to pass it off as residual tiredness. "Just in time. Hope you like french toast." For some reason, just those words make her stomach turn. The smell is even worse. Not that Sam can't cook, her insides just have a problem with it.

"Sounds good," She says instead, excepting her food. She eats a few bites but pushes most of it around her plate.

"It's been way too long since I've had any real video game competition," Ada looks up from where her head is resting on her hand to look at Sam. "After breakfast."

"Sorry, birdbrain," Tony appears, sounding far from apologetic. "We gotta head back soon."

"You just got here," He argues but Ada just sends him a small smile while moving to throw away her food. She sets her plate in the sink before returning to her room with the excuse of getting her things together.

In truth, there was nothing to do. She hadn't taken anything out of her bag that she didn't put right back when finished using it. The low throbbing in her head has Ada rubbing her temples. She never thought she'd feel this way, but she's ready to get back to the city.

* * *

**I think Bucky teaching Ada to punch properly is just adorable. She reminds him a pre-serum Steve, he's just trying to help. Make sure she can handle herself if needed. Like a big brother would.**

**Hope you guy enjoyed this chapter and let me know your thoughts!**

**Teasers: **_"I can't believe you did that," Ada groans and drops her head onto her arms. **/ **He tries to look around the corner but Ada grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him back.** / **A silhouette of a man, the tiny light coming from near his mouth creating an even more ominous feeling to the entire situation.** /**"Nice doing business with you." _**Who's up to what now?**

**Sorry for no Loki this time, I just couldn't find a spot for him.**

* * *

'-'


	38. Third Wheel Plus A Friend

**I really wish liking and responding to comments was a function on this website because I would do that. I feel like private messaging would annoy you guys - but idk - so I don't do it but I love each and every comment! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Words: 2,862**

* * *

"You guys are disgustingly adorable," Ada lazily props her head against her head while she stares across the table at Peter and MJ. The two were finally together.

"You started this," MJ gestures between both herself and her boyfriend. Ada rolls her eyes but smiles. It falls as soon as they look away.

"I didn't think about the fact that'd I'd be a third wheel," The thought honestly never crossed her mind. But Ned is usually with them, so she wouldn't be alone, at least. She's just gotta wait for him to get back. To bad his trip was extended.

"Yeah? You don't have to be."

"What do you mean? How?" Peter questions his girlfriend's words, looking between her and his friend with furrowed brows.

"Nothing," Ada says through gritted teeth, her glare doing nothing to deter MJ.

"The boy Ada's talking to," Peter's gaze shoots towards her, his eyebrows raising now. Ada doesn't offer an excuse as to why she hasn't told him, she only sighs and buries her face in her hands. "Payback."

"What do you mean 'payback'?" Ada lowers her arms to ask. "That doesn't make sense, you want to be with Peter."

"So you don't like him?"

"I never said that," Ada shakes her head and she sees Peter move the slightest bit away from them.

"Let me see your phone,"

"What? No," Ada shakes her head and pulls the device to her chest.

"Let me see it," MJ reaches over the table and easily snags it from the girl's hands. Ada tries to take it back but fails and looks to Peter for help. The boy only raises his hands in the air. Ada falls back into the booth in defeat.

"Sorry," Peter apologizes sheepishly but Ada shakes her head before looking to MJ as the girl places her phone back on the table.

"Look at that, we got a double date."

"I can't believe you did that," Ada groans and drops her head onto her arms.

"Well, you better start believing because it's tonight."

"What!?" It's too early for this, is all Ada can think as her head whips up to stare across the table with wide eyes. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, well, he's working the rest of the day." MJ shrugs casually and Ada squints her eyes.

"You learned all that in ten seconds?"

"He responds quickly. Anyway, stay here, I'll be back." MJ gives no other explanation before she climbs over Peter to escape the booth and disappears, leaving the two friends alone. Ada blows out a breath and picks up her phone to read the messages MJ had sent and rolls her eyes before dropping the device into the seat next to her.

"You okay?" Peter watches her movements closely, taking note of the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine," Ada answers a little too quickly and shakes her head. "Sorry, caffeine hasn't kicked in yet." She gives him an apologetic smile and leans her head back.

Peter opens his mouth to say something else when MJ returns, unintentionally cutting him off. "Done? Let's go." Ada lets the girl pull her from the seat with a hand on her wrist. Peter scrambles to follow after them.

An agonizingly slow trip later finds the trio sitting around MJ's room as the girl herself sorts through her things. Peter's attention is captured by an unsolved Rubix cube while Ada tries to catch every shirt thrown her way.

"Choose," MJ motions towards the new pile of clothes. Ada sighs but does as she's told and picks a plain, loose, but cute shirt. She waves it to MJ before stepping into the bathroom to change into it.

She tells herself to avoid the mirror but ignores her own thoughts. Her eyes roam over the scars lining her torso. Surgery scars and a few faint ones from deep cuts. One on her right side a piece of something pierced through her skin. She grimaces and reaches for the shirt, noticing for the first time that her hands are shaking.

Clenching her jaw and her fists, Ada closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before pulling the shirt over her head. She nods to herself before exiting the bathroom. MJ does her hair but Ada still wears her hat. Neither of her friends comment on it.

The group wastes the rest of their day doing whatever before making their way to Manhattan. Ada text Tony that she doesn't know when she'll be back, sending a picture of the three of them together. He'd never admit because he doesn't want her to think he doesn't trust her, but she knows proof that she's with them will ease his mind. She doesn't tell him about Jamie.

Speaking of the boy, Ada feels the most sincere smile of the day pulling at her lips when she sees him. He's outside his work, apron gone. "I'm going to apologize now," She tells him when she approaches. "For them and anything else."

Chuckling, Jamie ducks his head and removes his hands from his pockets. "I work customer service, I'm sure they're not so bad."

"You'd be surprised," Ada whispers but Peter hears her.

"Offense taken," He says before offering the other boy his hand. "Peter."

"Jamie," The taller boy shakes his hand and nods to MJ. They haven't met in person but they know who each other are.

"What are we doing, by the way?" Ada turns to MJ and furrows her brows questioningly.

"Bowling,"

"Bowling?" She repeats, her eyebrows now raising. "Alright," She shrugs after looking at the others who also shrug. She falls in step beside Jamie as the others take the lead. "This is not a date, by the way." She whispers to him, leaning over a bit to make sure he hears.

"Of course," He nods but smiles down at her. Ada shakes her head and bumps his arm with her shoulder.

When they arrive outside of the building, one Ada didn't even know existed, the teenager grabs the two closest people to her and pulls them around to corner. "Peter, get back here!" She whispers shouts at the boy, snapping his out of his confused stupor. "So, let's just hang out for a second." She tells everyone when they give her questioning looks. What are the odds that she'd run into Chris here? Like, really, universe? Why?

"Why?" Peter is the one to ask. He tries to look around the corner but Ada grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him back.

"Uh, no reason," Both her friends give her unbelieving looks while Jamie looks concerned and amused at the same time. "Okay, fine," She groans reluctantly. "I saw someone I don't want to see leaving, that's all. They're leaving so let's just chill until they're gone."

"Who?" Peter questions while MJ asks. "Why don't you want to see them?"

"You don't know them and it's not important." Ada peeks around the corner and sees the blonde standing next to a car, talking. "I didn't know people actually bowled. You know, it always kind of felt like something people just say they want to do but they don't. I don't know." She shrugs and MJ goes with it, leaning against the wall next to her. "Sorry," She apologizes to Jamie but the boy just smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't be, this is great," He leans against the wall on her other side. "And it's not my first time avoiding someone."

"Oh, really?" She turns her head to look up at him. He's pulls his lips into a thin line and nods his head. "Interesting." Once again looking around the corner - and now Jamie - Ada releases a breath when she sees Chris drive away in his car. "Coast is clear."

MJ pushes off the wall and Peter follows after her as if everything that just happened was completely normal. Once inside, the four teenagers rent shoes and a lane. Pick out a ball, blah blah, all that bowling stuff.

Ada sits back in her seat, watching MJ step up to go. She doesn't mention Peter's unfair advantage but she doesn't. She's not even sure if spider-powers give him good bowling skills, he could've been good before.

Jamie drops into the seat next to her and lets out a big sigh, drawing her attention. "I know this isn't a date but," He says and looks down at her. "But will you share a pretzel with me?"

Snorting in surprise, Ada covers her mouth to muffle her laughs. That wasn't that funny, why is she laughing? "Uh, yeah, sounds like a plan," She gathers herself and nods, internally wincing at her word choice.

But Jamie continues to smile and says a quick. "Alright," Before leaving to get said pretzel. Ada watches him go for a moment before her eyes turn and catch onto Peter's. He sends her a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows. Ada flips him off.

Nearing the end of the game, Ada squints her eyes at the scoreboard before leaning towards Jamie to ask. "Why are you so good at this?" He and MJ are holding the lead.

"I'd like to say it's because I bowled a lot as a kid, but I honestly don't know," He shrugs helplessly.

"Hidden talent?" Ada suggests with a shrug and Jamie nods thoughtfully.

The rest of the game goes by slowly. It feels as if the later it gets the slower time goes for Ada. The constant moving around, sitting, standing, throwing the ball, it's starting to feel like she's moving through molasses. MJ is the one to call it but everyone agrees. All for different reasons. Peter for Spider-Man. Jamie has to get back home to see his mother. Ada's reason changes when she receives a text while they're returning they're bowling shoes.

"Thanks for...doing this," Ada weakly gestures around herself while saying goodnight to Jamie.

"You say that like it was bad," He chuckles. "Tonight was great, I haven't been out, much less bowling, in forever."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Ada likes Jamie, she does, but she really needs to go now and after he's gone, she needs to ditch the other two.

"Yeah," Jamie shoves his hands into his pockets and takes the smallest step back. "So, I'll see you around?"

"...Yeah," Ada offers him a tight-lipped smile, waving when he turns to walk away. "Thanks for tonight guys," She rejoins the others, trying to make her hurried escape not looked...hurried. "I'll uh, text you?" Why did that sound like a question?

MJ just looks at her before looping her arm with the shorter girls and starts in the direction of her apartment. Ada opens her mouth to protest but when Peter takes up her other side, she decides there's no point and just goes with it.

Small talk is passed between them but mostly between the new couple. Ada focuses more on not stumbling while taking steady breaths rather than their words. When they stop outside her apartment building, MJ wraps her arms around her in a quick hug before stepping back to allow Peter to do the same.

"Get some sleep, okay?" He whispers into her ear, running a hand over her back, and Ada nods. Though it's small, she feels bad for the lie.

"Bye, guys," Ada waves and watches her two friends turn. She herself spins on her heels and enters the building only to stop around the corner. She pulls out her phone and glances at the time, waiting until five minutes pass. Just to be safe. Then she's back out the door, looking both ways before crossing the road.

It's not long before she's entering another apartment building. Climbing the stairs and walking down a hall until she reaches the correct door. She reaches for the handle before knocking, rolling her eyes when she finds it unlocked.

Slowly pushing it open, Ada peaks around the living space before making her way into a familiar bedroom. "You know your door was unlocked, that's like, not safe." She tells the blue-haired girl that's lying on her unmade bed. Her words seem to strike no concern. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm out of booze." Lexi lifts her head to tell her and Ada furrows her brows.

"Do people still actually say booze?"

"I do, " Lexi lets out a soft giggle. "Ha, that rhymed."

"Mm, no, it didn't," Ada mumbles, to herself she realizes when Lexi ignores her and sits up. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on my shoes?" Lexi pauses in her actions to look over at Ada as if the girl had lost it. Which probably isn't a far off assumption.

"I know what you're doing, I want to know why you're doing it." Ada rephrases.

"Did you not hear me?" Lexi stands and lets out a breath. "I need more alcohol." She throws her purse over her shoulders. "And my alcohol is your alcohol so, therefore, you need more alcohol."

"Last time I checked, neither of us are twenty-one," Ada says slowly and gestures between them both.

"And the last time I checked, that didn't matter," Walking past her, Lexi opens her bedroom door and looks back. "Not if you know the right people."

"Right," Ada smirks and follows after the girl. In a very cliché matter, she pulls her hood up over her beanie as they make their way down the street. No one pays the two teenagers any mind, to focused on their own lives. "Not sketchy at all," Ada can't help but whisper to herself at the mostly empty parking lot they enter.

"It's chill," Lexi hears her and says. "I know this guy, he's cool."

"Yeah, sells alcohol to kids, great, solid guy." Ada can make out someone next to a car. A silhouette of a man, the tiny light coming from near his mouth creating an even more ominous feeling to the entire situation.

"Hey, you're one of the ones drinking that alcohol, I don't you can talk." Lexi says but there's no heat in her words. Ada isn't sure the girl is capable of getting angry.

"Touché," Ada nods and folds her arms over her chest.

"Grant! Hey," Lexi greets the man leaning against his truck with a wide smile. "How are you?"

"Peachy," The man says, throwing his lit cigarette onto the ground before stepping on it. "Who's your friend?" He asks while opening the trunk, sounding as uninterested as Ada is in watching golf. Not that it's not a good sport-no she finds it very boring to watch. But she's never played so hey, maybe it's great.

"A friend," Lexi shrugs with a cheeky smile. Grant rolls his eyes and pulls a bag out of his truck. Ada watches the exchange of alcohol for money with an odd amount of interest. "Nice doing business with you."

"As always," Grant says, nodding before he climbs into his car, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"That was...anticlimactic," Ada states while he drives away. Lexi snorts and pulls her arm to follow her.

"What were you expecting?" She questions as they start walking again. "Did you want to get busted?"

"Well, no, but, I don't know, I've never bought liquor off some guy in a parking lot before." Ada lowers her voice even though she doubts anyone can hear her. "I was kind of hoping it would be a little more...exciting."

"Then you're looking in the wrong place, my friend," Lexi pats her shoulder.

"Let me guess, you know the right place."

"You're starting to get it," Lexi says as they enter her apartment building. "I'll show you sometime. Not tonight, you look like you're gonna fall over."

"Like you look any better," Ada thinks the girl is skinner than she is, though it strangely looks more natural on her. If that makes sense.

"Hey, you still got those pills?"

"Shh," Ada hushes her quickly but Lexi just waves her concern off.

"No ones here except us, relax," Dumping the bag onto her bed, Lexi pulls out a bottle and hands it over to her. "Here, this will help. So?"

"Yeah, still have a few," Ada removes the cap and takes a sip before falling onto the bean bag chair places in the corner of the room.

"Alright, just let me know when you need a refill."

"Sure thing," Ada whispers before taking another sip. She stares off into space and sits with a realization that she hates herself.

* * *

**Any of you people have shady stories you'd like to share with the class? Anything like Ada and Lexi just did or maybe even unexplainable experiences? Any cool stories? Tell me things, I'm bored.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Teasers: **_"But that's not why I came here," **/ **"Hey, can I stay here tonight?"_

**Not any good teasers this time.**

* * *

'-'


	39. Secrets

**I just started another story...I really need to stop doing that but I'm super excited for it.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Words: 1,104**

* * *

The sunlight shining through the curtains creates a direct beam shining right onto the nightstand. Ada sits in her desk chair and twists herself back and forth with her toes. She glares at the highlighted drawer. It's a terrible hiding place. That makes her stomach do weird things. Hiding place. Because she has to hide it.

An odd noise escapes her throat, her eyebrows furrowing almost painfully as she leans forward, resting her forehead onto her knees. She knows deep down that she shouldn't be doing what she's doing and she always hates herself - more than normal - after she swallows those little tablets or drinks things she shouldn't. But before those moments of overall self-hatred, she's too weak to stop herself.

It was just one, she told herself at first. To be able to sleep. She had just wanted to sleep but her mind wouldn't shut off. Then it was another the next night. Then her headaches got worse so she takes something for those now. The hole she dug herself didn't become apparent until it was too late to get herself out. She needs it, that's why she does it. Not because she wants to. She needs to.

Standing, the teenager moves to crouch in front of the piece of furniture she's come to hate. The top drawer slides open with sickening ease. She glances towards her locked door before grabbing the extra beanie and pulling it into her lap. The sleeping pills Lexi somehow got her - she chose not to ask - unfortunately, worsen her headaches so she numbs those with her own pain meds. That she's almost out of.

"Then what?" Ada shakes her head when she realizes she spoke out loud. Grumbling, Ada covers the...stuff back up in the hat before putting it back in the drawer. She moves onto her bed and grabs her sketchbook, picking up her pencil. But when she brings it close to the paper, she can't stop her hand from shaking enough to actually draw the right lines.

With an aggravated groan, Ada tosses - definitely doesn't throw - the book across the room. She drops her head into her shaky hands. They do that a lot these days, she's noticed. Has anyone else? Head suddenly snapping up, Ada winces at the sudden movement. She's paranoid. Is she being paranoid? Is it obvious?

Scoffing to herself, Ada drags her feet into the bathroom. She rubs her eyes and looks in the mirror. Thank the makeup lords for concealer. Ned will be back soon - his trip was extended - so she'll have to go see him. She doesn't mean that in a bad way, she loves Ned but she doesn't like people at the moment.

A knock on her bedroom door has Ada scrambling. She checks her reflection once more and straightens her clothes before going to answer. Pepper is standing on the other side, smiling down at her. The teenager raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" Ada looks behind her before nodding and opening the door the rest of the way. Pepper looks to the mostly closed curtains but doesn't say anything. "I'm sorry we've been busy lately, I feel like I barely see you anymore."

"It's fine," Ada mumbles. She hates to say, but she prefers it that way.

"No," Pepper shakes her head softly. She sits on the edge of the bed and motions for Ada to join her. She does, posture stiff. "I know," Ada thinks her heart jumps into her throat at those words. "That you don't feel completely at home here," What was with that pause? Is Pepper trying to give her a heart attack? "And I'm sorry we haven't, that I haven't been there like I should. I'm- I need you to know that I'm not trying to...replace, anyone," She pauses and takes a deep breath, Ada continues to watch blankly. "Especially when I say this. But I haven't...been the best mother for you."

Ada looks down at the word, wringing her fingers together. She swallows more than necessary. She hadn't exactly thought about that. After her mother died, it took a while to accept that she'd never come back. That she would never get her mother back. It didn't matter if her father remarried or something, she knew she'd never accept anyone to take the position again. Pepper was one of her guardians now and she really appreciates the woman, but she hadn't thought about her being...her mother. And she's not, not really. Right? Not technically unless she adopts her. But that's an entirely different rabbit hole Ada doesn't want to go down.

"I want you do know you can talk to me, about anything," Ada is drawn out of her head by the woman's voice but she doesn't lift her head. "But that's not why I came here," She smiles, trying to ease any tension in the room. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner. Me, you, and Tony. It'll be nice to get out together."

Does she have a choice, Ada wonders. Yeah, she could say no, she knows that but that would make her a horrible person. "Yeah, okay," She nods and Pepper nearly deflates with the breath she releases.

"Okay, good. Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good," Ada nods and Pepper looks as if she wants to talk more but decides against it. She rests a hand on the teenager's shoulder before pushing to her feet and leaving the room. Ada sighs. Pepper might have been trying to make her feel better, but she only feels worse.

An hour later, Ada's staring up at a ceiling. Not her ceiling and not exactly a blank ceiling. "How did the streamers get so high?"

"Ladder," Lexi responds to the question quickly.

"Ahh," Ada nods, eyes still tracing the colorful lines. "Why though?"

"I like them," Lexi shrugs before turning her head to look at the other teenager in her room. "You wanna go to a party tomorrow?"

"Can't, I have a dinner thing."

"With who?"

"With..." Ada trails off and sips whatever she's drinking when she realizes she doesn't know the answer to that question. "People." Guardians? That might be their legal position or whatever, but Ada hates that word. "Maybe I'll stop by after."

"Yay," Lexi cheers quietly but excitedly.

"Hey, can I stay here tonight?"

* * *

**Our little family have dinner out next chapter. I wonder how it'll go? (Well, not really, I know exactly how it goes. I just want to know what you guys think.)**

**And Pepper, she's trying but being a mother - despite taking care of Tony for many years because we all know she's basically the reason he's still alive - is new territory for her. I see Pepper as very naturally maternal, but that doesn't mean this won't be hard for her.  
**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Teasers:**_ She's squeezing through the doors before they're even fully open. **/ **That might have made her feel comfortable at one point, but now all she fills is trapped.** / **"But this isn't a debate." **/ **Ada feels an uncomfortable pressure on her chest. **/ **"I think you might be wrong about that."  
_

* * *

'-'


	40. Night Out

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

**Words: 3,096**

* * *

Ada hadn't been looking forward to this dinner. Not at all. Getting dressed up to go out in public and eat around people? All things she didn't want to do. But now she'd admit to not hating the idea. Thought the short, red dress is bigger on her than she remembers, there's an off comfort in wearing it. She'd been discouraged by her hair at first. Wearing a beaning into any restaurant was just a no. But after many more minutes than she'd like to admit, she'd figured out a solution.

Sighing, the teenager checks her makeup - it doesn't completely cover the scar on her jaw but she's become used to it - and runs her fingers over the french braid in her hair. It's just long enough to do and pin back into a passable style. She looks down at her converse shoes and smiles a little sad smile.

Turning off the light, Ada exits the bathroom. She grabs her bag off her bed and walks out of her room. Pepper - also wearing a dress - and Tony - in a suit - are conversing in the living area. They both turn when she enters but don't say anything. Ada waits a moment, rubbing her arm self-consciously. "What?" She asks when their staring lasts a little too long.

"Nothing," Mr. Stark says with a shake of his head while Pepper steps forward.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," She tells her with a smile, and Ada blushes despite herself.

"It's a step up from jeans and sweats," The teenager jokes. She had thought about wearing pants to dinner but it's been so long since she's worn a dress. She thought she hated the clothing item but it turns out, not so much. Or maybe it's just nostalgia.

"I feel like I haven't really seen your face since you've been wearing that hat."

"Not much to see these days," Ada mumbles, smiling at Pepper when the woman gives her a disapproving look. "Kidding," She whispers weakly. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yup," Tony nods and steps towards them, wrapping an arm around Pepper's waist and the other around Ada's shoulders. They all load into the elevator and take it down. When she sees the car, Ada freezes.

She's gotten better with riding in cars but she avoids them best she can. But it's not just that. The last time she was going out to dinner with her...well, look where that got her. The thought that they were going to be driving hadn't even crossed her mind.

Luckily, Ada snaps back to the present before either Pepper or Tony notice her odd behavior. She feels bad for this, but she sees no other way. "Um, I forgot my jacket," Good excuse in the middle of summer? No, but hey, the restaurant could be cold. "I'm just gonna run and grab it, okay? Be right back." Without waiting for an answer, Ada spins on her heels and rushes back inside. She jumps into the elevator to their floor. Her feet carry her back and forth, hands wringing together harsher than necessary.

She's squeezing through the doors before they're even fully open. Before anything else, Ada kneels in front of her nightstand and pulls out the hat. She carries the whole thing into her bathroom and sets it out on the sink. Tony and Pepper waiting for her downstairs flash through her mind. She hates that that doesn't make her hesitate to swallow one of the tablets she got from Lexi. She doesn't even know what it is, all she does know is that she feels better when she takes them.

Sighing, the teenager looks herself over as if checking for any evidence for what she'd just done. She nods to herself and goes to leave her room, stopping last second to grab a jacket. Would not be good if she forgot that.

"Sorry, sorry," Ada apologizes when she rejoins the others but avoids their eyes. They don't know, she has to tell herself because it feels like they'll see right through her if she looks into their eyes.

"It's fine, you good now?" Pepper asks. Her question is innocent but Ada feels something turning inside of her and she gives a tight nod. Not very smoothly, Ada slides into the back seat of the car. She buckles her seatbelt, ignoring the way phantom pain flares in her chest at the memory of the injury the seatbelt gave her in the accident. Being in the back seat helps a little. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, relaxing. She wishes she could say she didn't have help doing that.

The restaurant is only a few minutes away. The small fam-group arrives in record time. Ada feels almost out of place in the fancy setting despite her dressy appearance. It's been so long since she's been somewhere like this, she's nearly forgotten what it's like.

Quiet conversation buzzes around them, low music filling any gaps. Ada looks at Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark while pretending to look over her menu. They make a great couple. Like, the best. They balance each other out well and Pepper's hair is so long a pretty. But do they really want a kid? Do they want her?

This entire thing was just sprung on them. They took her in - which she's immensely grateful for - because...well she's not a hundred percent sure why. They've never actually talked about it. What if they regret their decision? She hasn't been the best kid lately, even if they don't know what she's doing.

Nathan wasn't the most emotional person. He loved her, she knows he did but he rarely said it. Tony nor Pepper have ever said that. Not that she remembers and she's sure she would've remembered. And that may sound...winy? Or something. But it's true, they haven't. And she doesn't need them too, she doesn't. Does she? But-

"Ada?"

"Hmm?" The teenager hums in question to Pepper and the woman motions towards their waiter.

"Why would you like to drink?" The young man asks, pen positioned over his notepad.

"Marlo," She says immediately, snorting at the look Mr. Stark gives her. "Kidding. Uh, water is fine, thank you." The waiter himself smiles as the leaves to get their order. She should probably stop with the drinking jokes for obvious reasons.

They keep the conversation light. Ada does her best to keep herself there and talk with them. It isn't as hard as it would normally be if she didn't have drugs running through her system. Drug, single drug, Ada would like to point that out.

It's when she's pulling her hand back towards herself, having just set her cup down, that she notices it shaking. Tony and Pepper are laughing quietly about something. Ada remembers that she'd been smiling but can't remember why. It's gone now anyway.

Excusing herself to the bathroom, Ada stands carefully, ignoring her near loss of balance and navigates her way around the room. A lady is washing her hands when she enters. Ada moves past her and into one of the stalls, closing the door behind her. It's a full closed stall, the walls going from floor to ceiling with a door. That might have made her feel comfortable at one point, but now all she fills is trapped. Since when is she claustrophobic?

When all noise other than her breathing and the very faint music ceases, Ada lets herself out of the tiny room and marches over to the mirror. She braces her hands on the counter and takes a few measured breaths. She'd splash her face with water if she wasn't wearing makeup.

Lifting her right hand in front of her, Ada watches it shake and grabs her wrist in her other hand. She realizes she left her purse at the table but the only thing she has in there is ibuprofen and what good would that do? Clenching her jaw shut tight and her hands into fists, Ada brings them down onto the counter, letting the pain wash up through her arms.

"I should hit things more often," The teenager mumbles to herself right before the door opens. Another woman walks in, sending her a smile when she catches her eye in the mirror before moving into one of the stalls.

Checking her reflection one last time, Ada leaves the bathroom. She turns the corner that leads back to the dining area, head down. That was her mistake. Hands land on her shoulders, stopping her from colliding with the person who also speaks. "Woah," Looking up, Ada is greeted with the face of their waiter. "Sorry." He apologizes and pulls his arms back to his side.

"No, it's my fault," Ada says quietly, closing her eyes while she shakes her head. "Or whoever controls the lighting in this place." Why are fancy restaurants always so dark?

"Ha, yeah," The waiter - Ada hadn't gotten his name - laughs a little and looks around as if noticing the dim lights for the first time. "Is everything okay at your table?"

"Yeah, it's fine, thank you," Ada nods, pursing her lips and pointing in the general direction of said table. "I should get back."

"Right, yes," He moves aside, allowing her the room to move. "Have a good night."

"Thank you," Ada says again as she passes him. She rejoins Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, smiling the best she can at them.

"We were talking about dessert," Pepper tells her. For some reason that makes Ada feel bad.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I'm full." Honestly, she's starting to feel sick from what she's already eaten. A stomach ache is not something she wants to deal with, now or ever.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering if I could go see a friend after we leave, just for a bit."

"Friend?" Mr. Stark questions. Ada thinks she hears suspicion in his voice and tries not to let her thoughts go crazy. Maybe she was only hearing things.

"Yeah, you don't know her," She meets his eyes but looks away, turning back to Pepper to disguise how quickly she did so. "She doesn't live far, actually." Lexi's not home though, she's at a party. Ada has no idea where the party is but they don't need to know that's where she's really going.

"So this friend's a girl?"

"Tony," Pepper sends her fiancé a scathing look and the man holds his hands up in surrender. "Do you want us to drop you off?" Should she ask more questions? Meet this friend first? Not let her go? Pepper had thought that after taking care of Tony for so long, a kid couldn't be much more difficult. But with every decision she makes, she questions every little detail about every little thing. It always comes down to, 'Am I doing the right thing?'.

"No, it's fine," Ada tries to sound relaxed and calm. She shakes her head slowly and looks between the two adults with questioning eyes. "So, I can go?"

Tony shrugs to his fiancée, just as helpless as she is in this situation. "Yeah, you can go," She nods to Ada, feeling a little better about the decision when the girl smiles. "Just, you know, text us, let us know you're okay and when you're coming home." Should she set a time for her to be home? "Well, if you're not spending the night, maybe don't be out too late."

"Um, yeah, okay," That's reasonable, Ada guesses. It's just odd, asking their permission and following their rules. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was just as odd for them to be giving those rules.

"We're gonna drop you off," Tony suddenly says. He hates that that hadn't occurred to him at first. "Don't want you walking alone."

"I've done it before," Ada thinks that's better to say that 'I do it all the time'.

"I know," Mr. Stark nods. "But this isn't a debate."

"Okay," She's too tired to argue. And that would probably make them change their minds about letting her go in the first place. Ada text Lexi under the table in a non-suspicious way. She gets the location of the party then tells the girl her plan to get there. Typos are common with Lexi but not as many as Ada is seeing now. She must already be drunk. Or high. Possibly both.

Pepper and Tony decide against dessert. Well, Tony pouts like a child until Pepper agrees to get ice cream on the way home. But before they get the chance to leave, the manager approaches them.

"I am so sorry Mr. Stark, I don't know how they found out, but the press is outside."

Tony sighs, sharing a look with Pepper. "Not your fault, Henry," He tells the older man. Ada feels an uncomfortable pressure on her chest.

"I can have someone bring your car around the back if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you," Pepper says to the man, smiling as he nods and walks away from them. She looks over to Ada and places her hand over the teenagers.

When Henry returns, he leads them to the back door, letting them out unscathed by the press. Ada climbs into the car much easier than before and gives directions to Lexi's apartment. She tells her guardians goodbye, promising to text before entering the building. She waits a few minutes before looking outside to see the car gone.

Her hand twitches when she pushes the door open but it doesn't stop her from walking down the street. She's so glad she didn't wear heels.

Ada finds the part easy-ish enough. There has to be some kind of soundproofing. The music is too loud for there not to be. She texts Lexi without high hopes that the girl would get back to her. She thinks she'll spot the blue-haired girl quickly enough.

But the skinny girl is not the first familiar face she sees. "Mike?" She raises her voice just enough to be heard over the music. "Where's Lexi?"

"Oh," Mike says, holding one cup in his hand. "Come on, this is for her." Ada turns and follows the boy through the crowd of people. She thinks she might have shoved someone over at one point but eh, no one said anything.

They reach Lexi soon enough, the girl is leaning heavily against a window seal. Ada moves a little faster, placing a hand on her shoulder when she starts to sway. "Oh, okay," Ada mumbles and pushes the girl upright. Mike offers her the cup and Ada raises a single brow at him.

"It's water," He tells her, and she allows Lexi to take it.

"You don't seem drunk," She observes while Lexi 'drinks' the clear liquid.

"Oh, no, I am," Mike nods and Ada finally notices the little things. His balance is good but he keeps moving his feet to keep it that way. His eyes are wider than normal like he's trying to keep them open. And other things, Ada doesn't care to point them all out. "Yeah, just, not as much as she is."

"No one is as drunk as she is," Ada mumbles but just as the words escape her mouth, someone falls behind her. She looks over her shoulder, raising both her brows this time as a girl helps a boy stand up again.

"I think you might be wrong about that."

"Yeah," She whispers before Lexi gains her attention again. "Hey, girly, we're gonna go home." Had Ada wanted to get at least a little drunk as well? Yes, but Lexi is a drink away from alcohol poisoning, and if Ada knows her well enough, and she does, she'll be puking her guts out soon enough.

"Hey," Lexi draws out the words, slurring the single syllable. "You're here."

"Yes, now we're leaving."

"We are?"

"Yup," Ada throws Lexi's arm over her shoulders, taking most of the girl's weight.

"Want some help?" Mike asks. Ada pauses and looks him up and down before meeting his eye. Sorry if she doesn't trust anyone who used to hang out with Chris, but Mike hadn't really interacted with him and he does seem like he only wants to help.

"Fine, sure," The boy nods and takes Lexi's other side, and together, they manage to get the girl outside and back to her apartment. Ada has never met Lexi's parents, they never seem to be there when she is. And now, she's very grateful for that fact.

They make it just in time. As soon as they're through the door, Ada finds herself on her friend's bathroom floor, holding her hair back as she empties her stomach into the toilet. Mike brings her another cup of water, and disappears. Ada has no time to wonder what he's doing.

After cleaning Lexi's face, Ada takes her shoes off and helps her change before exiting the bathroom. "Huh," She hums and cocks her head to the side at the sight that greets her. Struggling with the half-asleep girl, Ada moves her over and drops her on the bed next to an already sleeping Mike. So that's why he didn't come back.

After throwing different blankets over both teenager's shoulders, Ada looks around helplessly. "Now what?" Her phone vibrating is her answer. She ignores the notification and instead opens her messages. She text's Mr. Stark, asking/telling him that she's staying the night.

"Great," Plopping down into the bean bag chair she's claimed as her own, Ada drinks her own drink she got from Lexi's stash. Just enough to keep her awake, she tells herself. Not that she needs it, her insomnia is no better. That's just her excuse.

She sits there until the sun rises.

* * *

**Well, then. Mike might be a good egg. Just because you know bad people, it doesn't make you a bad person. Despite Ada's own problems, she's becoming a mother hen for Lexi, it's great, I love it. These girls will go through a lot more together in the near future. I shall say no more than that.**

**Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you guys think of this chapter!**

**Teasers: **_"It's best this way," **/** "I am so sorry." **/ **She can't bring herself to ask him to forgive her. **/ **"I don't know what I want either,"  
_

**You guys still like the teasers?**

* * *

'-'


	41. Hurt

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Everyone okay? You guys all good? How's your day/night going? Let me know what's up with you guys. You know, if you want. I'll listen.**

**Words: 2,448**

* * *

"There are little people inside my head, hitting it with there little hammers."

"Here, this will kill most of those little people," Ada hands Lexi pain meds for her headache along with water to help wash them down.

"I don't remember anything from last night."

"Probably for the best," Ada sighs, setting the glass down on the side table before rubbing her temples. She should take some of those meds. The little people inside Lexi's head are contagious. "You should've waited for me."

"Didn't know if you were gonna show," Lexi mumbles, her voice the most melancholy Ada has ever heard it sound.

Sighing once again, Ada studies the other girl's face. It hits her that she doesn't know why she does all this. Why she drinks and takes drugs she doesn't know the name of. She never even asked. Guilt hits her in the gut like a super soldier's punch.

"Are those my clothes?" Lexi suddenly asks, pulling Ada from her thoughts and she looks down at what she's wearing.

"Yeah, didn't really feel like spending the entire night in a dress. And I don't want to walk home in one either." It won't be until later that she notices her use of the word 'home'.

"I don't mind," Lexi mutters. Ada's lips pull back into a tight smile.

"Thanks, Lex."

"Hey, can you braid my hair?" Stunned momentarily by the question, Ada takes a moment to process it before nodding.

"Uh, sure," Lexi turns when Ada motions for her too. The teenager grabs the other's hairbrush and slowly runs it through her blue tangles. "Um, hey, Lex, can I ask you a personal question?"

"I'd say we're there." The girl holds back her nods and closes her eyes, enjoying the relaxing sensation of someone playing with her hair.

"Why do you..." Ada trails off but continues to brush Lexi's hair. Even if all the knots are gone. "Do this stuff? You know, drink, the pills."

Lexi shrugs to the question, turning her eyes down to pick at her nails. No ones ever asked her that. "I don't think I meant too," She starts, sounding unsure of her own words. "But it just made everything easier. Or I thought so."

"What do you mean?" Ada pauses for a second to question the girl but soon continues her slow, precise movements.

"You know my dad, my real dad, he drank," Ada, in fact, had not known that. She knows Lexi's mother is married but she knows he's not Lexi's biological father. She never asked about it. "Other stuff too. Took a while but mom finally kicked him out when his hundredth promise to get better didn't happen. Haven't seen him since. I honestly don't even know if he's alive."

"I'm sorry, Lex," Ada says softly, setting the brush aside to run her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, it's whatever," The teenager shrugs again, fingers not playing with the hem of her blanket. "I always thought I'd never do that stuff but," Lexi lets out a humorless laugh. "Look where I am." She motions around her, tapping the side of her pounding head. "Just one drink, I told myself. I remember that much. One drink turned into the person you see before you today."

Ada feels rocks settling into the bottom of her stomach. It's not the same but those words sound so similar to herself. Just one. But it's never just one. One turns to two and two to three and so on.

Tying off the bottom of the completed braid, Ada wraps her arms around Lexi's shoulders and mumbles into the girl's ear. "The person I see is pretty great," Pulling away, Ada waits until the girl turns to face her. "I mean, who else stands up to their friends, knowing they'll lose them for, someone they barely know?"

"Some friends they were," Lexi mutters, ducking her head when heat rising in her cheeks. "All this stuff does is ruin relationships, hurts the people around you. I'm not stupid, I know that. But it's easier. I like easy."

"Yeah, I like easy too," Ada whispers. It's her turn to look down at her hands, Lexi words running through her sleep-deprived mind.

"I think I'm gonna sleep this off," Lexi gestures to her head, and Ada nods while standing.

"I'm gonna head out," Ada lays the blanket back over Lexi. "I'll see you later."

"M'kay," The girl mumbles. Ada purses her lips and stands, walking towards the door. But before she can go, Lexi's voice stops her. "Thanks...for last night."

Ada hesitates, opening and closing her mouth once before sighing. "No problem."

Running her hands over her face, Ada steps out into the day, squinting. When did the sun become so bright? It must not like her. Nor does the universe, the teenager thinks with a grimace when a familiar voice reaches her ears.

"Ada?" Biting her lip, Ada thinks about how horrible she must look right now. She hadn't slept so the bags under her eyes probably have bags of their own. At least her hat covers her messy hair. She doesn't even want to think about her pale skin and who knows what else.

"Hey," She mumbles a greeting to the boy, wondering if it's possible to just run away, live out the rest of her life in a cave somewhere. Maybe the earth will open up and swallow her.

Jamie's smile falters a little when he stops in front of her. Ada notices and ducks her head. "You're out early," He says. Ada realizes that her apartment and Lexi's are on either side of the coffee shop. She should've taken the long way around. "Hey, are you okay?"

Opening her mouth to respond that she was indeed fine, Ada stops short. _"All this stuff does is ruin relationships, hurts the people around you."_ They might not know it, but she is hurting the people around her, isn't she? Looking into Jamie's hazel eyes, the concern she sees there. His smile is gone. She did that. Wiped the cute, innocent smile from his face. The rocks in her stomach turn into lava, burning her insides.

"Jamie..." She whispers his name, voice faltering. "I like you," Okay, not exactly what she meant to say but she'll work with it. "I do. In a way I've never liked anyone," The boy's lips turn up but Ada shakes her head. It only makes her feel worse for what she's about to do. "But I can't..." She shakes her head. His smile is gone again, replaced by a confused frown. "I'm the opposite of 'put together'. I'm actually a huge mess, everything about me is a mess." Ada doesn't notice the tears filling her eyes until her vision blurs. "That's why I can't do this. I can't put that on you, you don't deserve it."

"Ada-"

"It's best this way," Ada cuts him off and moves around him. "I am so sorry." She can't bring herself to ask him to forgive her. She doesn't deserve it. Her backs to him before she knows it, her feet carrying her away from him. She's too far gone to hear him calling after her.

* * *

It's still early when Ada arrives back. Enough so that both adults are still sleeping. Maybe the universe doesn't hate her entirely. She thanks it for the small things. The hot water of the shower pounds down onto her back, easing the sore muscles there. She turns and it washes away her tears.

When the bathroom is so full of steam it's hard to see, Ada climbs out of the shower and towels dry. She sets her borrowed clothes aside to wash and return before dressing in her own. She takes something for her head and in her exhaustion induced haze, she forgets to put the hat back into the nightstand drawer.

When she enters her bedroom, Ada hears soft noises from the kitchen. Someone else must be awake. She might as well make herself known, wouldn't want Mr. Stark following up on his promise to put a tracker on her.

"That better be your first cup," She mumbles to Tony when she sees him sipping a mug of coffee, eyes glued to a tablet. The teenager herself grabs a cup and fills it with the bitter liquid, leaving plenty of room for the fancy creamer Ms. Potts uses.

"Yes, mother," Tony says just loud enough for her to hear. She raises a single brow and looks to him over her shoulder. He can't help but smile. She looked so much like herself just then. It makes him realize how different she's been lately. "And how was your night?"

Ada turns and leans her back against the counter, watching him as she takes a sip of the still bitter drink. It would be sweet to most, she just really hates the taste. "Uneventful." Is the words she decides on.

"Uh-huh," Tony mumbles and takes a sip of his own drink, eyes glued to hers. Pepper chooses that moment to walk into the room, still in her sleep clothes.

"Morning you two," She runs her hand through Tony's hair as she passes and places a kiss to Ada's forehead when she stops next to the teenager. "You eaten breakfast yet, sweetie?"

"No," Tony answers, smirking when Pepper throws him a look.

"I was talking to Ada," She tells him and grabs the eggs from the fridge.

"Yeah, I had something," Ada answers, the lie rolling off her tongue easily. The lava in her stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought of food. A soft ding emits from her phone. Ada removes it from her pocket to see a news notification. A just-published article about all people currently present. She sighs internally. At least they don't have her name, though she supposes that would be illegal, seeing as she's a minor and all. Didn't stop them from posting her picture though. A very clear picture. One obviously taken last night. But not when they were entering or leaving the restaurant, but while they were inside, at their table eating.

Excusing herself without a word, Ada makes an effort not to stomp back to her room, closing the door behind her as quietly as she can. Her phone nearly flies across the room but she throws it onto her bed instead. She would really like to hit something right now. Why can't people mind their own damn business?

Screw crying, all Ada feels is anger. She's pissed actually. And would really like the thing she hits to be someone's face. Preferably the person who took that picture and the person who posted it.

Lifting her hands, Ada balls them into fists when they shake. A knock behind her has the girl jumping out of her skin. Composing herself, Ada turns and opens her bedroom door for Mr. Stark. He raises his eyebrows before turning his tablet around to face her. Ada looks down with only her eyes to see the same picture she'd been looking at before.

Sighing, the teenager turns away from him and sits on her bed. He joins her a second later. "You know, Pepper gets these lines between her eyes when she's mad," He starts and looks down at her, motioning to the place on his own face. "You do too."

Huffing, Ada rubs the place between her eyebrows as if to wipe away the evidence to how she feels. "It's not the first article, won't be the last," She mumbles, dropping her hands into her lap.

"It's the first one with a clear picture," Tony points out and Ada shrugs. The ones someone managed to get with her and Pepper had been amateur at best and she hasn't been out with them other than last night. It was bound to happen. Doesn't mean she likes it. "It's okay to be upset over it. I know I am, you should've seen Pepper."

"What's she doing?" Ada knows the woman enough to know she's doing something.

"Oh, making phone calls. I like to give her her space when she uses her angry voice." Ada can't help but nod in agreement. Though she's never seen it, she's sure an angry Pepper is a force to be reckoned with. "I held it off because...because I didn't know what you wanted. Still don't and that's on me, but, we haven't made an official statement yet. About, this." Tony gestures around them. Ada knows what he means.

"I don't know what I want either," She blames her exhaustion for her loose tongue.

"That's fine," Mr. Stark tells her with a shrug. "It's up to you, not me, not Pepper and definitely not any of them." He gestures towards the tablet that displays the article. "You can take your time. All that you need."

"Thanks, Mist- Tony," A stream of guilt crashes with the lava swimming around in her stomach. He's being so nice, so understanding and looks at what she's doing behind his back. Maybe Masia was right. She should've died that night.

After her chat with Mr. Stark, the man himself gets called away. By Pepper. To deal with stuff. No more information was given, Ada only told them she was perfectly fine hanging out by herself for a while.

She turns her phone off, ignoring the missed calls and messages. She really does just want to be alone. And she wants to sleep. Going forty-eight hours without doing just that, you'd think it would be easy to close your eyes and welcome said sleep. But nope, apparently not. At least not for Ada Tinnez, insomniac teenager.

So despite everything said and everything she's thought about for the past few hours, she takes something anyway. Once it takes effect, she no longer cares about those things. Every bad thing she was feeling, every bad thought. All that guilt washed down the drain, replaced by a faux sense of relaxation, allowing the girl to find much-needed sleep.

* * *

**Ignore how to many scenes end with her going to sleep. **

**Well, Ada's got some things to think about. She's already cutting her connections to Jamie, what will she do with everyone else? Will she push them away as well, or come to her senses? Let me know your theories!**

**Always love feedback. I thrive off hearing what you guys think of the story, so let me know in the reviews! **

**Got a big test coming up next week if you guys want to wish me luck. **

**Teasers: **_Consciousness returns to Ada slowly. **/ **"Ada!?" **/ **"Hey, hey, look at me," **/ **Peter isn't sure if his stomach or his heart drops lower. **/ **"Now! Get out!"  
_

**Hmm, what's going on next chapter? Probably not what you think but I don't know what you think so I can neither confirm or deny.**

* * *

'-'


	42. Bad Decisions

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love reading about what you guys think is going to happen.**

**My test is Monday morning. Fingers crossed. Thank you to those who wished me luck!**

**Words: 2,069**

* * *

An entire day passes and Ada hasn't once checked her phone. She hasn't done much, really. Other than forcing herself through dinner with Tony and Pepper. The latter leaves for a business trip and Ada feels horrible for that fact that she's grateful. Because she really does like Pepper. Tony asks her to come to the compound but she turns him down.

The man does raise a question then. She's always gone to the compound when given the chance. Ada uses the girl problems excuse and it's left at that. Though Tony doesn't like leaving her alone, he does after she promises to text him often.

Once she's alone - something she never thought she'd want so much - Ada sits crosses legged on her bed and stares down at her phone. It's still turned off, she doesn't want to turn it on. She'll have to eventually or Mr. Stark will worry. She doesn't want that. Nor does she want to face her friends.

_"All this stuff does is ruin relationships, hurts the people around you."_

Ada doesn't want to hurt the people around her but she can't stop. She's not strong enough. That only leaves one option that she can see.

Before she knows it, Ada is hunched over her toilet, dry heaving. She's lost what little was in her stomach but nausea filling her has yet to cease. It takes a while to pull herself to her feet and when she does, she washes her mouth out before getting a cup of water.

It feels as if the world is sitting on her, suffocating her. She doesn't even know she's crying until the tears fall down her cheeks. She manages to set the glass cup down before she drops it but her knees give out before she reaches her bed.

Sobbing doesn't feel like a strong enough word for what she's doing. Tears stream down her face, snot builds up in her nose, pained noises leave her throat, but it's more than that. Her hand uselessly grabs at her throat and chest as she fights to breathe. Her lungs refuse to expand, keeping all oxygen out.

Ada becomes too light-headed to think of what's wrong, what exactly caused this reaction. Dark spots dance in the corners of her eyes but she still can't bring in enough air. Panic seizes her entire body, her limbs become numb and the darkness envelopes her vision.

* * *

Consciousness returns to Ada slowly. She's not aware of much. It almost feels like she's floating and not in a good way. She likes the good kind of floating, but not this. A sound reaches her ears next and she winces at the way it makes her head pound.

"Ada?" The teenager deciphers the noise as a voice but it sounds as if she's underwater. "Ada!?" It's more clear this time with a weight on her shoulder accompanying it. She groans at the sudden shaking of her body. "Okay, you're okay," Voice continues to speak but Ada makes an effort to block it out.

Hands grasp onto both of her shoulders and her head falls to the side when she's lifted into a sitting position. "Hey, hey, look at me," Ada moves her head away from the tapping on her cheek. She brings up a weak hand to swat the person away and cracks open her eyes.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" She mumbles in question to the brown-haired boy.

"Really? That's what you're concerned about?" He asks incredulously but shakes his head before she can answer. "You weren't answering your phone. Jamie messaged, said he thought something was wrong. I came to check on you. Good thing I did too. What happened?"

"I think- I don't-" Ada sighs and brings a hand up to her head.

"Did you hit your head?" Peter questions, already looking for any injuries before he's gotten all the words out.

"No," Ada once again pushes his hands away softly, closing her eyes. She takes a deep breath and leans back against her bed. "I just...I'm fine."

"Fine isn't passed out on the floor, Ada," Peter tells her sternly, his eyes widening as he shifts in his crouched position. "Just...does you head hurt?"

"A little," _A lot._ "But that's normal." The worry in Peter's eyes lessens but doesn't disappear completely. His heart has yet to come back down to a normal beating pattern. Ada not answering her phone isn't an abnormal thing these days but that on top of Jamie's message was enough to get him to come over. He didn't want to bother Mr. Stark so he forewent texting the man. When he'd entered the empty apartment, the hairs on his arms stood on end and he immediately found his way into his friend's room, only to see her unconscious on her floor.

Too many possibilities about what could've happened shot through his head. Too many to count. But with her recent medical history, he'd worried she'd hit her head or something similar. Though, he can't see any sign of an external cause of why she would've passed out. He's not so sure if that's a good thing.

Clearing her throat, Ada struggles to swallow, her mouth dry. "Here," Peter grabs the glass of water from her nightstand and passes it to her. He follows her shaky hands with his own, worried she'd drop it. It's only then he notices the tear tracks down her face. She'd been crying. How had he missed that?

"Okay," Peter sighs and takes the cup, setting it back where he got it. "Hang on." Pushing himself to his feet, Peter enters the bathroom. He grabs a washcloth after turning the light on, going to run it under the water. He waits for it to warm but before it does, something catches his eye.

Brows furrowing, Peter sets the rag down, the water still pouring down the drain. His hand slowly reaches out, fingers pulling back the fabric of the hat resting on the counter. He knows Ada was on a lot of medication after leaving the hospital, he's not sure now though, she never talks about it. But this isn't that.

Peter isn't sure if his stomach or his heart drops lower. Either way, he's sure neither are in his body anymore. It takes a minute for Peter to snap back to himself. The noise of the water running reaches his ears again and he shuts it off.

Grabbing the hat and the definitely not prescription pills, Peter spins on his heel quickly, washcloth forgotten.

Ada's pulling herself to her feet when Peter reappears. Her gaze quickly zeros in on what he's holding. Her heart drops into her stomach and the most intense wave of nausea hits her, she nearly falls back down.

"What's this?" He knows what it is, he's not an idiot. Far from it, really, but he needs...he doesn't even know what. He needs her to say it? Wants to hear a logical excuse as to why she has illegal drugs?

Ada can't meet her friend's eyes. She looks anywhere but him, nausea still rolling through her like heavy waves in the ocean. Her chest feels tight. When did that happen? "It's nothing," She finally whispers. It's a miracle she got the words out at all.

"Nothing?" Peter repeats and if the situation wasn't like it is, Ada would've noticed how much Peter looks like Mr. Stark at that moment. Scoffing, the teenager shakes his head. Ada wraps her arms around herself. "Ada, this isn't nothing."

As if it would change anything, reverse time to before he found them, Ada reaches forward to take the hat from him but Peter pulls it out of her reach.

"Peter-"

"What?" He asks, anger starting to seep into his voice. And much worse, disappointment fills his eyes. "No, really, Ada, I want you to explain this to me." He holds the hat in the air. Ada can hear some pills rattle. The sound makes her arms tingle. "Because this-..." Words fail him and Peter just gestures towards the drugs, feeling utterly helpless.

He should've seen it. Maybe he did. In some way, deep down. He knows his friend hasn't been the same, not since waking up. There are times he sees the old her, a fleeting spark flashing through her eyes. He can hear it in something she says, see it in something she does. But it's always very brief.

But the way her clothes hang off her skinny frame. The dark circles under her eyes. He's noticed. The way her hands shakes, he sees the way she tries to hide it. He's seen all of it but he hasn't...he hasn't done anything about it. What kind of a friend does that make him?

"This will only screw your life up."

"M-my life is already scr-screwed up, Peter," Ada says with as much force as she can. Her eyes burn but she finally looks up to meet his own. "I-I can't sleep. My head hu-hurt all the time," She can't even talk right. How does he not see that she needs this? It's helping her, she can't function without it. "This," She gestures towards the hat held in his white-knuckled grip. "I-it's the...it's helping."

"No, Ada!" Peter nearly shouts, not believing the words his friend is saying to him. "Not, it's not. It's not helping, it'll only make things worse!" He's not thinking straight. If he was, he wouldn't be raising his voice. "You have to see that!"

"No, I-" Peter runs his free hand through his hair, looking away from his friend. She's just not listening to him! How can she not see what she's doing to herself?

"I love you, Ada, you're my best friend," The boy continues in a raised voice when words fail the younger girl. "And I'm trying to tell you you're screwing your life up by doing this! I'm trying to help you! You need to stop this." He finally releases the hat, throwing it onto the bed without a glance.

"I don't _need_ to do anything!" Ada shouts back, her voice rising to meet Peter's. "You can't help me, Peter! And I know that's hard for someone like you to understand, but you need to accept it."

"Just stop for a second and listen-"

"No, I'm done listening to this," Ada cuts him off. "I don't want to hear you yelling at me about how I'm ruining my life," Like she doesn't already know that. Tell a clear-headed Ada that she'd be fighting her best friend over her bad life decisions, she's laugh in your face. But she's not exactly clear-headed at the moment. And she doesn't take very well to being yelled at. "But I do want you to get out."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are!" Later, Ada will wonder if anyone else in the building can hear their raised voices. "Now! Get out!" The girl points to the door, waiting but Peter only shakes his head, watery eyes staring down at her. "Now, Peter!" Ada's voice breaks but she doesn't notice as her closed fists make contact with his chest. He steps back but she knows it's not because of her strength. "Go!"

Peter hesitate another moment but when Ada delivers another blow to his chest, the boy turns away, tears finally falling from his eyes. He hadn't acted as level headedly as he should've. There's a part of him that knows that but emotions are a tricky thing. Ada just needs a little time, he'll keep an eye on her, come back later.

She'll be okay, he'll make sure of it.

* * *

**I'm not good at writing fight scense, verbal or otherwise so I apologize.**

**So, Ada is mad. At herself more than anyone. Peter is only scared and worried for his friend. Both they're emotions are all over the place, so they ended up fighting. Will there be consequences? Or is it just what needed to happen? Find out next chapter! I'd love to know what you guys think will go down!  
**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**Teasers: **_"You look like you saw a ghost." **/ **"I can't believe this," **/ **"We were just- wait, you're Stark's new kid." **/ **Ada growls, glaring daggers at both men. **/ **"Let me go and I'll do a lot more than that!" **/ "**I wanna go home."_

* * *

'-'


	43. The Party

**I failed my test...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Words: 2,710**

* * *

As soon as Peter is gone, Ada throws on her shoes and grabs her bag. Her phone is pressed to her ear before she's made it outside. Lexi answer quickly, letting the girl know she is, in fact, home and that she'd love the company. Ada grumbles a response before hanging up and marching down the street.

When she reaches the other girl's apartment, Ada walks in unannounced and falls down onto her normal seat. "Let's get drunk."

"That's a splendid idea," Lexi says and jumps up, pulling out the box from under her bed. "One problem, I'm almost out of alcohol." She holds up two, mostly empty bottles and Ada sighs. "But..." She trails off, handing one to the dark-haired girl who raises an eyebrow in question. "There's a party soon. Party means free drinks."

"I was never much of a party person," Ada mumbles before sipping her drink.

"But you want to get drunk?" Ada nods. "This isn't enough, so you have a choice."

Sighing, Ada rolls her head back before looking to the other girl. "Let's go to a party."

Ada hadn't realized how long she'd been passed out on her floor. With everything that happened after, she never even glanced at a clock. But after Lexi brought up the party, it seemed as if they were walking out the door mere minutes later.

"It's' a different place than last time," Lexi chats as they walk. "Further but worth it."

"Whatever you say, Lex." Ada mumbles, pulling her hood more securely over her head. She can't imagine anyone recognizing her but she doesn't feel like risking it.

Lexi was right when she said it was further. The two girls have to take a bus to get closer or they would've been walking all night. She texts Tony that she's fine before they enter the building. The scene is very cliché. Loud music, too many people crammed into a to small room, dancing or just standing around, everyone holding a red solo cup in their hands.

"Let's go find one of those," Lexi grabs her arm and pulls the girl in the direction she thinks is the kitchen. "One for you," She hands a cup to Ada and then grabs her own. "And one for me."

They both down the liquid, wincing when it burns their throats. "It's like someone mixed vodka, tequila, and something fruit punched flavored." Who thought that was a good idea? It tastes like acid. Feels like it too.

"It'll work better than anything I have," Lexi shrugs and refills their cups to the brim before once again dragging her friend in another direction. The two teenagers wander around, occasionally stopping in random corners. Ada waves off anyone - boys - who try to talk to them. She might be on the edge of drunk, but she doesn't plan on being stupid. Well, any more stupid.

A girl approaches them at some point. Ada somehow feels more flattered when she hits on her than she ever has with a boy. Maybe because boys are dense. Too bad that's the gender she's attracted too.

Leaning against the bathroom door, Ada rolls her head side to side as she waits for Lexi. It's then that she hears a familiar voice. Her eyes go wide and her gaze shoots towards the living room. Wow, life can't give her a break, can it?

In a split-second decision, Ada grabs the doorknob behind her and twists, letting herself fall into the small, brightly lit room. "Uh, hello," Lexi says from her position by the sink. Her eyebrows raise but Ada only leans on this side of the door, eyes closed. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I wish," Ada whispers and stands. "Worse. Chris and Maisie."

"We can just leave," Lexi is quick to say and Ada almost agrees. Almost. But no, she's here to have fun with her friend. And they were here first. Where do those assholes get the right to control her life any more than they already have?

"No," Ada shakes her head and Lexi's apologetic face morphs into one of surprise. "No, we're not leaving. We came to have fun-

"-Get drunk-"

"-and they're not going to stop us." Ada points to the door behind her. "Screw them, they don't control me. They can't tell me what to do and what not to do."

"I don't want to assume anything, but I think that's the liquor talking."

"You know what they say, it's liquid courage," Ada shrugs and turns, swinging the door open. Lexi follows close behind her. Despite her words, when Ada's gaze lands on the other teenager, she purposely serves in another direction. But she's not avoiding, just...she wanted to go this way.

But confrontation was inevitable. Ada and Lexi could only avoid the other teens for so long.

Maisie and Ada make eye contact. The former rolls her eyes.

Gulping down the last of her drink, Ada sets ut down with a big sigh and walks forward. Lexi scrambles to follow. "Hey, Mais," She greets cheerily, more grateful than she cares to admit that Chris isn't with here. "What's up?"

"What's us?" Maisie repeats with a scoff.

"Yeah, what's up," Ada shrugs. "It's a party, I'm trying to have a civil conversation."

"I can't believe this," The girl mumbles to herself but Ada hears. Lexi stands behind her, looking between them both silently.

"You can't believe this?" Ada nearly scoffs herself. "I never did anything to you, Maisie. You just refuse to accept that because you can't admit what really happened, happened."

"I'm not surprised," Maisie continues. Ada is momentarily confused as to what the girl means. Had she even heard what she said or is she choosing to ignore her? "I mean look at you, you're a mess," Ada already knows that. She says it all the time, has admitted it to herself but...hearing Maisie say it, it hits differently somehow. "You destroy everything around you, the people around you. To be close to you is like...a death sentence." Once again, her words hit hard. Ada hates it, but she can't say anything back, her words escaping her. "Better watch out, Lexi." And with that, the older girl is gone.

"Hey, don't listen to her," Lexi appears in front of Ada, grabbing the girl's attention. Though her eyes stay glued to where Maisie had been standing.

"She's not wrong," Ada mumbles, feeling all the alcohol swish around in her stomach. It makes her nauseous. "Maybe you should take her advice and leave."

"You're drunk, you're not thinking straight," Lexi says and grabs her hand, leading her through the throng of people and outside.

"Lex-..."

"Yeah," The teenager mumbles, directing Ada away from people as quickly as possible, pulling her hair back just in time for her to throw up, the contents of her stomach painting the grass outside the house. "How the tables have turned." She says to herself, hand rubbing circles on her friends back.

After a few minutes and her last dry heave, Ada stands back to her full height, wiping her mouth with her hand. She grimaces and quickly moves away from the puke splattered on the ground.

"I'm not drunk anymore," She shakes her head, voice slightly strained.

"Well, we both are, just maybe not as much." Lexi says with a sigh, looking around at the few straggles. "Stay here," She tells Ada before marching towards the closest person. She asks him for a mint or gum and he shakes his head. So she makes her to the next person who in turn directs her to the girl sitting on the steps of the house. She collects two pieces of mint gum.

"Here, chew this," Lexi unwraps it and all but shoves it into Ada's mouth before taking her own piece.

"Oh, that's strong," Ada winces. Mint has never been her favorite but it's better than the taste of fruit punch and puke.

"Wanna get out of here?" Ada nods in answer to Lexi's question and the girl's lock arms before staring down the street towards the bus stop.

"Tonight didn't go as planned," Ada whispers into the night after they get off at their stop. "But maybe that's for the best."

"What do you mean?" Lexi questions, glancing over at the girl, her grip on her arm tight.

"Lexi..." Ada trails off with a sigh, unsure of what she needs to say. Or how to say it. "I'm tired," She settles for. "I don't- I don't want to...be this. I just don't know how not to be."

"Maisie doesn't know what she's talking about."

"It's not just Maisie," It's Peter too. And MJ and Ned, if they knew. Pepper, Tony, Sam, any one of the other Avengers. It's all of them. "I just-" But before the girl can finish her sentence, two figures emerge from the corner, nearly colliding with them.

"Oh, sorry ladies," The two men, boys?, say. Ada shakes her head, eyes squinted in the dark. "You must excuse my friend here, he's a bit unsteady on his feet."

"Screw you, man," The other one says and Lexi shares a look with Ada.

"It's fine," The girl says before trying to move around them.

"Woah, where's the rush?" The first guy speaks again, grabbing her arm. She yanks it from his grasp quickly. "We were just- wait, you're Stark's new kid." Great, Ada thinks, the first time someone recognizes her - not that she wanted anyone to - it's two most likely drunk guys. It doesn't help that they're on a deserted street in the dark. Like really, how did they even see her face enough to recognize her?

"No, I'm not," She denies and pulls Lexi closer to her. "We're going now."

"Yeah, you are," The first guys continues and Ada winces when he shines a light in her face. "Ha, look at that, Rick."

"I'm looking," 'Rick' says, his voice behind them now. Ada hadn't noticed him circling them. "She's prettier in person."

"Back off," Ada growls, glaring daggers at both men. If you can even call them that.

"Or what, little lady?" The nickname only serves to make her more aggravated. That's Sam's nickname for her, he's the only one who can use it. Not this asshole.

"I'll knock your teeth in," She tells the first guy sternly. Some of that 'liquid courage' must still be flowing through her. And she's just had a shit day, sue her if she wants to go home and curl up in bed, sleep and never wake up.

"Ooh," They both laugh a little, the noise sending tingles down Ada's spine. She feels Lexi burrow further into her side and tightens her hold on the girl. "Confident, I like that."

"Good, I prefer quiet ones," Rick says, his attention turning to Lexi. Ada spreads her feet, placing her right a little behind her left. The first guy's attention is still on her, his lips turning up into a devilish smirk as he slowly inches towards her.

"Where's your new daddy now?" He asks but Ada barely registers the words. Instead, she grips Lexi's shoulders and whisper's a quiet 'run' to the girl before pushing her away and swinging her fist out to meet his nose. She feels the cartilage and bone snapping under her fist. Thank you, Bucky Barnes.

Groaning in pain, First Guy falls back, cradling his now broken nose. Ada tries to turn but his friend acts faster than she can and grabs her from behind. Ada grabs his hands that wrap around her waist and kicks her feet out. "You bitch! You broke my nose!"

"Let me go and I'll do a lot more than that!" Ada continues to struggle against the impossibly tight hold Rick has on her.

"No, it's my turn," First Guy says, poorly wiping the blood from his face as he steps forward. But before his foot can make contact with the sidewalk, he's suddenly yanked back. Ada takes her chance and throws her head back, connecting it to Rick's nose. He promptly releases her when pain flares in his face. Before tonight, Ada had never broken anyone's noses. Now she's broken two.

"Did no one ever tell you it's not nice to hit women?" A very familiar voice asks loudly right before Rick's legs become stuck together by web. "Or anyone really, I don't discriminate." Peter, or Spider-Man, grabs the man's hands away from his face and winces. "Ooh, that looks like it hurts." He says but there's no real sympathy in his voice and he webs Rick's hands behind his back before sticking him to the wall. "Can't say you don't deserve it though."

"I thought hitting was wrong," Ada mumbles while rubbing the back of her head. Nobody wins with a headbutt. She attributes the odd calmness she feels to the liquor running through her system.

"Not if you're defending yourself," Peter shrugs before moving to stand in front of her, his worry finally showing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine-"

"Ada!"

"Lexi? I told you to run." Ada turns to the girl, catching her arms and shaking her head at her.

"And leave you here? Who the hell do you think I am?" The girl asks before her eyes shift to Peter. "You see him too, right?"

Opening and closing her mouth, Ada looks between her friends and closes her eyes before nodding. "Yeah."

"Okay, good. Hey Spider-Guy."

"Spider-Man," Peter and Ada mumble at the same time but it goes unheard by the blue-haired girl.

"I um, can we go?"

"Yeah," Ada sighs, taking Lexi into her arms once more. "P- Spider-Man, you mind walking us?"

"Of course," Peter nods and turns his head away from them, telling Karen to call the police and alert them of the two criminals now securely webbed up. He sends Ada a look, trying to convey his question through his mask. Ada only shakes her hand and squeezes his hand with her free one before returning it to her side.

Lexi's apartment isn't much further. They reach it soon enough and Ada walks the girl to her apartment. For the first time, the girl's mother is home while she's there. Lexi tells Ada she's okay to leave before rushing towards the woman, seeking her comfort.

Sighing, Ada turns away and returns outside where Peter still stands in waiting. "Hey, are you-" He's cut off when Ada collides with his chest. He lets out an 'oof' sound at the unexpected pressure but wraps his arms around her. She's shaking now, he hadn't noticed that before.

Ada gasps for air, digging her fingers into Peter's back. Her hand really hurts now, the adrenaline fading from her system. "Thanks for the rescue," She whispers to him, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Nah, you had it under control," Peter tells her, his arms tightening around her. "I'm sure of it."

Ada lets out a watery laugh but the noise falls flat and tears leak from her eyes. "I'm really sorry, about what I said."

"No, no, it's okay,"

"It's not," Ada shakes her head and pulls away. "I-I know- I know it's wrong, but-...it's just so hard," Peter wipes away the tears as the fall down her cheeks and screws his mouth shut. "I wanna go home."

"Okay," Peter nods. "Okay, we can do that. Let's go." With an arm around her shoulders, Peter leads her home.

* * *

**Well, this night could have gone so many ways and it's still not over. Ada has some things to think about in a very short time. She's also very protective, I like that side of her. Peter is a great friend. We get to see Tony being a dad in the next chapter, but is he up for it? That's the question. I'd love to know what you guys think!**

**I have the next chapter - or two? - written but I've fallen behind on my writing with focusing on other stories. Life is also about to get much busier for me. To retake that test I failed will require lots of work and I've recently decided on a career change. Though I'll make little to no money doing that, I'm happy with my decision. So, not sure when the next chapter will be posted. But knowing you guys are reading and excited makes me excited and I write much easier knowing that. **

**Teasers: **_Dark, empty, and quiet. **/ **It feels like her world has crumbled around her and now it's burning. **/ **Sh_e sees her own pain reflected in them._ **/ **A weight hits Tony's chest, settling there. **/ **How can he say that?_

**It was difficult choosing the teasers this chapter. There were so many good ones. But I decided on these and took the others out because I thought maybe it gave to much away? I don't know, maybe that's just because I know what happens. I love reading what you guys think of the teasers. **

**Thanks for reading and I really hope you guys enjoyed!**

* * *

'-'


	44. Confession

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I love each and every review, they all mean so much to me! **

**Also, on top of everything, I just got a new job. That's a yay but a boo for my writing lol. It'll be slower and I have the chapter after this done but who knows when I'll post. I just thought you guys deserved this. Because I love you! **

**Words: 2,239**

* * *

Ada's fingernails bleed from her constant picking at them. Her teeth grind together and her legs shake. She stares at her distorted reflection in the elevator doors across from her. Peter had offered to come up with her but she told him no even if she wanted him too. She had a feeling he didn't go far.

Mr. Stark isn't back yet but he's on his way. The thought makes her stomach roll. Ada presses her lips together tightly and breaths through her nose.

The apartment is dark when she steps into it. Dark, empty, and quiet. Goosebumps rise on her arms and back. She isn't sure if her footsteps are echoing or if she's imagining it.

Numb, Ada sits on the edge of the couch and waits.

An unknown amount of time later, the elevator ding snaps Ada out of her head. She blinks but otherwise doesn't move. Not even when she hears footsteps approaching her nor when she sees Mr. Stark come into her sightline. "Ada?" His voice breaks something inside of her. The pure, unadulterated concern she hears there. Tears flood her eyes and fall in seconds, she sniffs and wipes them away. "Kid, what's wrong?"

The couch shifts when Tony sits next to her. Ada takes a shuddering breath and looks up at him. The words are right there, on the tip of her tongue. She's never struggled more with saying something, something so simple. Not even in the hospital when she could barely speak. That was easier than saying these three simple words.

A fresh wave of tears wash over her face but Ada makes no move to wipe them away. They'd only be replaced as soon as she did. Opening her mouth, Ada gasps in a breath before whispering. "I'm not okay."

Tony's expression crumbles, she's able to see that much before more tears blur her vision. She hates that. Hates that she did that, made him feel that way. Ada isn't sure she's ever seen a man look so...sorrowful. But it somehow makes her sure that she's doing the right thing.

"Oh, kid," Tony whispers and leans forward, wrapping his arms around the teenager's small shoulders. She immediately falls into his embrace, returning it with what little strength she has left. Her body shakes as sobs tear their way from her throat. "It's gonna be okay," Tony whispers into her ear, his hand running up and down her back. "You'll be okay, you'll be okay, I'm here."

Ada tries to latch onto his words, tries to believe them. Her hands grasp the back of his jacket and she continues to cry. It doesn't feel like everything's going to be okay. It feels like her world has crumbled around her and now it's burning. How can you fix something like that?

"Ada, you have to breathe," She hadn't realized she wasn't until Tony points it out. His hands are suddenly on her cheeks, his face inches from hers. "Listen, copy me," He grabs one of her wrists and places her hand on his chest before taking a deep breath, encouraging her to do the same. "That's it," He mumbles when Ada sucks in what could pass for a deep breath. "Again."

Three minutes and twenty-three seconds later - Tony hadn't meant to start the timer in his head, it just happened - Ada is able to take a full, steady breath all on her own. Comforting someone like this isn't something Tony ever saw himself doing. He never thought it possible. But when it comes down to it, it's not as hard as he'd imagined. He just does what he wishes someone would've done for him in the past.

"I'm sorry," Ada whispers, her head low. She's holding his hand, running her finger's over his palm and the tiny scars littering it.

"Don't apologize, kiddo, just talk to me. What's wrong?" Ada doesn't answer immediately and he understands that. He doesn't push her, just waits patiently. He wants nothing more than for her to tell him the problem, but when she finally does speak, he feels his heartbreak all over again.

"Everything," It's said so quietly, Tony almost doesn't hear her. And man, if he can't relate to that. He just hates that she can too, that he hadn't even noticed how bad things truly are. "I can't- I can't sleep," Ada admits, her head still hanging low. An all-new type of tightness twist around her stomach. She doesn't want him to know what she's been doing to make things easier, she's embarrassed. But she needs to, she knows that now. "My head hurts, I just- I can't..."

Trailing off, Ada finally brings her red, glassy eyes up to meet Tony's. She sees her own pain reflected in them. "Everything hurts and I-...I just want it to stop."

A weight hits Tony's chest, settling there. Those words, words he's thought to himself many times over his life...But this is much worse, hearing them come from her. Coming from the girl he loves like his own daughter. He loves her, but he's never told her. He should've but he hasn't. Maybe if he had...this is all his fault.

"Please don't be mad," Ada is speaking again before he's able to form his own words. But her statement snaps him out of his stupor quickly.

"No, no, honey, I'm not mad," He shakes his head, pushing her hair from her eyes so she could see.

"Promise?" For some reason, the question sends a sharp pain soothing through his gut. But Tony nods.

"Promise." Ada legs twitch a few times before she's finally able to push herself to her feet. She sways a little but her legs carry her to her room. She takes a deep breath, hesitating before grabbing the hat holding the drugs. She hugs them to her chest and makes her way back into the living room.

She retakes her seat back on the couch, turning towards Mr. Stark before holding the objects out to him. He takes them gently from her shaky hands and purses his lips. Though he hadn't known exactly, he doesn't find himself surprised by what he sees. He wishes he was, but he isn't.

"I thought they were helping, but...it just makes everything worse," Ada says softly, defeat evident in her voice. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, kid," Tony sighs and takes her hands into his, waiting until she looks up at him through her lashes. "It's hard, going through a fraction of the things you have. And it's on me, for not being there more," Ada shakes her head and opens her mouth to deny his words, but he stops her. "It is, kid, okay? You did what you thought would help, I've done the same. I can't blame you for that. It was wrong but you admitted it. You're telling me now, asking for help and that's the hardest part. And for that, I am so proud of you."

Ada breaks her gaze with his when she can no longer look at him. How can he say that? How can he be proud of her after what she's done? She doesn't deserve it.

"Hey, I mean that," Tony turns her head back towards him with a finger under her chin. Ada bites the inside of her cheek and meets his eyes again. "I do." She nods, wiping away another tear that falls. "Come here, kiddo." Ada moves closer to him when he lifts his arm, wrapping her own around his torso, accepting the comfort.

"We can talk more, if you want," He starts again after a moment. Ada can feel the vibrations from his voice rippling through his chest. "Or you can get some rest, you look exhausted." Her lips actually twitch at his statement. She doesn't doubt she looks like complete crap.

"I want to sleep," Ada whispers but makes no attempt to move away from him. She doesn't want to, he's warm and she feels safe. "But I can't."

"Alright, how about this," Sleepless nights and Tony are old friends, he knows and understands them very well. "We turn on a movie and I'll make us some hot chocolate. It's always helped calm me down."

"Okay," Ada mumbles with a nod. It might be summer but hot chocolate rules in her book. It feels like ages since she's actually had a cup, so one doesn't sound all that bad right about now.

"Here," Reaching over, Tony takes the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around her shoulders. Ada reluctantly pulls away and sits up. "Be right back." She takes the remote when it's offered, watching Mr. Stark move into the kitchen. She decides to turn on something funny and light but her mind doesn't seem to want to focus on it.

Movement alerts her when Tony returns. She looks up at him, watching as he sits next to her once more. He offers her a smile before holding out one of the two mugs he's holding. "Extra marshmallows for the lady." Ada's lips turn up more into a real smile and she takes the drink from his hands. "Hey, what's that?" Setting his own cup onto the coffee table, Tony reaches for her right hand. Ada doesn't bother stopping him, he's already seen and she's just too tired to do anything else.

"Punched someone," Is it just her, or is this serious Déjà Vu?

"Who?" Tony questions, a little heat behind his words. He examines her bruised knuckles, squinting his eye against the low lighting. "Chris again?" He's gonna need to find this guy and-

"No," Ada shakes her head. No point in lying, Peter will tell him if she doesn't. "Though that'd be nice." She whispers to herself, shaking her head when Mr. Stark looks up at her. "Just some guy."

"What this 'guy' do to deserve it?" That's it, he's getting her a bodyguard. Or two. Possibly three. If four overkill?

"It was two guys," Not the best thing to say probably, she realizes that a little too late. "I'm fine, nothing happened," She's quick to assure him. "I was walking a friend home and we ran into these two guys. They got a little too...friendly. I socked one of them in the nose then Peter showed up. He dealt with them and walked me back."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened," Ada repeats with a nod. "Promise."

Tony searches her face for a moment until he's satisfied she's telling the truth. He gives a short nod but stops abruptly. "Wait, why was Peter all the way over here?" The teenager has been known to venture out of Queens as his alter ego, but not often.

"We had a fight, before. I think he decided to stick around, keep an eye out. Good thing he did." She's not stupid, despite getting one good hit in, Ada has no doubt those guys would've taken the upper hand quickly. She should take self-defense classes.

"Yeah, good thing," Tony mumbles before closing his eyes and blowing out air between his clenched teeth.

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, okay? It's not." Ada nods, more to placate him than anything. It was a little her fault though, she thinks, if she hadn't been being an idiot, out drunk, that it never would've happened. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much," Ada shrugs. It hurts a lot less than the last time she punched someone. Again, thank you, Bucky Barnes.

"Alright," Tony sighs and sits back, letting her take her hand back. "What is this?" He gestures towards the tv with furrowed brows.

"Just Go With It," Ada answers and leans back as well. "You know," She says when his confused look only intensifies. "Adam Sandler, Jennifer Aniston." Tony knows who those people are, obviously, but he shakes his head, and Ada sighs. "Do you ever watch movies?"

"Not really," He says and throws his arm over the back of the couch, allowing the teenager to lean into his side.

After finishing her drink, Ada holds it in her hands. She doesn't want to move, she's too comfortable. Her eyes start drooping a few minutes later, she doesn't even notice until the cup is sliding from her hands. She jerks awake, thinking it's falling only to see Tony slowly taking it from her, setting it beside his own.

"Sorry," He whispers and she only lies back, closing her eyes. Resuming his previous position, Tony squeezes Ada's shoulder, sure the girl is already asleep. That's why it's easier to say what he says next. "I love you, kid."

"Hmm," Ada hums and for a moment, his stomach drops but he smiles when she sleepily mumbles back. "Love you, too."

* * *

**I feel like everything may have happened fast. It feels like a longer time to me cause it takes days to write what takes minutes to read lol. But I didn't want to drag everything out forever and I really wanted Ada to be the one to realize - with the help of a few people yelling at her - that she needs help. And I wanted her to find the courage she needed to do just that. To finally admit that she's not okay to someone. Someone who can help and understand. And Tony is just that person. But just because she has help now, doesn't mean it'll be easy. Recovery is a long process. But she's taken the first step in the right direction and I'm proud of our little bean because that's hardest part.**

**I say Tony handled this very well. Very mature which is so untony like. He's becoming a great dad but that road is a long one. A long, bumpy one. There are still potholes left that this little family will hit. But it's how they handle those situations that matter. Idk where that analogy or whatever came from, just pretend it makes sense. Please and thank you.**

**Also, Just Go With It. Great movie**

**Teasers: **_"Don't lie." **/ **__"It was the only thing that helped," **/ **__It was right in front of him and he didn't even notice._**  
**

**Sorry, just couldn't decide on any good teasers this chapter.**

* * *

'-'


	45. Let's Talk

**I'm so sorry! I just disappeared there! So, so, sorry for the long wait. It's that job of mine, taking all my time. And motivation, I just lost it. It disappeared. Ha, just like I did to you guys lol. (To soon?)**

**After this long break, I kind of forgot how to write? So that's weird, I just have to find my rhythm again.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I can't say sorry enough for the wait. I do have the next chapter but that's it. I'm trying to write more but I'm still low on motivation. (Reviews help tremendously) I love knowing that you guys are enjoying, what your thinking. Thoughts and theories. Anything at all, I love reading your reviews!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Words: 1,342**

**You guys play Among Us?**

* * *

That odd stage between awake and asleep is the next time Ada becomes aware. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. The position she's in isn't the most comfortable but she still doesn't want to move, hoping if she doesn't, she'll be able to fall back to sleep.

When many minutes pass and that doesn't happen, the teenager slowly sits up, rolling her neck and shoulders. She's still on the couch, the tv casting a faint glow over the room. The movie is long over but it's still on, the time displayed. 2:46 a.m.

Sighing, Ada rubs her eyes and looks to where she'd been lying to see Mr. Stark still asleep. She winces at the way his head lies against the back of the couch. That can't be comfortable but he does look peaceful other than that. She doesn't want to wake him but his neck will probably ache for days if she doesn't.

On top of everything she's done tonight, waking him adds to the weight sitting on her heart. But she reasons that she's saving him from future neck problems.

"Mr. Stark," She says quietly and gently shakes his shoulder. She's not sure why she's whispering if she's trying to wake him up. But it does the trick, a second later, the man's eyes are fluttering open. "Sorry," She mumbles when he sits up, wincing and rubbing the back of his neck. "But that didn't look too comfortable."

"Not so much," He shakes his head slowly. "Thanks, kid."

"You can go to bed, I'm fine."

"Then why are you awake?" Tony questions, raising an eyebrow at the girl who shrugs. "I get it, insomnia is a bitch."

"Language," Ada mutters, smiling a little when Tony rolls his eyes.

"You've been spending way to much time with Steve," He points to her but she only shrugs again. Rubbing a hand down his face, Tony releases a small sigh. "You think you can go back to sleep?" Opening her mouth to answer, Ada stops when he holds up a finger. "Don't lie." He can hear her teeth clicking together at the force she uses to close her mouth. She shakes her head. "Alright, that's fine. Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Mr. Stark, you don't hav-"

"I know I don't," He cuts her off gently. "I want to. Come on, I didn't by comfortable furniture to not spend at least one entire night on it."

Ada snorts and gives him a weird look but doesn't argue. Though she finds it hard to believe he hasn't slept on the couch before. "You pick this time," She mumbles and pushes herself into the back of the couch, grabbing the blanket over her lap. She pulls the fabric to her chin and closes her eyes.

Ada keeps her eyes closed, even when she hears the soft volume from the speakers, signaling the movie has started. She keeps them closed when she feels Mr. Stark shift beside her. She keeps them closed when it feels like hours have passed. When she hears music, she opens her eyes to see credits rolling down the screen. She still hasn't managed to fall asleep. And with a glance to her left, she sees she's the only one. Tony is once again sleeping, but this time in a much more comfortable way.

Lying on the opposite end of the couch, Ada pulls out her phone and scrolls through different apps until the sun starts to rise. She sets the device down on the table and quietly walks onto the balcony to watch.

When she hears the doors slide open behind her, Ada doesn't move to acknowledged Tony, nor when he sits next to her. "You ever manage to get back to sleep?" She shakes her head to his questions, eyes still glued to the rising sun. That's probably not healthy.

Tony doesn't say anything more for a moment. He instead looks out at the view with her until eventually sighing. "I'm going to make some breakfast, then we'll talk." It's not a question, Ada knows. So, she nods, watching from the corner of her eye as Tony stands and walks back inside.

With a deep, calming breath - that doesn't work very well - Ada pushes herself to her feet. The smell of waffles hits her when she opens the glass door leading inside. Her lips twitch into a small smile but it falls quickly.

Instead of sitting at the counter, Tony places breakfast on the table. Ada fidgets while she takes her seat, sipping her orange juice just to busy her hands. Mr. Stark motions for her to eat and Ada tries, she really does, but she only manages two bites before she has to stop.

Sipping his own drink, Tony sets his fork down as he watches Ada picking at her food. Sighing, the man wipes his mouth before pushing his plate away from him.

"I started drinking when I was about your age," Ada looks over at Tony when he starts speaking. His eyes are glued to the table in front of him. "It wasn't much at first, or so I thought. But a little turned into a lot and then...after my parents, a lot turned into, well," He shrugs, gesturing to nothing. It's no secret, how he used to live, the things he used to do. "I do understand." He says softly, brown eyes lifting to meet her.

Ada nods and looks away, fingers picking at the edge of the table. "The headaches, they weren't so bad at first but then I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares and now...I just can't," Confession time, she guesses. "It was the only thing that helped," Her eyes flicker over to the coffee table where the hat was the night before. She's not sure where it is now. "I could sleep again. Sometimes with the dreams but I forget them by the end of the day. At least I'm not always so tired." She shrugs weakly, ducking her head when her eyes sting. "I just want everything to stop hurting so much." Her voice cracks and a tear falls down her cheek and she immediately wipes it away.

"I know, I know," Tony whispers and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Ada instantly leans into him. And he does know, he does understand exactly what she was thinking, how she was feeling. That makes it so much worse because he didn't see it. It was right in front of him and he didn't even notice. How could he not see it? "I'm sorry, kid." There have been many times in his life that he's felt like a failure, but never more than he does right now. "That's on me."

"What?" Ada pulls back and rubs her eyes, confusion taking over her features.

"You made some bad decisions, there's no question about that," He says, his words soft. "But the reason you made those decisions, that's not your fault. You were dealt a bad hand and you did the best you could. It's on me for not being there more, helping you when you needed it."

Ada continues to wipe her cheeks when more tears fall and she takes a shuddering breath. Despite everything, she feels a little relief. Relief that he doesn't hate her, that he's not mad. She'd been so scared that would've happened. That maybe he and Pepper wouldn't want her anymore.

"But I'm here and I am going to help you through this, I promise." Ada nods her head and leans forward again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She lets out a deep breath as a weight lifts off her shoulders.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter a while ago and didn't reread it so, sorry for...anything, idk man, I'm tired lol.**

**But Tony is a great dad, he's trying his best. We will see more of mom Pepper in later bits. If you guys want, at least. And other characters. I hate human interaction in real life but love forcing my characters (And the MCU characters) into being with each other lol.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to get more written so I can post again soon. I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter! Or anything. How's your day been? How's it going? Stressed about something? Feel free to just vent to me, that's great too.**

**Teasers: **_The handle is cold to the touch but she grasps it tightly and twists. **/ **__An unreadable look flashes across Mr. Stark's face but it's gone quickly and he nods. **/ **__"Long time no see." **/** __"If I'd known you were just going to insult me, I wouldn't have come in here." **/ **__"Just worried about her." **/ **__"I think I should go find her." **/ **__"Did you seriously just ask that?" **/ **__While rubbing her eyes, a hand lands on her ankle, causing Ada to jump. **/ **__"Wait, what?" **/ **__"Holy shit,"**../ **_**There are just so many good ones, I couldn't choose. So I put them all. **

**Until next time, friends!**

* * *

'-'


	46. New Friend

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so sorry for the long wait yet again!**

**Hey, guys, I need your help if you don't mind. I have vague idea of where I'm taking this story from here but I need lots of stuff in between. If you guys don't mind, I would love to know things you'd like to see happen. Any ideas (Possible motivational words) are welcomed! Just the smallest review letting me know you're enjoying helps! Thank you guys so much!**

**Words: 2,693**

* * *

It doesn't take long for Ada to start feeling bad. Whatever food she manages to get down finds its way back up minutes later. Her head officially hates her, and it's nothing new, but her hands won't stop shaking. Hell, her whole body won't stop shaking. She feels cold but her body is almost always covered in sweat. All around not a good time.

Pepper appeared the next day. Tony had called her back. Ada cried again when she saw the woman, apologies spilling past her lips. But being the amazing human that she is, Pepper only wrapped her arms around her teenager and held her until she calmed down.

Sleeping is still a big issue. Ada manages to get a few hours here and there if she's lucky. Any medication is off the table for obvious reasons. Pepper has been making her many teas, testing out different ones to see if they would help. So far, not much luck.

Ada feels guilty on top of everything. She's once again causing more problems for the couple. Tony hasn't left the apartment in days. Pepper barely has only after Ada all but pushed her into the elevator. She only stays gone for a few hours before coming to check back in. They're all exhausted but Ada still can't sleep. Apparently, she's not the only one.

When a soft, melodious noise finds its way past her bedroom door, the teenager sits up in bed. She cocks her head to the side, eyebrows furrowing as she listens. She knows that noise, it's hard to mistake, but why is she hearing it?

The piano in the living area hasn't escaped her attention. She passes by it often, she just never paid it much mind. She'd thought it was just for looks. "Guess I was wrong," The teenager mumbles to herself before shaking her head slightly. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. Stop."

Huffing, Ada climbs out of bed and walks to her door. The handle is cold to the touch but she grasps it tightly and twists. She hadn't known exactly what to expect, someone is obviously playing the instrument and there are only two other people here besides herself. So seeing Tony sitting on the bench, his fingers pressing precise keys isn't that surprising.

"I didn't know you played," Tony makes no indication that he's surprised by her voice. He only hums and motions for her to join him.

"My mom taught me," He tells her with a sigh, his hands reaching forward to straighten the sheet music. "I find it calming. I didn't wake you, did?"

"No, wasn't asleep," Ada mumbles and shakes her head. She feels better now than she had even the day before, despite her lack of sleep. Those teas don't help her sleep but her head only hurts occasionally now. "Can you teach me?"

An unreadable look flashes across Mr. Stark's face but it's gone quickly and he nods. "Here," Grabbing her wrist gently, Tony lifts it towards the piano and positions her fingers onto the right keys. "This one is middle C."

Ada nods and points to the others, calling out there proper names. "I had a lesson when I was like, seven." She says in response to the look he gives her. "That's all I remember."

"It's a start," Tony smiles, his eyes scanning Ada's profile before he turns back to the instrument in front of him. "Alright, I'll show you the basics..."

At first, Ada wonders how Mr. Stark finds this relaxing. Every time she hits the wrong key, a wave a frustration washes over her. But Tony gently guides her back on track and reassures her. When she's able to play what he taught her smoothly, her lips turn up. She understands then.

"I was thinking..." The man says after a moment, his voice trailing off. Ada ignores the way her stomach drops and quips.

"Oh no,"

"Hey," Tony nudges her shoulder but smiles. It falls quickly. "Maybe we should go up to the compound. Just for a bit," He's quick to say before Ada can butt in. "Get away from the city. If you're feeling up to it."

"Can I sleep on it?" It's meant as a joke and Ada does see Tony's lips turn up slightly but the serious glint never leaves his eyes. "Um...maybe. Could be good."

"You don't have to decide now," He informs her. "Or ever. It's whatever you want to do."

"I'll think about it," Ada whispers, her fingers ghosting over the piano keys. "Can you keep playing?"

"Yeah, sure, kid," When she feels her eyelids drooping, Ada moves to the chair next to the piano and folds herself into a tight ball. Tony continues to play, the soft music eventually lulling the teenager to sleep.

* * *

When the car comes to a stop, Ada makes no move to exit the vehicle. She blows out a heavy breath through her mouth and grabs her bag before throwing the back door open. Tony and Pepper follow.

She separates from the adults to take her things to her room but she doesn't linger there.

Sighing, Ada runs her fingertips along the wall as she walks. Tony had asked her not to stay by herself for too long. And despite the fact that she doesn't want to be alone, she doesn't know who's company she cares to be in at the moment.

When the library comes into view, she gets her answer.

"Hey, Trickster," Ada greets Loki, her lips twitching up when he lifts his head from his book to look at her. "Long time no see."

"Child," He greets back almost boredly but Ada takes no offense and she falls onto the couch opposite of his chair.

"Have you read all the books in here yet?" She's seen the god with a book more than she has without. Before she met him, she never would've guessed he was so...calm. She's sure he has his moments though.

"Twice," Loki mumbles and Ada snorts.

"Was that a joke?"

"Maybe," He says while turning the page in his book slowly, eyes never leaving the words. "You're not sleeping."

Ada's head snaps up and the small smile drops from her face. "Why do you say that?"

"The marks under your eyes," Loki states, still without looking up. "You reek of exhaustion."

"Wow, thanks," Ada mutters blankly, turning her head to stare up at the blank ceiling. "If I'd known you were just going to insult me, I wouldn't have come in here."

Loki scoffs and grumbles something to himself. Ada doesn't bother trying to figure out what, she doesn't even move until a shadow falls over her. Her eyes shift to Loki's face and her eyebrows furrow. "What-" But before she can finish her question, everything goes dark.

Sighing at the now sleeping child on the couch, Loki turns back to his seat and resumes reading.

* * *

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Tony sits heavily on the edge of his bed. "You doing okay?" Pepper's soft voice flows from across the room and he sighs.

"Just worried about her."

"Yeah, me too," Pepper nods and moves to stand in front of him, running her hand through his hair. "But she'll be okay. Look at her, she's already doing so much better. She came to you, admitted she needed help. That takes unimaginable strength."

"I know," Tony mumbles, leaning into her touch. "But it's not over yet, it's still going to be hard."

"And we'll help her through it, whatever she needs." Leaning down, Pepper presses a kiss to her fiancé's forehead before pulling away. "Happy will be here soon. I don't think he's overly happy with this latest errand."

"He's a contradiction to his name," Tony jokes. "He only agreed when he found out it's for Ada."

"She's definitely grown on him. Peter too."

"Beneath that hard outer shell, he's a soft teddy bear," A big sigh follows Tony's words and he squeezes Pepper's hands before standing. "I think I should go find her."

"Okay. But try not to hover," Pepper warns. "We're at the compound, after all. There are eyes everywhere, how much trouble can she get in to?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Tony points to her, his eyebrows furrowing. And in Pepper's defense, she does realize it wasn't a good question. "And hover? I don't hover. I take offense to that."

"Okay," Pepper mumbles while her fiancé leaves their bedroom.

Striding down the hall with a purpose, Tony first stops by Ada's bedroom. When he finds it empty, he searches the common room and the kitchen. Also empty. Sam says he hasn't seen her when Tony nearly runs into the man and he's not worried, he's not. Friday would've told him if she'd left the building. It's that exact thought that reminds him that he can just ask his AI were his teenager is. He nearly facepalms before starting towards the library.

It's known to all those living in the compound that the reading room has been silently claimed by Loki. The trickster took to the quiet room as soon as they arrived and Tony isn't complaining if it means he's not doing anything...evil. He also isn't blind to his and Ada's friendship, or whatever it is. Tony isn't exactly happy about it, but so far no harm is being done, so.

As soon as Tony enters the room, the dark-haired god places a finger over his lips and looks pointedly towards the couch before he can be questioned. When Tony's gaze lands on a slumbering Ada, Tony's face softens. He can't remember the last time he saw her really sleep and look so peaceful while doing so.

Ignoring the other occupant in the room, Tony crouches on the floor in front of Ada before gently moving a lock of hair away from her face. Thankfully, the teen doesn't stir. Tony had wanted to talk to her but it can wait. There's no way he's going to interrupt her sleep when she hasn't been getting any. He understands what that's like and he would never wish that on anyone he cares for.

Looking over his shoulder, Tony blinks when he sees that Loki is gone, nowhere to be seen. He hadn't heard him leave. With a shake of his head, Tony stands, ignoring the way his knees pop. He carefully reaches for the blanket lying over the back of the couch and places it over Ada before taking a seat bu her feet. He texts Pepper, updating on the situation before sitting back and waiting.

* * *

When Ada wakes, she tries to stretch out her legs, only for her feet to hit something. It takes her a moment to remember where she is and she could've sworn that the couch was longer. While rubbing her eyes, a hand lands on her ankle, causing Ada to jump. She relaxes when she sees it's only Mr. Stark.

"That was quite the trip you took to snoozeville," The billionaire smiles down at the teenager, chuckling when she buries her face in the pillow under her head. "You feel okay?"

Nodding in response, Ada yawns while sitting up. She can't remember the last time she felt this good. Sleep is so not overrated. She'll never take it for granted again. "How long have you been there?" Tony only shrugs with a glance at his watch.

"You hungry?" Ada takes a moment though she doesn't need to. Her hand rubs her stomach and she holds back a grimace and shakes her head. "Okay," Tony mumbles and Ada does wince at the disappointment she hears in his voice. He tried to hide it but she's a pro at picking up on those things. "Well, that's okay because..." The man trails off and reaches beside him, causing Ada's eyebrows to furrow. "There's someone I want you to meet. And don't worry, you'll like him." And with that, he tosses the hidden object towards her and she easily catches it.

The texture is the first thing she notices. Soft but tough. Cold and hard. Ada looks down, her confusion deepening when she sees she's holding a red, dog collar. By the time she looks up to question him, Tony is already halfway out of the room. "Wait, what?" When he continues forward, Ada jumps to her feet, hurrying to catch up. "Mr. Stark!"

With his back to her, Ada can't see the growing smile on Tony's face. He slows his pace to allow her time to catch up before they reach the common room. Stopping, he looks down at Ada who looks right back before he gestures for her to go ahead of him. She does so, though hesitantly.

Heart racing, Ada creeps further into the room. She sees Pepper first, the woman turning to her with a smile before her gaze shifts down to see the dog sitting by her feet. The dog. A laugh pushes its way past Ada's lips. The sound almost scares her but she pushes past that and moves forward until she's on the floor, next to the animal that proceeds to greet her with a large smile of his own.

"Holy shit,"

"Language," Pepper and Tony both chastise at the same time but there's no heat in their words.

"Oh my goodness, hi," Ada raises the pitch in her voice absentmindedly, her hands running over the almost completely white dog's fur. He's a mix, that's obvious, she's just not sure with what. Despite loving them, she's not well versed in dog breeds. He's bigger than a medium-sized dog but not large. Ada would say he's perfectly in the middle of the two. "Aren't you adorable? Or, sorry, handsome."

Twisting around, Pepper smiles brightly at Tony and reaches her hand out for him to take before turning back to the teen. Both adults watch their all but adopted daughter with matching expressions, a warmth filling their chests. It's been a long time since either has seen her smile like that.

"We adopted him from that shelter a few weeks ago," Pepper starts after a moment, watching her fiancé join her on the couch from the corner of her eye. "We sent him to a trainer right after..." She trails off and pulls a piece of paper from her purse. "He's now a certified service dog."

Ada tries to look too Pepper but another laugh escapes her when the dog licks her on her nose. The dog. That has to change. "Does he have a name?"

"No," Tony speaks this time with a shake of his head. "That's up to you." Ada raises her eyebrows and he himself laughs. "He's yours now. Your responsibility. You up for that?"

"Definitely." Ada nods. She tries not to read to much into the whole service dog thing. She knows they aren't just for handicapable people. Sometimes they're for other things. Such as anxiety disorders. Emotional support dogs. "Oh, Peter is going to freak." She wonders what Athena will think. Cats and dogs sometimes get along, right?

"He's not allowed on the furniture," Tony points to her sternly and Ada nods. She'll follow the rules if it means she can have a dog. She's always wanted one and now she does. Ada's smile spreads wide over her face and laughs, hugging the ball of fluff that's all but sitting in her lap.

* * *

**Not allowed on the furniture. Ha, how long do you think that will last? But yay! The dog is here! Find out his name next chapter!**

**And that scene at the beginning with Tony and Ada? So cute. Gotta love father and daughter bonding. And we got to see a little bit of Loki, that was nice. Who's a character you guys want to see more of?**

**Speaking of the next chapter, I have barely anything written so there won't be any teasers this time. I'm so sorry you guys!**

**But again, if you guys have something you think would be good, something you would like to see happen in this story just let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, no matter how _small_ or how _big_ are welcomed!**

* * *

'-'


	47. Up With The Sun

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! As always, if you guys want to see something happen in this story, just let me know!**

**I was going to put some teasers but I figured you guys are about to read this chapter so what's the point? Don't worry though, there's teasers for the next chapter this time. **

**I do like this chapter, though a little short. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it and let me know in the reviews! **

**Words: 1,577**

* * *

Ada's starting to think there's a switch in her brain. One that when it's flipped, sucks all the joy from her. All the happiness and ease she'd felt earlier that day after meeting her new furry friend is gone, no traces left.

The teenager lies in her bed that very night, her pillow soaked with the tears pouring from her eyes. She's not even sure_ why_ she's crying. Whenever she thinks about anything, her father, the events of the past few days. The way she let Mr. Stark down. The way she let Peter and Pepper down. And the way she treated Jamie and her friends. All of it makes a new wave of sobs break free.

She tries to smother the sound in her pillow but someone still hears her.  
Ada feels pressure on the bed behind her before a cold, wet nose touches the back of her neck. The teenager sniffs and turns to see Apollo staring at her. "Hey, boy," She manages to whisper to him, her hand reaching out to scratch his ears.

Scooting back, Ada makes room and pats the bed beside her. Apollo jumps up at the invitation and lies beside her. He has his own bed that he'd gladly been snoozing on but Ada would rather have him with her.

Apollo, knowing that his human is upset, turns his head and licks her chin before letting her wrap her arms around him and cry into his fur.

When Ada's cries turn into soft sniffles, the teenager closes her eyes, her fingers funning over Apollo's hair. She tries her best to drift off to sleep but the hours pass by her slowly and that doesn't happen. Though Apollo snores softly next to her. At least one of them is getting some rest.

The alarm clock on Ada's nightstand reads 5:30 when she decides to pull herself out of bed. In doing so, she wakes Apollo, but the fluffy animal doesn't seem to mind. He only jumps up with her, his feet padding silently on the ground beside her.

Apollo hears the other set of footsteps before she can. His ears perk up right before they round a corner. Ada jumps when Bucky suddenly appears and she blows out a breath, mumbling to herself. "Ex-assassin, right." Do assassins and ninjas have the same stealth trainers? "You need a bell or something."

Snorting, Bucky shakes his head. "It's early," He tells her as a greeting, eyes surveying her carefully. "Don't teenagers sleep until noon?"

I wish, Ada thinks but doesn't say aloud. "That's a stereotype and I refuse to live up to it," She says instead.

"Uh-huh," Bucky hums before nodding towards the dog smelling his hand. "Who's this?"

"Apollo," Ada responds easily. The name had just felt right.

"He's yours?" Bucky questions without looking up but Ada still nods. She's sure he can...feel the movement or something.

"Yeah. Tony and Pepper got him for me." Ada crosses her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow at him. "Why are_ you_ up?"

"Going for a run," He answers truthfully and Ada nods, patting her leg to get Apollo's attention. After a moment of hesitation, he asks. "Want to come?" Bucky is no stranger to not being able to sleep. He can recognize the signs anywhere.

Eyebrows furrowing, Ada looks up at him in question. "High energy dog like that, he'll need lots of exercise."

"I don't think I can keep up with a super soldier," Ada says thoughtfully. She used to run when she was younger but it's been a while. Though even then she knows she wouldn't be able to keep up with him.

Huffing, Bucky's lips twitch into a small smile and he shakes his head. "I'm sure you're faster than Sam."

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about," Ada defends but she smiles a little herself.

"He's faster in the air," Bucky shrugs. "Go get your shoes, I'll meet you at the track." And with that, he walks away, leaving Ada to rush back to her room and slip on her running shoes.

* * *

When Tony wakes at 6:47, instead of rolling over and wrapping his arms around Pepper before going back to sleep, he quietly gets out of bed. He leaves his fiancée. He doesn't usually get up this early, but he knows he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without first checking on his kid.

Opening the hallway door, Tony rubs a hand over his face with a sigh. Ada had seemed better the day before but he's not stupid enough to think that everything's going to go up from here. No, he's well aware that this path Ada is on is a long one. And a hard one. But she's letting them in, letting them help her. He knows she's strong enough to make it through, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy.

When he reaches Ada's door to see it cracked open, he doesn't think anything of it. She goes back and forth between having it closed and open. Though usually at the compound, she closes it.

With his hand firmly planted on the door, Tony quietly pushes it open and peeks inside. only he doesn't see his teenager asleep in bed. Or anywhere in her room. Eyebrows furrowing, and heart definitely _not_ dropping, Tony quickly looks around.

Ada's bed is unmade, she was obviously in it at some point. But nothing else looks out of place. Not even Apollo is on his bed.

"Friday," Tony calls out softly to his AI. "Where's Ada?"

"Ada is currently in the common room," Breathing a sigh of relief that's short-lived, Tony heads that way. Why is she in the common room? He knows she's still having trouble sleeping, maybe she's watching tv? But she has a tv in her room.

When Tony gets into the room, he does in fact, see the tv on, the volume turned almost all the way down. At first, he doesn't see anyone. Then he sees a blur of white fluff and he shakes his head. He should've known that rule wasn't going to last.

Resting on the couch next to a sleeping Ada is Apollo. He wags his tail when he sees the billionaire but he makes no move to leave his humans side.

"Good boy," Tony whispers to the dog and pats his head. He looks down at Ada then and smiles softly. Though the dark circles under her eyes are prominent, at least she's sleeping peacefully for now.

Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, Tony places it over the girl, his eyes trailing to the floor. Tennis shoes. Tony hums to himself and looks back to Ada, noticing for the first time that her hair is pulled back. Did she go running? It is a healthier coping mechanism than what she'd been doing.

Before he accidentally wakes her, Tony makes his way into the kitchen. He's awake now, might as well stay that way.

Tony will never admit to startling when he runs into Bucky in the kitchen. The man is making breakfast but he's not making any noise. How is that possible?

"I'm getting you a bell," The genius grumbles while moving towards the coffee machine.

"The kid said something similar," Bucky huffs a quiet laugh. He hadn't run as much or as fast as usual but that's okay. It seemed to help Ada. She relaxed a bit and as soon as they got back inside, the kid crashed on the couch, out like a light. Hadn't even taken her shoes off.

The bruises on her knuckles hadn't escaped his attention either. They're faded, nearly gone, but he'd asked anyway. _"I punched someone and didn't break my hand."_ She had told him with a grin. Though it didn't look like a very happy one. _"You'd be proud."_ And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little.

"Have a nice run?" Tony questions flatly, watching Barnes turn to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Something else you want to say?" Bucky asks quietly, picking up on the man's tone.

"Yeah," Tony shifts quickly to face the man. "That's my kid," He gestures into the living space, standing tall in front of Bucky without backing down despite the height advantage the other man has over him. It's not that he didn't trust Barnes, he does, mostly, at least. But Ada is _his child_. He's not sure he trusts her with anyone. Not even himself. "I will not hesitate to put you in the ground if you so much as breath wrong around her."

Looking slightly...impressed, Bucky nods. Though he's never had his own children, he understands. "You have my word," He doesn't need Stark to tell him not to hurt Ada. He would never do that of his own free will. Whether he liked the kid or not. And he does. She's a good person.

"Good," Tony smiles, satisfied. "Coffee?"

* * *

**Only Tony, man. Lol. Threatens the winter soldier then proceeds to offer him coffee. But that is his daughter, no one going to stop him from protecting her. It's so adorable!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I really hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know by leaving a review! They really motivate me to write more and I really want to get chapters out faster for you guys!**

**Teasers: **_she shudders just thinking about it. **/** She's sure there's some sleeping pills and pain medicine in the med bay but it's locked up tight. **/ **"__You can, and you will," _

* * *

'-'


	48. Someone To Believe

**Shorter chapter but I really like this one. It has a nice moment. Thanks for the reviews! Love them so much! Please leave your thoughts I love and appreciate every one of them!  
**

**Also, I'm a year older now! Happy birthday to everyone, no matter when your birthday really is. And Happy Holidays! Hope everyone enjoys themselves in whatever they're doing!**

**Words: 1,222**

* * *

Chewing her bottom lip, Ada stars out her window, weighing her phone in her hand. She hadn't spoken to Peter much since...she hasn't really spoken to anyone. She feels bad about that but she just hasn't been able to bring herself to.

Apollo sits at her side, his chin resting on her thigh. "Yeah, yeah," She mumbles to him, dropping her hand onto his head. "Maybe you're right. I should just call."

Rolling her eyes to herself, Ada hits call before she can stop herself and lifts the phone to her ear.

"Ada?" The call is answered before the second ring can finish and Ada sighs quietly, closing her eyes.

"No, actually. I found this phone with a note saying to call this contact and apologize because the owner treated her best friend horribly and she feels really bad," Though she'd apologized that night, Ada isn't sure that's enough. She feels really crappy about how she'd treated all of her friends. Especially that fight with Peter...she shudders just thinking about it.

"Oh, well, if this was Ada, I'd tell her all is forgiven and that I love her, very much," Peter's response pulls a relieved and amused laugh from Ada. Her eyes sting with tears but not the bad kind.

"This is cringy," She mumbles.

"You started it," Peter grumbles in a very mature manner. "I have a question and you have to be honest, okay?"

"Okay,"

"How are you?"

Pausing, Ada takes a deep breath. She expected that to be the question, she just has no idea how to answer it. "I don't know," She whispers, any trace of her smile gone. "The headaches are still there occasionally. Sleep still seems to be avoiding me most nights...cravings," The last word is so quiet, Ada doubts Peter would've heard if he didn't have inahnced hearing.

"You can talk to me, if you want," There's no trace of judgment in his voice, Ada notes with relief. If she was thinking clearly, she would have known there wouldn't be. But she hasn't thought about anything clearly in a long while. "I can come over...Did you tell Mr. Stark?"

"No," Ada admits, her fingers running through Apollo's soft fur absentmindedly. "But I think he knows...and it's not like I can...there's nothing here." She can't leave without Tony or Pepper and there's no alcohol on the property. She's sure there are some sleeping pills and pain medicine in the med bay but it's locked up tight.

"I got a dog," She continues before Peter can, desperate to change the subject.

"You got a dog?" Peter repeats in question, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, he's white with a little tan around his ears, and super fluffy," Ada looks down at Apollo as she describes him. "Sweet too. Tony and Pepper got him for me...he's...I think he's helping. You know, with everything."

"What's his name?"

"Apollo," Ada responds while smiling down at the dog.

"Seems fitting," Peter hums and Ada nods even though he can't see her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," His red color, nearly the same color as her hair, stands out boldly against his mostly white fur. It's free of a tag right now but Pepper said she'd order one with his name engraved.

"You think he likes cats?"

"Guess we'll have to find out if he ever wants to come over. How is Athena, by the way?"

"Bipolar," Peter's quick response has Ada chuckling. "One second she's all lovey-dovey, the next she's trying to eat me."

"I think that's just normal cat behavior,"

"Probably," Peter says with his own laugh but the noise dies quickly. "Ned asked about you," He mumbles gently. "He's back now. Wants to see you. MJ too."

"I miss you guys," Ada whispers. Sitting here now, she feels as if she hasn't really seen her friends since...maybe since before the accident.

"We can come up there. Ned will freak out if he gets to come to the Avengers compound. And I know Mr. Stark won't mind," There's hope in his voice, Ada can hear it. The sound makes her stomach clench.

"I miss them but...I'm not- I'll call them, okay?" She doesn't feel ready to see them yet. Maybe it's stupid or selfish, but she doesn't feel herself yet. Doesn't feel like she looks it either. Food still isn't the most appetizing thing and though she's gained some weight recently, her cheeks are still hallow...she doesn't like the way she looks and she doesn't want her friends to see her look weak.

"Yeah, okay," Peter nods and Ada sighs at the disappointment he tries to hide in his voice. It's not his fault, he just cares a lot. With that big heart of his.

"I'll let you know as soon as I'm up for a visit," Ada promises.

"Take your time," He tells her. "Focus on getting better. And remember we're here. Are you eating?"

"Yes, dad," Ada mumbles, smirking when she feels Peter roll his eyes. Yeah, it's odd, but she just knows he did it. "I actually have to go now, lunch is soon."

"Alright, text me when you can, okay? Send pictures of Apollo,"

"Will do," Ada mumbles. "Bye, Peter."

"Bye, Ada," Lovering the phone away from her ear, Ada his the end call button before sliding the device under her leg.

A knock sounds behind her and Ada twist to see Mr. Stark stand in her doorway. That timing was perfect. Coincidence? She's not sure.

"Hey, kid," He greets when she motions for him to come in.

"Hey," Ada mumbles, turning to look back out her window when he sits next to her.

"What're you up to?" He asks in a casual tone but Ada knows better.

"Nothing. Talked to Peter," She shrugs.

"You can have friends over whenever you want," He reminds her, and Ada nods without looking back at him. Sighing quietly, Tony reaches into his pocket and removes the small token, rolling it between his fingers.

He clears his throat to get Ada's attention and he holds it out to her. The teenager accepts the object with furrowed brows. "I got that about three months after we first met. I haven't stopped carrying it with me since." He tells her the moment Ada realizes what she's holding. She looks up from the one-year sobriety token, her eyes studying the billionaire. "Now I want you to hold onto it for me."

"No, I can't take this," Ada shakes her head and tries to give the token back but Tony refuses to take it.

"You can, and you will," He says, his voice gentle. "I don't need a token to remind me of how hard I worked to get here. I have this," Tony gestures around himself. "I have Pepper. My friends. The avengers, the compound...I have you. I have my family. Not sure I would if I hadn't gotten my crap together."

"I'm not a year sober," Ada reminds him, closing her fist around the token.

"You will be," Tony nods confidently. "In about a year," He says with a so-so gesture. "I believe in you, kid."

Sniffing, Ada looks down at her hands before standing quickly and wrapping her arms around Tony's neck. The man chuckles softly and returns the embrace. Sometimes that's all someone needs. For someone to believe in them.

* * *

**That was such a good moment betweem Tony and Ada! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I've got more coming. hopefully soon. (Reviews help)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Teasers: **_"I find that hard to believe," **/ **__It's odd, he'd woken up that morning and just...known. **/ **__He braces his hands on the counter and sags against it, breathing deeply. **/ **__The teenager pats his arm and once again starts to leave, only to be stopped when the ground disappears out from under her. _

* * *

'-'


End file.
